Tahoe Tanglings
by hammondgirl
Summary: Bella & Alice head out for a winter vacation in Tahoe. Along the way, they meet Rose & Emmett, and during their stay, they meet both Edward & Jasper. Tahoe Tanglings is co-authored by AHizelm & HammondGirl, and will include all POVs. BxE,
1. Dreaming of Ski Instructors

**A/N's: Alright folks. A few housekeeping notes – We're going to alternate chapters and POVs will change according to where the story goes. The smut will probably also alternate from chapter to chapter. Y'know. In case you were wondering. HA.**

**Chapter notes: Here we go ... Intros can be a bi*ch, but we hope you like it...**

Dreaming of Ski Instructors

**APOV**

My mind was moving at about a million miles a minute. I knew I could talk her into going on a vacation; I just had to decide where. We were both finally legal and both graduating from the University of Washington next year. We deserved this trip! But Bella was so … so conservative with her money sometimes. The girl could party like a fucking rock star, but ask her to spend $100 on a fabulous dress at BCBG and she might have a heart attack.

Forget it. I'd pay for her ticket and hotel if I had to. It wasn't like either of us were short on cash.

I had a little over two hours until she would arrive home, at which point I intended to ambush her with my gem of an idea.

It had come to me this morning, and it was safe to say I had been completely possessed by it. The idea of a trip out of town with my best friend was appealing for many reasons. First, we always had a good time together. Partying with Bella and myself was the best, and we knew it. Second, I could use a little adventure, and I knew she could use a reprieve from school and from the other stressors in her life. And finally, I really, really needed a break from Seattle. Don't get me wrong - I absolutely adore the Pacific Northwest, but I really, really needed a break from my hometown.

Bella and I had grown up a few hours from Seattle. Today, at age twenty-one, we were still as close as ever. She and I met on the first day of kindergarten, and had been fast friends ever since. We'd been through everything together. First boyfriends, first kisses, first time, first hangover … there wasn't anyone I loved more than Bella. She was my sister in everyway except where biology came into play. We couldn't have been more different looks wise. Bella was a good four inches taller than me and had long, thick hair that hung almost to her waist with big, gorgeous brown eyes. Meanwhile, I wasn't even five feet tall with short black hair that I let stand up in every direction. My eyes are grey, and I am a confessed shopaholic. Bella only bought things when absolutely necessary. Or when I made her.

I sat at the computer and pulled out a notepad. Where could we go? I knew Bella would want to go somewhere warm, but next Friday was our final day of exams before Christmas break, and I wanted to go somewhere cold. I knew she would argue that we should go for a change of scenery, but I had a feeling going somewhere cold would be better for us.

I made a list: Aspen, Tahoe, the Poconos, up-state New York.

After about half an hour researching, I found the perfect resort for us. It was near Lake Tahoe, engineered for young people, and filled with activities other than skiing. That last one was important because, as much as I adored my best friend, she was a klutz and could fall over a flat surface without trying. I knew I'd never get her on a pair of skis. But this place had plenty of other outdoorsy things. It also had a formal night, and a live band played every evening. The rooms were gorgeous, and on top of that they were offering a special: 25% off your entire visit's cost if you booked with your American Express card.

I was sold.

Bella walked in just as I had finalized my choice and I flashed her the biggest smile I could muster.

"Oh God, Alice, not now ok? I just had the worst fucking day of my life." She threw herself on the couch and sighed loudly.

I kept the smile on my face and moved from the computer desk to the recliner that sat in our living room. "What happened, Bells?"

She pulled herself up and leaned on the arm of the sofa. "I failed the last test in my stupid math class and the professor said it's basically a mirror of the final. I can't afford to fail that class, Al. It would mean I'd have to stay here another semester!"

_Typical Bella_, I thought. _Melodramatic to the extreme_. I decided to point out the obvious. "You have the test, though?" She nodded. "Then can't you study the damn thing and maybe memorize it to ensure yourself an A?"

She looked at me as though the thought had never occurred to her. "Holy shit, you're right!" Bella stood and stretched her arms above her head, showing off the naval piercing I'd talked her into last spring. I suppose the phrase 'talked her into' should have been used loosely. Really, I mentioned I wanted mine pierced and she said she would come with me.

"You want a beer?" she called over her shoulder as she walked toward our kitchen. We kept our fridge stocked now that we were legal to buy the stuff. Not that age had stopped us before.

"Sure," I said, and decided to wait until she returned with the bottles to mention my scheme.

A moment later, she returned and handed me a bottle of Tecate, the rim coated in salt and a lime wedge shoved in the neck. _Delicious_, I thought as I took it from her. "Just like I like it. So Bella. I have a fantastic idea."

She eyed me critically. "Do I want to know?"

I stood up and moved to sit next to her on the sofa. "Yes. Yes, you definitely want to know." She leaned back and sipped her beer, waiting for me to continue. "Ok, so this semester has been absolutely killer, right?" She nodded. "Next Friday, we have our last final for this term, and I think we should go on a trip."

"Alice …"

I cut her off. "No, wait. I have it all planned. I found a resort that has a great deal going on right now, and I'm _sure_ we could find some decently priced airfare."

She rolled her eyes. "Before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, I was going to say that I'm game. My parents sent me $500 for Christmas." She took a long draught of her beer before speaking again. I was internally jumping up and down in excitement. "Though I suppose I should ask you where this wonder-vacation will be."

"Lake Tahoe!"

She wrinkled her nose at me. "Seriously? Come on Al, at least let's go to a beach! Why go from cold to still cold? And I wouldn't put on a set of skis if my life depended on it!"

"Because, Bella. I have a feeling about Tahoe." I raised my eyebrows at her. "It will be good, I just know it."

She sighed and then a small smile played on her lips. "Fine. What's this going to set me back?"

We moved to the computer and I reviewed the information I'd jotted down with Bella. We would be gone for three of the four weeks of our break. While she stood with me, I booked the hotel; she agreed just to write me a check for her half. There was a slight disagreement when it came to how many rooms to book.

"Alice, why do we need two rooms? Why not save money and get a double?" she'd asked.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes. I had learned that being direct was the best way to communicate with Bella. "Because, Bella. I don't want you interrupting the hot sex I'm guaranteeing you that I'll have while we're there."

It wasn't that I was a whore or anything. Neither of us were, actually. Far from it. I had only been with two people and Bella with one. But we did enjoy flirting, especially now that it garnered us free drinks each time we went out. Having said that, this was a vacation. I intended to find a hot ski instructor or something of the like and have my way with him for three whole weeks. Why? Because I could.

She laughed. "Ok then. Two rooms it is."

After we booked the rooms for an indecently low rate, thanks to the discount they were offering, we went on the hunt for the best possible deal on airfare. Bella pulled out her laptop and sat near me, and we both scavenged all the travel websites until suddenly she shouted out, "Found it!"

'It' was a pair of round trip tickets from Seattle to the Lake Tahoe for $125 a piece. She paid for them on her credit card and then wrote me a check for the balance of the hotel stay so we could call it even.

Once everything was finalized, our apartment was suddenly abuzz with activity.

I made a list of things to bring while Bella started cleaning. Neither of us wanted to leave the place a mess and we both knew that our flight – set for next Saturday morning – would be upon us before we knew it, what with the madness of studying and finals week upon us. Once I was done with my list, I decided I'd make a list for Bella too. If I didn't, I knew she'd end up under-packing. I could hardly fall asleep that night, I was so excited.

I had a final every day of the week leading up to our trip. After Monday's exam, I made a run to the mall. Bella and I needed new jackets, and I took it upon myself to find them. I also wanted to pick up a few … necessary items.

I walked into my favorite CVS and picked up a box of condoms. Most girls were weird about buying them, but I just figured that if I wanted to insist upon them, I should suck it up and buy them. As I walked up to the counter, I heard a cat call behind me.

"Hey Brandon. Nice jeans."

I smiled slyly and turned around only to have said smile melt off my face.

Jacob Black sauntered toward me, running his massive hand through his jet black hair. He glanced at the box in my hand. "A whole box huh? Who you got in mind, sweetheart?"

I rolled my eyes. Jacob Black was a Grade A Sleaze. He started off nice enough, I guess. Our freshman year, Bella and I went to some frat party. We were obviously new blood, and the guys in the frat house could smell us from a mile away. Jacob had pledged and been accepted into the fraternity and from the minute we arrived, he was feeding us alcohol.

By midnight, we were so shit-faced that words could not do it justice. Jacob was, too.

We walked home from the frat house with him in tow. It was that night he professed his love for my one and only roommate by trying to get into her pants. Bella might have been drunk, but she wasn't stupid. Jacob was clearly a womanizer. He was our age, but the ick factor was very apparent when you spoke with him. He even tried to get us to agree to a ménage a trios that night, but frankly, Bella and I would never be _that_ close.

Two and a half years later, he still hadn't given up on the pursuit of Bella, and it was bordering on disgusting. I mean, my best friend was hot as hell, but after two years of getting turned down, you'd think the guy would get the hint.

"What do you want, Jacob? I have to get home."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I left it there just long enough to feel like I needed a shower. Dirty.

"Just wondering how my favorite midget is doing, is all. And her sexy ass roommate," he said. I shivered involuntarily.

"I am not a midget, and she doesn't give a rat's ass about you, so why do you continue to follow her around like a lost puppy?"

He scowled at me. "I don't follow her around …"

"Yeah, you just ask about her every time you see me alone, and borderline harass her when we're all at the same party. Very attractive, Jacob. Really."

And with that, I turned on my heel and paid for my box of condoms, leaving him slack jawed and sneering.

When I arrived home, Bella had a suitcase out on the couch and was slowly adding things to it. "What's wrong?" she asked as I threw the bag into what was my second suitcase. It was also propped open on the couch. My first bag was already zipped up and leaning against the wall by the door.

"Fucking Jacob Black!"

She rolled her eyes. "That guy is something else."

"Yeah. He's something alright." I felt my lip curl in distaste.

"Al, I don't know why you let him get to you so much."

I didn't either, if I was honest. I just didn't like him. The name Jacob Black made me scrunch up my nose as if a foul odor had permeated the air I was breathing. He annoyed me to no end. Sure, he had an awesome body with enough muscles for two people, but I preferred tall and lean as opposed to big and bulky. Tall, lean and blue eyed. _Mmmm_, I thought. _Those will be my ski instructor requirements_.

Bella caught the dreaming look in my eyes. "That was a weird mood switch," she observed.

I grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "I'm dreaming of what my vacation sex god is going to look like."

"Wait, let me guess. Blue eyed, tall and thin?" She smiled back at me as she shoved more clothing into her suitcase.

I stood up to pack some more. As I made my way down the hallway, I said, over my shoulder, "However did you know, Miss Swan?"

And that's the way the rest of the week went. It was filled with finals, packing, and anxious anticipation of our flight.

Saturday morning was upon us before we knew it.

**A/N's: AHelm here! This was my chapter. OK, OK, no lemons yet. Give me a minute, jeez. They come in around chapter 3 ... or so. And remember: Reviews are better than fun times with Edward Cullen. *wink***

From both of us:  
We're geniuses and this story is amazing. Send it to all of your friends. P.S. We're review whores, hint hint…  



	2. Perfect Timing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.

**BPOV**

Alice was the best roommate ever. How did she know that I wanted to just get the hell out of here?

This semester was just … ugh. The last three months were so monotonous. Same boring lecture every class. Same boring bar every weekend. Same boring guys, whom I was _definitely_ not interested in. I craved something different. Anything different. We both needed this. We were in a rut.

I'm pretty sure that neither of us would have survived this last semester without each other's friendship. That was the funny thing about me and Alice though. We never had to survive something without each other.

We were lucky enough to have gone through the big things in life together. We'd lost our front teeth together in second grade. I was petrified to go to school the morning after I lost mine, but then I saw Alice flash me a toothless grin from the playground. It's like she had lost hers on purpose, just so that I would fit in.

We had gotten our first period within a month of each other a few years later. And we had shared the same week of PMS, weird chocolate or salt cravings, and cramping for the last seven or eight years. We were like sisters in a way. Almost like twins. Well, except for the fact that we look nothing alike.

I wouldn't call being five foot four anything but average, but somehow, standing next to all four foot eleven of Alice – almost five foot according to her – made me feel like a bit of an Amazon woman. I mean seriously. I'm four and a half inches taller than her. It tends to make us stick out, not that you'd need a reason _not_ to do a double take at Alice. I know people look at her. How could you not?

She is gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. Alice is a confessed shopaholic, but the thing is, that girl knows how to buy clothes to accentuate her body. She is meticulously dressed, even to go to the grocery store. Her short hair is wild, but it works. It's like every piece was put into its place for the singular reason to frame her beautiful grey eyes.

Like I said, it is hard _not _to notice Alice. It was the coolest thing to realize that we could definitely use this to our advantage when we turned twenty-one. I can't tell you the last time we paid for drinks at a bar. The only time we ever pay for alcohol anymore is at the grocery store.

The attention she drew to herself without even trying would normally bother me, since I do feel a bit self-conscious around her. I just never think of myself as being in the same league as her. Free drinks aside, I don't normally get a ton of second looks from the opposite sex. She tries to tell me differently, but it's hard to hear. Alice is the pretty one – I'm the one that surprises the guys. I do my fair share of flirting, don't get me wrong. I _am_ a girl, for cripes' sake. But it's funny to watch guy's mouths pop open when I speak. I've got quite a mouth on me, and it always takes them by surprise – every fucking time. What can I say? My dad's a cop.

But, I don't go looking for attention. I just let it come to me. You could say that I don't really take compliments well. They leave me a bit flustered, which leads me to my first sexual experience.

Ah Mike. Mike was so…typical. Boring actually. But he was always sweet to me. He told me I was pretty once – the night I gave it up to him. A rookie mistake, I know. A mistake that I will never make again. I know better now. Sex just complicates things. Guys can walk away unscathed. I cannot, unfortunately.

Alice made it all better back then, and I just know that she's going to make me forget this crappy semester with this vacation.

I thought I was going to die in my Advanced Calculus class over the last three months. Honestly, that class was hopeless. It was like my Professor had been out to get me all semester. I ask one question because I come in late to class once, and I get glared at all semester. I made sure to be on time for the rest of the term, but he always seemed to pick me to answer the hardest questions. It was like I had a giant bulls-eye plastered to my forehead. The test before the final was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It was a bit silly to think about how I fretted about the final exam now that it was over – especially since I kind of made an ass out myself in front of Alice about studying for it. Honestly, how could I _not_ have thought to study the test I failed miserably, if it was the basis for the final? Alice would just call it like she saw it, of course. Silly Bella, being a drama queen once again.

Needles to say, I was glad the class was over, and I was definitely ready to get the fuck out of the state of Washington!

Alice spent money like it was water, and I was a bit wary of her ideas for a supposedly care-free getaway, but what the hell. We both deserved this trip. I was going to be spending Christmas away from my parents, Renee and Charlie, for the first time, and I deserved to act like an adult for once, and actually do what _I _wanted to do for the holiday. Have a real fucking break from things.

Friday afternoon after my last final, I snuck out to do some last minute shopping for our trip. I felt bad denying Alice the opportunity to shop with me, but I didn't want her forcing anything I didn't absolutely need down my throat. Charlie and Renee had given me $500 for Christmas, but that was dwindling away quickly with the cost of the trip. I had money in the bank of course, so there was no need to worry. But knowing Alice, that would be gone if I went shopping with her.

When my alarm clock rang on Saturday morning, I scrambled out of bed to sneak the few things I bought at the mall into my suitcase before Alice came flying into my room. As soon as I snuck the small plastic bag from CVS at the very bottom of my carry on, my door flew open.

"Aren't you dressed yet? I mean come on Bella, our flight leaves in less than three hours! Aren't you ready to get out of here? Come on!" Alice said, throwing a pair of jeans onto my bed.

"I'm moving, Alice, I'm moving," I said, pulling the jeans on. "A little excited, are we?"

"How can you even ask me that right now? Aren't you just, I don't know… ready to get the fuck out of here? I mean, even the air in this apartment feels stale. I'm ready to **GO**!" she shouted, practically jumping out of her skin. She shot me a look that said 'get ready or else.'

"Five minutes so I can brush my teeth, alright?" I said through a sly grin.

I was _so_ ready to leave.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and pulled on a t-shirt and my favorite U Dub hoodie after brushing my teeth. We had been packing all week, so all I had to do was throw the few items I had just used into my toiletry bag, and I was ready.

"Alice," I called out by the front door. "Aren't you ready yet? I've been waiting all morning!"

She bounded down the hall, lugging two large suitcases. "I hope these are under fifty pounds, Bella. I don't want to be charged extra just for bringing the necessities."

I let out a snort of laughter before walking out into the hall. "Come on, ski bunny. Let's go."

We made our way to the airport easily enough, even though the streets were crowded with holiday shopping traffic. With Alice behind the wheel, it didn't matter if it was bumper to bumper gridlock. She got you there, especially if it was somewhere she wanted to go.

After we got our checked our luggage and paid the extra fine for Alice's filled to the brim suitcases, we made our way through security. When we got our boarding passes, I started looking for the nearest coffee shop. If Alice was going to be this hyper for the entire four hour plane ride, then I needed some serious caffeine. She rolled her eyes at me, knowing what I was thinking, and we made our way over to the Starbucks at the end of our gate. After getting a double shot of espresso added to my Macchiato, we made our way back just in time to hear that they were beginning to board our flight.

We gathered up our carry on bags and coffees when our row was called, and got in line to board. When we made it onto the plane and to our seats, we were glad that even though we had gotten a bargain on the flight, we weren't stuck in a small space. It was a jumbo jet that had two seats on either side of the aisles, with a set of three seats running down the middle.

We lucked out and were sitting in the middle section, about three fourths of the way down the interior of the plane. We looked at the scattered empty seats around us, hoping that the plane wouldn't be too crowded once the rest of the passengers were boarded. Stashing our carry on bags in the overhead compartment, we sat down, excited about the prospect that we would soon be out of Washington for a good three weeks.

The plane unfortunately did fill up with every last seat taken, except for the one to my right. Alice sat on my left and was complaining about the kid that was sitting in the window seat coupling across from her. He kept rolling his Hot Wheel car up and down his armrest and making the accompanying race car sounds.

"Don't worry about it, Al. You won't be able to hear that once they pressurize the cabin. Besides, nothing could ruin this trip right now. I can't believe we're actually getting out of here."

"I couldn't agree with you more," came an exasperated voice from my right. I looked over to come face to face with a sliver of a tan stomach. A beautiful blonde girl was stowing her carry on in the overhead compartment, and apparently assigned to sit with me and Alice. I caught the flash of silver from her naval piercing before she lowered her arms and plopped down in the seat on my right.

"I love your belly button ring," Alice said to her.

"What? Oh, thanks. I've had that thing for years. I forget I even have it sometimes. I'm Rosalie, but my friends call me Rose," she said, extending her hand to Alice, and then to me.

"Oh I know what you mean. We just got ours pierced last spring, but it seems like forever ago. I'm Alice by the way, and this is Bella. Are you going skiing for the break like us?"

I cringed at the thought of strapping two sticks on my feet and pointing them down a slippery snow filled hill.

Rose caught the look on my face and laughed. "First time skiing, Bella?"

I looked up at her, surprised. "Oh. Umm yeah, I'm not exactly the most coordinated person when it comes to my own two feet, so I think I'll leave the skiing to Alice. I'll just find something else to do."

"Well," she answered with a smile, "with as many cute guys that are on this flight, I'm sure you can figure something out. That's why I'm going. I figured, what the hell. A bunch of people from U Dub were talking about going, so I decided to check it out."

"We go to U Dub too," Alice said. "We just needed to get away instead of hanging out in Seattle, you know what I mean?"

"Oh do I ever," she said with a knowing look on her face.

I made a mental note to ask exactly why she wanted to get away from the University of Washington so badly. The stewardess came on over the overhead speakers, and I could feel the cabin pressurize.

The three of us continued to make idle chitchat about our classes and how funny it was that we had never met before, considering we ran in some of the same circles. About thirty minutes after being up in the air, two stewardesses emerged on either aisle from behind us, pushing drink carts.

Alice ordered us three beers at the same time Rose did. We all laughed when the two girls sitting next to me turned towards each other with three bottles of Tecate in their hands. We were grateful that we wouldn't have to wait for our second round, since the stewardesses were definitely taking their time going up and down the aisles.

When we had each polished off our second beer, we were a lot more buzzed than we normally would be off of just two beers. The altitude was doubling the impact the alcohol was having on us, and we were laughing hysterically at the jokes each of us were telling. It was my turn, so I blurted out the only joke I could remember.

"A man and a woman started to have sex in the middle of a dark forest. After about 15 minutes of it, the man finally gets up and says, 'Damn, I wish I had a flashlight!' The woman says, 'Me too, you've been eating grass for the past ten minutes!'"

Alice cracked up on my left, eliminating the embarrassment I felt for telling such a dirty joke. I looked to Rose to gauge her reaction, and she had a sly smirk on her lips. "A man and a woman were having drinks when they got into an argument about who enjoyed sex more. The man said, 'Men obviously enjoy sex more than women. Why do you think we're so obsessed with getting laid?' 'That doesn't prove anything,' the woman countered. 'Think about this...when your ear itches and you put your finger in it and wiggle it around, then pull it out, which feels better – your ear or your finger?'"

Alice doubled over in laughter, but my cheeks went up in flames. Two rows up ahead of Rosalie, a very muscular, very cute guy was turned around facing us, suppressing a laugh. His whole face was lit up with a smile, and he had the cutest dimples on each of his cheeks.

I bit my lower lip, and Rosalie turned her head to see what had my captured my attention.

There was no mistaking the look she shot him. She was practically undressing him with her eyes. I watched her in awe, my jaw dropping open.

Rosalie looked back at me and Alice after seducing the hot guy with just her eyes. "Well, girls, I think it's time to start this vacation off the right way, don't you?"

She rose from her seat, stalking her unsuspecting prey with her eyes. She turned on her heel towards the restroom, her long blonde hair flipping around her shoulders seductively. As she sashayed towards the back of the plane, Mr. Dimples rose from his seat and followed her.

I admired Rose's brazenness. I wished I could just go for what I wanted sometimes. Maybe I could be like Alice and Rose. Maybe I could hook up with a hot guy on this trip. I've been good. I deserve this. I could separate sex from my emotions, right?

Well, I didn't honestly know. I could hardly buy condoms yesterday. I went into CVS, intent on making my way over to the family planning aisle with my head held high. I managed to buy the condoms without dying of embarrassment, but they were currently hiding at the bottom of my carry on. I couldn't even let Alice, my best friend in the whole world, know that I had bought them.

I shook my head with determination. I _would _come out of my shell on this vacation. I would do it for Alice, and for myself. I brought the half empty bottle of Tecate up to my lips and drained the rest of it in one large gulp. _Oh yes, I will…_

**A/N's: HammondGirl here! This was my chapter. #1, don't kill me because I took three days to post this. #2, don't kill me because there are no lemons yet. You KNOW Rose & Emmett are joining the mile high club right about now…**

**From both of us:  
We're geniuses and this story is amazing. Send it to all of your friends. P.S. We're review whores, hint hint…**


	3. A Dirty Mind's A Terrible Thing To Waste

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

A Dirty Mind's A Terrible Thing to Waste

**EmPOV**

The laughter coming from behind me in the cabin was probably louder than the girls intended it to be, but then again, so was the montage of dirty jokes they were telling. I smiled in response to the first joke I overheard, something about sex in the forest, as the flight attendant walked by and asked if I needed anything. "Sure, give me one of those small bottles of tequila, if you have them."

I handed her a five and downed my purchase. It was the equivalent of a shot, which meant it wouldn't even get me buzzed. I suppose if any man my size got drunk off a single shot, they should give up drinking. I was well over six feet tall and naturally a big guy, something that I played up by working out regularly.

We had been in the air long enough that passengers could move about the cabin, so I stood up as best I could and balanced a knee in my seat, effectively stretching my back and legs all at once. I leaned forward with my forearms on the headrest.

My eyes fell on one of the laughing girls sitting a couple rows behind me, and she was gorgeous. There were no other words. As I looked at her, she told a dirty joke and I smiled, all the while noticing her honey blonde hair and her eyes. They were so blue that they almost appeared to be violet. It was so striking, I couldn't rip my eyes away from her.

_A dirty mind and those looks_, I thought to myself. _I need to know this girl._

I kept looking at her, unabashedly staring but keeping a sly smile on my face. A pretty girl with long, dark hair glanced at me and bit her lip. I was willing to bet she had no idea how sexy some guy would find that. Me? I was focused on her friend, who happened to look right at me after noticing the brunette's reaction.

Blondie shot me a look and pursed her lips slightly, and I smirked. She mumbled something to her friends and stood up, arching an eyebrow at me.

Then she stepped into the aisle and turned around, walking toward the bathroom. Her perfect ass swayed back and forth opposite her hair.

I was never one to say no to an invitation like that, so I stood up again and followed her, making sure enough space was between us so as to not earn the attention of the flight staff.

Ten steps later, I opened the door to the tiny airplane bathroom to see her standing there, arms crossed and a sexy ass smirk on her face.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. There was barely room enough for me to turn around, but that was ok because it put me in very close proximity with my new friend. "What's your name?" I asked quietly, using my most charming voice.

"Rose. Not that it matters," she said quickly. Before I knew what was going on, she had attacked my mouth with hers and her cherry sweet tongue was tangling with mine. She tasted divine.

I wrapped my arms around her shockingly narrow waist and lifted her slightly so she was seated on the counter that held the sink. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I couldn't help but notice her staring at my chest muscles. "Jesus, how much can you bench?" she asked.

"I top out at about 350. Why?" I answered.

She _literally_ growled at me as I slipped my shirt off my shoulders and pulled my undershirt off. "Your muscles are a fucking turn on, that's why. Now shut up and come here," she commanded.

I closed the small space between us and pulled her shirt up and over her head, revealing a pale pink bra with lace trim. She hiked up her skirt and shimmied her panties down around her ankles. They fell to the floor as I unbuttoned my jeans, letting them meet her underwear on the ground below us.

We kissed and she let her hands roam all over me, stopping at the seam of my boxers. As I licked her neck, she plunged her hand into my boxers, gave me a squeeze and then pulled her hand out just enough to push my underwear down.

Then, she wrapped those sexy legs of hers around me and pushed me into her center. No warning. No foreplay. No questions asked.

"Holy fucking shit," I exclaimed, and she purred into my ear.

"Come on, baby, we don't have much time," she whispered.

She was right, of course. I knew the flight crew might check the bathroom at any minute. And so I started moving.

In that tiny ass space, I thrust into her slowly, sheathing myself deeper each time. I increased my speed and she locked her arms around my neck, covering my neck and chest with kisses.

I was enjoying it thoroughly. The sink behind her made our position rather precarious, and she had to balance on the very edge of the counter, so I kept my hands on the small of her back, holding her to me. Her skin felt like silk, and getting to see her slender, beautiful body unclothed and connected with mine was more of a turn on than I cared to admit.

I kept pumping and then she scraped her fingernails across my shoulder blades. It was like every nerve in my body was on high alert. I thought I'd cum right there, but kept myself in control.

Finally she said, "Mmmm, yes," and I knew she was close. We moved together, in sync, and she let me taste her sweet tongue against mine. Then, she arched her back, pressing her body into my chest.

I felt her slick release and then my own. It was powerful and when it finally came, I literally went blind for a moment as I grunted. As I pulled away, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were rolled back into her head. "Did you like that, baby?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and they were absolutely smoldering as she looked me in the eye. "A little too short for my taste," she said.

Gently, I pulled myself away from her. "Hey now," I began. "I always thought I was pretty well-endowed …"

She cut me off. "You idiot. Too _short_. As in, I want more time with you and that hot body." She let her eyes slide over me. "Where's your final stop?"

"Oh," I responded lamely as she reached down with her right foot and tried to pick up her tiny panties. "Let me get that," I said, and bent down just enough to pick up all of the clothing that was strewn around us in the small space. I handed her things to her, and finally responded to her question. "I'm landing in Reno and then heading to Tahoe. My little brother works at a resort there and I'm on a quick vacation to see him."

She pulled her shirt back on as I buckled my belt over my jeans. "What do you do?" she asked.

"I run an advertising agency. Its headquarters are in Seattle," I answered. "You?"

She sniffed and whipped that gorgeous face of hers around to the mirror as she checked her hair. "I'm a senior at U-Dub," she said, "Marketing Major." She looked pointedly at me.

"Well, Rosie, maybe I'll give you a job one day," I joked.

She smirked. "Or maybe I'll buy your company out from under you." One perfect eyebrow arched in my direction. I had no response to that.

We quickly finished getting dressed and she looked up at me, her violet eyes soft and—dare I say it—sweet. "What was your name again?"

"I'm Emmett Cullen," I responded.

She nodded. "Well, Emmett, we better get back. Let me go out first and give me time to write down my phone number for you. I expect to hear from you while we're here." I liked the sound of my name on her lips.

"OK," I said, wondering why this girl was rendering me stupid and speechless.

She made a move to squeeze around me, but turned her face to me at the last minute. "Oh, and by the way," she said. "Don't fucking call me Rosie. I hate that shit."

She walked out and I was left with nothing but the smell of hot airplane sex and her perfume. Dior, I noted. Classy, even if we _had_ just had sex on a plane.

I looked in the mirror, double checked my shirt and my fly and waited a full two minutes before walking back out of the restroom.

When I neared her seat, I cleared my throat. "Fancy seeing you here, Rose," I said.

She looked up, feigning surprise. "Wow, Emmett. It's been so long," she said. "Here, I have this for you."

She handed me a scrap of paper and I slipped it into my pocket. "Well, _Rosie_," I said, pausing for effect. She pursed her lips at me in annoyance. "Maybe I'll see you in Tahoe."

And with that, I walked to my seat and sat down. I pulled the paper out and immediately input the number to my blackberry. I never turned it off when the pilot asked me to, so I hid it away just as quickly as I'd pulled it out. She'd written Rosalie on the scrap of paper. I smiled. Of course her full name would be different, one I hadn't heard before.

As I sat there, I heard the three girls whispering back and forth. No doubt, _Rosalie _was giving them a play-by-play. Hell, I was giving myself a play-by-play in my head.

Each time I got to my idiot moment, I couldn't figure out what my problem was. I felt as though she had turned me into a bumbling, rambling idiot. Normal Emmett would have had a smart ass comeback for her snide remark about buying my company out from under me. Normal Emmett would have fucked her senseless and then walked away with no strings. _Normal_ Emmett wouldn't be sitting here analyzing the hot sex he had just had.

I just couldn't figure out what was going on. I mean, joining the mile high club meant a quickie. Wam, Bam, Thank you, Ma'am. I knew that. So why was she still on my mind? I'd been with beautiful women before. In fact, my brother always teased that I was more interested in a woman's body than her mind. In turn, I told him that maybe if he dropped the badass attitude, he would get a sweet girl he wouldn't be afraid to leave alone with his wallet. I had to admit though … it was true that the majority of my ex's had been trophies, pretty things to have on my arm. But if I was honest, what I really wanted was the whole package. I wanted a woman who was sexy as hell on every level. Looks. Brains. Wit.

And if she _happened_ to be good in the sack, I wouldn't complain. But if not, I wouldn't mind giving her a lesson or two.

Rose was good in the sack, that was for damn sure.

I glanced back between the seats, and caught a glimpse of Rosalie and her friends. The short-haired one's eyes were wide, and she was covering her mouth with her hand as the long-haired brunette simply looked impressed. Rose was smiling, her eyes animated by the shallow lighting. I grinned to myself.

My brother would get a kick out of this story. I wondered briefly where Rose and her friends were staying in Tahoe. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea.

"Pardon me," I said, putting on the charm again. I knew women went crazy for my dimples. Personally, I didn't get it, but they'd gotten me much play over the years. The flight attendant came over, and smiled.

"Yes, sir. Can I help you?" She was blinking and appeared to be slightly flushed.

I nodded. "Can you take a note to the lady two rows behind me? The blonde one?"

Her face visibly fell. I realized she might have thought I was hitting on her. "Sure, sir," she replied. The blinking had stopped.

I pulled out my laptop case and ripped a slip of paper out of a notebook I had there. On it, I wrote: _Where are you staying in Tahoe? _

I folded it up and handed it to the flight attendant and then smiled. "Here you are."

She walked back to Rose, and I waited a few minutes, wondering if she would even respond. It struck me then how depressing it would be for me if she didn't. I'd have to take that as her cue that we wouldn't see each other again. What if that comment about wanting 'more time' with me was just a line? _Damn it, Emmett, get your shit together!_ I yelled at myself internally. I was acting like a fucking little adolescent girl. If Rose wasn't interested, then I wasn't interested. It was as simple as that. It had to be.

Having said that, my heart leapt into my throat with the woman came back, a wry look on her face. "She said to tell you they are all staying at the Mountain View Inn." With that, she walked at a fast clip back into first class.

I smiled to myself.

The Mountain View Inn just _happened_ to be where my brother and his best friend were interning. They had agreed to stay on over the holiday break because it was a free place to stay, so long as they kept up their normal duties. After Christmas, they'd be headed back home to Seattle.

The Mountain View Inn also just happened to be where I was staying.

Somehow I just knew that this holiday vacation would be one for the record books.

I smiled, closed my eyes, and leaned my head back on the seat for the remainder of the flight. I thought of Rose the whole time.

**A/N: AHelm again, in case you didn't guess. Alrighty, so there's a little lemonade. Sorry it wasn't longer, but let's face it - the bathrooms on planes are like the size of a closet. No one wants to spend a lot of time in there, even if they're getting lucky. And look at poor Emmett, analyzing himself. You think Rose knows she had that kind of impact? **

**Oh and one thing: We got a review asking when Bella and Alice were going to hook up. We'd just like to remind everyone that the summary of this fic states that this story includes the canon pairings. So, while there are definitely some well-done AxB fics, this is not one of them. **

**Reviews are better than warm Tecates on an airplane, maybe.**

**From both of us:**

**We're geniuses and this story is amazing.**

**P.S. We're review whores (hint, hint). **


	4. Replacing Royce

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.

**Replacing Royce**

**RPOV**

_Holy fuck! Holy fuck!_

_Oh shit I can't believe I just did that_, I thought to myself while walking back to my seat. Thank God he wasn't tailing right behind me. I couldn't bear it. _I can't believe I just fucking did that!_

I mean, I actually went through with something for once. I had been waiting to do that for months. Well, three weeks, two days, seven hours, and thirteen minutes if I was being honest about that shit. _God, just don't think about him right now. Don't do it Rose._

My mind was spinning. _I wanted to do this. I want him to find out. I want… to go back into the bathroom with Emmett again. Whoa! Where the fuck did that come from! I'm not – I wasn't supposed to… Shit!_

_No, no, no. That was exactly what was supposed to happen. Let that asshole see. I'm not going to let him ruin my life anymore._ From this point on, Royce King would not affect me. Not anymore.

I'd met that asshole when I was a sophomore in high school. High school, damn it! That fucker had been messing with my head for years. Ugh. What was I thinking?

I'll tell you what I was thinking. Holy hell, why the fuck was Royce King, the literal "King" of the whole fucking senior class – hell, the whole fucking school – talking to me? No one talked to me in school. No one. I didn't even have any girl friends. But it never bothered me, or so I thought. Not until that asshole came along.

To say the least, I was beyond thrilled that Royce King-fucking-dingaling was talking to me. That he wanted to go out with me. So of course, I agreed.

Everything had been perfect for a year. He literally swept me off my feet. I fell in love with him easily. He lavished me with attention, and I was on his arm for every major event that year. When graduation rolled around, I decided to sleep with him. I thought I was in love with him, and decided it would be the perfect graduation present.

So I asked him after the ceremony if he just wanted to skip the party and go back to his place. I had yet to be brought to his house, and I wanted our first time to be special. I wanted it to be something that he would think about when he went to sleep in his bed every night. He had cocked an eyebrow at me like I had grown a third eye.

"Don't you want to go to the after party, Rosie?" he had asked.

Ugh, I hated it when people called me Rosie. It made me think of that old nineties show on television. _Roseanne_ or some shit. _So_ not my name. But with Royce, I allowed it.

"Of course I do, if that's what you want baby," I had cooed into his ear.

So we went to the party, and Royce got ridiculously drunk. When I drove him home that night, I decided to wait until he was sober to give him his present. I wanted him to remember it. I wanted him to be able to enjoy his gift.

He however, did not want to wait.

"Come here, baby," he slurred in my general direction when I parked his car in his driveway. "I want to touch you."

I crawled over the console and into his lap because I wanted to give him what he wanted. He attacked my mouth with his, and plunged his tongue down my throat. When he pulled away, I gagged a bit at the taste of alcohol on his tongue.

"Take off your shirt baby," he crooned at me. So I did. When he drew my right nipple into his mouth, I pressed myself into him. It did feel good, but it wasn't quite what I thought it would be.

He lifted up my skirt and laid his hand over my underwear, palming me roughly. I threw my head back, loving the way his warm hand felt over me. This was what I wanted it to feel like. Sensual and pleasurable. When he withdrew his hand, I looked back down at him to find a smirk upon his face. His hands made their way to his own zipper, and I knew what he was doing.

I didn't really want our first time to be in the car. Hell, I didn't want him to be drunk off his ass either, but what he had just done felt great. I couldn't deny that. I couldn't deny him either. I loved him. I wanted this.

I slid my hands down my side, intent on peeling my underwear off so that he could touch me again. Instead, he reached between my legs and pulled them roughly to one side before plunging a finger inside of me. I grimaced at the sudden invasion, but it did kind of feel good. He drew a nipple inside of his mouth again and began rubbing my clit with his thumb. Now _that _felt good. I moaned above him and I could feel him smile into my breast.

He withdrew his finger and I felt him press his erection into my flesh. It was so warm. I looked down at his face, but he wasn't looking at me. I wanted his eyes on mine, so I went to grab his chin, instead of the headrest I was currently holding onto, when he entered me.

I clutched at the headrest for support, and he pressed his face into my chest with a grunt.

"I want you so bad baby," he said into my skin.

"I want you too," I said. Because I really did. I wanted him to feel this way. I wanted him to want me. And that is how I had lost my virginity – in the front seat of his car at three o'clock in the morning.

That summer passed by quickly. He drug me around to the various parties the graduating class threw all summer before they were to disperse to go to different colleges. I made a few friends at some of the parties while Royce was off talking to his buddies. At one of the parties towards the end of the summer, I was talking to a girl named Jessica that I had recently befriended. She was nice enough, and she quickly found me once Royce and I had arrived.

"So why weren't you at the party last weekend?" she had asked once she walked over.

I furrowed my brow in concentration. "Oh, you mean on Saturday?" She nodded. He had told me that he was going to be hanging out with his guy friends that night, and that no girls were going to be there. When I asked her about it, she blushed and waved it off.

"Oh, well I came kind of later in the evening with some other girlfriends. I guess we were kind of the only girls there. Don't worry about it, okay? Trust me, you didn't miss much. Just the usual – a keg and someone eventually throwing up," she had said, trying to reassure me. Someone came out of the backdoor of the party we were at, holding a hand over their mouth. They didn't quite make it to the trash can, so we both jumped out of the way when he vomited all over the grass. "See?" she said with a smile.

Royce went away to school three weeks later, and I never brought it up to him. I was too busy trying to spend as much time with him as possible before he moved the forty-five minutes away to U Dub.

When school started, he called me every night for the first week. The calls came every other day for a while, and eventually only called me on Friday nights, saying he was on his way and that I'd better be ready to go out.

And of course, I was. I was on his arm every weekend for the local parties and events. It continued on in that way his whole freshman year, and I was glad not to be like all of the girls in my school whose boyfriends that were already in college had dumped them for someone else.

When he moved home the summer before my senior year in high school, it was wonderful. He was with me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. I left all of my concerns about him behind me. Before school started up again, Royce took me out to a fancy dinner, and I nearly thought he was going to propose. That would have been silly though. I was only a senior in high school. I should have known better.

The new school year was certainly better than the last. He called me more often, and actually invited me to come spend a few weekends up at his dorm with him. I happily agreed, wanting to be shown off to his college friends.

When I finally graduated high school and got accepted to U Dub, I thought that we would live together. Royce had told me that he was happy in his dorm, so I quietly agreed. I was hurt, but I let it go. He told me that freshman were supposed to live in the dorm anyway, to get the full college experience.

We were together for another year this way, happily dating and going out on the weekends. When our public appearances dwindled down, and he started showing up unannounced at my dorm room at two o'clock in the morning, I should have been suspicious. But I wasn't. I let him in. I loved him.

He graduated college last year and moved into an apartment. I thought he would ask me to move in with him right away, but he explained that his new job as an intern in a large bank chain of Seattle was a big responsibility, and that I couldn't move in just yet. He told me he wanted to marry me as soon as I graduated the next year, so I didn't argue. I was ecstatic that he wanted to marry me.

He continued to show up whenever he felt like it, and he was usually drunk. I wondered why he was drinking so much if his job was so important to him, but I didn't question him, or why I had yet to stay the night at his apartment, let alone see it.

At the beginning of this last semester, I decided to expand my circle of friends. I was a senior, and I had always envisioned a big wedding, with lots of bridesmaids and guests. I wanted good friends as my bridesmaids instead of just family, so I started hanging out with Jessica, the girl from the party all those years ago. We had casually run into each other one morning waiting for coffee at the Starbucks across the street from campus, and fell into an easy friendship again.

We met a few times in August and September, and I began to feel really comfortable around her. When I casually brought up the fact that Royce had unofficially proposed and how we were to be married in the spring after graduation, her eyes went wide as saucers.

"What is it?" I had asked her.

She looked down into her lap and explained that Royce was living with an acquaintance of hers and that he had been for a year. They were engaged.

I let Royce come over that evening and he was drunk again. He passed out on my bed before he could try anything with me. I stayed up all night going through his pockets and the contact list on his cell phone.

When he left the next morning, I pretended to be asleep, but I got up quickly and followed him home. I watched him tiptoe into his apartment at five a.m. and stayed outside watching his door. At seven-thirty that morning, I watched a woman walk out of the door, and caught the sparkle of her engagement ring in the early morning light as she locked the door behind her.

I drove home with silent tears streaming down my face. I cried myself to sleep that night. Royce had shown up at my door the next night, but I didn't open it for him. He finally stopped coming over and texting me after a month.

When I had gone home for Thanksgiving a month ago, I saw him out with his fiancée at the mall. I immediately ducked into a store, not wanting to be seen by him. I watched as they laughed and held hands, window shopping across the hall from where I was hiding. When the coast was clear, I ran to my car, and I hadn't seen him since.

After that, I decided I wasn't going to go through the humiliation of going home for Christmas, where I knew their engagement party was sure to be the talk of the town. They were apparently having a huge soiree.

No, I was going to get on with my life. When I heard a bunch of people talking about going to Tahoe for the holiday, I bought a ticket. I would just get him out of my system on this trip. I would dress differently, and I would act differently. Not meek. Not shy. Not vulnerable.

I would be different… Do something different… Beginning with that hot ass man Emmett. Yes, he was going to get Royce the fuck out of my system. Literally.

_And damn, what a fuck it was_.

I had no idea it could be that way. I had never had an orgasm before… Well, not from Royce anyhow. I'd never been held close to someone's body like that before. I'd never felt that way before, like I was sexy. Like I was beautiful. Like I deserved to feel what Emmett had to give me.

I didn't know what to do after it was over. I was so flustered that I had just done that. When he had called me Rosie, I taunted him, telling him things like how I could buy his company out from under him. I was pissed that he was ruining it with that fucking nickname. I never wanted to hear that name again.

I wouldn't be made into some mousy girl. No sir, I was a new Rose from that moment on.

_If only Royce knew what I had just done_, I thought, making my way to my seat.

That was it. That would be the last time I would ever think about that asshole. No more.

If I could only get Emmett out of my head.

I slid into the seat next to Bella and Alice. I liked these girls. They were nice. They were the kind of girls I had always wanted to be friends with – real, honest, and fun. They weren't just being nice to me to take pity on me like Jessica had. They were just really cool girls.

Alice piped up first after I sat down. "Well?"

"Oh yeah – I definitely started this vacation of with a bang," I said, trying to sound confident.

I could hear someone coming up the aisle behind me, so I turned to find Emmett standing next to me. I looked up into his eyes.

He cleared his throat and said, "Fancy seeing you here, Rose."

"Wow, Emmett. It's been so long." _God, how was this man so fucking sexy._ "Here, I have this for you," I said, handing him my phone number on a scrap of paper.

He slipped it into his pocket and said, "Well, _Rosie_," and paused. I gritted my teeth and pursed my lips. I wasn't going to let it bother me. "Maybe I'll see you in Tahoe," Emmett said. I watched him slink back to his seat, my eyes glued to his ass. _God, he was just so fucking sexy. I want him. Again._

I saw him pull my number out of his pocket and sneak out his BlackBerry to put it into his phone. I grinned slyly to myself.

"Oh wow, now that was awesome Rose," Alice whispered to me.

I looked at her, the sly grin still on my lips. "You just gotta do these things sometimes. You just gotta grab the bull by the horns, and so I did."

_Boy, did I ever_, I thought, shuddering at the memory of how he felt inside of me.

Bella blushed. Poor girl. She needed to loosen up. Alice looked like she was mentally taking notes. _About me?_ If only they had known that I never did shit like this.

_No_, I thought to myself. _That was the old Rose. I can do this. Really, I can do this. I want him. I want him to be in control next time too. I want him to take me. I want him to walk back over here and lift me up, and crash his lips to my own. I want him to tell me I'm beautiful. I want to know everything about him. _

A stewardess came over to Emmett and leaned down over him. I seethed in quiet anger. _He was flirting with that bitch!_ He handed over a sheet of paper, no doubt with his phone number on it. **NO!** _That asshole hadn't even given me his number, and I'd been an idiot and only given him mine._ I could feel myself tear up. How was I going to sit here for another thirty minutes? I couldn't very well go back to the restroom. And damn it, the flight attendants had stopped serving alcohol.

_You brought this on yourself Rose_, I thought. _You just fucked a stranger in the bathroom. He's probably got a damn girlfriend back in Seattle too. God, I'm so fucking stupid sometimes._

The stewardess that had been flirting with him was suddenly by my side. I looked up into her face, expecting to find a smug expression there. Instead, she looked disappointed. She handed me a scrap of paper, and I felt my face light up like it was Christmas morning. The note was for me!

I opened it up to find "_Where are you staying in Tahoe?_" scrawled across the top in Emmett's chicken scratch handwriting. I screamed on the inside. He wanted to see me again! But I calmly looked up at the stewardess and told her that I was staying at The Mountain View Inn. She walked back over to him and told him my answer, before walking off towards the front of the plane. I swear I could see the corner of his mouth pull up into a smile.

Alice squealed next to me, pulling my attention back to her. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"We're staying there too! This is going to be the best vacation ever. Period," she said, a smug look on her face.

How could I not have thought to ask where they were staying earlier? This trip was getting better by the minute.

"I couldn't agree with you more Alice," I said, facing her.

A voice suddenly came on through the overhead speakers, announcing we would be landing in a few minutes. I played it cool when we did land, not looking over at him. I figured we might run into each other at baggage claim.

Alice, Bella, and I stuck together in the airport, making our way to go grab our suitcases.

"Why don't you share a cab with us?" Bella suggested.

"Sounds great to me," I said, scanning the area for Emmett's massive shoulders sticking out over the crowd. He was nowhere to be found.

I pouted to myself before finding my bags. I would make it a point to see him again. To have him again, damn it.

We shared a cab to the resort, laughing and joking around once more. The girls were awesome. I just knew we would be friends when we all got back to school after the break and the thought made me smile. I needed friends like them.

When we pulled up to the resort, to say I was impressed would be an understatement. It was gorgeous, but I didn't care. I made my way to the trunk of the cab and grabbed my stuff, hoping Bella and Alice wouldn't notice how anxious I was to get inside. Maybe they would just think I was cold or something. I didn't care at this point.

When we finally had our things, we walked inside the lobby. It was huge! I quickly scanned the area for Emmett. He wasn't here.

_I will find him_, I thought to myself. _I will have Emmett Cullen. Oh yes, I will. And he will have me._

**BPOV**

I watched as Rose scanned the lobby for her mystery plane hook up. I was feeling insecure enough already what with her fun on the plane, and Alice's grandiose plans of finding her own form of fun.

I heard Alice gasp next to me. I looked at her face, her mouth hanging open in a small o. I followed her gaze with my eyes, until I found what she was gaping at.

There he was – Mr. Blue eyed, tall and thin, standing right there behind the end of the counter.

Holy crap, already?

**A/N's: HammondGirl again. Please don't kill me because I took forever to post this. I am currently fighting a wicked ass sinus infection, and my brain was mush for the last three days. **

**Kim, did you notice the King-fucking-dingaling? For you babe! All for you…**

**From both of us:  
We're geniuses and this story is amazing. Send it to all of your friends. P.S. We're review whores, hint hint…**


	5. Scandalous Bitches & A Foul Mouthed Girl

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.

**A/N: Without further adieu… a very OOC Edward.**

**Scandalous Bitches & A Foul Mouthed Girl**

**EPOV**

I was walking toward the front desk to meet up with Jazz since his shift was about to end when I watched three girls walk in. I wasn't really into blondes or girls with short hair, but there was one with long, dark hair and big brown eyes. Just when I was about to lay on the charm and say hello, she tripped, seemingly over her own feet.

Seriously, who the fuck can't manage to cross a flat surface without falling on their face? How embarrassing would that shit be?

I smirked as I watched the girl catch her balance and then blush crimson in response. "Hey, you ok over there?" I asked as I walked into the room.

She looked at me, and her eyes went wide as she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should watch where you're going. You know – to avoid shit like this," I said with my normal gusto. I had a foul mouth and wasn't afraid to use it.

She stood up straight, shoved a bag over her shoulder and said, "Yeah, well maybe you should mind your own fucking business." She stormed down the hall and I heard her mutter "Asshole" as she went. It occurred to me that there was no way she could have a room key already, or even know where she was going.

This of course, was _after_ I noticed the way her jeans clung perfectly to her ass, and how long her legs seemed for someone of her stature. And how her hair swayed back and forth while she rushed away from me. To be completely honest, she was totally my type. I had a thing for brunettes – long-haired brunettes.

Unfortunately, I also had a thing for scandalous bitches.

I had to admit that my brother Emmett and my best buddy Jasper were right when they said I had to find a new type of girl. After Jessica, who slept with my friend from work Mike Newton, and Victoria, who had actually rifled through my fucking wallet and cleaned me out while I was napping on the couch, there was Angela. Angela, whom I'd thought could possibly be "the one." Angela, who had seriously thrown me for a loop.

"Fuck," I muttered as I walked back to the free room the Inn was allowing me to stay in while I stayed on over the holiday. I had changed my mind – Jazz could meet me back at my room. When I got there, I flopped onto the bed and thought about Angela, and how I had had no fucking clue that things would go the way they did.

We had met in my Biology II class last year, and I was instantly attracted to her. Long, light brown hair, big eyes and a sweet laugh that could brighten up the room on a cloudy day. Actually, she looked a lot like the girl I'd just seen in the hallway. I was assigned to be Angela's lab partner once, and from that point on we were inseparable. I noticed I cleaned up my mouth around her and everything, which probably meant that I cared about what she thought of me. So I thought, "What the hell, I'll ask her out." When I finally did, she accepted and we went to dinner somewhere. It was fucking fantastic—maybe the best date I had ever been on. We continued seeing one another after that. The whole time we were dating, I was a nicer version of me. I thought that was a sign that she could really be it.

I mean, I know you should be free to be yourself around whomever you're dating, but she was so sweet and she made me want to be nice and maybe even a little politically correct. So I edited my language and all that shit. I made myself more approachable. I met her parents, and let her meet Emmett. My parents simply lived too far away.

Things seemed to be going really well. I was happy. I thought she was, too.

That was until she called me, out of the blue, and said she was going to move back to Connecticut to be with her high school boyfriend Some chump named Ben, apparently.

I lost it. Cursed like a sailor and told her I didn't give a fuck what she did and good riddance. Of course I did care, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

After Angela, I decided to date around. You know, to see what else the world had to offer. I asked Irina out and she turned out to be my worst nightmare. She brought up our future children's names on our first date, and I knew I was done with her. Next up was Lauren, whom I later found out was nicknamed the turbo-slut. The slew of other girls I bothered with were a fucking waste of time and effort.

So Em and Jazz gave me shit all the time about how I had obviously lost my touch after Angela. Assholes. They knew that shit hurt when I was going through it, but made fun of me anyway. I guess that's just how the three of us worked.

The list of women that I had been romantically linked to was rather long – don't get me wrong. But I did not, by any stretch of the imagination, behave like a man whore. I dated around a lot, yes – and I flirted like a pro, but I had only slept with two women in my entire life, and one of them was Angela.

I was glad to be over all of that and ready to move on to something new.

The beauty of having a long list of girls on the "People I've Dated" list was that at this point in my life, I knew exactly what I wanted. The checklist wasn't too long, but everything on it was a _requirement_. I wanted a girl who was about something. That didn't mean she needed to be in school, but it did mean she had to have some sort of direction in her life. I refused to babysit someone while they meandered through life on cruise control. After all, I was in a pretty fucking demanding program back home, and I wanted someone who could understand that shit. I wanted someone who was able to hold her own and could keep her wits about her if I played Devil's Advocate all night long.

She had to have a brain and know how to use it. I was not interested in some trophy girl who looked amazing but had a mind the size of a pea. I wanted someone who could handle my mouth, because that meant she would like me for me, and not some fucking edited version. And, if I wanted to get really specific, I wanted someone who met all of my physical requirements too. Long, dark hair, thin but not shaped like a boy, and cute feet. That last one I was completely fucking serious about. There's nothing worse than a pair of jacked up feet sticking out of sandals.

There was a loud knock on my door. "Yeah, come in," I yelled out. Jasper walked in and tossed me a small bottle of vodka he'd taken from a mini-bar somewhere. "What's up, man?"

He opened his bottle and drank it down like a double shot. "You see the girls who checked in today?" I nodded. "Pretty hot, right?" he said. I shrugged. "Oh, I call that bullshit, Edward. You're going to tell me you didn't notice Bella?"

Bella? "Is that the brunette with the long hair?"

"I knew you would have noticed her!" he exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "Did you see the little one? With the crazy hair?" I nodded. "She's sexy as I don't know what, man."

I sat up and walked to the bathroom, examining my crazy hair and feigning disinterest. I wasn't as hardcore as I pretended to be. It was an act, self-preservation, if you will. I was definitely interested in any girl who cursed like a sailor, and if she looked like Bella… It was safe to say I'd check her out, see what she was about and then see what my real opinion was. But Jazz didn't have to know that.

"Yeah, I saw the tiny one. What's your deal with girls like half your height, dude?" I turned to him, a smirk on my face.

He grinned. "You know me so well," he said.

"I most definitely do," I replied, and then drank my mini-bottle of vodka down.

Jasper Whitlock and I had been friends for as long as I could remember. My first memory of him involved a playground, bleachers, and little girls our age in dresses. Internally, I laughed at the memory. We had no fucking clue what we were doing; we'd just noticed other boys our age sneaking under there to take a peek and thought we'd see what the fuss was all about. Of course we got busted. There were notes sent home to our parents and all of that, and we both got grounded for a month.

That was when we were nine, and we had remained more like brothers than anything else throughout our lives. And I fucking dared anyone to tease us about how close we were. Neither of us were prone to violence, but we'd throw a punch if we deemed it necessary. The fact was that he was my brother that nature intended but forgot, and that was that.

I snapped back to the present when Jazz tossed his empty bottle in the trash. "Hey," I started. "How do you know their names?"

He looked at me like I was a fucking idiot. "I checked them in."

"Oh, right." I _was_ a fucking idiot. "Well, new eye candy never hurt anyone, right? Maybe we'll see them tonight."

Jasper and I got free drinks and food from the resort, and took advantage of it every chance we got. It was like having our own fucking grocery store and bar, free of charge. Want a beer? Ok. Steak? Go right ahead. It was awesome. As a result, we frequented the bar and could be found there every weekend before the holidays. Now that it was Winter Break and we weren't worried about reporting for any kind of school, I knew we'd be there much more often. Like every night.

"Yeah," Jasper said, standing up. "I'm going to my room to shower and shave and all that shit. You want me to meet you here or there?"

I thought for a second. "Here. We'll walk down and see if your tiny girlfriend is there and maybe I'll antagonize that Bella girl some more."

Jasper grinned. "Some more? You've already given her shit?"

"Just a bit," I chuckled. "Now get out, man. I need to shower, too."

He left and I pulled out a new pair of jeans, a clean shirt and was about to walk into my bathroom when the telephone rang. "Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey, Edward, it's me," my brother said. "I'm in room 354. When are you and Jasper going to the bar?"

"I don't know. Give us about an hour?" I guessed. "Jazz is meeting me here and we'll go downstairs together. I'm in 467."

"Cool, man. I've got the craziest fucking story for you," he said. We hung up and I stepped into the bathroom after tossing my shirt and jeans onto the bed.

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor when Bella came to mind. I didn't even fucking know her. What the hell was I doing, thinking about her? It was almost like I had memorized her in the brief interaction we'd had. I could see her face perfectly, flushed and angry at my remarks.

She had amazing eyes. Amazing. Like you could fall into them or some shit. I cringed as soon as I allowed that thought to run through my mind. _Get a fucking grip_ _Cullen_, I thought. _You don't even know her fucking last name and the only conversation you've had was less than pleasant._

I rolled my eyes at the mirror image of myself as I unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down to the floor, removing my boxers with them. I kicked the pile of discarded clothing under the sink and stepped into the shower after turning the hot water on. It had been a long ass day and the water felt like a much needed massage. As the heated drops pelted my back, I rolled my head back, allowing my muscles to stretch and bones to crack as I did so.

Without looking, I reached for my shampoo and lathered it in my hands before using it. As I massaged it in, I started thinking about Bella again. In the shower. _What the fuck am I doing?_ I yelled at myself internally. I shook my head and rinsed my hair as I reached for the soap.

After I finished cleaning myself up and turned the water off, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Then I pulled out my razor and plugged it in. As I was shaving, I mulled over a few things.

First, I just knew Jasper was going to try to hook up with the pixie girl. There was probably no way around it. That meant that I would most likely see Bella a lot. I wondered if my brother would like the blonde that came in with them. She was kind of his type. If so, it would make my life a hell of a lot easier, because then we could all just hang out with no real pressure. And I was not interested in feeling any pressure. Even though I was still technically an intern here, this was my fucking Christmas vacation.

Second, I was unsure about this Bella girl. She was cute, sure, and that potty mouth of hers was—I had to admit—sexy as hell. But I had not yet decided whether I wanted to start up some holiday fling. It might require too much effort, and I didn't have the time for some fucking high maintenance chick. Yes, I would definitely have to wait and see what happened with that.

Third, and this was the worst: I had to admit I _was_ intrigued by her. Even after barely exchanging twenty words, all of which were cocky and bordering on rude, I held a somewhat vague interest in her. I didn't know if it was her ridiculous klutziness or the fact that she was the picture perfect example of my preferred physical specifications, but she was on the brain and I couldn't get her out. I didn't know what that look she gave when she glanced up at me was supposed to mean. All big eyes and flushed cheeks.

If she was in the bar then cool. If not, then no skin off my back. I was not about to go out of my way to find her, even if I was interested in her in some way. Not yet anyway.

I finished shaving, dried my body off and walked back into the room. I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and then my jeans and shirt. I put some gel in my hair in an attempt to tame it and just as I was finishing, Jazz knocked on my door. "I'm coming," I called out as I shoved my wallet into my pocket.

We greeted each other and then Emmett came walking down the hall.

"Jasper! Hey man, what is up?" he asked, extending a hand to slap him five.

Jazz high fived my brother and then they did that cheesy ass guy hug, where you pat the other person on the back. "Not much, Emm. Not much. You ready?"

Emmett nodded, a smile on his face. We all walked the short distance to the elevator and made jokes the whole way down to the first floor.

We had ordered our first round of beers when Emmett said, "Ok, so I have the craziest shit to tell you two."

Jazz and I looked at him expectantly, but he just smiled at us. "Well come on, Emmett. What's the fucking deal?" I asked.

"There was this girl on the plane. Her name is Rosalie and I'm not kidding when I say I got to know her pretty fucking well." He raised an eyebrow at me as he took a swig of his beer.

Jasper laughed, slamming his beer bottle onto the table. "Emmett Cullen, you dirty dog!" he picked his bottle up and toasted with Emmett and then a flicker of realization came into his eyes. "Wait, you said Rosalie?" Emmett nodded. "Blonde hair?"

"That would be her. She's staying here," Emmett answered.

I piped in. "Yeah, we know." Emmett looked confused. "Jasper checked them in, and he's already got a hard on for her friend. The little one." I finished my beer and placed the bottle on the table as Jazz punched me in the arm.

"Shut up, man. Her name is Alice. And don't get me started on the flame I know you're carrying for Bella," he said.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Is that the long-haired one's name?" Jasper nodded. "Not bad, little brother. She does this lip biting thing…"

I cut him off. "Both of you shut the fuck up. I'm really not having this conversation right now." I looked at Jazz. "Get us another round?" I asked, and then I realized I wanted to know what Emmett was talking about regarding Bella biting her lip. I didn't have time to ask because the three girls walked in. Jasper saw them as he returned with our three beers.

They chose a booth directly across from our place at the bar and sat down, waiting for a cocktail waitress to come by. I knew they'd be waiting for a while. I took a swig of my second beer and glanced over at my drinking partners. Jasper looked fucking tongue-tied. It wasn't often a girl made him nervous enough that he wouldn't make the first move, and I wondered what had happened with the girl to make him so anxious. And I knew my brother just didn't want to appear overly interested, particularly after fucking a girl in an airplane bathroom.

I raised my eyebrows and pinched the bridge of my nose. "So what, neither of you pansies is gonna go talk to them?"

The stared at me, distinctly different looks on their faces that confirmed exactly what I thought was going on. Jasper was inexplicably nervous and Emmett was playing it cool. I decided to take matters into my own hands to get this show on the road.

First, I stared across the room at them. I watched them for a minute, sipping my beer and sizing them up. Back home, I worked as a bartender because the money was good and it meant I could afford to live in a nicer place than most students. I could usually guess the drink someone would order as soon as I saw them. They were an easy read: all girly, chill and relatively happy. My mind was made up.

I walked past Jasper and up to the bar, ordered three Cosmos, put them on a tray and walked around our table. As I moved, I heard Jasper whispering loudly, "Edward! What the hell are you doing, man?"

I ignored him and kept walking until I got to their seats. "Ladies," I said to announce myself.

Alice looked up at me and smiled and so did Rosalie. Bella, on the other hand, pursed her lips and crossed her arms. This was going to be fun.

"These drinks," I said, as I put the tray on the table, "Are from my best friend, my brother and me." I turned slightly over my left shoulder and pointed. Emmett smiled and Jasper raised his beer in a silent toast. "If you need company, you know where to find us," I said, and acted as though I was about to leave. I somehow knew she'd respond to that.

"And if we don't _want_ your company?" Bella asked. Both Alice and Rose jerked their heads toward her, eyes wide.

I turned on the charm, pulling my mouth up into my crooked smile and looked at her. "Then you'll be missing out," I answered and then I winked. I watched as Bella's jaw drop slightly and she faltered for words. This was almost too easy.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Rose said, smiling.

Alice sat up straighter. "No, not at all," she replied, and then looked at me. "Why don't you three come sit with us? There's plenty of room."

I pretended to consider it. Then, I turned over my shoulder and beckoned my pansy of a friend and my brother over to their table.

**A/N: AHelm, of course. I don't know about you, but HammondGirl and I both have a penchant for a foul-mouthed Edward. But we do ****not**** like Whoreward. So, this Edward, who is not a man whore and who is the proud owner of a potty mouth, is MADE OF WIN in our minds. Having said that, there's a lot more to him that attitude and profanity. He's a sweetheart underneath, we promise. Hopefully you like. **

**Jasper's up next … **

**We're geniuses and this story is amazing. Send it to all of your friends. **

**P.S. We're review whores, hint hint…**


	6. What The Hell Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**What the hell just happened?**

**JPOV**

Mr. Matthews was eighty. He was trying to recreate his honeymoon, which would normally have piqued my interest, since it was back in the Stone Age. But unfortunately, the Mountain View Inn had moved into the 21st century. He wanted a real key for his door, just like he had a few eons ago.

Mr. Matthews was a pain in my ass.

I decided that tonight I was drinking – heavily. I saw Edward stroll through the lobby on his way over to me. I had never been so happy to see my friend. Thank God my shift was almost over.

I watched him on his way over to me, but he stopped up short. I followed his gaze to see what had captured my friend's attention so thoroughly. Three girls had just walked in, and he couldn't stop looking at them. I looked at them once again to see why he was staring so intently.

_Ah, I see._ Miss Blondie in front was certainly a sight to behold. And I suppose that Miss Brunette was who he was currently ogling. She kinda looked like… shit. I hoped he didn't drag _that_ bitch up. Damn.

I was still looking at the two of them when I saw the third one peek her spiky head of hair around Miss Blondie.

_Oh wow. Now __**she**__ was something to look at_. I had never been so glad to be working the front desk. And I had never been so glad that it wasn't yet six o'clock. I had just been counting down the seconds as usual just moments before, but not anymore.

The three of them made their way up to the desk after dropping off a heap of luggage with the two bellhops at the entrance. The short one eyed me for a second before turning to Miss Brunette. I hoped she would come over to me, but Rebecca the check-in-brown-noser extraordinaire was eyeing all three of them next to me.

Miss Brunette split up from my short haired girl, walking off towards the bathrooms in the lobby. I smiled over at my girl.

"Checking in miss?" I asked as she made her way towards me. I could hear Rebecca sucking up to Miss Blondie on my right.

She stood up on her tiptoes and placed her small elbows up on the counter. And then she smiled at me. Her little mouth was just perfect. She had the most beautiful smile, and it lit up her grey eyes. I had never seen grey eyes before. She was stunning.

I noticed I was breathing through my mouth at this point, so I snapped it shut.

"Why yes I am. Alice Brandon," she said, still smiling at me.

"Hello Miss Brandon," I replied, pulling up her information on the computer in front of me. Oh god – she would be here for three weeks, through New Years.

"Hello, Mr. …," she said, trailing off.

I pointed to my nametag.

"Hmmm. Jasper Whitlock, hotel management. That has a nice ring to it."

I nodded at her. God, where was my voice? I just stood there like an idiot. Of course. Why couldn't I ever come across as smooth as Edward? Hell – I'd even like it if I came across cocky like that son of a bitch. But no, I was suddenly Mr. Mute. Maybe I could have Edward kick my ass later for being a pansy.

"Room 307, Miss Brandon. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

She sighed and took the keycard from me, shaking her head no. _Say something – say anything, you stupid jackass_. God, I was really losing my touch.

I opened my mouth to tell her about the trails the resort offered for viewing the lake and mountainside when Miss Brunette came up beside her.

She threw a backpack up on the counter and glared at me. _Oh shit. What did I do?_

"Bella Swan. I'm supposed to be checking in today."

"Yes Miss Swan."

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" Alice asked her.

"I'll tell you about it later," Bella told her.

Alice looked up at me with a small smile on her lips. I returned it and handed Bella her card key. "You're in room 309, Miss Swan. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Bella rolled her eyes at me and grabbed her bag. Alice giggled and drug Bella over to the bellhops waiting with their luggage by the elevators. I noticed Miss Blondie was already gone. I wondered if they were even together.

If they weren't, then it would be easier to get Alice away from Bella. I mean, she wouldn't leave her friend alone just to spend time with me. Wait, why do I want to get her alone? Besides the image currently playing in my head: Alice's little body pressed up against my own. I glanced up at the clock. Five more minutes until six o'clock, and then I was done. Then I could think about her smile, her tiny waist, and those small hands gripping…

"Ahem. Excuse me," Miss Blondie huffed in front of me. Oh shit. I looked around to see if Alice had come back, but the blonde was alone. And Edward was no where to be found, I noticed. Where did he go? Oh well. I'd meet him later in his room. Right now I had to deal with the huffer in front of me.

She had folded her arms across her chest and was drumming her fingers along them.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I don't know, can you?" she replied.

"Yes ma'am," I said, laying it on thick.

She instantly relaxed her stance in front of me. Now why couldn't I have pulled that one off with Alice?

"I'd like to see if I can change my room," she said, giving me her card key.

"Your name, miss?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back a little. "Rosalie Hale."

"Well Miss Hale, anywhere in particular you'd like to be moved to?"

"Well my friends Alice and Bella are on the third floor. I'd like to be near their rooms if at all possible," she said.

So she _was _friends with them, but not like them at all. What the hell happened to her? She needs a good man – or a good lay. Even though this Rosalie Hale was gorgeous, and I should technically be interested, I just couldn't get Alice off of my mind. That little minx was just under my skin. She was gonna break me. I just knew it.

I finished up on the computer, and moved Rose to the third floor next to Alice and Bella, who had adjoining rooms. Suites, actually. _Man, how I would love to get Alice up on the counter of the…_

"So I'm all set?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes ma'am – you're actually only three doors down from Miss Swan and Miss Brandon. You'll be in room 315," I said, handing her the new key card.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised. "Well thank you… Jasper," she smirked, looking down at my nametag. I'd never hated them more.

"No problem Miss Hale. Enjoy your stay at the Mountain View Inn." And with that, she turned on her heel and strutted off towards the elevators.

I looked up at the clock and realized it was already 6:15. Man – I was glad my shift was over. Now I really need a beer. Or seven.

I made my way up to the fourth floor to Edward's room. Passing room 463, I saw that the door was slightly ajar. I knocked and walked in to find the bed half turned down and no towels in the bathroom. I dialed down to the front desk, and told housekeeping to come up and finish this room, since they had obviously left it only halfway ready. I grabbed two mini bottles of Grey Goose from the bar. Tonight was going to be a long night. I needed a pick me up.

I walked up to Edward's door and used the brass knocker under the plate that said 'Room 467' in fancy scrollwork.

"Yeah, come on in," I heard a familiar voice call out. I slipped my all access keycard in the door and walked in, tossing Edward the other bottle of vodka. "What's up man?" he asked.

Edward was sprawled out on his bed. Damn – I knew it. He was thinking about her. Angela. I opened up my bottle of Grey Goose and downed it like a shot.

Angela had fucking broken him. He just hadn't been the same after her. I hadn't known what to do a year ago when it had happened. Everything was going great with him one minute, and the next, he wasn't Edward anymore. He withdrew from everyone when she dumped him, even me. He shaved his head for fuck's sake. I didn't know how to get through to him. Then, this internship at the Inn came up, so I jumped on it and brought him along for the ride. Luckily, he had agreed that getting away from the University of Washington was the best thing for him

So, we enrolled in the University of Nevada's internship program and moved over to the Inn. The main campus was located in Reno, but an extension was here in South Lake Tahoe so we could continue on with our degrees.

We were lucky in a lot of ways that the Inn was offering internships. First of all, we were lucky that they were offering a few of them, so that we could stay together. I would have happily sent Edward here without me, since he desperately needed to get away from everything for a while after Angela left him, but he was better off having me around. After a couple months in Tahoe, he was actually acting like his old self again.

The second way in which we were lucky to intern here at the Inn was that the internships were geared specifically for the jobs we both hoped to get in the future. He was interested in entertainment management, a relatively new form of hotel management. He oversaw Mountain View Inn's amenities, décor, and event planning. He was interested in working for a large resort such as this one some day, hoping to reorganize resorts that were being renovated to hold special events or conventions. He wanted to provide the restored resorts with not only good lodging management, but to incorporate the entertainment sector with the standard forms of recreation. He wanted to include facilities for sporting events, theaters, cinemas, live music venues, museums, art galleries, broadcast media companies, and night clubs into his hotels. I admired his enthusiasm.

But then again, I was lucky as well. I was interning to be a resident manager. I was basically training to have responsibility for all operations, from setting budgets that allocated resources and approving spending, to setting standards for the quality of service the guests came to expect at resorts such as the Inn. But what I was most excited about was natural destination management. It included green and eco-friendly tourism, where I could find environmentally friendly ways of working within the whole tourism industry. This included the natural attractions that the Mountain View Inn included, such as the Lake and the mountain. I just felt that I could improve the hotel from within, and show the guests the natural beauty of what was around them. I loved this area.

Edward was always up for a good time, and it was only natural that he would want the tourists to enjoy their vacation, hence entertainment management. It helped that we were both outdoorsy type of people. There were just a million things that drew us to the Inn, and I was glad we both jumped at the opportunity for this internship.

Now, after seeing Alice, I was really glad we were here. I casually brought them up to Edward, since I knew I'd seen him ogling Bella earlier.

"Is that the brunette with the long hair?" he asked after I mentioned her by name.

So he had noticed her after all. That was certainly new. I mean, he'd dated – even here. But he dropped them just as quickly as he picked them up. I don't think he'd been laid in ages, actually. Well, neither had I for that matter.

Alice. No. Yes. No. _Shit_.

I must have mentioned her because when Edward made his way over to the bathroom to look at his now regrown crazy hair, he said, "Yeah, I saw the tiny one. What's your deal with girls like half your height, dude?" He asked with a smirk.

I grinned at him. "You know me so well."

"I most definitely do," he said. He popped open his Grey Goose and downed it.

I threw my empty bottle in the trash and was about to tell Edward I was going to go get ready when he said, "Hey, how do you know their names."

"I checked them in." _Wow – he was out of it_.

"Maybe we'll see them tonight," he said.

Oh shit. I hadn't thought of that. Shit.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I told him I was going to go get ready. I just hated seeing him like that. But then again, he was definitely acting like he was semi-interested in Bella. Huh. Well, I hoped that this was a good sign.

I was about to walk out when he mentioned something about haven given Bella a hard time already today.

"Just a bit," he said, chuckling. "Now get out, man. I need to shower, too."

I left and made my way back to the elevators, pressing the up button. Once I was back in my room on the sixth floor, I got ready to go down to the bar. I was looking forward to seeing Emmett in a bit. Emmett was great, like a big brother to me. We had spent all of our free time together since we were about five and in kindergarten. Even though Emmett was two years older than us, he was never the crappy big brother. He fit right in with the two of us, except for the fact that when I was eleven, Edward shot up and was just as tall as Emmett. I was glad at fourteen when I shot up too, finally catching up to the Cullen boys.

Maybe that's why I liked the short girls. Alice was short alright. She was downright tiny. She was just so – feminine. And beautiful. And adorable. And I was an idiot.

I finished shaving and threw on a pair of jeans and my boots before going over to my closet to pick out a shirt for the evening. I settled on a dark grey t shirt and tugged it on over my head.

When I was back at Edward's room, I knocked on the door and heard him yell out "I'm coming," before he flung open the door. I spotted Emmett from down the hall.

"Jasper! Hey man, what is up?" he asked, giving me five. He had done that since we were kids, so I was expecting it. We made our way down to the bar on the first floor telling jokes and laughing the whole way.

When we were situated at the bar with our first round, Emmett turned to us both and said, "Ok, so I have the craziest shit to tell you two."

He proceeded to tell us about his hook up with a girl named Rosalie on the plane and I laughed at him, slamming my beer bottle down onto the table. I congratulated the big guy when I realized he might be talking about none other than Miss Blondie. "Wait, you said Rosalie? Blonde hair?"

He nodded and said, "That would be her. She's staying here."

Edward piped in and told him that I had a quote "hard-on for the little one of the bunch."

I punched him in the arm. _Asshole_. "Shut up, man. Her name is Alice. And don't get me started on the flame I know you're carrying for Bella."

Emmett raised an eyebrow and started telling Edward something about how Bella did some lip-biting thing. I went to get us another round, and as soon as I brought the beers over, the three objects of our desire walked in.

They sat down across from us in a booth. Edward eyed them, took a swig of his beer, and turned towards me and Emmett. "So what, neither of you pansies is gonna go talk to them?"

Oh shit. _No, Edward. Please don't_. But he did. He walked over to the bar and ordered what looked like three Cosmos. When he passed us on his way over to the girls, I whispered to him "Edward! What the hell are you doing, man?"

He ignored me and walked over to them, setting the drinks down in front of each of them. While watching him talk to them, I felt uncomfortable. I had made such an ass out of myself earlier – in front of all of them, but I supposed I could possibly redeem myself.

It looked like I was about to get my chance. Edward turned our way and waved Emmett and I over.

I looked at Emm and he was grinning. I had forgotten. He was already in with Rose. Damn.

We rose from our barstools at the same time and I grabbed Edward and my beer bottles before walking over to them.

Emmett slid in by Rose of course. Edward grabbed a chair and sat backwards in it next to Bella. That left me standing there looking like an idiot.

"Why don't you come around and sit next to me, Jasper?" Alice asked, looking up at me.

I nodded to her and set Edward's beer down in front of him. He looked up at me with a smirk, and I tried to keep the glare off of my face. I'd yell at him later.

I slid into the booth next to Alice and said, "Hello, Miss Brandon."

She extended her hand and I looked down at it. It was so delicate. I took it in my own, and it looked even smaller when I wrapped my hand around hers.

"Please call me Alice."

I nodded at her without letting her hand go.

She giggled. "Can I have my hand back Jasper? I really want to drink this Cosmo."

My mouth opened and nothing came out. I let her tiny hand go and closed my mouth.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

"So ladies, this is my brother Emmett, my best friend Jasper, and I'm Edward," he said from across the table.

Rose spoke up first after Alice looked around the table and Bella looked down into her lap with a scowl on her face.

"I'm Rose, this is Bella," she said, nodding towards her, "and this little fire-ball is Alice."

Bella scowled again and Alice giggled. _Fire-ball_, _huh?_

I noticed Emmett smirk at Rose. Yeah, they had introduced themselves already alright.

"So ladies, what are your plans for this evening?" Edward asked. He was being very – Edward tonight. Why couldn't he loosen up without coming off as a complete dick lately?

Bella huffed. Alice looked at her before answering. "Well, we just checked in, as you know, and we just thought we'd grab a drink or two before looking around to see what this place has to offer."

I nodded again. Edward chimed in and saved me though. "Well, are you girls planning on skiing on your trip?"

Bella turned bright red.

"Not much of a skier, Bella?" I asked. _What, now I can speak?_

She turned towards me. "I have problems staying on my own two feet sometimes. I think strapping them down to a pair of sticks would be a very bad idea."

Edward snorted at her. She glared at him and picked up her untouched Cosmo and downed it in one gulp. _Holy shit – what did that fucker do to her earlier?_

"You know what Jasper," she said, licking her lips and turning back towards me. "I think I will ski. Maybe even snowboard. I don't know – it depends on which instructor is hotter."

My eyes widened and I looked over at Edward. His face was blank. _Well shit, he __**did**__ like her. _

Alice laughed. "Now there's my girl. That's what I've been saying all along!"

I cleared my throat and all three girls looked my way. I looked at their faces in turn, each staring at me. _Oh, right. When I cleared my throat, they must have thought I wanted to say something. _

"Just watch out for some of those guys, Bella," I said. _You too Alice_, I thought.

The waitress came up to check on us and we all ordered another round.

"I thought you didn't like Cosmos, Bella," Alice suddenly said when the waitress reappeared.

"Yeah well, beer just wasn't gonna cut it tonight," she muttered, downing the drink once again. "Oh waitress," she called out. She pointed to her empty glass. "Another one right here. Keep em' coming."

I looked across the table to find Rose and Emmett lost in conversation.

I heard Bella say something that sounded like "What's it to you?" to Edward. I smiled. This girl was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Alice turned towards me. I looked over at her and was once again struck by her natural beauty. She hardly had any makeup on, and I looked down at her tiny frame to see that she had on a short ruffled black dress. It was form fitting, and the dark satin fabric looked wonderful against her pale skin.

"I'm worried about letting Bella talk to your friend. She told me he was a jerk to her earlier," she whispered to me.

I peeked over her head to listen to Bella once again. Alice cocked her head to the side to listen in on their conversation as well.

"Oh yeah, well men are like toilets. They're either taken, unavailable, taking a piss, or just full of shit," Bella spat at him.

"Oh she'll be fine," I said, smiling at Alice. She smiled back. "Edward isn't used to being put in his place by a woman. She's doing a great job by the looks of things."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "I think she can hold her own."

The waitress came back with Bella's third Cosmo and asked if anyone else needed anything. I silently asked Alice if she needed another one with my eyes, and she nodded her head. I pointed to her glass and my beer bottle.

A minute later, she brought us our round. "Tecate, huh?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, it's my favorite," I said, taking a long drag from it.

She looked down in her lap before looking back up directly into my eyes. "Yeah, mine too."

I didn't know what to say. My beer slipped from my hand and landed with a light clunk onto the table, a drop of beer splashing up and hitting me in the face.

I wiped it off and smiled at her. She probably thought I was a tool. She'd be right if she did.

"So, Jasper," she began. "Are you from around here? Can you tell me something interesting about Tahoe that most people don't know?"

I blinked a few times. That is not what I thought she was going to say at all.

"Well," I began, "I'm not from here originally, but I've lived here a year. I can tell you a few things. For instance, did you know that the city of Tahoe is half in Nevada and half in California? So you could literally walk across the street and it would be illegal to gamble, even though there are a ton of big casinos on the Nevada side. They always have cool concerts around here too. A guest once told me that it was like watching a Broadway show. She said it was a very intimate setting."

"Oh really? That sounds cool. Tell me more about the locals around here," Alice said, sipping her drink.

I took a large swig of my beer before starting again. "Well, there was a fire last summer, right before I moved out here." She questioned me with her gaze. "Oh yeah – something like over four hundred fire fighters came from Northern California and Nevada to fight the blaze. It chased away the tourists, and lots of locals fled while the fire spread through this area. It was tearing through the tinder and dry pine near here and throughout Heavenly."

"Heavenly?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah, it's the name of the ski resort here. Neither Mountain View nor Heavenly was in real danger, but the authorities evacuated the whole resort anyway. Apparently the environmentalists weren't letting people clear out the brush around some of the local's homes, so when the fire came through it took out a bunch of them."

"Oh that's horrible," she said. "But I'm glad the resorts were ok. Were many people hurt?"

"I think a firefighter's hand was broken by a boulder, but I can't recall if there were any other injuries. I do know that over two hundred and fifty homes burned down and there was something like $140 million in property damage in the South Lake Tahoe area. It apparently charred more than three thousand acres."

"Wow. That's scary," she said. "It's so cold and rainy where we are from, so we don't worry about fires too much."

"Where are you from?" I asked. I wanted to know as much as possible about her.

"Oh Washington State. It's boring though. Tell me more about Tahoe and the scorched areas. I want to know more about it."

Well shit – these girls were from Washington State. I'd have to tell Edward later. I glanced over at him and he was staring open mouthed at Bella. She was smirking, knocking back another Cosmo. I wonder how many that girl had. I mean, Alice couldn't weigh more than a buck and a nickel, and I doubted that Bella weighed much more than her, even though she was a couple of inches taller.

_Crap I was staring at her. What had she asked me? Oh yeah – the fires._

"Yeah, it's a shame that so many acres were scorched, but it is filling in nicely," I said.

"Oh well that's good," she replied. "Tell me more about the resort."

"Oh I think I can handle that," I started. "The Lake makes Heavenly and Mountain View one of the most unique places to visit and live. The community and businesses really do a lot to preserve the environment around here. We've implemented a wide range of things to make the area more eco-friendly, including conservation of energy, air-quality, and erosion programs."

I was definitely under Alice's spell. I felt better about how our conversation was going already. All she has done all night is laugh and smile and listen to me ramble on and on. But still, I liked her. I felt as though I'd waited my whole life for this. The girl is amazing. She makes me feel like – me. No pretending. Even though I might have been rambling, I was being myself. No more nerves. And, she was just being herself. It was effortless.

"So are you excited about skiing tomorrow, Alice?" I asked, breaking the sudden silence around the table.

She blushed and looked down at her lap.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's the first time you've called me Alice all night. I liked it."

It was my turn to look into my lap for a second. When I looked back up at her, she was staring into my eyes again. I got lost in hers.

Her skin looked like silk. I want to touch it and see if it was soft as it looked. It looked smooth – flawless. _She is so beautiful._

"Alice," I started, extending my hand towards her face.

Bella suddenly slammed both of her hands down on the table, pushing herself up from it.

"I need another drink!" she said rather loudly.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Edward asked, a snide tone in his voice.

"Don't you call me sweetheart, you, you…" Bella yelled at him, pointing her finger at his chest. She stepped towards him and tripped. I saw it happen in slow motion. Edward extended his hands to catch her, but at the last minute thought against it and let her go down.

I looked at him and mouthed "What the fuck, man?" before he started laughing. It was a deep full throated belly laugh too. _Jesus, what had this girl done to him?_

Alice turned around to see Bella sprawled out on the floor. I lowered my still extended hand. Way to ruin it for me, Edward.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice shrieked. Are you ok?"

Bella sat up on her knees and laughed.

I know I wasn't the only one confused by this. I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett and they both shrugged at me.

Bella continued to laugh as she got to her feet, dusting the fabric of her jeans off. She turned towards us with a wry smile on her face. She then proceeded to grab Alice's half full Cosmo, pick it up, and douse Edward with its contents.

"Come on girls," she said. "It's time to blow this joint. The booze sucks here, almost as much as the men do."

She grabbed Alice by the hand and hoisted her out of the booth. Alice looked at me with an apologetic shrug. I smiled at her, letting her know it was ok that she had to go. She smiled back before turning and walking out with Bella and Rose.

I turned towards Edward after the girls were out of sight. He looked shocked. He also was drenched.

"Dude," Emmett said, breaking the silence. "What the fuck did you do?"

He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped his face off.

"I haven't a fucking clue."

**A/N's: HammondGirl again. Please don't kill me because I took forever to post this. So, Jasper and Emmett are definitely enamored. But what the fuck, Edward?**

**Ha, ha, ha… All in good time, my pretties, all in good time.**

**A huge thank you to AHelm for being a rock star beta, and for putting up with me…**

**Umm Kim – you're all hot and stuff. Ooh baby. :)**

**From both of us:  
We're geniuses and this story is amazing. Send it to all of your friends. P.S. We're review whores, hint hint…**


	7. Bars, Memories, and Boobies

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.

**EmPOV**

_Fuck me, she's hot. _

Rosalie walked in, wearing a form fitting red dress and ridiculously tall heels, and Little Emmett immediately stood at attention. _Get a grip, man_, I thought. _Reign that shit in_.

I walked over to Rose and said, "Hey baby," softly into her ear. She looked up at me, those almost violet eyes smoldering, and kissed me. It grew into a tangible thing, and I held her close to me, no longer caring whether she could feel the reason my pants were growing uncomfortable.

She wrapped her long, toned arms around my neck and kept kissing me. I walked her backward until I heard her heels click against the wall, and she raked her perfectly manicured nails down my back and growled against my lips. That growling shit was going to be the end of me.

"Come with me," she said, her voice low and sexy.

She dragged me to her room then, holding tight to my hand, and we fucked all night. By the time it was over, it was the wee hours of the morning and I was so exhausted I could barely move.

_All _of that ran through my head the minute I saw Rosalie again. Her dress practically screamed _"take me now."_ My pants were suddenly uncomfortable, too tight across my crotch. I adjusted myself, glad that no one was looking.

_Play it cool. Play it cool_, I thought to myself. I couldn't very well act like a lovesick pup. I had to be in control. Edward got sick of Jasper and I pussy-footing around and ordered the girls a round of drinks and then walked over to them. I had to hand it to him—he seemed to have really recovered from the whole Angela debacle.

I still couldn't bring myself to call her a bitch. Jasper, on the other hand, had absolutely no issue with it. I supposed that was because he had to deal with more of the effects of their break up face to face. At the time, I had just started my company and only saw my brother about once a week. I had to admit, I originally thought that Angela and Edward were really going to go the distance. She seemed great for him … until I spent a day with the two of them.

Edward and I were planning to go on a walk through a new art exhibit in downtown Seattle and he asked if I minded that his girlfriend was coming along. I was a bit taken aback because I was as close to 'meeting the parents' as we got, considering ours were in New York. "Sure, man," I had replied. "Bring her."

When Angela showed up, I could instantly see why he liked her. She was sweet, attractive, well-spoken, and clearly very thoughtful. They smiled and laughed and I couldn't remember ever seeing my brother happier.

That was precisely why I felt so bad knowing they needed to split up.

Edward wasn't Edward around her. He was preppy. He wasn't a potty mouth. Hell, he hardly spoke at all. He was less opinionated. He let go of his sarcasm. He even dressed differently. It wasn't like he went out and bought a new wardrobe, but he stopped wearing so much black and started wearing different versions of the same long-sleeved button down every day. His individuality was gone. Somehow, being with Angela had made Edward … painfully normal. He had always stood out in his own way, whether it was his wit, his intelligence, or that crazy shock of recessive-gene-induced bronze hair he had. It was disconcerting to see my brother suppress virtually his entire personality for a girl, and in my head a voice was screaming, "Tell him to drop her!"

It was quite the internal battle. Angela was a sweet girl, but she just wasn't right for my brother. Edward needed to be himself with the girl he was with—smart-assed and witty and potty mouthed and opinionated—and he wasn't around Angela. Their entire relationship was a sham. It was even stranger when I spent time with Edward after that day, because he was back to his old self when she wasn't around. It was just weird. I knew she couldn't have made him change; you can never _make_ someone change. But for some reason, Edward was a different person when it came to her.

I never did say anything, because I knew he wouldn't want to hear it. He was in love with her. Head over heels, completely smitten. She didn't know it, but he was weighing the pros and cons of asking her to move in with him when she dropped what I internally called the "Ben Bomb."

When Jasper called me, I could tell something was really wrong. His voice was strained and he was confused and lost. "Emm," he stuttered. "I … I need you to come here. I just … I can't figure out what to do."

When I walked into Edward's off campus apartment, I could see what had Jasper so concerned.

Edward was there, sitting on his couch and staring mindlessly at the television. A bottle of Jack Daniels was open and sitting on the floor, within arm's reach, and his face was devoid of any emotion. "Edward," I said. "What the fuck are you doing?" It seemed callous, but he had been wallowing for god knows how long. I knew my brother. When he wanted to, he could swim in his own pool of self-pity for days. Oversensitive prick. He had to snap out of it.

It took him a minute to respond, and that was when I noticed that half the bottle of Jack was gone. His speech was slurred. "She fucking left me," he said simply, then took another swig straight from the bottle.

Jasper walked up to him and took it away, and Edward gave him a petulant 'go to hell' look as he attempted to stand. We stayed with him for two days, nursing the hangover he had and talking him out of feeling depressed. Both Jazz and I knew better than to believe that he was actually ok already, but at least he was talking again. When he started cursing again, I knew we were on the right track.

Weeks passed. Then, a month. He started serial dating like a motherfucker. I stopped keeping track of their names and referred to them only by the nicknames he gave them. "The Klepto" was one of my favorites.

As I watched him strut over to my Rose and her friends, self-assured and even a little cocky, I couldn't help but smile. He was finally back.

I glanced over at Jasper who had turned as white as a sheet and grinned. This was going to be fun.

When Edward motioned for us to come over to the table, I stood immediately and heard Jasper clear his throat behind me. The poor guy was so nervous. As we made our way across the short distance, I marveled at the fact that the three of us were interested in the three of them. Bella did look a little like Angela, but she was definitely more striking. And Alice … well, Alice was just Jasper's type. And then there was Rose. _Fuck, she was hot. _

I sat next to her and almost immediately her hand was on my thigh. "Hey, baby," she purred into my ear. Once again, Little Emmett said hello.

"Rosie," I said, nodding at her and sipping my beer.

She dug her nails into my leg. I knew it was supposed to be a warning but I kind of liked it. I smirked. "What's funny, Emmett?" she said, sipping the Cosmo my brother had brought her.

"Nothing at all, Rose," I said. "It is odd that this worked out, isn't it?" I gestured around the table. We were already divided into three couples, and everyone was deep into their own conversation. I hazarded a glace at Edward and smiled; he was smiling broadly and he and Bella's banter was evident, even if I wasn't focused on what they were saying.

She nodded. "It is," she replied. She flagged down the waitress. "Another one, please?"

"You drank that quickly, Rose," I observed.

"I did. I sure hope you drink that just as quickly," she said, her voice husky. I could feel the heat of her breath on my neck. "I'm in room 315. I expect a visit this evening." Then she ran her hand over my crotch, and I had to swallow hard to regain my composure.

"Maybe you should come to my room," I replied.

"Hmm," she said. I looked at her, and for a moment thought I saw a flicker of indecision cross her face. It was evident that it wasn't about our intended tryst … I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but a smile melted onto her lips and she said, "No. I think you should come to my room first."

"First, huh? I like the sound of that, Rose. It implies there will be a second …"

She nodded and the waitress brought her drink to her. As she slid it toward herself on the table, she smiled. Then, she turned her violet eyes on me and locked them on my own. "I'm here for three weeks, and I'm all yours."

I grinned and stared as she licked her lips, tasting the fresh drink she'd just been delivered. _Fuck me_, I thought. _This girl, she's going to be the death of me._

We were quiet for a moment and I eavesdropped on our tablemate's conversations. Jasper was babbling on and on about eco-tourism and Alice was drinking it up. She was staring at him with wide, grey eyes and mindlessly swirling the swizzle stick around her drink as she eyed him amorously. I could already see Jasper falling head over heels for her.

I looked sideways at Edward and honed in on their conversation. "You know Bella, not every guy is like that. Some women are fucking ridiculous."

She cut him off. "Oh yeah, well men are like toilets. They're either taken, unavailable, taking a piss, or just full of shit."

I shook my head and Rose leaned toward me. "What is it?"

I cocked and eyebrow and leaned in close enough that my nose was nearly grazing her cheek. "Bella's going to be just what Edward needs. Mark my words."

She smiled and moved her lips to my ear. "That's great Emmett, but I don't really want to talk about them." Quickly, she flicked her tongue over the skin at the base of my ear and then nibbled my lobe. I cast my eyes down and watched as the corners of her mouth curved up into a small smile.

I placed my hand on her knee and kept my eyes downcast. I wanted to say something—anything—to let her know how amazingly beautiful she was in my eyes. To let her know how I wanted to worship every square inch of her body. How I'd never, ever felt this way about anyone before. But, I couldn't.

I couldn't say anything coherent because she chose to take that precise moment to run her hands slowly from the flatness of her stomach over the swell of her breasts. Her touches, in conjunction with the cool air circulating through the bar, made her nipples harden just enough that they were visible through the dress. _Fuck. Me._

I bit my lip and swallowed so hard that I was convinced she would hear it over the music playing. Unconsciously, I moved to unbutton my collar. Why did all of my clothes suddenly feel so tight? I was beginning to wonder how the hell I was going to get through the rest of the evening with the raging case of blue balls I was currently developing.

"You alright, Emmett?" Rose asked me, coquettishly. She sipped her second drink of the night.

I cleared my throat. "Yes. Yeah, sure." Two could play at this game. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You just wait, Rosalie Hale. You won't know what hit you. You think that shit in the airplane was hot …" I laughed lightly. "You just wait."

I watched in satisfaction as I saw her take her bottom lip into her mouth and bite it slightly. She squirmed a little in her seat. I was just about to suggest that we take this elsewhere when Bella shouted out, "I need another drink!"

I looked at her. Clearly, the girl did _not_ need another drink. There were four empty glasses in front of her and she was unsteady on her feet.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Edward asked, and his tone clearly said he agreed with my assessment that Bella definitely did _not_ need another drink.

She sneered and moved to point at him. "Don't you call me sweetheart, you, you …" She stepped out of the booth and lost what little semblance of balance she had left, falling toward my brother. He faltered for a brief second and she ended up sprawled out on the floor. Edward was sitting there slack jawed, his arms in a position that showed he could have caught her but didn't. He literally looked frozen in place.

Then, he started laughing.

It was a deep belly laugh, but I looked at his face and saw something like pain flashing through his eyes. What the hell was going on?

That was when things got really weird. Out of nowhere, Bella started laughing. She pulled herself up on her knees and laughed loudly. When she finally pulled herself up to stand, she spun around to face him and swayed on her feet. She threw the remainder of Alice's drink at my brother and then yanked my Rose and Alice out of the room.

Rose gave me a meaningful look, telling me we were still on for this evening. I nodded quickly to her. "315," I mouthed and she nodded just as they walked through the door.

Jasper and I looked at Edward. He really appeared to be in shock.

"Dude. What the fuck did you do?" I asked, genuinely confused.

He dried his face and mumbled, "I haven't a fucking clue."

Jasper spoke up. "Let's get the hell out of here. My room? I've got a bottle of Stoli hidden there."

The three of us walked back into the hallway and to the elevator, taking it up to Jazz's floor. We were all sitting around sipping Vodka with a hint of tonic in it when I realized Edward hadn't spoken. "Edward," I began. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "You mean aside from her getting fucking wasted and taking the entire female population's anger out on me?" His voice was bitter. Shit, he was melting back into reclusive, quiet Edward. At least he was still cursing. His voice quieted and his brow furrowed. "I don't know. Really."

"You guys seemed to be … engaged," Jasper said.

Edward nodded. I spoke up again. "Yeah, I mean she seemed to be able to put you in your place."

He nodded again and his response came out rushed, almost rambling. "It's sexy as hell, really. But it didn't matter what I said tonight. I could have told her I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world. I could have asked her opinion on fucking global warming. I mean shit, I could have sat there mute and I think she would still have yelled at me and stalked out."

Jasper's voice was almost inaudible. "_Do_ you think she's the most beautiful girl in the world, Edward?"

Edward jerked his face away from us and downed the rest of his vodka in one gulp. That was a yes if I'd ever seen one.

"Well, little brother," I started. "You better fix this. Whatever this is."

Edward never responded. Instead, he grabbed the vodka and poured another shot. "I should apologize," he mumbled.

"For letting her fall? What was that all about?" Jasper asked.

Edward's mouth opened and then snapped shut. "I … I don't want to talk about it. Please."

Jasper nodded and looked at me. "So, how were things with Rosalie tonight?" he asked.

I grinned. "We have a meeting scheduled for about an hour from now."

"Rock on, man." He paused and looked reflective. "I really like Alice."

Edward stood up suddenly. "I've gotta go. I'll see you guys in the morning or something." With that, he stepped out of the room and left Jasper and I alone.

"You don't think she reminds him too much of the bitch, do you?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "I sure as hell hope not. I mean, the resemblance is uncanny, but Bella's prettier and she can handle him the way he is. It was just fucking weird when he toned it down for her."

"I agree," Jasper nodded.

"Look man. I hate to call it a night, but I think I'd like to prepare a bit for my rendezvous with Rose," I said. "See you tomorrow."

Jasper raised his glass to me and was screwing the lid back on the vodka when I closed the door behind me.

I had a plan in my head, and needed to put it into action.

Rose and I had already had sex. It was hot-tiny-airplane-bathroom sex, but it was sex, nonetheless. I closed my eyes as I took the elevator to my floor, picturing her perfect body next to mine.

When I arrived in my room, I called room service.

"Hello?" a female voice answered, obviously bored.

"Yes, this is Emmett Cullen. I need a bottle of champagne, please. And a bowl of strawberries."

I knew it was cliché—strawberries and champagne—but the fruit did make the drink taste better, and I was planning quite the evening for Rose and myself. I would show her how our first time _should_ have been, and I intended to make it an evening she would never forget.

"That will be $85," the bored voice said. Leave it to the hotel to jack up the price.

"That's fine. Charge it to my brother's account, please. Edward Cullen."

She said ok, and not fifteen minutes later the champagne and strawberries arrived, perfectly chilled and on ice. Two flutes were standing next to the platter and there was a single set of silverware there.

I had about half an hour to spare before heading over to Rose's, so I left the champagne in its icy container and flopped onto the bed.

I considered calling Edward, but if I knew my brother, he would need some time to process this evening. I clicked the television on and thought back to that scene at the bar. I was still confused at the turn of events. Bella seemed feisty. I laughed when I remembered that Rose had introduced Alice as a firecracker. It seemed that was a label better suited for Bella than anyone else. Then there was the whole laughing thing. Edward would confirm for me later, but I had a sinking feeling that being faced with Bella—a girl whom he was obviously interested in and who just happened to look a bit like his ex—was dredging up old memories. I prayed that those memories wouldn't turn him into the wreck he was when he initially dealt with the break up.

Then there was the smitten one. I had always been protective of Jasper. He was, after all, the little brother I had adopted at age seven. It had been a long time since he had looked at a girl with the kind of interest he clearly held for Alice. She captivated him, it was obvious.

My mind traveled to Rose.

She was sexy as hell. It oozed from her pores. When she ran her hands over her breasts while we were sitting in that bar, I could have taken her. Right then, in front of the bar, the staff, even my brothers and her friends. She elicited _that much_ of a response from me. I didn't admit it to anyone, but the walk back to Jasper's room after we left the bar had been a little awkward for me, what with Little Emmett refusing to back down.

I wondered what she would be wearing when I showed up at her door. For some reason, I imagined her in a thigh length robe tied loosely around her waist. I hoped she didn't answer the door naked. I mean, it would have been nice to see, but I wanted to lay the foreplay on pretty thick because I wasn't going to allow her to do shit. I would somehow manage to touch every inch—no, every centimeter—of her skin. I would treat her like the queen she was and then I would kiss her breathless.

I wanted Rosalie Hale in ways I couldn't even fathom. But surely, there was much more to her than the vixen that had sexed me up in an airplane bathroom. Surely she was deeper than that. I wondered about her past. What was her romantic history like? Where did she want to go in life? Was she an only child? Did she like me as more than a good fuck while she was on vacation?

God, I hoped so.

I could feel Little Emmett starting to respond again to the thoughts of Rosalie in lingerie. Of Rosalie in a silk robe, lavender against her smooth skin, reflecting her eyes. Of Rosalie lying next to me, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow behind her. I imagined myself kissing her, touching her, _tasting_ her.

_Enough_, I thought. _Stop wasting time and get your ass down there._

I stood up then and grabbed the tray. Rose was on the third floor so I took the elevator and walked down the hallway.

As I walked, Alice came out into the hallway in search of the ice machine. "Oh, hi Emmett," she said, sounding worried.

"Hey Alice," I replied, surprised at how comfortable I already felt with Rose's new friends. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me and smiled, no doubt noticing the tray and its accoutrement. "Bella's not doing so well. Drunk as hell, and I'll bet she'll be nursing quite the hangover in the morning." She cocked her head to the right.

"Yeah, about that, Alice … I don't know the full story on what happened, but I feel compelled to tell you that my brother's not a complete asshole."

She nodded. "I know. I could tell. They'll work it out, I just know it." With that, she turned on her heel and walked in the other direction. "By the way," she called out over her shoulder. "Rosalie is three doors down."

I walked the few feet to her door and took a deep breath. I knocked then, waiting for her to let me in.

_A/N: AHelm again._

This is completely unrelated to this chapter, but: regarding my lovely, wonderful, foul-mouthed Edward:

* steps up onto soapbox *

It would behoove you all to withhold judgment against him. Things are not always as they seem.

P.S. No one said Bella and Edward were going to have it easy.

Anyway ... * steps down from soapbox *

Emmett is fantastic, no? I kind of love him. Poor thing. Rose is giving him a run for his money.

Reviews make me happy.


	8. Why Do You Get It All?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**Why do you get it all?**

**BPOV**

I had let Alice get her way when it came to my jeans since it was technically the first night of our vacation, but if she thought she could get away with dressing me the whole three weeks, she was wrong. I sat down on the bed and groaned a bit. This was going to be a long night.

I started thinking about Rose and her random hook up. I was still kind of in awe about her just freaking taking what she wanted from him. I didn't peg her to be so giddy about her conquest though. At least Alice knew she was just here for a booty call. I didn't have to worry about her. It was a bit disconcerting that she had found her Mr. Blue eyed, tall, and thin already. And that Rose definitely had chosen her vacation fling, or at least one of them, by the looks of things. _Way to leave me out girls._

Alice had gasped when she had seen her guy for the first time, and I really couldn't blame her. He was everything she was looking for in a guy to hook up with on this vacation. So I decided to give her a bit of privacy when she walked up to the counter to check in. I did have to pee after all. I mean two beers on the plane, and no freaking access to the bathroom for the latter part of the flight, was definitely not a good combination for a bladder as small as mine.

So I parted ways with her on the way to check in, intent on finding the restroom. On the way, I spotted the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen looking right at me. He was just watching me, and he literally made my heart stop beating. I faltered in my steps for a moment to look at him – really look at him. Then he'd smiled at me, so I stepped towards him and the damn rubber sole of my trusty Converse got stuck on the carpet. It made me stumble a bit. Of course. _How fucking embarrassing. _

_Damn it Bella._ _Why do you have to be so… you_, I thought. I caught my balance luckily, and I looked up to shoot the hot guy a grin, hoping he might find it endearing. He smirked at me and asked if I was alright, so I thought I was on the right track. After assuring him I was okay, I was feeling pretty confident about my damn self. _Maybe finding my vacation fling was going to be easy_, I had thought to myself.

Boy was I fucking wrong.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going. You know – to avoid shit like this," was his witty response.

Well damn. I _knew_ he was too cute. Bastard probably knew he could have any girl he wanted. So I did what any girl would do. I stood straight up, told him to mind his own fucking business, and stormed off.

I mean, who did that motherfucker think he was? Don fucking Juan?

_Asshole._ Shit, I think I said that one out loud too. _Oh well._

I made my way into the bathroom and fumed in there for five minutes. After I had sufficiently regained my composure, and my face was no longer beet red, I made my way back to Alice and her dreamboat. It was too bad that he was good looking also. He reminded me of the jerk off.

So I took my frustration out on him by being snarky while checking in. Alice had been all "what the fuck," but I could care less. All men were dicks, and this guy was no different. I hoped Alice wouldn't go down in flames with him. My hyper friend needed to get laid, so I backed off a bit with her man. I guess I'd let at least her get some. But I knew then that I was no longer interested in achieving that fucking goal anymore.

So there I was in room 309, with the door open between me and Alice's suites. I could hear her blow dryer. I would never understand why she spent so much time on her hair. It was so short it didn't require half of the time or effort she put into it.

Seriously, if Alice didn't hurry up I wasn't waiting on her to go down to the bar. Not that I really want to leave my room, but shit – I needed a beer. A lot of beer. A whole case of beer.

_What a prick that guy had been._

_Fuck this – I know there's a mini bar in my room somewhere. Liquor before beer I'm in the clear, right?_ _Mmmm, tequila._ _That will solve all of my problems_. I threw the contents of the small bottle down my throat before I heard a knock on my door.

I walked over and opened it. Rose walked in just as Alice came through the door adjoining our rooms. I looked at Rose first. She was wearing one of the sexiest dresses I'd ever seen. It was red, and fit her like a second skin. Then I whirled around to see Alice. She was obviously pulling out the new stuff already. She did a twirl, showing off her black satin wrap dress with ruffled detail, and a satin belt that cinched her small waist.

Damn their dresses. Damn my feelings of inadequacy. I just – well, I don't want that kind of attention anyways.

"I need a fucking drink. Let's go," I said. Alice and Rose exchanged looks, and then I grabbed my purse and headed out into the hallway.

Alice broke the silence once we got into the elevator. "So, Bella, what happened earlier? You said you were gonna let me know later, and it is definitely later."

"Oh nothing. Just a misunderstanding, really. Don't worry about it. So what time does this bar close?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I wouldn't bore her with my stupid klutz story, but she knew something was up. I could tell she had dropped it for now, but that she expected the whole story later. Alice could read me like an open book. It was annoying, but I was usually grateful that she was there for me when I needed her to be.

The elevator doors opened into the lobby, and I stepped out before either of them could ask me another question. Once we reached the bar entrance, Alice pointed to a large booth that was across from the bar. I nodded and made my over.

We sat down, and I looked up to take in our surroundings. "Well, at least it's not that busy. What do you girls want to do after…," I said, trailing off, because when I was scanning the bar I spotted _him_. It was none other than the jerk from earlier, coming over with a tray full of Cosmos. _Oh yeah, he's Mr. Suave alright_. _What an asshat._

"Ladies," he said. I pursed my lips and crossed my arms. _Yeah buddy, it ain't happening. At all._

He set the tray down and pointed behind him, mumbling something about some friends, and how the drinks were from all of them. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Rose's plane hook up and Alice's check in guy. _Shit!_ They were all together. _This is a nightmare. My own personal form of hell._

I looked back at him when he started speaking again, trying to invite us to join him.

"And if we don't _want_ your company?" I snapped, before I even realized I was talking. Both Alice and Rose stared at me like I had grown a third head. Then, it got worse. A lot worse.

Alice invited the guys to join us. When the jerk turned around to invite his friends over, I shot Alice a glare. If looks could kill – she'd be dead. "What?" she mouthed to me while Mr. Jackass' back was turned.

I just shook my head and put my hands up to my forehead. It was definitely going to be a long night.

The big guy instantly slid in next to Rose. The tall one stood around awkwardly until Alice told him to go around and sit next to her, and the jerk grabbed a chair, turned it around backwards, and straddled it in front of the booth. _At least he didn't try to sit next to me on the bench_, I thought.

He leaned forward onto an elbow and I could smell a whiff of his cologne. Damn, he smelled good too. I hated that.

"So ladies, this is my brother Emmett, my best friend Jasper, and I'm Edward," he said.

He looked at me for a response. I scowled and looked down into my lap. Unfortunately, Rose spoke up, and introduced us to them.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" Edward asked after the introductions had been made.

I rolled my eyes. I felt Alice pinch my thigh, so I looked over at her. She shot me a look and said, "Well, we just checked in, as you know, and we just thought we'd grab a drink or two before looking around to see what this place has to offer."

_Yeah right, Alice. You just wanted to find your man, Jasper. Oh I'm sure she just loved the sound of that. Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice. _

The conversation resumed, and Jasper asked about skiing. It was inevitable, I suppose, so I tried to be nice to him – for Alice's sake. I kindly explained how I tended to be a klutz, and how skiing would probably not be the best idea for a girl like me. Then Edward snorted. He fucking _snorted_. I picked up my Cosmo and downed it.

"You know what Jasper," I said, licking my lips. "I think I will ski. Maybe even snowboard. I don't know – it depends on which instructor is hotter." _Take that, Edward._

Alice laughed at me, and slapped my leg. At least I was easing the tension between the two of us. I sensed the tension steadily growing between me and Edward though. I could feel it rolling off of the both of us in waves. I thanked my stars for the good service in the bar. The waitress set another drink down in front of me and I smiled at it.

"I thought you didn't like Cosmos, Bella," Alice said, breaking me out of my daze.

Hmph. Who was I to refuse booze when it looked so tempting, just sitting there in front of me? I muttered something to Alice and downed my drink. "Oh waitress," I said, pointing to my second empty glass. "Another one right here. Keep 'em coming."

"So, I take it you like the drink I got you?" Edward asked, leaning in towards me. "I'm usually pretty good at guessing what kind of drinks people like. I used to be a bartender," he said with a smirk.

Normally I hated Cosmos. I hated the way Vodka seemed to heat up my body from the inside out. I looked down longingly at his beer. I could see bits of ice and condensation sliding down the green bottle. It made my mouth water. _Where was that damned waitress?_ I was suddenly _very_ thirsty.

"Is a Cosmo your favorite drink?"

I smirked at him. He was one of those guys that I knew all too well. He thought he knew everything about every girl. That we were all different versions of the same doll. Malibu Barbie. Fashion Barbie. Well, I was not Easy Co-ed Barbie. Hmph. _Is a Cosmo my favorite drink…_ I don't think so.

"What's it to you?" I asked, not bothering to look up at his face. I know I sounded like a bitch, but I couldn't help it. I knew better than to fall for his charm, or his crap. He was a jerk – he'd proved it to me earlier that day. When Edward fell quiet, I stole a look across the table.

_What was up with Rose and this dude named Emmett_, I thought. He was practically undressing her with his eyes at the table. I was really surprised he was still into her. I mean, he got the goods already. Why was he still trying?

"_Not every guy is like Mike."_ I could still hear Alice's words in my head. _What the hell did she know?_ She hadn't dated anyone is ages, and she'd practically fallen off of the damn dating grid after Mike stomped on my heart. She was probably afraid it was going to happen to her too. I couldn't blame her though. I had not dated anyone either. I just couldn't risk it.

"So are you more interested in skiing or snowboarding, Bella?" Edward suddenly asked, bringing me out of my quiet thoughts. I looked back up at him. He was still leaning in towards me, his left elbow on the table. He placed his chin in his hand and smiled over at me.

"Well, Edward," I began, "I'm not really interested in either. I just wanted to get away from a few assholes for a while." _Shit, am I slurring my words?_ "Most guys are dicks, and I just didn't want to hang out with them over our Christmas break." There was that tequila rearing its ugly head.

"You know Bella, not every guy is like that. Some women are fucking ridiculous," he said, dropping his elbow off of the table.

I leaned in towards him. "Oh yeah, well men are like toilets. They're either taken, unavailable, taking a piss, or just full of shit," I said, my voice full of bitterness.

The waitress finally came back with my third Cosmo and asked if anyone else needed anything. While Jasper told her he and Alice wanted another round, even though she wasn't drinking hers, I patted the waitress' leg and mouthed "One more please," to her.

I started off slower on this drink, but damn I was thirsty after seeing the ice slide down Edward's Tecate. Of course he had to be drinking my favorite damn kind of beer. He was beginning to irritate me to no end.

I could hear Jasper talking to my left, and I could feel Alice inching away from me, getting closer to him. I tried to take another swig from my drink, but found my glass empty. _Damn that went quick._

The waitress brought our next round and set my drink in front of me, but I just stared at it.

"So Bella," Edward said, trying again. "What do you do when you're not on vacation? You mentioned you were on Christmas break. So are Jasper and I. Are you and your friends in college?"

"Yeah," I muttered, not bothering to look up at him.

"Ummm," he began again. _Damn, this guy just didn't take a hint, did he?_ "I like your jeans. What brand are they?"

_Oh my God, he did not just say what I think he did._ I looked up at him with wide eyes. That was almost as bad as "those are some nice pants. I can really see myself in them." _Geez!_

I continued to look at him, amazed that he had tried that cheesy of a pick up line on me. I desperately tried to think of a witty comeback. Alice would just be polite about it and answer his question. No thank you – not me. He wasn't getting away with that shit.

"Yeah, you're not getting into my pants buddy."

His mouth fell open. I smirked, and threw back my new drink. _Heh. What kind of girl does he think I am? _

He was still staring at me, obviously at a loss for words. I blew it though. I hiccupped – loud.

He closed his mouth and just continued to look at me. Well, well. What? No new pick up line to come back after that shoot down, Mr. Smooth-talker?

No, not like Mike had. _Damn that Mike Newton._ Mike just took and took and took what he wanted, and never gave me anything back. The last straw had been the day after that fateful night though. The day he just ignored me.

Then there was Jacob. Same thing, different guy. They were all the same. And only after one thing.

I looked over to see Rose and Emmett locked in some kind of flirting battle. Rose was obviously winning because Emmett looked uncomfortable, and was squirming in his seat. But then it shifted, as Rose sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. I couldn't watch them anymore.

I looked back at Edward. He was picking the paper off of his beer bottle – which was exactly what I would have been doing if I'd had a beer right then. That was _my_ nervous habit. I looked up from his hands to his face. He was concentrating on what he was doing, which was trying to peel the label off in one solid piece. _He is so good looking, _I thought.

_That's it. I can't do this anymore._

I pushed myself up from my seat. "I need another drink!" I yelled out.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Edward asked.

That stung. It was as if he knew – knew it all. Like he could see right through me. "Don't you call me sweetheart, you, you…" I said, looking at him and pointing at his chest. _How dare he!_

I stepped forward, ready to further my argument, but the damn flats I had on had the same reaction to the carpeting that my Converse had earlier. I was going down and in my drunken state, there was nothing I could do about it.

I saw Edward's hands begin to come out for me, but he was too late. I landed with a thud onto the floor, luckily catching myself with my hands before my face made contact with the carpet. Edward started laughing above me.

I sat here for a moment, not wanting to face anyone just yet. I was pissed. Pissed at Mike. Pissed off at being called sweetheart, _again_. Pissed at the way Edward was picking off his beer label like I do. Pissed that I fucking fell. Pissed that his laugh sounded so wonderful.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice shrieked from behind me. "Are you ok?"

I could feel the tears coming. So I sat up on my knees, and I started laughing. Just laughing like a fucking maniac. _Why was this happening to me?_

I needed to get the fuck out of there. I stood up, brushed off my knees, and turned around. My laughter died away, because he was looking right into my eyes. I couldn't fucking breathe. So I did the only thing I could think of. I picked up Alice's still full glass and threw the remainder of the drink into his face.

"Come on girls. It's time to blow this joint. The booze sucks here, almost as much as the men do."

I hoisted Alice up and out of the booth and walked off with her. I knew she'd come with me. I needed her, more than I'd ever needed her in my entire life. I was surprised to see Rose with us when we got to the elevator, but I was grateful. Rose was a nice girl, after all.

When I got to my room, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I threw myself on the bed and let the tears come. Damn Edward. Damn Mike. Damn the word sweetheart. Damn Jacob.

I started thinking about Edward and what he had said. _Nice pants._ Wait. What had he said again? My mind was all fuzzy. I concentrated. _"I like your jeans. What brand are they?"_

_Oh shit. Holy fuck._ _He hadn't mean it like that, did he?_

I felt the bed sink next to me. Alice was suddenly laying next to me, stroking my hair in a soothing manner.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked softly.

"I think I made a big fucking mistake Alice," I began.

"Well tell me what happened. Please?"

I closed my eyes. "Well, I… and he… and then…" I said.

"Bella, honey. Take a deep breath and tell me so I can help, ok?"

I breathed in deeply through my nose and let it out through my mouth. I opened my eyes to find Alice's searching mine. "I mistook something he said. He said he liked my jeans. And I, oh God Alice, I thought he meant something sleazy. I went off on him. And then, he called me sweetheart. You know I can't, I just can't…" I said, trailing off while the tears started again.

"It's ok Bella. It will be ok. Don't worry about that right now. Do you need anything?" she asked, wiping my face.

I looked up at her and nodded.

"You're going to be hurting in the morning. What can I get you?" she asked.

"I have a Dr. Pepper in the fridge. Can you get me some Advil and some ice?" I asked, my voice sounding weak.

"Sure thing," she said before sitting up.

When I heard the door click, I closed my eyes again. I thought about Edward. I felt horrible for what I did. I couldn't take my shit out on him. But I didn't think I could go up to him and apologize for my behavior either. I'd be too embarrassed.

I was beginning to feel like a spinster in training. I was taking things way out of context. When had I become one of those women who threw a perfectly good drink in a guys' face?

_I can't do this anymore_, I told myself. _I can't act like this._ I promised myself on the plane that I would come out of my shell. But I wouldn't just lower my standards. Not for him. Not for anyone.

Alice came back in and I could hear her putting my soda over ice for me. "I ran into Emmett in the hallway. He told me that Edward wasn't an asshole. I told him I already knew that. You'll see, Bella. Everything will be fine – I just know it."

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. I took my Advil with a few sips of my Dr. Pepper.

Everything would always be fine. And that was exactly what I was afraid of. That things _would _be fine. And not anything better than that.

**A/N's: HammondGirl again. So, ****I just want it to be evident that there was no way Edward could have done right by her that night. Everyone can put away their pitchforks now. **

**Kim, Kim, Kim. Hiccup. I dropped my beer and it splashed in my face. Hiccup.**

**A huge thank you to AHelm for being a rock star beta.**

**From both of us:  
We're geniuses and this story is amazing. Send it to all of your friends. P.S. We're review whores, hint hint…**

**Ok, see this box heeeeeerree: **


	9. Baby, It's Cold Outside

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.

**APOV**

Blonde hair.

Messy blonde hair falling over eyes that look like the sky on a clear day.

Perfectly pouty lips and a jaw line that screamed, "Please lick me".

I sighed, staring at the ceiling in my hotel room, as I thought his name over and over again. I felt like I was back in middle school, writing our initials on all of my folders and daydreaming about the object of my heart's desire. Only this time, I was really quite smitten, and wanted something much deeper than a childhood crush.

_Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. _

I was so damn curious about him. He'd talked a lot last night, and I had let him, reveling in the slight lilt in his voice. I couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded like perhaps one of his parents was from the South and it had only slightly impacted his accent. He was so intriguing… not to mention that he was undeniably, unbelievably sexy.

Last night had been wonderful for Jasper and I. Bella had freaked out on Edward, but I wasn't particularly worried about that – I had a feeling about the two of them. It would all work out. Rose had Emmett, and I could tell her feelings for him were deeper than she let on. And I was completely enthralled by Jasper. He had gotten carried away, talking about Tahoe, the environment, and his job here at the Inn, and I had gotten completely lost in the blue depths of his eyes. He was the most handsome man I had seen in so long, it almost hurt to look at him.

It was funny when I really thought about it, because I had come into this vacation wanting a sex god who could keep my evenings busy for three weeks. Instead, I'd found someone I was, quite possibly, falling head over heels for, and damn if I wasn't enjoying every moment.

I stood up slowly, stretching and still thinking of my blonde haired, blue eyed crush, and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair, and then washed my face. Jasper and I had a breakfast date. He'd stopped by on his way home from the hotel bar last night, and I wanted to look flawless despite the tiny number of hours I had slept after taking care of Bella for a while. I had to make sure that all the alcohol she had consumed wouldn't be making its way back up and into the toilet. I stood in front of the small closet in my room where I'd hung all my clothes on the wooden hangers the Inn had provided me. _What to wear, what to wear_ …

Finally I chose something I considered Snow Bunny-esque. I pulled on black tights and a denim skirt that fell to mid-thigh. Under my teal parka, I wore a black long sleeved, form fitting v-necked shirt. I pulled on my boots. Bella made constant fun of me for them, but I loved them to pieces. They rose to mid calf and were a beautiful black suede leather, with black fur lining the top few inches. I applied my make up and grabbed my room key, before walking next door to check on what I was sure would be my very hung over best friend.

As I snuck through the door that adjoined our suites, I could see Bella – dead to the world, hair strewn over the pillow behind her. I shook my head at the rather unpleasant memories of the night before and walked to her mini-fridge. I knelt down, pulled out a bottle of water and grabbed two Advil from the small container I'd brought to her last night. I put both the water and the headache medicine on the night stand, kissed her forehead and walked stealthily out of her door, on my way to the café. I wondered briefly how Rose's evening with Emmett had gone, but it was early and there was no point in waking everyone. Besides, if it had gone the way it looked like it was going to—champagne and strawberries, no less—I was pretty sure Emmett was still in her room. No need to interrupt.

The walk seemed to take forever. The elevator seemed to move at turtle speed, and I was starting to feel as though I'd lose it by the time the door finally opened and I regained my composure. I walked as calmly as possible to the entry of the restaurant, told the host that I was meeting someone, and stepped into the café.

Jasper was there, seated at a table near a window, and I almost swooned at the sight of him. He was so handsome I could hardly stand it. He waved me over and I smiled as I approached. "Hello, beautiful," he said quietly.

"Hello, yourself," I replied. "How are you this morning?" I asked as I took a seat across the table from him.

He chuckled. "I'm great. You are aware that it's really cold outside, right?" he asked, and I assumed he was taking stock of my tight covered legs.

"Are we going outside?" I asked. He nodded. "It will be fine. I'm a trooper."

"Alice, honey. It's 12 degrees outside."

I winked at him as the waitress approached us. We both ordered breakfast, I ordered a Bloody Mary, and we began talking. Jasper was so smart, funny, handsome, charming, and … perfect. It made my heart swell to know that he was interested in me. I wanted to know him. I found that it was appealing to me to think that I could one day know him so well that I would instinctively know what his reactions to things would be. I wanted to know the details—good and bad—about him, and I wanted him to know the same about me. It was a bit frightening, this instant attraction I had for him. I'd never outright said I didn't believe in love and first sight, but really, I thought perhaps that was just the case with Jasper.

When he spoke to the waitress, I took stock of his gorgeous profile. There was something so rugged about him. Emmett was the brawny kind of handsome. He was all muscles and curly hair and dimples. Rose had good taste. Edward was almost disgustingly gorgeous. His features were chiseled, his hair perfectly tousled, and I could see what Bella saw in his tall wiry frame, even if she didn't quite yet. But Jasper … Jasper was tall and thin and just … manly. He had those messy blonde locks, piercing blue eyes and the well-toned physique of a model, but he was decidedly rugged in his looks. It wasn't something I could put my finger on, but I loved it.

"So, Alice, do you think you can bear the cold in those tights?" he asked as we finished up our meal. So he _had_ noticed my tights … and therefore my legs. I giggled internally.

I nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we'd take a walk around one of the trails here. It keeps close to the property, and it's pretty well-worn, so you won't have to come into any kind of contact with an animal bigger than you are," he teased.

I grinned. "Are you implying that I'm short, Jasper?"

"Not at all, ma'am," he said as he stood up and extended a hand to me. When he winked at me, I thought my heart might stop.

I took his hand and as I stood, I happily noted that he intertwined his fingers with mine instead of dropping my hand altogether. We walked outside and I was immediately shocked by the cold air on my legs, but after the bravado I'd shown earlier I refused to go back to my room to change. "Are you sure, Alice? I mean, I don't mind waiting," he'd said.

"No, I'll be fine," I murmured. Really, I was still reveling in how lovely his hand felt wrapped around mine, but I would never admit that to him.

We walked for a moment and he cleared his throat. "This way, if you're sure you're not going to freeze," he said quietly.

I laughed lightly and smiled wide. "I said I'd be fine, Jasper. Don't you worry."

He nodded. "Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

As we continued to walk, making quiet conversation as we went, I took in some of our surroundings. The snowdrifts were piled high—almost to my shoulder—and the quiet of the woods seemed almost ethereal. All that was audible, aside from the way our shoes crunched in the snow, was the sporadic calling of birds. The stillness was enthralling. I could immediately see why Jasper and Edward had chosen Tahoe as the place for their internship.

I made the mistake of thinking it wasn't terribly cold until a gust of wind blew past us and I gasped lightly. Jasper stopped mid-sentence and looked at me in concern. "I'm fine," I fibbed. "Really."

"Well, we're coming up on the place I wanted to show you. Do you trust me?" he asked.

It seemed like a loaded question, but perhaps that was because I wanted to be able to read into it, to make it something more, to believe he wanted a future with me the way I did with him. "I think so," I answered quietly.

He squeezed my hand. "You're sure about that?"

"Yes, Jasper, I am," I reaffirmed.

"Alright then. Close your eyes."

I was a little surprised, but I complied. I counted as he led me twenty paces in a wide arc, before he stopped our movement and released my hand. When he did so, my hand felt so empty I almost whined, but he said, "Alice? Open your eyes."

When I did, I could scarcely breathe.

The snow covered the ground in an even layer. We were standing among trees that grew so tall that I couldn't see their tops. In front of me was a startling view of the lake below us. It appeared to be frozen solid, and scattered along its shores were large, craggy rocks. Several trees and shrubs grew haphazardly around its edges, and they were all covered in a dusting of snow. The sun gleamed off of the frozen lake in a brilliant way, and it was necessary to squint to take it all in. It was absolutely beautiful.

When I spoke my voice was reverent. "Oh, Jasper. This is … it's … I'm at a loss for words."

"It's my favorite spot. When it was warmer out, I used to come sit out here and play around with my guitar. Sometimes Edward came with me. We'd spend hours out here."

Keeping my eyes focused on the lake, I said, "You and Edward are close." It was a statement, not a question.

"He's my brother for all intents and purposes. So is Emm."

After that, we stood in silence and I took in the absolute peace of the place. It was awe-inspiring. The only distraction was the fact that I was suddenly extremely cold. I was battling my body's response to the well below freezing temperatures. I was shivering all over, so I tried to think warm thoughts—summer, the sun beating down on me—but nothing seemed to work. I smiled at him, hoping my discomfort wasn't too obvious. After all, it was my fault that I was inadequately dressed for the wintry weather.

His voice was soft. "Alice, honey?"

I looked up at him and his lips were turned into the slightest smile, only the corners of his lips turned up. His eyes were dark blue somehow, and the effect was smoldering. "Y-yes?" I asked through teeth that were beginning to chatter.

"If I may …" he said, his voice falling off. He leaned against the tree that stood behind him, and extended his arms toward me, beckoning me to come closer. The idea of being wrapped up in his arms was something that made butterflies immediately well up in my stomach, so of course I moved toward him.

As soon as I was close enough, his arms encircled me tightly, holding me to his chest. He wrapped his jacket around me and we stood that way for a minute as I breathed in his cologne. I listened to his quiet, regular breathing and then he whispered, "Alice?"

I looked up at him and a look of absolute peace was on his face. Ever so slowly, he lowered his lips to mine. I absolutely reveled in the feeling of his lips on my own. They were soft but firm and perfect. When he gently caressed my lips with his tongue, I greedily parted my lips. I wanted to taste him, and for him to taste me. Warmth spread throughout my entire body. I forgot to feel cold. I forgot my chills. I forgot the bitter wind that sliced through the trees that surrounded us. I was somehow comfortable and all that mattered was Jasper and I.

When we parted, I kept my eyes trained on his and he whispered, "I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life," and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

As I stood there, pressed against his chest, I closed my eyes and felt a smile curve my lips upward. I had come to Tahoe to find a man I could fool around with, and somehow I'd managed to find one I could fall head over heels for in record time. "Me too," I murmured.

He kissed the top of my head and kept his lips there, breathing me in. I shivered then, a mix of my reaction to his lips on me, and the cold that my legs had suddenly become aware of. "Let's get you inside," he said.

I stepped away from him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, so I placed one around his waist, under the confines of his jacket. We walked the whole way back to the Inn in that manner, making small talk and laughing. By the time we arrived, I was shivering uncontrollably. He led me to the elevator, and then to the second floor lounge, intended for those staying at the Inn to use as they saw fit.

"Here, have a seat," he said. When I was situated, he walked away and returned with a blanket. "Do you mind?" he asked as he sat on the opposite end of the couch with me. He pressed himself into the corner and patted the cushion in front of him. I shook my head and scooted across the couch. He gently removed my jacket as well as his own, and laid them on the couch near us. As I nestled myself against his chest, my legs hanging over his, he wrapped the blanket around us both.

"Thanks for spending your morning with me, Alice," he said quietly as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Thank you for spending your morning with _me_," I replied. Impulsively, I asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he responded. "You?"

"Depends on my mood."

And so began an hour of back and forth questioning. What's your favorite season? Who's your all time favorite band or singer? What's your major? How many times have you been out of the country? Where would you like to vacation?

"Where do you live, Jasper?" I asked when I'd finally gotten the nerve up. I was afraid that he lived across the country, which would make continuing a relationship with him ridiculously difficult. I wasn't one of those girls who could easily handle distance; I needed to see my partner, to be able to feel him next to me, to be able to stare into his eyes. I sent up a silent prayer that he was at least on the West coast.

"I'm crashing on Edward's couch when we get back. He sublet his place when we were accepted to the internship program and when we return after the New Year, the people he rented to will be long gone and we'll move in." He paused then, and I found myself unable to breathe, waiting for him to tell me the city he lived in. "We'll be back in Seattle."

"Jasper," I squealed, and placed my hands on his cheeks. I pulled him to me, and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked. "I mean … not that I mind."

"You're in Seattle. You're all in Seattle … I mean, I knew Emmett … the plane, you know, but you and Edward, too! This is amazing. Oh, Jasper, don't you know what this means?"

He looked at me and a lazy grin formed on his lips. He raised a hand to my cheek and caressed it lightly. "That we can keep this going when we get back to Washington?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Is that really what you want, Alice?"

"Are you kidding me, Jasper Whitlock? I wouldn't have it any other way!"

He laughed then, and pulled me to him. As he pressed his lips to my hair again, I sighed.

I had a man who was the epitome of handsome, whom I was embarking on a whirlwind romance with. I knew it seemed fast but Jasper and I just seemed … right. I just knew that he would treat me like a queen, and I was just so happy to have found him.

I had a new friend in Rose. I just had a feeling that she and I would remain friends. Kismet had brought us together on the plane and then made us all stay in the same hotel, but hers and my life fit together perfectly and I looked forward to the future.

I had a best friend who—despite what a certain bronze haired intern might have thought after the preceding night—was sweeter, more thoughtful, and more loving that many people could dream of being. I knew it was only a matter of time before she showed him. She and I had so much in common that we often joked that we somehow shared a brain, and I loved her.

I was one lucky girl.

Thoughts of Bella reminded me that I should probably check on her. Now that I knew Jasper was mine, and would continue to be so once we all returned home after the New Year, I could relax. I didn't feel as though we needed to spend every waking moment together for the remainder of the time we had in Tahoe, though it was probable that we would. I glanced at the wall clock and noticed it was nearing twelve o'clock.

"Jasper, I think I should go check on Bella. Would that be alright?" I asked.

"Of course it is, Alice. I hope she's not in too bad of shape after all that alcohol last night." He paused and coughed lightly as I stood up. "Hey listen, Edward's sort of been through the ringer. I don't know what happened last night, but I just wanted you to know …"

I stopped him with a light smile. "I know he's not an asshole. Last night was all a big misunderstanding. And just so you know," I paused, wondering if this information would be passed along the grapevine to Edward. "Bella's been through the ringer, too. They'll be fine." I kissed him on the lips and said, "Call my room later and we'll get together."

"What Alice wants, Alice gets," he said with a smile. I squeezed his shoulder and walked back to the elevator.

When I approached Bella's room, I knocked lightly. I heard a meek "come in" from within, so I opened the door and stepped inside.

She was still in bed but her hair had been brushed and pulled back into a knot on the back of her head. "Hey you," she said.

I took my boots off and snuck under the covers with her. "Hey," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"My head feels like a fucking train hit it, and I feel like an asshole for last night, and I'm relatively sure I owe Edward some kind of apology, but other than that I'm okay," she answered. I noticed with satisfaction that the water was gone and so were the Advil.

"It could be worse," I replied. She nodded and I leaned my head on her shoulder.

As we watched a little mindless television, I let my mind wander over a certain blonde haired blue-eyed boy who had recently stolen my heart. We'd be in Seattle together, with Rose and Emmett and Edward and Bella, whom I just knew would work out their differences.

I thought of our first kiss against that tree, and a shiver made its way down my spine. I sighed contentedly as Bella slipped back into unconsciousness for a quick nap. _Jasper_, I thought_. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper._

**A/N: Yep. AHelm here. To address a handful of reviews we received for the last chapter: The different POVs for the bar scene were ****absolutely necessary**** … that is, unless you **_**like**_** not understanding the characters' actions. Forgive the snarky tone, but it's mildly offensive when someone obviously thinks we're just haphazardly posting chapters with no plan. PLEASE trust that we know where this story is going. Besides, you would have been pissed if you never saw things from BPOV. Admit it. **

**Moving on … **

**Alice and Jasper are made of win and oh-so-cute. Love them. That first kiss makes me all fangirly inside. Sigh.**

**MPants, there's a little bit of this chapter that's dedicated to you. I'll bet you can pinpoint it. And I mean every word. Awww, sappy. **

**Reviews are nothing short of amazing.**


	10. I Want You

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**I Want You**

**RPOV**

I had been staring at him for at least an hour before I decided I was dreaming. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again, only to find him still there. He was laying to my right on his stomach, with his face turned towards me. I watched his smooth broad back rise and fall gently with each breath he took.

I hadn't actually believed he would still be with me in the morning for some reason. After the bar last night, I thought he would come over, get what he wanted, and leave. That's what Royce did. But I wasn't going to think about him now. All I wanted to think about was the gorgeous man lying next to me. Emmett Cullen.

I knew he would come to me last night. When I was toying with him at the bar, not only could I see the longing in his eyes, but I could also see his pants were strained, trying to hold in his prominent erection.

It had been fun to tease him last night. And myself for that matter. I looked over at him once more and smiled at his face. He had deserved it.

When he told me that I "wouldn't know what hit me", he was right. I felt flushed thinking about him at the bar. I couldn't very well let him know that the airplane sex we'd had was the only time I'd ever had an orgasm that hadn't been self-induced. I couldn't say, "You know Emmett, you have the most perfect cock. It is the biggest one I've ever had the privilege to say has been inside of me." But I could most definitely think it.

I didn't want to embarrass myself by being so open with him. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that I'd only been with one man. Correction: one asshole. I was portraying a new image after all. And I was enjoying it. I don't think it was an act anymore. Maybe this was how I was supposed to be the whole time.

Emmett stirred, and rubbed his face into the pillow once or twice before settling once again. A small smile pulled the corners of his mouth up. I wondered what he was dreaming of.

I hoped it was a repeat of last night. I know I couldn't get it out of my mind. After I helped Alice deposit a very drunk Bella into her bed, she had burst into tears. I stood awkwardly in the doorway. When Alice assured me that all would be fine and that she could handle it, I made my way down to my room.

I immediately dove into my suitcase, knowing I didn't have much time before Emmett arrived. I rifled through my lingerie until I settled upon the new silk negligee I had bought specifically for the trip. I peeled off my red dress and threw it into the open suitcase before slipping the deep purple silk over my head. After I pulled the halter straps around my head to tie it at my neck, I slipped off the underwear I had worn to the bar in favor for the matching silk panties.

I walked into the bathroom to inspect my choice. It had a deep plunging neckline and empire waist that was accented with a thick silver band, dotted with small lavender stones. I adjusted my breasts so that they sat front and center, and turned around to inspect the view from the back. The silk flowed out over my curves, ending just below my ass. I hoped Emmett approved.

In the bar, Emmett had tried to loosen his collar when I was purposely acting sexy for him. I replayed the image in my mind's eye while I dabbed a bit of perfume on my pulse points and fluffed the curls in my hair up a bit. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I stowed my suitcase back in the closet and looked around my suite. The bed had already been turned down. There weren't any random things lying around that would freak him out. I knew I had put away all of my toiletries in the bathroom too. But, I thought I'd make sure. Just as I walked back out of the bathroom, there was a knock on my door.

I walked over to the door and peered through the peephole. There he was, looking sexy as hell, with a tray holding a bottle of champagne that was in an ice bucket, and a bowl of strawberries. I peeked as far as I could to the left and to the right, and the coast looked clear. So I opened the door, leaving my arm on the knob, and placing my other hand upon my hip.

"Well hello there," I said as seductively as I could manage, taking in his appearance. He had managed to get that top button undone and I tried hard not to stare at any one part of his anatomy too long as my eyes raked his form.

His eyes, however, lingered on each and every new body part they came in contact with. His mouth hung open, and I thought I heard him say "purple." His hands trembled, making the ice shift around the champagne. This seemed to get his attention and make him realize he was openly gaping at me.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

His eyes locked with mine and he simply nodded.

I moved to my right, towards the open door, allowing him to step into the room. I turned and watched him walk in, and then turned around again to shut the door. He must have put the tray down because as I was latching the door I felt him sweep my hair off of my back and left shoulder as his lips came up to my ear.

"I love what you are wearing," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. I inhaled sharply, suddenly feeling as if there wasn't enough air to breathe in the space he had me pinned in. I looked back over my shoulder and watched as he lowered his lips and pressed them into my skin.

_Shit. Don't come undone yet Rose. Don't melt on him. That's not what he wants. He wants that girl that sauntered down the airplane aisle and rammed his cock up inside of her in the bathroom. This is about him, remember? What does he want me to say?_

"You clean up pretty nice too, Emmett," I said. I hoped he couldn't hear how shaky my voice was.

"I can't believe you're wearing purple," he said.

"What, you don't like purple?" I asked. He was playing with the loose strands of silk tied behind my back.

"I fucking love it. Let me see," he said. He spun me around from my waist, so that my back was flush with the door.

That was more like what I thought he wanted. Maybe he'd just take me up against the door. The idea made my blood boil. My body heated up, imagining his hands roaming over my naked skin. My lips involuntarily parted, and I gasped for air.

His eyes roamed from my legs upward, lingering on the deep v of my negligee, until they landed on my parted lips.

_Yes, yes, yes_, I thought. _Please kiss me. Please take me_, my mind screamed. I just couldn't wait any longer to have him inside of me.

He backed up and walked over to the dresser, where he had set his tray of champagne down. My mouth snapped shut. I was pissed.

He smirked at me and asked, "Do you want some champagne?"

If he was going to tease me, then hell yes I wanted a drink. I walked forward, leaning against the wall opposite him, nodding my head.

He popped the cork off of the bottle, and filled two glasses before handing me one. "What should we toast to?" he began to ask. I had already drained my glass.

It was my turn to smirk at him. I held my glass out to him and he asked, "More?" I nodded and watched as he filled my glass again. He hadn't touched his yet. In fact, I could only remember him having one beer at the bar.

I took a long swig of my second glass and asked him, "You don't want any?"

"No," he began, "I do." Bringing the glass up to his lips, he took a tentative sip of the champagne. I zeroed in on his mouth, and I could see his tongue dart out through the clear glass to taste the sparkling liquid. I watched in fascination as his Adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed his sip. I took another swig and had to force my swallow down.

"Strawberry?" he asked, offering me one. I furrowed my brow at him questioningly.

"What?" he asked. "They taste good. Try one." He walked towards me, extending his hand and just as I was about to reach out for the berry he touched it to my lips. I opened my mouth, locking my eyes with his, and bit down into the ripe fruit. It was cold, having been chilled along with the champagne, and its juices flooded my mouth. It tasted delicious, but the look in Emmett's eyes while watching me bite into the damned thing was what was truly scrumptious. He withdrew the strawberry after I started chewing, and that was when I felt the dribble of liquid bead on my lips and make its way down my chin. I licked my lips, hoping to catch it, but to no avail.

Emmett's lips parted. I was about to reach up and wipe off the juice before it ran down and ruined the silk of my negligee when he lunged forward, knocking me back into the wall behind me. His lips attacked my skin, licking the juice up back towards my mouth. When his lips met my own, my eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a low moan.

His mouth was urgent on my own, so I kissed him back just as hard. I desperately wanted to cling to him, but I still had the damn champagne glass in my hand. I opened my eyes and found it empty, so I threw it down to the ground. I guess I had drained it. It no longer mattered. All that mattered now was that I could finally put my hands on him. The feeling of his crisp shirt stretched over the muscles of his back and shoulders was exquisite. I clung to his body with all of my strength, but I wanted to feel more of him. I wanted to have my body flush with his.

As if I had spoken my wish aloud, he stepped towards me, moving one leg in between my own, and put his knee up against the wall. He then put his weight on it while dragging it up the wall, until it made contact with the juncture between my legs.

I gasped at the feel of his leg flush with the thin layer of silk covering me. He opened his eyes which had closed upon our kiss, and they locked with mine. I had been watching the way his jaw moved as he thrust his tongue inside of my mouth, exploring it thoroughly. He pulled back to look at me. His lips were swollen. I released his back to bring my hand up to my mouth, and found that my lips were swollen as well.

He blinked a few times before leaning back in to kiss me once again, this time sweeter and softer than it had been before. I tried to deepen it, and ground myself into his knee, hoping he'd get the hint. He dropped his leg, but kept kissing me.

He pulled away again, and I said, "Emmett. What is the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter. Why?" he asked. He took my hands within his own, and without another word led me to the bed, walking backwards. I followed willingly.

When his legs hit the bed he released my hands, so I pushed him down, making him sit on the bed before me. I reached down to undo the buttons on his shirt, and when I got to the lower ones, I leaned down over him. When each button was undone, his shirt parted and I could see his smooth chest. Wanting to bare myself to him, I stood back up straight, and reached behind me to undo my halter ties.

Once untied, I let the sides drop, and the silk glided down my hips, leaving me in just the matching deep purple underwear.

He took my hands and pulled me to him, and I tried to crawl onto his lap, but he moved his body and with his hands, he led me down onto the bed. Once I laid down, he moved so that he was lying next to me, his torso hovering above my face. I leaned up to kiss him, and tried to guide his body on top of my own.

He shook his head no. "Don't you want me?" I asked, trying to cover myself. I hated that I was so exposed to him now that he was acting this way. It made me feel vulnerable.

"God yes Rose," he answered. "I've never wanted someone so bad in my life. You're so beautiful it hurts. I want you so bad."

With that he leaned down and captured my lips with his own once again. "I want to do this the right way," he said, pulling away from me.

"The right way?" _What on earth was he talking about? _

"Just let me do this. I need to do this, Rosalie."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but shut it when he dipped his head down and his mouth enclosed around my left nipple, pushing my hands away with his own. I arched my back, pushing myself into him, and he took my breast further into his mouth.

Dear lord I had never wanted anything more than for him not to stop what he was doing. It felt so wonderful. His hands roamed up and down the sides of my body, and I reveled in the feeling of his large, strong hands upon my soft and delicate skin. I longed for one of them to caress my other breast, and even though he came close to it, he never touched it. Instead, he moved his mouth to it, leaving the left one wet, and exposed to the cool air of the room, making it harden even further. I squeezed my eyes shut as his hot warm mouth enclosed on my right breast, and felt his hand start to cup my left one. He ran his palm lightly over my very hard nipple, and it felt so good.

I moaned, which caused him to increase the sucking pressure of his mouth, and I pushed further up into him, looking for whatever contact he would give me. He seemed to understand, because I felt one of his knees gently part my now writhing legs. He ran his knee up my leg, and the satiny feel of his trousers felt so good next to my smooth skin. I nearly lost it when he grazed my underwear with it once again. I hissed in pleasure, sucking a large amount of air in through my teeth. I pushed down on his leg, but he instantly pulled it away, leaving me feeling empty and exposed once again.

He trailed kisses back to my left breast, and palmed my right, mirroring his earlier actions. It was so sensitive at this point, it was nearly painful. He flicked his tongue over it, then back to my right, before licking and sucking his way up to my collarbone. I felt his hand turn my head to the right, so that he could continue his way up to my neck. He stopped there, sucking on my sensitive skin.

I grabbed onto the sheets at my sides, but dropped it in favor of his shirt. I pushed it down his shoulders, and he shrugged out of it, alternating his weight on either hand, moving his mouth to suck on the underside of my right breast. I was aching for him at this point.

"Emmett," I said, looking down at the dark hair adorning his head. He looked up at me, his mouth never leaving my skin. "Emmett," I said again, only this time it came out as a whisper.

My eyes closed as he flicked his tongue out over my nipple once again. I felt his cheek pull up into a small smile against my skin.

His hands started trailing up and down my torso again, his large, rough palms coming to rest at the waistband of my underwear. He hooked his fingers in their waistband, and he yanked them down my legs almost forcefully.

"Ungh," I moaned. He pushed my legs apart just as roughly as he pulled my panties down, and I couldn't help but to open my eyes and look at him. He kept his hands on my knees, holding them apart. I bit into my lip when I saw the expression on his face. He looked so god damned gorgeous. Looking down at his body, I could see the smooth muscle definition of his chest. I longed to give it half as much attention as he had given mine. Roaming further down his body, I could see his erection straining through his pants. I looked back up to his face expectantly. His eyes were everywhere, and I didn't feel ashamed to be so exposed to him. He could do anything he wanted to at this point, as long as he did something.

I had hoped he would stand to remove his pants, but instead he fell down onto his hands, and this time his whole body was situated between my legs. His lips attacked my own, and his tongue explored my mouth for the briefest of moments before he began a trail of kisses back down to my breasts. He didn't stop there like I expected him to. He went further down, kissing and nipping at my belly, dragging my piercing into his mouth and tugging on it. It was painful, but it was mixed with such pleasure. I squirmed under him.

His hands were suddenly on my inner thighs, and I couldn't wait for him to touch me. I could feel myself wet and ready for him. I took a shaky breath through my mouth as his hands trailed ever so slowly up my thighs toward where I ached for him. But all he did was force them down, spreading them apart until they were touching the bed on either side.

I squirmed once more, hopefully showing him what I wanted him to do. "I need…" I began to say.

He stopped kissing my stomach and looked up at me. "What do you need?"

"I want…" I began once more.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to come up with what exactly it was I was trying to say.

Then I felt his hot breath. Before I could even comprehend what he was doing, I felt his tongue press flatly up against me. He moved it up at a slow pace, and when it made contact with my clit, his tongue formed a point, and he increased his pressure.

My eyes flew open at the sensation and I quivered under his touch. I saw him there between my legs, and I didn't think I had ever seen anything sexier in my life. He was looking up at me. I drew my bottom lip into my mouth at a loss for words. I had never experienced this sensation in my life. I didn't even know that that kind of pleasure was even possible.

I released my lip, and opened my mouth to say something. As soon as I drew in a shaky breath, Emmett snaked his hands up underneath my legs and put them on my hips, effectively pinning my lower body to the bed.

When he lowered his head once more and repeated his actions, I couldn't keep my moan inside of me. It came out low and deep and I felt like I was no longer in control of my body.

My mouth opened at different times for different reasons. Everything he was doing felt good. I didn't want him to ever stop. When he pushed on my hips again, I realized I must have been pushing my body up towards him involuntarily.

I stilled my movements and simply felt him. I gave in to what he was doing. My eyes rolled to back of my head and I let my head loll back, giving into the sensation. I loved how big his hands felt on my hipbones. How hot his breath was when it hit me. How exquisite it felt with every pass of his tongue. I had never felt something so wonderful in my entire life.

Then I remembered the airplane. I remembered his huge cock and how it felt inside of me. I pushed forward towards his tongue once more. A loud, needy moan escaped my lips. I could feel my left hip being pushed into the bed once more, so I stopped.

I thought back to that tiny bathroom. I could picture his face - his neck thrown back as he pounded into me. So deep. So big. So hard.

I needed to feel him inside of me again. I opened my mouth to tell him this, when I felt his finger push into me. I screamed out in pleasure and I felt myself instantly clamp around him. With one more flick of his tongue, I came violently, shuddering and moaning, riding out the most intense orgasm I'd ever had.

I felt Emmett kiss my inner thighs before coming back up my body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He stopped once again at my breasts, kissing the underside of each, before drawing my left nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it.

I screamed out once again and bucked my hips upward, only to find he still had his pants on. I nearly screamed "take them off," but he chose that moment to gently bite down on the sensitive swell beneath my nipple. "Oh Rosalie," he whispered into my skin.

"Emmett I need you," I replied.

"Rosalie," he whispered again.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please, Emmett. I need to feel you inside of me."

I reached down and popped the button of his slacks open and slowly drug down the zipper, raking my nails over the fabric of his boxer briefs. Hooking my fingers through his trousers and boxers, I lowered them down over his hips. I heard his shoes hit the floor below the bed, and he wiggled his pants and boxers down. He looked into my eyes. I stared back at him.

Without saying a word, I felt him press into me slightly. My hands moved to his hips, pulling him, guiding him into me. Once he filled me completely, he threw his head back and moaned. I could see the veins in his neck protruding through his skin, and I pulled myself up to kiss him there, before lying back down.

He leaned down and kissed me, and pulled nearly all the way out, only to ease himself back in, just as slowly. It was the sweetest kind of torture.

I thought I might explode. I needed him. It was so confusing. I had never felt this way during sex before. I mean sure, sex was sex, but this felt different somehow. I needed his body close to my own. I needed to feel his skin flush with my own.

I worked my hands underneath his arms and grasped his back while he was still kissing me. He moaned into my mouth. I lifted my hips and met his excruciatingly slow thrusts – meeting him halfway, causing a faster rhythm.

He broke the kiss to trail one down my jaw line and back behind my ear. His breathing was steady, but hard. I couldn't stand how composed he was. It reminded me of just how arrogant he had been on the plane. And just how fast we had both climaxed. But then again, we were both working much harder that time, and had a time constraint. I wanted this time to last a bit longer. He felt too damned good.

So I decided to take control of the situation. I scooted up the bed when he pulled almost all the way out again, breaking our contact. His head snapped up from where he was still kissing my neck and I said, "Roll over Emmett. I want to be on top."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Do you want to continue or not?"

I kept my finger on his lips as he nodded and flipped us in a motion so fast it left me dizzy. I straddled his thighs and leaned down to remove my finger and replace it with my lips. He closed his eyes, and in the position this left my legs in, I could feel him brush up against me. Deepening the kiss, I leaned back into him, sheathing him completely.

Emmett's eyes flew open and I just stared right into them, losing myself in their depths. It was as if I could see right through him, and what I saw there scared me. It wasn't how I was used to being looked at. I don't think either one of us knew what to think about it.

So I sat back, and moaned at how large he felt inside of me, and how wonderful he looked beneath me. I began to rock gently, reveling at the way he was reaching the right spots every time I moved against him. His hands moved to my waist, and lifted me up. I plunged right back down on him every time he did this, and he closed his eyes once again. Each time I came back down on him, Emmett's mouth would part for a brief second while he exhaled. It was honestly the sexiest thing I had ever seen. The look of pleasure on his face was something that would be etched into my memory for as long as I lived.

He opened his eyes to find me staring at him. Normally I would have been embarrassed, but I just couldn't feel ashamed knowing he was enjoying himself every bit as much as I was.

I could feel him get impossibly harder, so I knew he was getting close. "Rosalie," he said, his voice low and sexy.

My mouth parted to say "Emmett," or something equally as sexy as the way my name sounded on his lips back to him, but he suddenly lifted his hips off of the bed. He was now so deep and large, I came instantly, clamping around him.

"Oh my god" I screamed out. "Emmett – yes!"

"Oh Rose. Rose," he said. I looked down at him, knowing he was about to come as well. I didn't want to miss the look on his face. I couldn't remember what he looked like on the plane when he came the last time we were together. I didn't want to miss it again.

He closed his eyes, and thrust his hips upward again. I couldn't help it, I came again - hard. But I kept my eyes open. Wide open.

He opened his eyes too, and I felt him release into me. I stilled my movements after I felt him stop pulsing inside of me. We sat there for a few moments, just being quiet and still, looking at each other. Eventually, I moved to lie down next to him. He pulled the sheet up around us, and scooted into my back, pulling my hair off of my shoulder.

After a few minutes I could hear his low, even breathing. Content that he was staying the night with me, I closed my eyes.

"You are so beautiful Rosalie," he whispered into my ear.

I went to sleep with a smile, and had woken up with it still on my face a few hours ago.

I looked down at him again. He smiled in his sleep. Emmett had made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman on Earth last night.

It was funny – I didn't know anything about the gorgeous man sleeping next to me. All I knew was that he had made me feel things about myself that I had never felt before. Like I was beautiful. Like I was worth it. Like it was more than just sex for him too.

I knew that I wanted to feel that again. Again, and again, and again. Forever and always.

**A/N's: HammondGirl heeeeeerree. First of all, Ang – you are made of absolute win. I can't wait to meet you finally! That's right peeps – we've never met in person before. Hell, we've never actually spoken on the phone. **

**People – go listen to the namesake for this chapter. I Want You by Kings of Leon. It's unftastic. **

**I need your help readers! I'm going to NYC for the first time this weekend. I'm super excited since I've wanted to go since I was 14. Any good places that I absolutely MUST go to? I want the unusual stuff – not the norm. Suggestions are much appreciated. **

**Kim – "Is your mommy here?" Elgin Perkins**

"**No, sir. Actually, she's out at the market buying Pampers for all us kids." Brandon Walsh**

**Seriously, we love reviews. They make us so happy we write awesome smut for you guys. You know you like it. So – on that note…**

**See this box heeeeeerree: **


	11. Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**Closer**

**EPOV **

What the fuck was I thinking?

Maybe I wasn't, and that was the problem.

No, I was thinking entirely too much.

I was avoiding Bella like the plague, and it was all because I was a fucking pansy and afraid to talk to her after the rocky way that first night had gone. What was I doing anyway? Sitting in my room and wasting my time while Jasper and Emmett were busy with Alice and Rose. I ventured that Bella was probably doing the same: wasting her vacation while her friends were having the time of their lives.

When I thought about that night, I felt such a strange sense of confusion. I wished I could see inside Bella's mind so I could figure out what was really going on in that head of hers. It was like no matter what I did, I wasn't going to be able to have a civil conversation with her. I had tried to small talk and converse like a normal person and she had been antagonistic all night. I know I'd been kind of a prick when she lost her balance in the lobby, but was she really going to hold a grudge over that shit? It looked like it.

I sat there, watching her in all her feisty and argumentative glory and loved it. She was truly gorgeous when her cheeks were flushed, a mix of the alcohol she had practically inhaled and anger. Hell, she was really fucking gorgeous anyway. I had no idea why she was so mad, so confrontational, but it looked good on her. I had to admit that I wanted to see her with all those guards down—sweet and smiling and just pretty as fuck. Maybe that was why I kept at the conversation, even when she bashed all men and responded to everything I said with an attitude. Besides, it wasn't like I wasn't throwing it right back at her, once she started it. I figured she could handle it.

Which meant she could handle me.

And that shit scared the hell out of me.

In the back of my mind, I kept thinking about Angela and how we had _seemed_ to click. I knew the one problem with our relationship—and it was a big fucking problem—was that I quelled my personality for her. If I didn't have to do that with Bella—if she could handle my mouth and my attitude and my general abrasiveness, at least at face value—then maybe she was really _it_ for me.

I wasn't so sure I was ready for that.

Did that make me a weak individual? Maybe. But I also knew that without meaning to, Angela had ripped my heart out, cut it into pieces and then stomped on it for good measure. It had taken me a long ass time to readily admit that I was scared of getting hurt again. I knew Jazz and Emmett knew, but neither of them said anything about it to me. So, I kept that shit to myself and waited for it to dissipate.

My inhibitions regarding Angela were what made me fuck up royally that night.

We were standing around and Bella shouted out that she needed a drink, but all of us knew better. She was wasted beyond belief. I remember wondering how someone so small could drink as much as she had and still function. When I said, "Are you sure, sweetheart?" my voice sounded snide and mean, which was not what I was going for, but I had been battling thoughts of Angela all night in the back of my mind and I was feeling strained.

When Bella moved toward me, pointing at me in an accusatory manner, her hair flew around over her shoulder and for a second, she reminded me so much of my ex that I froze. Just … froze. Their personalities were nothing alike and really, the only similarities in their looks was the long hair and the big brown eyes, but still, I stood there like a damn statue, unable to move. Meanwhile, Bella fell to the floor and when I recovered from the momentary shock, I glanced at her on the ground and started laughing hysterically.

I knew that shit had confused Emmett and Jazz—and I didn't even want to think about what Alice and Rose thought of me, much less Bella. But I was so fucking lost that all I could do was laugh. _Of course_ I'd find a girl when I really wasn't looking. _Of course_, in my fucked up brain, she would remind me so intensely of Angela that it would dredge up my brokenhearted memories. _Of course_ I'd act like a dick and ruin my shot with her. I wanted to turn to Emmett and ask him to fucking punch me. I needed to snap out of whatever the hell was wrong with me.

And then, Bella had laughed. It sounded almost maniacal, like she was at a loss regarding how to better respond. I was relatively positive that she was pissed at me and I supposed she had a right to be. But like Emmett had said later that night, I had to fix this. Whatever _this_ was. I _had_ to have a shot with Bella. I had to. It was not a negotiable thing. I was drawn to her for a million reasons and I had to make this happen. I had to show her the real me. The one I'd been hiding the entire time she had been in Tahoe.

When the three of us had been sitting around Jazz's room, I had suffered from a little verbal diarrhea. I hadn't meant to babble out my frustrations and I most definitely hadn't meant to say I thought Bella was, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. But I had, and Jasper had asked me, "_Do_ you think she's the most beautiful girl in the world, Edward?" I seized up, a familiar sensation pulling on my heart, and I knew I had it bad for this girl if I was verbally spewing my deepest emotions about her without thinking. So, I didn't respond. I knew they'd take that as a yes, and that was fine because that was the truth. No one held a candle to this girl. The more I looked at her that night, the more I realized that Angela paled in comparison with her, and Angela was by no means unattractive. Bella was like a goddess or some shit, as ridiculous as that sounds. Having said all that, I was really thankful that they had changed the subject when I asked.

I left them there shortly after, and returned to my room to sulk. It sounded fucking ridiculous, I know, but I didn't know what else to do. I spent the rest of that night thinking about Bella and her gorgeous eyes, her shiny, thick hair and her perfect lips. I thought about her all night. She even made her way into my dreams, and when I awoke the next morning, I felt even more like shit for fucking up the first night I'd spent with her. I knew I had only been a dickhead in response to her abrasiveness, and surely I could have been more graceful about it. I also knew that Angela in the back of my mind wasn't a good excuse for freezing, but there was nothing I could do about that.

So there I was, sitting in my room in silence and jealous as fuck that Jasper and Emmett's vacations were going infinitely better than mine.

I wanted to see Bella. I'd been avoiding her like she had some sort of communicable disease because I didn't know what to say and because I felt like a supreme asshole. I had to apologize. I had to make it up to her. I had to make her see the real me.

I was nervous as hell to do it. No one had seen the sweet, thoughtful, sensitive side of me since Angela. I had carefully hidden it away. Fucking self preservation.

Well self preservation be damned. Bella was different.

Suddenly, the best idea I had had in the week and a half that Bella, Rose and Alice had been in Tahoe came to me.

I stood up and ran a hand through my hair and then changed out of my pajamas. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a black pullover sweater, and then slipped on my Nikes.

I knew Emmett and Rose were probably off somewhere fornicating like rabbits, and that Jasper and Alice were basically in love already. Meanwhile, Bella was alone like I was. I didn't like that, but I could change it.

I knew what room she was in. I could go and try to coax her out and then try to open myself up so she could see the real me. I wasn't an asshole. I wanted to prove it to her.

When I went to the elevator, I pressed the button for her floor and there it was again. My heart pounded so loudly, I thought it might rip my chest open. I was so fucking nervous that I couldn't adequately explain it. In fact, my nerves were so bad that when the elevator door opened, I actually stood there slack jawed for a moment while I tried to convince myself to move my feet.

The walk down the hallway seemed to take forever, and when I got to her room, I froze again, but only for a minute. Softly, I knocked on her door and prayed with everything in me that she wouldn't slam it in my face. My heart was pounding in my chest the whole time and I wondered if I could even speak properly.

When she opened the door, I heard the television in the background, with some fucking lame ass Lifetime movie on. When I saw her, I felt my stomach tie itself into knots. She was in sweats and a midnight blue tank top, and her hair was all around her shoulders, cascading down her chest and back. Her face was void of any make up, and when I glanced over her shoulder I could see that candy wrappers were strewn all over the bed along with a few bottles from the bar I knew was hidden in a cabinet in her room. So _that_ was how she was spending her days—raiding the mini bar and appeasing her sweet tooth. It sounded better than the way I was wasting the days: mentally kicking my own ass for acting like a prick. I glanced down and grinned internally … of course her feet were fucking adorable. When I looked back up, her eyes were endless and brown and I swallowed hard, trying to remember to speak.

She was fucking beautiful.

I knew I must have caught her off guard, because when she spoke, she looked confused. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

_It's now or never_, I thought to myself.

"Alice and Rose are out with Jazz and Emmett, right?" I asked, more nervous that I thought possible. Somehow, my voice was smooth and normal. I cleared my throat.

She nodded and her jaw was set. She wasn't entirely pleased to see me. "Yes. Why?"

_Now or never_, I repeated in my head. "I was just … I don't want you to sit around here bored and alone. So, I wondered if you wanted to go to the café and … um … well …" _Fuck, I sound like a bumbling idiot. _

She crossed her arms. "Spend the evening with you?" she finished for me.

"Um. Yeah." I regained a little of my composure and shot her a smile. "I'll be nice, I promise," I said quietly.

Something seemed to unnerve her, because she let her arms fall and looked at me with a furrowed brow. "You mean like right now?" she asked and her voice was only a little steely. I nodded. "But I'm not dressed."

"You look beautiful," I replied, suddenly struck with another case of verbal diarrhea

I watched as something coursed through her depthless eyes. She looked taken aback. "I … thank you," she mumbled.

"Really, Bella," I began, feeling a little more confident that I could talk her into spending her time with me. "I'll go back to my room and put my pajamas on if you don't feel like getting dressed. This place is casual. No one will care." _Least of all me_, I thought. _Please come with me. Please,_ I begged internally.

She seemed to think for a moment. Her face was a mask of calm, but I could see the gears turning behind her eyes and all the while, I sent up prayers to whatever god was listening that she'd go along with my request and come with me. Finally, she coughed lightly and said, "No, I'll get dressed. You wait out here." Her voice was different somehow. Softer. Quiet.

I wanted to step into her room and hold her all night. I wanted to kiss her and breathe her in. But that was a bit much for the moment, so I simply replied, "Sure. I'll be here."

When she turned away from me and closed the door, I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall. My breath came out in a whoosh and I felt my stomach untie, and my nerves begin to disappear a little. I started planning the evening. We'd go to the café and grab a few appetizers. We'd have a drink. We'd hang out in the lounge. I wanted to spend the entire night with her, and only her.

I was staring at the floor when she came back out and when I looked at her, she looked as anxious as I felt. She had changed into those delectable jeans and had pulled a hoodie on over her tank top with a pair of Converse sneakers. Beautiful, of course. I shoved my hand through my hair and smiled at her. "Thank you, Bella," I said quietly. She nodded and I gingerly placed my hand on the small of her back and led her in the direction of the elevator.

It was awkwardly quiet on the way down to the first floor. She stood on one side of the elevator and I stood on the other. We didn't speak. I was racking my brain, making a list of things I could talk to her about that weren't inflammatory. Once again, I wished I could know what she was thinking. Was she questioning coming with me this evening? It had seemed almost too easy to get her to come with me. For a moment, I wondered if she had been waiting for me to make a move. _No, you're not that lucky_, I told myself. But still, I hoped. I _really_ fucking hoped.

The elevator dinged as we arrived at the first floor and I felt compelled to link my arm in hers, but chose not to. _One step at a time_, I thought. "It's to the right," I said.

We walked in silence and I wondered if I should attempt to talk to her and then she surprised me by bringing up a topic that I was not expecting. "Do they have hot wings here?"

I grinned. "Yeah. They're pretty good. We'll order some."

"Great, I'm fucking starving," she said. Oh, how I loved her dirty little mouth.

I motioned toward a table by the fireplace and we sat down. Bella looked at the menu and I said, "So, hot wings. Anything else look good?"

She perused the menu. We would order whatever she wanted. I was just happy she'd agreed to give me a shot this evening. "Potato skins, and a beer," she answered, and I realized that was exactly what Jasper and I would have ordered if we were watching a football game. I didn't think it was possible for Bella to seem even more amazing in my eyes, but the thought of her being a guy's girl was a complete turn on.

The waitress came over and we ordered and when she walked away, I said, "Hot wings and beer? You might be the coolest girl I've ever met."

She smiled and the effect was fucking phenomenal. Her whole face lit up and I was reminded of my desire earlier to see her without her walls up. Fucking _gorgeous_. "You should amend that statement," she said.

"How so?" I asked as the waitress deposited our beers in front of us.

She sipped her beer and, when she put it back on the table, grinned. "I _am_ the coolest girl ever. Alice and Rose are a close second, though."

I laughed. "Ok, then." I was starting to feel really comfortable with her, like maybe I had an actual chance with her and the thought alone made me giddy, like a fucking little girl. "So, how long have you known Alice?"

She took another long draught of her beer before responding. "Alice and I have been friends our whole lives. Seriously. We grew up together."

"Sounds like Jazz and me," I replied. "We've been friends since we were five years old."

She nodded. "It seemed like it the other night."

The waitress came then, her timing impeccably bad, and put our wings and potato skins on the table. "Thanks," I said to her, hoping she'd get the hint that she was intruding. She nodded and walked away. "Bella," I said, suddenly ridiculously nervous. "About that night …"

I could see the annoyance begin to manifest in her face and I knew I had to get this out quickly. "I didn't mean to let you fall. I really didn't. It wasn't intentional, I just froze. Call it a psychological mindfuck, but that's what happened. And I wasn't … I mean, I don't want you to think I was laughing at you. I was laughing at myself and my real fucking inadequacies."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh yeah? Well, I was pretty fucking pissed that night but I wasn't laughing at you either."

I had figured as much, but I didn't say that. "Bella, look," I began, my voice quieter. "I will get on one knee if that's what it takes, but please accept my apology. I'm really sorry, and even if I was having issues that night, I owe you a profuse apology. It had nothing to do with you."

She looked at me evenly. "You really mean that?" I nodded. "Alright. But don't fucking be an asshole. I don't have time for that shit. Besides, I wasn't exactly nice to you that night and it wasn't your fault I reacted that way. I have my own issues to deal with."

Internally, I was jumping for joy, but I knew I had to play it cool. "Thanks, Bella. Really. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." I smiled and realized that I suddenly felt completely relieved. The funk I'd been walking around in for a week had melted away and I was really fucking glad to have a chance at a new beginning with this girl.

"So," she said. "You and Jasper have been friends forever. That's cool." Clearly, she was ready to move beyond our false start, so I moved with her.

From that point on, we talked about whatever happened to come up. She was really witty, and I found myself laughing a lot. We discussed music, art, and travel. The reason why I was in Tahoe was brought up, along with my brother Emmett, and a plethora of other topics. I had to admit that the fact that she didn't cringe at my overzealous potty mouth—that she could actually rival me—was a real fucking turn on, along with five million other things about her. She was also really smart and I learned that she was a semester away from graduating. She was the furthest thing from vapid.

In short, Bella appeared to be everything I had been looking for.

When the food was gone, I looked at her and started praying again that she'd say yes to what I was about to ask. "Are you up for a little more time with me?" I asked, and I noticed that this time, her eyes were bright and alive. There was no longer confusion looking back at me. No anger. Just interest. And that excited me to no end.

She leaned forward, her elbows on the table and looked up at me through her long, thick eyelashes. I swear, I couldn't breathe for a minute, she was so beautiful. "What did you have in mind, Edward?"

I swallowed hard and found my voice. My name on her lips was amazing. I liked the sound of it. "I thought I'd take you to the lounge."

"It's closed, isn't it? I mean, it's like 10:30, right?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, the downstairs lounge is closed. I was referring to the employee lounge on the top floor."

A look of approval crossed her face. "Let's go," she said. "Should we call the waitress over to pay?"

"Nah - Jazz and I have an open tab since we're interns here."

"Oh," she replied. "Alright, let's go."

I waved to the staff and walked out with her and this time, I linked my arm in hers and she didn't pull away. In the elevator, it was quiet again, but this time it was comfortable and I didn't have to worry about her running for cover. When the doors opened, I looked down at her and she said, "Lead the way."

I walked her down the hallway and stopped just before the door. I pushed it open and said, "This is it." I wanted to see her reaction, so I let her walk in before me.

Jasper and I had nearly pissed our pants when we saw the employee lounge for the first time. It was huge, and had a wall of windows so that the mountains and terrain were all you could see. The fact that it was on the top floor, across the hallway from the penthouses helped immensely. Bella walked in and immediately froze. "This is the _employee_ lounge? Jesus, this is fucking amazing!" She rushed forward, toward the window, and turned back to me.

I walked toward her, taking in her wide smile and was glad all over again that I'd grown a pair and asked her to spend the evening with me. "Pick a seat," I said.

She looked around and moved to sit in an overstuffed chair near the window. I sat in the one next to her, and we started talking again. We'd been sitting there just enjoying being together, when she looked at me with an intense curiosity. "What?" I asked.

"You don't have to answer," she said quickly.

"Answer what?"

She cleared her throat and turned her body toward me in her chair. Then, she pulled one leg underneath her and the other into her chest. "What made you freeze that night? I mean, you seem pretty balanced now … it's not bothering you tonight." I had caught her mild sarcasm and attempted to smile at her.

I took a deep breath. "No, it's ok. I'll tell you." I laughed lightly. "Time for Deep Thoughts with Edward." She looked at me and raised her eyebrows slightly. She really wanted to know. So, I told her. "You remind me a lot of my ex. Only in the good ways, mind you, but you remind me of her. It's not like I'm sitting here scrutinizing you to see how much you can remind me of her, but the comparison is there." I paused and cleared my throat. I was suddenly nervous again. "She left me for her high school sweetheart and it really fucked me up for a while." Bella looked at me, a mix of sadness and discomfort on her face so I rushed through the rest of my explanation. "Her name was Angela. And I'm totally over that shit, but seeing you, and thinking about you, well it made me think of her, sort of indirectly. Sorry about that."

She pursed her lips. "You were thinking about me?"

_Oops_. I hadn't meant to admit that quite yet, so I nodded meekly in response to her question. "Ever since I saw you in the lobby. I guess I should apologize for being a dick then, too."

She shook her head. "What were you thinking about me?"

Mythroat closed up. I was as nervous as the first time I'd had sex. I couldn't make myself speak. She looked at me, her face patient and waiting. "What wasn't I thinking about you?" I mumbled.

"What?" she asked, leaning towards me.

"What _wasn't_ I thinking about you, Bella? You're pretty much the first girl I've thought seriously about in a year. You're funny and you can hold your own … And fuck me, you're not only really beautiful, but you are _definitely_ the coolest girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

My voice fell away and I just looked at her.

The brown of her eyes was on fire. I wanted to reach across the small space between us and kiss her. I wanted to get lost in her eyes. I wanted to do anything she asked.

Silently, she moved to stand and walked toward the window wall, and I thought, _"Smooth move, dipshit. You probably just scared her away."_ I considered what I should do next. I could stay in my seat and let her think, or I could go to her and ask her. I chose the latter.

I walked up behind her and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Bella?" I asked, and my voice was so quiet, it was almost inaudible.

She turned immediately to face me and whispered, "Do you mean that?"

"I do," I answered her honestly, my voice just as quiet as hers.

The air was suddenly thick with emotion. I felt like I could scoop it up and carry it with me when we left the room. She moved almost imperceptibly closer to me, and started to move her hand to my face, but stopped at the last minute. She glanced above my head, and my eyes followed her line of sight. Above us, there was a garland strung it loops from the ceiling, and mistletoe hung there. It was really fucking cliché, but I took my cue from the cheesy décor.

_Now or Never_, I thought for the third and final time that night. The idea of kissing Bella made my stomach knot up again and I knew she could tell. She looked at me and I could tell she was not expecting this kind of a reaction. I was stalling, looking deep into the pools of her eyes and then, finally started moving toward her.

I stopped for a moment just before I reached her lips and whispered, "You are fucking amazing."

The feeling of her lips on mine was almost too much. They were so soft, supple, and just … perfect. It started off slow, but when she snaked her arms around my neck I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her thin frame against mine. I leveraged us by putting my free hand on the window, and when I felt her tongue gently pressing for entrance against my lips, I removed that hand and gently pushed it into the hair along the nape of her neck.

She moved backwards, keeping her lips on mine, until she was leaning against a wall. When we arrived there, she pulled away only slightly and placed her delicate hands on either side of my face. Her eyes were dark with emotion, and I let her pull me to her. We kissed again, our tongues in a steady rhythm, and she pushed a hand behind my head, knotting it in the hair there. By that point, her hips were pressed against me and I had both arms wrapped around her, holding her to me.

I kept my eyes trained on her and she searched mine for something. I didn't know what she was looking for.

"You are nothing like I thought you were," she whispered.

"I'm glad," I replied quietly.

"Me too," she responded simply.

We stood that way, looking at each other for a few minutes and then the clock struck two. Had we really been together since seven? The time had flown.

She sighed. "I guess we should be getting back …" This time it was her voice that fell away. I could hear that she didn't really want to leave. Neither did I. I literally thought I could stand with her like this forever, which was quite a fucking accomplishment, since I had been paralyzed by my memories just a week ago.

I nodded. "You're probably right," I mumbled.

She gently pushed her way out of my arms and started to walk out of the room, but after a step, came back to me and extended her hand. I took it, and she intertwined her fingers with mine while we walked in silence all the way down the hall. Our hands were clasped together throughout the entire elevator ride and through the walk to her door. She pulled her key card out of her back pocket and smiled up at me. "I had a fucking fabulous time tonight," she said.

"So did I," I replied, uncertain what I should say next.

"You're not so bad, Cullen," she joked and pushed herself up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "I'll see you later?"

I nodded. "Most definitely. You didn't think tonight was a one time deal, did you?" I smiled, glad we could banter back and forth like this.

She shook her head and her voice was serious. I look that resembled resolve appeared on her face. "It better fucking not be." She slid the key card in and released my hand. "Good night, Edward."

The sound of my name on her lips made me tingle again. I felt like a fucking prepubescent teenage boy around her, but I loved every second of it. "Good night, Bella," I said as I walked to the elevator.

I floated to my room and flopped onto my mattress.

I had just spent the whole fucking night with Bella. And it was amazing. Better than expected. Just … fucking perfect.

_She_ was perfect for me. If I hadn't been convinced of it before, I definitely was after spending time with her.

I thought about things and all I could do was smile. The night had been a success on so many levels. I had apologized. I had won her forgiveness. I spent the entire night with her, and gotten to know her on some level beyond casual acquaintance. I was impressed with her intellect and how well-read she was.

The thing that sealed the deal for me was that I could be me around her. We hadn't agreed on every topic of conversation that night, but it hadn't been an issue. I had aired my opinions and thoughts honestly. I had cursed like a sailor, as usual. But never—not even for a second—did I feel compelled to edit myself for content. Bella allowed me to be who I was, and that was the one thing I had never felt comfortable doing around Angela. I was utterly comfortable with her.

I _had_ to be with her.

I didn't know what that would entail. I didn't know what her past was like, or what her romantic history entailed. I had no idea where she lived, as we hadn't talked about it, but I earnestly hoped that she lived near Seattle, so that we could continue this when the Winter Break was over. The thought of my life without Bella stung like a motherfucker. In one night, she had secured her place in my life, and I wouldn't be able to function properly without her.

It was then I realized that for the first time in a long time, I was falling in love. It was strange and unfamiliar, but I had no intention of fighting it.

I smiled to myself as I thought about just being with her, and that was the last thought I had before passing out into the most restful sleep I'd had in months.

**A/N: Yes, this is AHelm. That was long. I know. You love it. **

**Oh, and also… See, we told you Edward wasn't an asshole. That is all. **

**Reviews are amazing and we love them. Hit that button right heeeeere …**


	12. With Her Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**With her need**

JPOV

When I pushed the button to the third floor, I couldn't help but smile. Alice and I had met up often over the last week, finding it difficult to stay away from each other for very long. Our visits were short though, sneaking in a breakfast or quick lunch, so I was excited about the prospect of spending the entire day with her.

She had been just as busy as I was all week, desperately trying to keep Bella engaged in all sorts of activities. I understood completely, having tried to speak to Edward about everything that was going on with him several times throughout the week. It proved difficult to meet with him because of our conflicting schedules, and because he had been avoiding me. I couldn't blame him for that though. I knew he was struggling.

So when I saw him walking towards me when I stepped out onto the third floor, I was completely surprised. Granted, I was shocked that he wasn't currently holed up in his room, but there was no way in hell I would have ever thought that Edward would be out of bed before noon today. Our internships were officially over, and it was currently nine o'clock in the morning. Edward was just not a morning type of guy. In fact, the only thing he had moaned and grumbled about when I asked him to come to Tahoe with me was about the hours he would have to work.

Stepping off of the elevator, I smiled over at him.

"Hey man," he said, walking towards me.

I noticed that he was walking away from Bella's room, but I doubted that he had spent the night there. He looked too clean, too un-rumpled. And besides, he would definitely still be in her bed if he had spent the night there.

I cocked my head to the side as we met in the hallway. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Umm," he began, fidgeting with his hands. "I was leaving a note for Bella. We went out the last night. I was just, you know…" he finished with a shrug.

"That's cool," I replied, trying to be as nonchalant as he was. "Did you guys have fun? Last night, I mean."

His face broke out in a smile that I hadn't seen in ages. "Yeah, we really did. She's like the coolest damn girl I've ever met. I showed up to her room yesterday, unannounced. I decided to take her out to talk things over, and instead of being a typical girl taking an hour just to leave her room, she threw on some tennis shoes and went with me. And check this shit out," he continued. "When we got down to the lounge, she ordered hot wings and a beer. She's fucking awesome."

"I... I kissed her last night," he said, looking down at his feet right after. He looked back up at me, gauging my reaction. I had suspected as much. I mean, if he had spent the whole day with her and got up this fucking early just to leave the girl a note, then he had to have at least kissed her. What I was not expecting was the tone in his voice, or the look in his eye.

"That's great man," I said to him, hoping to convey that I really, truly was happy for him. God knows Edward deserved a little happiness. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, unsure of what else to say. He didn't want to hear that I had been worried about him for months. So I kept quiet, wondering if he would get the gist of what I was trying to say in those few words.

"I mean, I really kissed her, Jazz. I had forgotten," he said, a huge smile breaking out on his face. "Now go and have fun with your girl Alice, alright?" he asked, walking past me.

I turned and watched him lope off towards the end of the hall. He looked so different. He looked like… me.

I turned back towards Alice's room, suddenly on a mission to get to her as quickly as I could. All of this talk about kissing lit a fire under my ass, and I just couldn't wait to feel Alice's lips on my own. Sure, we had shared a few kisses here and there over the last week or so, but they were nothing like that first one. They were short and sweet. I needed to kiss her again like I had during our walk.

I smiled, remembering how absolutely adorable she had been that morning. She was shivering with only those ridiculous tights covering her slender legs. The tights did have one advantage though. I memorized the curve of her knee, and loved how her shapely thighs disappeared underneath that little skirt. The way she had shivered when we stopped walking made me draw her close to me, and the memory of her warm body pushed up against mine drove me crazy. I simply needed to kiss her that afternoon, and I most certainly needed to kiss her again. Right fucking now.

I reached her door and knocked, perhaps a bit over eager. When she opened the door, I leaned down and attacked her mouth with my own, without so much as a simple "hi." I picked her up and held on to her, kissing her with everything I fucking had. I felt like I hadn't seen her in weeks. In reality, she had checked into the hotel just a week and a half ago, and I had seen her every day since. I didn't let this thought deter me however, and when she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck to pull me closer to her, I moaned into her perfect little mouth.

I held her close to me, kissing her with wild abandon for a good five minutes, before I broke away and set her down onto her bare feet just inside the door.

"What was that all about?" she asked with a sly smile once she regained her composure.

"I… Well, I just had to kiss you, Alice," I replied, embarrassed.

"I'm glad you did," she whispered, pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss me again. I leaned down, meeting her halfway.

She pulled back away from me after a few moments and asked, "Well, what are we doing today, Mr. Whitlock?"

I pursed my lips and brought my fingers up to them, tapping them a few times. "Hmm. Well, I thought I'd take you into town this morning. And then I thought I'd take you out to a nice lunch."

"So no hiking today," she inquired with a smile.

"No hiking today. We will however be walking around a bit, so can you maybe wear what you have on right now? Jeans would keep you a heck of a lot warmer than those little tights you wore last week," I said, teasing her. I was trying hard to hold in my smile and seem serious, but it was proving difficult since her face had formed such an adorable pout.

She narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "Are you messing with me, Jasper?" She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot.

I tried hard not to laugh at how she was trying to be menacing. I looked down at her tiny frame, and put on my best professional sounding voice. "No ma'am. I would never think of 'messing' with you."

"Sure you wouldn't," she said, walking over to the couch in the front room of her suite. She sat down and I noticed a few pairs of shoes on the floor next to her. She peered up at me and asked, "So we're going to be walking around South Lake today?"

I nodded to her, hoping she would pick the cute boots she had worn the other day on our impromptu hike. I felt my lips curve into a small smile as she picked one up and pulled it on, tucking her jeans into it. She bent over to tuck her jeans into the other boot, and I caught a glimpse of the back of her neck. Her skin looked so pale and smooth just above the nice grey sweater she was wearing, and her short dark hair only made the exposed skin there more appealing for me to feast my eyes upon.

Standing up, she grabbed a short black wool coat that was draped over the end of the couch closest to me. After slipping it around her shoulders she grabbed a small purse and came up to me, once again pushing up onto her tiptoes.

I looked down at her and said, "Alice, you look beautiful," before lowering my lips to hers. I kissed her quickly before reaching behind me to open the door.

Once we were in the hall, she slipped her hand in mine and turned towards me. "So what exactly is on the agenda for today? I already know it's not hiking," she said with a smile. "I'm fairly certain you would have said something about skiing so that I could change. I find it interesting that I haven't been yet, but I've been tied up this last week by this really charming man. You may have heard of him, he's part of the management here at the hotel. His name is Jasper, and he took me hiking this one time. Do you know him?"

I tried hard to suppress the smirk that was threatening to break through the calm, uninterested face I was trying to give her.

"Yeah," she continued, clearly on to me, "he just swooped right in the first afternoon me and my girlfriends checked in."

"Well shoot darlin'. I don't know if I can compete with that."

"Oh, I think you've got a fair shot," she said, glancing up at me. "You're tall, and have blue eyes, I see. So you're on the right track so far, mister," she said with a wink. "And did you just call me darlin'?"

"I sure did," pretending to tip an imaginary hat down to her. "So, you like the tall ones?"

We made it to the elevators and she sighed, looking up at me. "A bit," she replied, a small smile playing at her lips. I leaned down and captured them with my own for a small kiss when the elevator dinged, signaling that it had arrived on the third floor. When the doors opened, Alice stepped in.

We continued to tease each other until we reached the lobby, where I met up with our driver for the day. We were going to take a town car down to the shops of Heavenly Village, a quaint area of South Lake. It had several little boutiques and restaurants, and had an ice skating rink nestled at the heart of it. Heavenly Gondola ran all the way from the mountain down into the area, but I wanted it to be a surprise for Alice, so I opted to drive down.

I engaged her in conversation the whole twenty minute ride down the mountain and into town, so when I reached for her hand to guide her out of the car, she saw where I was taking her for the first time. She looked to her left and took in her surroundings before turning to the right and seeing the quaint shops gathered around the base of a gondola.

Her face lit up and she looked up at me with a huge smile. "Shopping?" she asked. "You're taking me shopping?"

I smiled down at her and gestured around the main square. "Well, that is the general idea of this area. I thought we'd do a bit of window shopping this morning. Are you up for it?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, suddenly launching herself into my arms. I grabbed onto her waist and she brought herself closer to me for a hug.

I gladly held her close to me, and when she pulled her face back I asked, "I take it you're happy with my plans for today?"

She nodded enthusiastically before giving me a quick kiss.

We walked around the little square we were dropped off in for a few hours. The shops were where a lot of tourists looked around, but it was also where the who's who of South Lake met up. Locals were always gathered at the Cinnamon House Café, and a few celebrities were known to frequent the higher end boutiques just around the corner from where we were.

We ate an early lunch at a small bistro, and spent the rest of the afternoon looking around the area. At around four, I called the driver to swing back by to pick us up. While we waited for the town car, we walked into Poe Rava Gem Company. It was an interesting store, and had many large glass cases filled with jewelry crafted from local artisans.

I watched from the front door as Alice looked around the store, standing out of the way of the other shoppers and keeping an eye out for our car. She looked through most of the cases rather quickly, but she had been standing in front of one for several moments, so I joined her to see what had caught her eye.

I came up behind her and slipped my hands around her small waist. Leaning down into her ear, I whispered, "See anything you like?"

Small goose bumps broke out on her neck where I breathed on her, and a small shiver ran down the length of her back. She turned her head and looked up into my face. "I'm just looking. Is the car here yet?"

I looked outside once more and shook my head. "I'm sure it will be along in a few more minutes. What were you looking at so intently over here?"

"Oh it's nothing – just those earrings there in the back. See?" she asked, pointing to a small display stand in the back right corner.

"The little ones there on the right?" I asked, pointing to the ones I thought she was talking about.

She nodded her head. "They remind me of a pair my grandmother used to wear." Turning around to face me, she reached behind my neck and said, "Thanks for taking me window shopping today, Jasper. I had a really good time this afternoon."

"So have I, Alice," I replied, smiling down at her. "Are you ready to go? The car should be here by now."

She nodded and we began to head out towards the street. Before leaving, I took a quick look at the earrings. The design was interesting. In each stud, a square set of diamonds surrounded a large sapphire stone, yet the setting seemed delicate and fragile. I decided to come back to the store at another time to look at them more closely. Perhaps the shopkeeper could provide more information on the style and history of the design beyond the small handwritten sign revealing that they were from the 1920's.

We arrived back at the Inn around five, and it was surprisingly quiet. The lifts didn't shut down for another hour and with last night's fresh powder, and tomorrow being Christmas Eve and all, people were enjoying the sights and activities of the mountain.

An early, quiet dinner with Alice sounded wonderful, so I was glad that people were still out. We walked through the doors and I linked my arm with hers, leading her towards the Black Diamond Cantina, the larger and more exclusive of the three eateries at the Inn. "I thought we'd have an early dinner, since we ate lunch so early this morning. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and I led her into the restaurant, requesting a table near the back where the views of the mountain were the best. Once the hostess seated us and took our drink orders, we talked about our morning together. We spoke of the few things that had caught her eye this morning, and I told her how the city was a fairly new tourist attraction, and how it had mainly grown to accommodate the 1960 Winter Olympics.

When our food arrived, a comfortable silence fell between us. I thought about the fact that Christmas was two days away. I hadn't really given it much thought before this afternoon, but I really wanted to get her something special now. It looked like I'd be visiting Poe Rava a lot sooner than I originally thought.

We enjoyed a quick drink after dinner, and I led her to the elevators to escort her back to her room. I was glad we were ending things early this evening, considering the fact that I would be getting up earlier than usual tomorrow to do some last minute shopping.

In the elevator I moved to press the button to her floor, but she stopped me by placing her small hand on my arm. "Can I see your room, Jasper?"

I looked at her, surprised. "It's a mess," I began. "I mean, it has a few half packed boxes strewn around since we're leaving in ten days. But if you want to see it, then you shall see it, Alice." I could never say no to her, so I pressed the button to the 6th floor.

When we reached my door, I opened it up and let her walk before me. My room was much smaller than hers, and I wasn't surprised when she opted to sit on the foot of my bed instead of the small loveseat near the door. It was currently home to two overflowing boxes, half of my ski wardrobe, and that included my bulky winter coat.

"So," she began, looking up at me from the edge of my bed. She patted the space beside her, inviting me to sit down. "What day are you leaving?"

I strode over to her and took a seat. "The 4th of January, I think. Not this Sunday, but the next."

"We leave the Friday before that, you know," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," I said, taking her small hand into my own. "I'm glad I won't have to wait long to see you. I'll be there right after you get home." Her lips broke into a huge smile and her whole face lit up.

We talked for hours about all kinds of things, including school and our families, and ended up at the head of the bed, propped up against the headboard. After a lull in the conversation, Alice looked over at me so I leaned over to kiss her. It started off slowly, but it quickly progressed into a full-fledged make out session that soon left us both breathless.

When we pulled apart, she was fidgeting with her hands. She looked over at me shyly, and I just couldn't help myself. I kissed her again, and her hands snaked their way behind me to slide up my shirt.

I made my way up her shirt with my own hands, and was lingering on her bra clasp, but just couldn't bring myself to undo it. _Ten days_, I kept telling myself. We had kissed for the first time only ten days ago. Even though there was nothing in the world I wanted more, I just couldn't rush her. I wanted more than just a holiday fling.

When she sat up and announced that she ought to go, I agreed. If it went any further, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop. The feel of her skin under my hands was intoxicating.

I walked her to my door, offering to walk her to her own, but she refused. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course you will. Good night, Alice," I said to her, opening my door.

"Good night, Jasper," she answered, biting her lip when she walked out into the hall, turning to face me. "Sweet dreams."

I watched her walk down to the elevator before turning and walking back into my room.

It was a long night.

When I heard my alarm clock go off at six, I had already been up for hours. Sleep had not really been an option.

I reached over and shut off the annoying buzzing that had taken over the silence of my room. When I moved to lie back down and caught a whiff of her perfume still lingering on my sheets, I closed my eyes, thinking of her. I could see her large, intense grey eyes in my mind.

How was it possible to look away from those eyes? They captivated me. The only thing that could possibly draw me away from them was her perfectly smooth, pink lips. They felt so wonderful connected to my own.

Inhaling deeply, tried to wake up and clear my head of her. Another whiff of her delicate scent assaulted my nostrils. It only reminded me of last night in greater detail. I remembered things like the way her leg was twirled around mine while we kissed. And the way she felt in my arms. The way her smooth skin felt under my hand, and the way she made my skin feel when it was under her touch.

My alarm clock rang out again. I looked over at the blasted thing and saw the date calling out to me in bright red letters and numbers. December 24th. It was officially Christmas Eve, and I was taking her out again tonight. I was completely torn, though. Of course I wanted to spend time with her – I wanted to know her. I wanted to talk to her, to see her. I wanted to tell her things to make her laugh. But I also wanted to feel her hands on my skin again, and I wanted to feel her skin under my own.

_We are about to be living in the same town,_ I told myself. There was no need to take things to that level yet. I was glad she had stopped last night. I didn't want to fuck this up. I just – I couldn't bear the thought of not being able to be around her. I dragged my sorry ass out of bed to go into town and do battle with the other last minute shoppers.

When I got back later that morning, I didn't know what to do with myself. I wasn't meeting her until eight o'clock, so I packed a few more boxes of things I wouldn't need in the next week, and arranged my other items to be quickly packed at the end of my time here in Tahoe. I would miss it and never thought I'd be so happy to get back to Seattle, but Alice would be there.

When the sun was finally lying low in the sky, I began getting ready for the evening. After a quick shower, I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a navy t shirt. I tugged on my red wings, and put on a long sleeved navy pinstripe button down. I left it open and loose, not bothering to tuck it in. Alice would surely be dressed to the nines, but I was never one for tucking in my shirt or wearing a tie, unless I was dressed for work.

When I approached her door this time, I decided to not go in for the kill as I did the morning before. She opened the door after two small knocks, and I had to suppress a groan with a fake cough. She looked beyond amazing. Her dress was sweet – innocent in fact. But she looked down right sinful in it. It was a deep burgundy, my new favorite color on her, and flowed away from her petite belted waist to hit just below her knees.

_This woman has no idea what she's doing to me_, I thought. To my body. To my mind. To my soul.

There was no way I could kiss her now, I'd never stop. But she smiled at me, and pushed up on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around my neck. So I tried to just brush her lips with my own and pull away, but it was really difficult. She had absolutely no idea how sexy she was, and I didn't want to lose control.

"Hello there," she said, once she released me from her embrace.

I smiled down at her and said, "Hello yourself. Did you miss me?"

"Hmm," she said, placing her finger to her lips, imitating what I had done to her yesterday morning. "Well, what if I said I did? What then?"

I thought about my response for a second before answering, "I'd have to tell you that I missed you too. Ready for dinner?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded and we made our way back down to the Black Diamond, where I had a reservation for 8:00. We talked and talked like we had the night before all throughout dinner. I wasn't surprised when the topic of our friends were brought up, and was happy to hear that Bella had had a good time with Edward on their date the other night.

"Do you know when they're supposed to see each other again?" I asked. "I only talked to Edward for a second yesterday morning on my way to pick you up. He was leaving a note for Bella."

"Well I know they didn't see each other today. I was with Bella all afternoon. Rose, Bella, and I took the gondola down to the shops today."

"You went shopping this morning?" I asked, nervous she may have spotted me there.

"Well, we took the gondola down, so we didn't really get there until the early afternoon, but yeah. Girls like to shop, you know?" she asked with a small smile.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and asked how her friends liked the area.

"Oh they loved it. We just looked around. It was busy you know, being Christmas Eve and the last chance to shop and all."

"Yeah, I bet," I said, remembering how it had taken me ages to purchase just one thing this morning. "Did you buy any Christmas presents?"

"No. We just looked around and I showed them a few things. Bella and I didn't bring gifts with us because we decided to exchange them when we got home. And we just met Rose and you boys, so…" she said, glancing down at her lap quickly before meeting my eyes with her own once again. "Anyways, I've planned a dinner tomorrow night in one of the smaller banquet rooms on the second floor. Just a small get together. Will you be there?"

"Of course," I replied, realizing that spending time with Alice was easy and natural.

We talked about the evening she had planned, and the conversation soon turned into an inquiry into our lives back in Seattle. She asked where Edward and I lived, and I told her that we were just across Portage Bay, near Washington Park. The girls lived a few miles from the University in Union Bay. I found it funny that I used to live in that same area before moving to Tahoe earlier in the year.

Once the waitress cleared away our meal, we ordered a drink. She was slowly sipping her glass of wine, and I was nursing my Jim Beam, when Alice broke the silence. "Do you mind walking me back to my room?"

"I don't mind at all, Alice," I answered, rising from my seat. I took her hand and we walked in silence to the elevators. I could feel a lump rising in my throat thinking about parting with her for the night.

When we reached her door, she slid the cardkey in and opened the door a bit. Keeping it open behind her, she turned to face me, and I leaned down to kiss her good night. I was almost afraid she wasn't going to let me. She had been so quiet since we left the restaurant and had hardly looked at me since, but she returned my kiss briefly before pushing herself back against her door.

I straightened up, ready to leave when she asked, "Do you want to come in, Jasper?"

I hesitated with my answer, battling with myself internally. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "I want to talk to you some more tonight. Please come in."

I gave a small laugh and followed her inside. She led me inside to the couch in the front room of her suite, and we both sat down. We talked about both of our plans for the next semester, and what we were hoping happened after graduation.

A few minutes into the conversation though, we hit that awkward silence once again. I couldn't stand it. I wanted nothing more than to be around her, but I felt like such an ass because all I could think about were her lips and her hands.

"Will you excuse me?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence for the second time this evening.

"Sure," I said, rising with her off of the couch. When she disappeared behind the partition leading into the area with her bathroom and bed were I dropped back down onto the couch and brought my hands up to my face. I heard the click of a bedside lamp, and a soft light flowed out from the bedroom.

I couldn't believe the way I was acting. I mean, the first time we talked at the bar, I couldn't shut the fuck up. Now I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I mean, I was thinking all kinds of things, but nothing she wanted to hear. No girl would want to hear how beautiful the curve of her neck was. It would sound perverted, or at least I thought it would.

I could hear her rummaging around. I took a few deep breaths, and thought, _I need to go when she comes back out here._

"Jasper, could you come here?" Alice asked softly.

_No, _I thought to myself, but I heard my voice croak out, "Y-yes." _Great, _I thought. Now I was stuttering like an idiot.

I rose from the couch and walked slowly towards the back room. Once I saw her, I felt myself relax. Thank God she was still dressed.

She turned around. "Can you get my zipper, Jasper? I think it's stuck."

"Uh," I began. _Shit._

"Oh come on, Jasper. I can't get it to budge."

I walked over to where she was standing, in between the bedroom and bath area. Her back was already turned to me and I slowly unzipped her dress, watching in awe as the smooth back I felt under my hands the night before was revealed to me. The room was being dimly lit from a lone lamp, but I could see how beautiful she was.

"Thanks," she said, spinning on her heel to face me. She reached behind my neck, pulling me down to her and planting a quick kiss on my lips, before turning and walking back into the bathroom.

I stood there dumbfounded. She didn't have a bra on. Her back – it was so smooth, and her skin was creamy white. _I've felt that skin,_ I thought. _I want to feel it again._ _Now._

Before I could regain any sense of composure, she walked out of her bathroom in a dark green camisole and a pair of matching shorts. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked, moving past me to the bed.

I froze in place, still facing the bathroom, and shook my head.

"Do you want to go back to the couch?" she asked from behind me.

I once again shook my head.

"Do you want to come over here and get into bed with me?"

_Yes_, I thought. But I shook my head again.

"Oh. Well do you want to leave?"

_I should say yes, _I thought._ Say yes, damn it._

I turned around to face her this time while I shook my head no once more.

The corners of her mouth pulled up into a sly smile, and she rose from where she was sitting on the bed to walk over to me. She pulled up on her toes, and I leaned down as our lips met once more.

It started off slow. Our mouths pressed together firmly, not moving very much. After a few moments I could no longer take it, so I parted my lips, sucking and pulling her bottom lip into my mouth. Her small tongue swept along my teeth, and I pushed it back into her mouth with my own, deepening the kiss.

I picked her up, wanting to feel her closer to me. Before I knew it, I found myself lying above her on the bed, and her hands were snaked up my shirt like just as they had been last night.

I pushed and pulled her tongue with my own, while nipping and licking at her lips. I couldn't get enough of them. I continued to kiss her while snaking my hands up underneath her shirt, needing to feel her skin against my own. I kissed down her neck to her exposed shoulder, running my hands up and down her smooth skin. The light suddenly turned off, and I could see her small hand pull back from the bedside table. I could see a bit more clearly once my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and I watched as she reached down to her waist, drawing her camisole up and over her head.

There was only a faint glow from the moon creeping in through the gauze curtains that were drawn shut. The heavier curtains were open, allowing that dim light to shine through, and I could make out her faint outline under me.

I watched all of this unfold beneath me and then I was hit with a harsh dose of reality. She had just turned off the lights. We were in her room. If things got uncomfortable for her she couldn't just leave like she had the night before.

_Fuck._

I pulled back from her and sat at the foot of the bed. She pushed up on her elbows and looked at me. I could just make out the outline of her breasts, but I remained focused her beautiful face.

"I… Are you sure?" I managed to eek out.

There was just enough light to illuminate her face, so that I could see that she was smiling at me. She rose from the bed to stand up, so I swung my legs out from under me and stood up as well. It was time to go.

I froze in my tracks when she walked to the gauzy curtains to open them up to the spectacular view of the mountain she had from her room, though the only thing I could focus on was her. The moonlight bounced off of the curve of her spine, and I groaned. The smooth plane of her back was magnificent.

My lips parted, and I could hear my shaky breath draw in and out of my lungs. She turned around to face me, and my eyes stayed glued to hers. I could see her. I could see all of her. And she was so beautiful. She continued to just look straight at me while she stepped out of her pajama shorts. When she stepped towards me, I caught a glimpse of the deep burgundy satin underwear she stood before me in.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I heard myself murmur.

It was her turn to shake her head now.

She walked straight over to me and took both of my trembling hands into hers. "What are you thinking about, Jasper?" she asked quietly, looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm thinking about how when I'm with you, I feel like, like…"

She rose up on her tiptoes again, but instead of kissing my lips, she turned my head and sucked lightly where my shoulder met my neck, pushing my long sleeved shirt down my arms. My eyes rolled back into my head, and my cock jumped in response to having her lips on my body. _I'm not going to be able to handle this,_ I thought. _I'm not going to be able to stop._

"Who said anything about stopping?" she asked.

"I said that out loud?" I asked.My eyes blinked open and all I could see was Alice standing before me. "So beautiful," I whispered.

She smiled at me before looking down at her feet, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth. She looked back up at me, and I felt her hands on my waist. She drew her hands up slowly, pulling my t shirt up with them. I helped her, yanking it up over my head and throwing it down to the ground.

Her tiny hands were at my waist once again, this time pushing my zipper down, and undoing the button of my jeans. She pushed them down while I wriggled free from my boots and socks. I slipped out of my jeans, leaving us equal before each other.

She stepped back and looked up into my face. I just stood there. I wasn't sure what to do. She was too much. The moment was too much. I had never looked at someone like this before. I had never been so completely engrossed by someone before.

"Alice," I said, unsure of what else I could possibly say next. Her name came out as a strangled whisper from my mouth.

"Jasper," she replied, moving closer towards me. She sounded so calm. So composed.

She put her tiny hands on my bare chest and pushed me backwards. It would have been comical, given the difference in our sizes, but she left me literally weak in the knees. I immediately felt the bed behind my knees and collapsed, sitting back. She clambered on top of me, straddling my lap, and continued pushing me with her little hands until I was lying beneath her, looking up at her face.

She took my hands in her own, and pushed them out to my sides, interlocking her fingers with my own as she leaned down to kiss me. The second her lips connected to my own, I knew this kiss was different from any we had shared before. She was slow and calculated with her movements. She nudged my lips apart with her own, and drew my top lip in between her own, gently caressing it with her tongue. When I felt her chest flush with my own, coupled with how intensely she was kissing me, I moaned.

She sat back up and moved my hands with her own, placing them on her small hips. Her skin felt so smooth under my chapped hands. The cold winter had left me rough. I worried how I would feel to her – the roughness coupled with her smooth silkiness. She moved and manipulated my fingers around to her stomach, and I could feel her tiny little body and how impossibly toned and tight it was. My breathing increased, and I was practically gasping for air. She smiled down at me and moved my hands with her own once more, trailing upwards until she had her breasts underneath my palms. She finally released me, leaving me there.

I began to curl my fingers to squeeze and knead her flesh under my touch. Her head lolled back, and her eyes closed. I quickly sat up and took her right nipple into my mouth, lavishing it with attention. Her breasts were heaven. They were the epitome of perfection.

She moaned when I released her breast to kiss my way up her neck. I stayed there for a while, moving my hands around to her back to anchor her to me. Her back was indescribably smooth, and it was so erotic to feel her soft delicate skin under my palms. I traced a finger up her spine and she shivered under my touch.

"Oh Jasper," she whispered into my neck. She started sucking on the spot she had kissed me earlier, and I never wanted to move again.

She had other plans, though. She rocked her hips, and I could feel her wet heat through my cotton boxers. She continued to rub herself up and down my length, and when she took my earlobe into her mouth and began sucking on it I nearly came undone. It was too good. All of it. She smelled good. She felt good. She tasted good. Even the sound of her wet tongue tracing the shell of my ear sounded good to me.

I was hers – completely. Anything she wanted I would do for her.

"Please Jasper," she whispered to me. I could feel her little fingers hook in the waistband of my now cumbersome boxers.

I pulled back to look into her face. "Alice, I…" I began before she cut me off.

"Jasper," she said. Her little voice was pleading with me.

I blinked, looking into her perfect face.

"I love you," I suddenly declared. Her lips parted. "Alice, I'm in love with you."

It was the truth. I had been falling for her since I had first laid eyes on her in the lobby. "I want you," I felt myself whisper.

"Yes, Jasper," she said. "I want you too. I love you so much," she whispered to me.

I ducked my head down to kiss her again, standing us both up while grasping her around the waist. I slid her down to her bare feet carefully, never breaking our kiss, or contact with her smooth skin.

I felt her hands at my waist once again, and I put my own on hers, pulling down her underwear as she stripped me of my boxers.

I leaned down to kiss her again, turning us both around until her legs the bed. Breaking our kiss, I scooted her backwards until she laid her head on the giant down pillows at the head of the bed.

I crawled over her, positioning my right leg between hers. I leaned down when I was over her stomach, laying kisses there. She began to squirm under my touch, and I could feel hear how labored her breathing had become. I moved upwards with my mouth to her left breast, kissing the underside of it before sucking lightly on the skin there. She moaned, so I increased my pressure. She arched up into me, so I sucked even harder and she screamed out in pleasure. I was very happy that I had found such a sensitive spot on her body already, and I was just beginning to explore it.

I inched upward with my mouth, teasing her nipple with my tongue, before moving once again to the hollow of her throat. She turned her head to the right, so I followed her silent directions and moved to the side of her neck to spend some time kissing, sucking, and licking her sweet skin.

She pushed down the bed suddenly, causing her moist sex to make contact with my right knee. I rubbed into her and she moaned. She snaked her right leg around my left one, and I was left hovering over her, now settled in between her legs. She turned her face towards me, licking her lips before pushing up on her elbows to meet me.

My tongue was instantly in her mouth, and when she arched her back at the sensation I could feel myself positioned right where I wanted to be, but I pulled back and looked into her eyes. I didn't want to rush this. I wanted everything to be just right. Only when she was ready would I continue. The look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Protection," I whispered, glad to have my wits about me for a small moment.

She reached over to her nightstand and procured a condom. "I'm on the pill, but…" she said, trailing off.

I nodded in agreement and understanding, and was about to take the condom from her when I saw her rip open the little package and work her hands down to me. My eyes closed for a moment while she rolled the condom on, and when I opened them back up, I found her intense stare beneath me. I felt like I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. I opened my mouth, drawing in a huge breath. She was looking at me with so much love. She was so calm and collected. I couldn't help but to push forward while she was looking at me like that, just staring into my eyes while I stared right back into hers.

Her lips parted, and she drew in a sharp breath as I was encompassed by her. The moment was overwhelming.

Nothing else mattered except for Alice. We didn't speak. We didn't have to. I moved so that my arms were underneath hers, and pulled her closer to me. I was afraid to have my weight upon her, but she held me just tightly as I held her. I was breathing heavily into her neck, staying completely still within her, clutching at her shoulders.

I buried my face behind her ear, and kissed any skin there that I could get my lips on. Alice's hands roamed freely up and down my back, and once I calmed myself, I slowly started moving within her.

Her legs bent up to wrap around my back where she crossed her ankles behind me, causing me to penetrate her more deeply. "Please," she whimpered. "More. I want more of you."

I propped myself up on my elbows and forearms and looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lower lip.

I pushed forward once more before pulling nearly all the way back out. She sucked in a deep breath. Thrusting forward again, I looked at her face to gauge her reaction. She released her lower lip, panting heavily through her mouth. I pulled out again, and as I began to thrust forward she tilted her head back on the pillow, pushing her chest up as she arched her back.

Her little body was flush with my own, and as I pushed further into her, her warmth encompassed me. She tightened around me as I completely sheathed myself within her.

She let out a low moan, and the look of pleasure upon her face sent me into a sort of frenzy. I desperately tried to keep myself in control.

I pulled nearly all the way out again, but when I tried to thrust into her warmth once more, she clenched down around me. I pushed harder, sheathing myself once more, and she quivered beneath me.

Her breath rushed out heavily as I withdrew slowly, but quickly thrust into her again. A strangled cry left her mouth, and I was afraid I had somehow hurt her, so I stopped moving. "Alice, are you…"

Her eyes flew open, and she quickly leaned up, capturing my mouth in a kiss, effectively silencing me. When she pulled back from my face, she clutched at my shoulders. Looking up at me with wide eyes, she whispered, "I need you. Please don't stop."

I closed my eyes as I buried my face into her neck once more. "I need you too. I love you so much," I whispered into her soft skin.

I needed her more than air. I couldn't think beyond how amazing she felt beneath me. Her little body felt so right connected with my own. Her every curve was flush against me, and I couldn't find where I ended and she began. With her breasts pressed against my chest, I thrust into her again.

"Oh Jasper," she cried out.

If I could die from pleasure, I'd have keeled over at the combination of her moaning my name and the sensation of being inside of her.

"I'll give you anything Alice," I said as I continued pushing into her.

I pulled back to look at her face, wanting to watch her mouth move as she told me what she wanted. She looked into my eyes, and as I pushed deeper into her, my eyes couldn't stay open any longer. She clamped down on me, coming hard. I opened my eyes again to see her face. Her eyes were closed now, and her mouth hung open as she moaned and writhed beneath me, riding out her orgasm.

Watching her come was the best thing I'd ever seen. I was throbbing, and after one more thrust deep inside of her, I came, more forcefully than I could have imagined.

I tried not to smother her with my weight, starting to pull out to move off of her, but she clutched to me, so I relaxed and settled myself over her. My whole body was shaking, but I tried to shift my weight onto my knees and elbows, instead of on her petite body.

After a few minutes of holding me to her, she unlocked her ankles from behind my back and kissed my right shoulder and my throat. I pulled my head back to kiss every inch of her, moving down her collarbone as I slipped out of her.

I rolled over, quickly removing my condom and throwing it in the trash can that I knew was under the nightstand at the side of the bed. I moved to lie next to her, and pulled her small body into my own, grabbed the sheets and down comforter, and pulled them up over us. She snuggled up next to me under the blanket, and laid her head down on my chest. I moved my right arm up behind my head, and softly stroked her back with my left hand. She wrapped her arm tightly around my chest.

We lay there quiet, and I could feel her heart begin to slowly return to a normal rhythm. Her breathing eventually slowed, and I thought she had fallen asleep, until I felt her warm breath on my chest. "Jasper," she whispered.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked quietly.

"I love you."

My mouth curved up into a smile. "I love you too, Alice," I replied. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, clutching her tiny body to my own, and I knew it was going to be a very Merry Christmas.

**A/N's: HammondGirl again. No, I'm not dead. Yes, I came home from NYC unscathed & yes, I had a freaking blast. I just needed some time off after I came home. A vacation from my vacation, if you will! I hope the wait was worth it for this chapter. It's hella long – that's what she said. Heh, heh. **

**Anyways, my inspiration for this chapter are these lyrics from **_**Until She Comes**_** by the Psychedelic Furs: **

_**And with her step  
I move my feet  
And with her hand  
I feel my skin  
And with her need  
I find I'm saved  
And with her dreams  
I'm laid**_

Until she comes again  
The sun goes out and night comes in  
The time goes round and day grows dim  
Until she comes again  


**Without this song, I doubt this chapter would have been written. **


	13. Under My Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**Under My Tree**

**APOV**

I woke up before he did and adjusted my body so that I could see his marvelous face in the dusty light of the morning.

Last night had been perfect—the perfect first time, the perfect first profession of love, and the perfect way to end the perfect day. I was gushing all over the place internally, and I surprised myself to learn that I didn't feel compelled to share all the details with Bella. I wanted to keep most of our evening private—between my Jasper and I. Of course I would tell Bella and Rose that we'd finally done the deed, but I wasn't sure how much detail I'd let go. What had happened last night was sacred, and I wanted to keep it that way. Personal. Ours. Mine and Jasper's.

He stirred in his sleep, turning his face away from the light infiltrating my room through the window. I slid out of bed and closed the curtains, not wanting to disturb his slumber. Standing there naked, I stared at him for a moment before climbing back under the sheets.

I burrowed into the mattress when I got into bed, and placed a hand under my pillow as a grin formed on my lips. Without thinking, I extended my free hand toward his face, aiming to graze my forefinger along his jaw line, but I stopped just short of his skin. I wasn't quite ready to wake him yet.

I hazarded a glance at the clock and saw that it was 9:30. We still had all day, but I did want to get together with Rose and Bella at some point. We needed to gossip about what was going on with our boys. Bella had admitted to having a phenomenal time with Edward, but I could sense that she was still holding back a bit. I wanted her to come to the realization that Edward, although far from perfect, was perfect from her. I had known it the minute I met him. I breathed out through my nose and set about waking up the amazing specimen of man that was lying there in front of me.

I raised my free hand again, and this time I gently traced the outline of his jaw. Immediately, his eyelashes, long and dark despite his blonde hair, fluttered against his skin. His body wasn't ready to wake up yet.

We'd see about that.

Completely cognizant of the fact that we would both have some facet of morning breath, I shifted my body again, stopping when I was mere inches from his long, lean frame. He sighed in his sleep and then I pressed my lips to his. Softly, slowly, I kissed him and I felt his eyelashes fluttering against my cheek.

When I pulled away, his deep blue eyes were sleepy but open. "Good Morning, darlin'," he whispered. When his lips pulled into a smile, I grinned back.

"Good Morning, Mr. Whitlock."

His hand traced the curve of my bare hip. As he did so, he closed his eyes, as though he were truly reveling in the sensation of my skin under his touch. Never before had I felt as though I was being worshipped, but somehow, Jasper made me feel that way. His hands were slightly rough from the work he'd done here in Tahoe, but his caresses were gentle. His tongue was sweet, and his lips were perfect. And well … the stuff below the belt was rather amazing. "What is on the agenda today?" I asked softly.

Jasper pressed his body upwards, balancing on one elbow, while his free hand molded to my cheek. When he leaned in and kissed me, and I felt my body respond to him after mere moments. We parted, and he kissed me gently on the forehead before asking, "What time is dinner again?"

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Appropriate dinner attire, please," I replied with a laugh.

His smile shone back at me in the low light of the room. "Of course, Miss Brandon. Anything for you." He kissed me one more time and then sat up. I watched him silently as he leaned over the edge of the bed. When he was back in a seated position, he handed me his retrieval – his undershirt from the night before. "I think it'll look good on you, darlin'." I knew he was from Seattle, that one of his parents was from the South, and that he was drawing the accent out on purpose, but it didn't matter. The moment he called me darlin', I wanted him again.

I climbed into his lap. "I'll put it on later," I murmured into his skin, and then we started the night before all over again.

An hour later, he finally left my room for his. We had plans to rally our friends and I wanted to get together with Rose and Bella. Though I was sad to see Jasper go, I was excited at the prospect of getting at least a little dressed up for dinner, though I knew the real affair would be New Years Eve. The Inn had a big soiree every year and it was always a blow out. Every guest had probably heard a member of the staff orchestrating plans, signing for deliveries or generally stressing out about the upcoming festivities. Jasper had mentioned that he and Edward were glad that their internship was technically over so that they could just enjoy their evening.

I watched Jasper walk toward the elevator and when he was safely inside of it and on his way to his room, I closed my door and rang Bella's suite. I could hear the television on in the background. "Good Morning, Bells," I said before she had a chance to answer.

"Alice! Good Morning!" she said, unusually chipper for the morning … and for Bella 'morning' was anytime before noon.

I giggled. "So, we need to play catch up. How about you call Rose and we order brunch to your room and gossip for a few hours?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Rose now. Come on over when you're ready," she said.

I hung the phone up and then jumped in the shower. There was a stupid, silly part of me that pouted over washing the scent of my Jasper from my skin, but I knew we would be together again tonight, so I shook it off.

I lathered the shampoo and conditioner through my hair and rinsed my body off. As the warm water flowed down my back, I reveled in it – it felt like the best massage. Then, I let the water cleanse my hair, ran my razor over my legs and stepped out of the shower.

I put on a simple outfit of a bright blue shirt that hung to mid thigh paired with black leggings. I cinched a silver belt over the narrowest part of my waist and slipped on my black ballet flats, before grabbing my room key and walking over to Bella's.

The room service delivery arrived just as I did. I knocked and we walked in together.

He set up the plates and silverware, and when Bella tried to pay him a tip, he shook his head and held up his hand to stop her. "This room has been to be added to the tab of Mister Edward Cullen. Are you here with him, ma'am?" he asked, in a heavy accent.

"I … Well …" Bella said, stumbling over her words.

"Yes, we're here with him. Thank you!" I answered for her, and as he left the room Rose appeared in the hallway.

As she stepped into Bella's suite, she grinned at the spread, then at us. "What's up, bitches?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Have you tried to charge anything to your room?" I asked. She shook her head. "Looks like Edward added Bella's room to his and Jasper's account here, which means they're going to comp everything!"

Rose's eyes lit up. "Are you serious? I wonder if …"

I knew what she was thinking. "We should try to order something to our rooms later to see if we've been added."

Bella spoke up quickly. "I've … I've gotta call Edward and thank him. Hold on guys," she said. Rose and I talked quietly enough that we could hear her on the line. "Hey … So, I just had brunch delivered and the bellhop told me it was put on your tab. Yeah … You really didn't have to do that … I … Sure, I'll let them know. Oh, well thank you, Edward. Did Jasper tell you about dinner? …. Yes, ok. I'll see you then." She hung up and turned back to us with a quiet grin on her face. It was a grin I hadn't seen in years.

"You have news for us?" Rose grinned.

Bella nodded. "They added all the food and drink charges for our rooms to the guy's tab. Looks like all we're going to have to pay for is the actual cost of the room." A broad smile filled her face and something told me it was about more than the free food. So, I asked my next question cautiously.

"Bella?" I began. "Did something happen with Edward?"

She sighed then, and fell across her mattress. A light giggle escaped her lips and I watched her in awe. Bella did not giggle. Bella was not prone to girly, giddy responses. Bella was acting … a whole lot like me.

"Let's get some food first and then I'll fill you both in." We all stood around the room service cart and loaded up our plates with pancakes, fruits, sausage and toast with jam. Then, I poured the three of us something to drink and we got situated on Bella's bed. I couldn't help but notice we were all in a little triangle, as if we were twelve again and at a sleepover.

We'd all started eating when Rose broke the silence. "Oh, come on, Bella, spill!" Her beautiful smile spread across the bottom half of her face.

Bella put her plate on the bed in front of her. "Ok, ok. So, the other night Edward shows up at my door, right? And he surprised the shit out of me, because I hadn't seen him since that disastrous night at the bar. So he asks me to spend the evening with him. I knew you two were probably busy with Emmett and Jasper …. And ok, I'll admit it, Edward is …" She looked up at the ceiling with only her eyes. "He's gorgeous," she said as she brought her eyes back to us.

"And you guys got off on kind of the wrong foot," I said.

She nodded. "Yes. I ended up apologizing for being a bitch and he said he really didn't mean to let me fall … But anyway, so …" She grinned and as she paused for breath, I exchanged a knowing glance with Rose, who simply arched one perfect eyebrow at me as Bella continued.

"We go to the café and it's like, fucking phenomenal. We get wings and beer and then, he asks me if I want to go to the employee lounge … which just happens to be across the hall from the penthouses. It was amazing. The view was just gorgeous …"

Rose cut in then, a broad smile on her face. "You mean the view, right? Or do you mean Edward?"

We all dissolved into laugher then and I realized that it had been some kind of fate that we'd met Rose on this trip. She fit right into Bella's and my life. It was as if she was meant to be there, the third strand in the rope of our friendship.

When we all caught our breath, Bella responded. "Both, actually" she said, then paused. "Anyway, he … he told me some things about his past and apologized really profusely again."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And then?" Bella had only given me sparse detail about her evening with Edward. It was safe to say that my anticipation was killing me.

The grin appeared again on her face and I realized, again, how glad I was to see it. She took a breath, and when she spoke her voice was quieter. "And then he said I was beautiful, that I was the first girl he's thought seriously about in a year … and then he kissed me."

Rose's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and before I knew what I was doing, I squealed. "Oh my God, Bella. Tell us. It was amazing, right? Tell us!" For some reason, I had had a feeling that things had moved beyond friendship with my and Jasper's best friends that night. I was glad to hear her confirm it.

She leaned back into the pillows and smiled. "Definitely amazing. He walked me back and yesterday, he slipped this note under my door." Bella produced a folded piece of the Inn's stationary and I opened it to read it aloud.

"Bella, last night was amazing. Thank you for spending it with me. Edward."

I looked over the paper at Bella. "That was really nice of him," I said. She nodded and I could see she was not ready to discuss anything more in depth, so I gave her the "Alice knows" look, and changed the subject. "So what's new with you and Emmett, Rose?" I speared a bite of my pancake and wiggled my eyebrows.

Rose's eyes fluttered closed then and she sighed contentedly. "Oh, you mean besides him absolutely fucking worshipping me the other night? My god, it was amazing." She looked serious then and swallowed. "We'll see what happens."

I got the feeling Rosalie was hiding something, but I knew better than to push for it. We were new to her, and I would let her open up to us in her own time.

Bella spoke up then. "So, Alice? What's the latest with Jasper?" She popped a blueberry in her mouth.

I smiled. "He's the most amazing man on the planet and I'm head over heels in love with him," I replied as I took a sip of my orange juice. I looked from Bella to Rosalie. "And we slept together last night. And it was perfect."

The rest of the morning went that way, with the three of us going back and forth. It felt as though Bella and I had known Rose for years instead of weeks Conversation flowed naturally. By the time I looked at the clock again, it was somehow four in the afternoon. The day had flown by, and it was just another sign that Rosalie Hale was meant to be in my and Bella's life.

After a while, we grew quiet, and Bella turned her television on to order a movie. We were all in a happy, contented daze and had about an hour before we'd all return to our rooms to shower, so Bella ordered several SNL's digital shorts on demand and we sat around, laughing the minutes away.

I had to admit, I hardly noticed the hilarity that was Andy Samberg and Justin Timberlake's "Dick in a Box" skit, because my mind was on a certain blonde haired, blue eyed man who was elsewhere in the hotel. I'd had a crush on Justin for years regardless of what Bella said about him, and as I sat there, musing on the man whom I knew would be in my life for as far into the future as I could see, I realized JT could and would never hold a candle to Jasper. My Jasper …

"Well, girls," Rose said, clearing her throat. "I'm going to go shower. Should we meet back up in half an hour?" She stood and stretched her arms above her head.

I nodded. "My room?" As I looked from Rose to Bella, they both grinned and I finished my thought. "Sounds perfect." I hopped up from my place on Bella's bed, gathered the plates that still sat on her mattress and placed them on the silver room service cart. "I'll see you guys soon!" I smiled at them and then left the room with Rose on my heels.

The plan was to return to my room to get ready—to do our hair, make up and get dressed—and then meet up with the guys in the party room. I was blow drying my hair when they arrived, both at the same time. After I'd dried off, I had spread all of my make up out over the bathroom counter and was prepared to battle with Bella about wearing at least a little something, given that it was Christmas.

When Rose and Bella came in, I assessed their appearance. They both looked great in jeans and cute tops. I decided I wouldn't freak out about the fact that Bella was wearing her Chucks. No one would see her feet under the table anyway. "Ladies, come see my plethora of make up and accessories!" I gestured to the counter like Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune and grinned.

Rose grabbed a necklace and asked if I minded if she borrowed it for the evening. Of course I didn't. I looked at Bella as she eyed some of my lip glosses critically and had to do a double take. "Bella Swan! Are you wearing mascara?"

She shifted her eyes to me. "I am a girl, Alice. It happens."

"Not often," I replied with a smirk. I ran my eyes over the detailing in her shirt and plucked a pair of earrings from the counter. "Here. Wear these." Then, I handed her the perfect gloss for her skin tone. "And this."

To my surprise, she put both the earrings and the make up on without a fight. Yes, something was definitely going on with my best friend.

I put the finishing touches on my make up and hair, and then slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my room key and the three of us walked into the hallway and toward the elevator. When the door opened, I was surprised to see Edward standing in the elevator. The smile appeared on his face in the instant that he saw Bella. "Hey," he said, simply.

"Hey," Bella replied quietly and moved to stand near him.

"Hey Edward!" I began. "Are Jazz and Emmett already downstairs?"

He nodded. "I believe so. Em called me earlier and said he was pretty sure if we were late, you'd kill us." He winked at me then, but I kept a serious face.

"Well, Emmett would be right. And if I killed you guys, that would kind of suck for my best friend, my new friend, and me. So I'm glad you're all on time," I finished with a smile.

He laughed lightly and looked at Rose. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great," she said, grinning at him. "Looking forward to dinner."

We all made small talk in the elevator until it reached the ground floor. When the door opened, we all saw Jasper and Emmett standing there, just outside of the lift as though they had been waiting for Edward. I noticed with a quiet smile that we all coupled off without meaning to. Edward and Bella exited the lift together, I walked straight up to Jasper and grabbed his hand, and Rose seemed to naturally gravitate towards Emmett.

"Shall we?" I asked as I gestured toward the party room.

"We shall," Emmett smiled. "Rosalie?" He held his elbow out to her, and she nodded once with a smile before lacing her arm with his. Edward let Bella lead him into the room and we all took a seat at the round table in the center of the small area.

I noted with satisfaction that the room was not overly decorated for the holiday. There were simply accents throughout the space that hinted at Christmas. The table was covered with a deep red cloth and matching accents, and there was a single garland looped from the ceiling around the walls. An opulently decorated Christmas tree stood in one corner by an electric fireplace, and there were candles everywhere, which provided a glorious soft light throughout the room.

"Remind me to commend the Mountain View Inn's decorators," I said to no one in particular.

Jasper spoke up. "Sure thing."

The waiter arrived then. "Hey Jazz … Edward." He looked around the table at the rest of us, whom he did not know. "My name is Embry and I'll be taking care of you this evening. We're serving a three course meal. You'll have the option of several main courses and a few sides, all of which are outlined on the menus that are before you on the table. If you know what you'd like to drink with your dinner, I'll get started on that right now."

We made our drink orders and Embry scurried away. After some lively discussion about what we should order for appetizers—Bella suggested wings and I almost had to throw my napkin at her, and then at Edward when he said wings sounded fantastic—we placed our order with Embry for the entire meal.

"So, everybody," I said as I cocked one eyebrow. "What's your dream vacation spot?" I asked it despite the fact that I knew what both Jasper and Bella would say. "Mine is Italy. I mean, hello. Milan is like a shopper's heaven. Versace! Dolce & Gabbana! Roberto Cavalli! Oh my!" Rose laughed with me when I finished. "OK, so I don't really know if they're all located in Milan, but I'll bet I could find their stores there."

Emmett answered next. "I'd have to say the Caribbean. I've actually never been, and I'd like nothing more than to spend my whole day sitting on the beach with a beer and the sun. That would be the shit right there."

"The Caribbean would be cool," Edward agreed with his brother. "But I think I'd say Greece. I mean, it's fucking beautiful there and I don't know… It's sort of removed from everything else. So I feel like it would be real peaceful and quiet, and you could sort of disappear there, you know?"

I nodded in approval. What they didn't all know was that I was filing all this information away for other group vacations. "Jazz?"

"Costa Rica, hands down. Me, a tent, and a couple friends who are willing to rough it a little bit and I'm golden." He smiled at me, knowing that this was a topic we'd discussed on our absolutely amazing, wonderfully perfect first date, when I'd been severely underdressed for the weather.

Rose sipped her water tentatively. "Paris. It's the city of lights, right? Who doesn't want to visit there?" She took another sip of her water as Embry returned with our appetizers. He placed them on our table, asked if we needed anything and then promptly disappeared. Rose looked at Bella with interest. "What about you, Bella?"

Bella placed her right elbow on the table and leaned on her hand. A serene smile appeared on her face. "New York. It's so crowded you can just blend in there and go about your business, whether it's people watching or shopping or just … whatever. It would be really fucking great to just be one of the masses for a little while."

I smiled as I realized that although they'd listed completely different destinations, Edward and Bella's answers were very much like each other's. They both wanted to go somewhere that would allow them to slip into relative anonymity. It was just another sign, if you asked me, that pointed to the fact that they were going to be perfect together.

I raised my glass. After everyone else's was suspended above the table like mine, I cleared my throat. "So everybody," I began. "I just wanted to say that I'm so glad that Bella and I decided to come on this little vacation. As it turns out, it was an excellent idea on my part," I laughed as I paused. "I'm so glad we've all met, that we're celebrating the holiday together and that we get to continue this awesome group back home in Washington! Merry Christmas!"

"Cheers," Jasper said next to me, as he squeezed my leg under the table. All of our glasses clinked together and conversation ebbed and flowed naturally. That was the way the rest of the evening went. As a group, we all agreed to get together for the New Year's Party the Inn would have in a few days. We all talked together about whatever came up, and before I knew it, Embry had returned to us to announce that his shift was ending and that if we would be staying much longer, he would introduce us to a new member of the wait staff who could serve us for the remainder of the evening.

We all stood after Emmett had confirmed with him that we were ready to leave, and said our goodbyes. Jasper held my hand as we stepped into the elevator. "Do you want to come to my room tonight, Alice?" he asked quietly.

I smiled brightly up at him. "Sure. Let's stop by room for some pajamas and my toothbrush."

After stopping my room, we made our way to Jasper's. When we got there, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then I fluffed my hair with my hands. I was standing in the bathroom when I noticed Jasper was seated in the chair in the main part of his room, staring at me with an odd look on his face. "I'll be right out," I said as I closed the door. I changed quickly into my PJs—silk pajama pants and a solid black tank top—before walking back out to him. "What's going on, Jazz?"

"Um. So … Alice. Uh … Have a seat," he said. I had no idea why he was so nervous, but I did as he asked and took a seat on his bed. I looked up and waited for him to continue.

Jasper shuffled across the room then and sat a few feet from me on the bed. I just looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"So, Alice," he said again. A small grin turned one corner of my mouth up. When Jasper was nervous, it was so damn adorable. "Um, I really don't want this to seem … I don't know, weird or something but I saw them, and I saw you looking… I thought it would be a good idea, and then I went into town and …" His voice trailed away, effectively ending the rambling he was doing. He was rooting around in the pocket of the jacket he'd brought with him to dinner that was lying in his lap.

"Jasper, honey? Go on, please," I requested in a quiet voice.

He took a shaky breath. I couldn't imagine what was making him so nervous. "Alice, I got you a Christmas gift," he said as he started to hand me something. I don't know if he dropped it because he was nervous, or if it slipped out of his hand, but I thought I saw a slight blush creep onto his cheeks when the small purple box fell to the mattress.

I smiled at him and picked up the box.

A shock of realization hit me then. _No way. No way did he go back and get the earrings._ If he had, he was more perfect that I had originally thought.

I held the little box in one hand and flipped it open with the other. There, looking up at me from the tiny box, were the earrings I'd fallen in love with from the Poe Rava Gem Company, where he and I had been window shopping.

I felt my jaw fall open and heard my intake of breath. I looked at him, wide-eyed, and squealed as I somehow managed to launch myself at him, the box still in my right hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Jasper! Oh, they're gorgeous! Thank you so much! You are so wonderful!"

I felt his lips curve into a smile against the skin of my neck. "It's not too much then?"

I pulled away just enough that I could look him in the eye. "Jasper," I said resolutely. "I love you. Nothing will ever be too much for you and me, I promise." I kissed him on the lips then. "Hell, when we get back to Seattle, you can move in with Bella and I if you wanted." I was riding on the "Oh my stars, I just got a fabulous gift from my fabulous boyfriend" high, and hadn't meant for that to come up quite yet, but once it was out, I instantly felt ok about saying it.

Jasper looked at me, genuinely surprised. "You want me to move in with you Alice?"

I nodded. "I do," I said.

"Well, we'll see about that," Jasper replied with a quiet grin.

I scooted away from him and removed my earrings and replaced them with the ones he'd just given me. "What do you think?" I asked, doing my best Tinkerbell pose, with my hands out flat at my sides and my eyes angled toward the ceiling.

Jasper grinned as he stood up. "Absolutely beautiful," he said. "I'm gonna change. Why don't you crawl into bed?"

I took the earrings out and placed them back in their box, placing them on the nightstand along with the pair I had worn to dinner. Before I knew it, Jasper was back and lying next to me in a t-shirt and boxers. I reached over and turned the lamp off before settling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me, and that was how we fell asleep. The last recollection I have from that night is the musky scent of Jasper filling my nose.

_God, I love this man,_ I thought, as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: AHelm. We're baaaaaack!**

**Yay for a cute, nervous Jazz! And for those of you clamoring for more ExB: don't forget that this story is about all **_**three**_** couples. Everything will be resolved in time, my pretties. **

**Oh, and yes, the chapter title is an NSYNC song. Shut up, it works for Jazz and Alice. **

**Reviews make me squee like Rob Pattinson. OK, it's not remotely the same, but you get the point. **


	14. Cats & Dogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

BPOV

As I gave myself a once over in the full length mirror in my room, I wondered if I was going to be warm enough for this morning's torturous activity. I was currently drowning in clothing, wearing a camisole, thermal long underwear, and a pair of jeans. Unfortunately, I was wearing all of this underneath a huge black ski bib.

I looked like the Stay Puft Marshmallow man.

Turning around and inspecting my backside in the mirror, I thought – Hey, at least if I fall on my ass, it will most definitely be padded.

After I tugged on yet another shirt, I brushed the hair out of my face and grabbed my huge ski jacket. Stuffing my cardkey and mini-sun block into one my many pockets, I marched my way down to the elevator, mortified at the swishing noise my puffy nylon covered thighs were making when they rubbed together. Once I stepped through the doors, I completely forgot about the torturous outdoor activity I was about to put my self through.

The dinner Alice forced everyone to go to the other night had been fun. I was nervous to see Edward again after the fantastic non-date we had shared a few days before, but I tried to act calm and cool around him. However, as soon as everyone parted ways for the evening, my nerves increased tenfold. When Jasper had taken Alice's hand, leading her away from me, I followed her retreating form with my eyes hoping for the buffer she had created during dinner. When the elevator doors closed and she was gone from my view, I looked around and Rose and Emmett were suddenly nowhere to be found either, leaving Edward and I alone.

I looked down at my hands while I absently played with the small silver ring my parents had given me at my high school graduation ceremony, unsure of what to say or do.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked softly from a few feet away.

I turned around to face him fully and simply nodded, too meek to say anything in return.

He walked next to me towards the elevator, and when I fell into step beside him, the rubber sole of my trusty Chucks caught on the carpet and I stumbled.

_Son of a bitch,_ I thought to myself. This kind of shit was always happening around him. Before I fully regained my footing, Edward took my elbow in his left hand, helping me. Placing his right hand on the small of my back, he led me toward the elevators.

I looked over at his face while he guided me through the double doors and was shocked.

His face was so calm. There wasn't a trace of that cocky smirk to be found. I realized as we turned to face the front of the car that he had only released my elbow to press the button leading up to the third floor.

I could feel the warmth of his hand through my thin shirt. His thumb moved up and down over the material throughout the silent ride. I couldn't help but wish that I was staying on the top floor of the Inn to just prolong the feeling of his hand on me.

We reached my floor all too soon, and I was more than glad that Edward's hand never left my back as he led me down the hall to my room. Sadly, he dropped it when we reached my door moments later.

Once I opened my door, I turned around to face him, afraid, but I simply had to break the stifling silence between us. Instead of looking into his face though, like a coward I chose to look down at my feet, finding the left toe of my shoe digging into the carpet.

Still looking down at my feet I softly said, "Thanks for walking me up to my room, Edward."

"Thanks for letting me walk you, Bella."

His voice was so soft and beautiful that I just had to look up at his face. I was met with his devastatingly beautiful green eyes.

I stumbled over my words internally for a moment before whispering, "Thank you for your note, Edward."

"Thank you for spending another evening with me, Bella," he replied, never breaking eye contact.

He stepped closer to me, and when his lips made contact with mine, I gave myself over to the moment and closed my eyes. He pulled my lower lip into his mouth, and as I tried to work up the courage to grab onto his collar and pull him closer to me, he pulled away and stepped back into the hall.

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

It took me a moment to realize he had spoken to me. I was in a daze from the soft, sweet kiss. My mind was swimming, swirling around in his taste and scent.

I blinked a few times to clear my head and looked up into his smiling face. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

He turned and walked down the hall, and I stood there like an idiot, watching him walk away from me. When he hit the button to summon the elevator, I retreated into my room, not wanting him to catch me gaping after him.

I flopped down onto my bed, lost in my thoughts. I was out of it. I wanted more of him – that much was for sure. The way his lips felt upon my own was simply indescribable.

Back in the present, the elevator dinged, signaling that I had made it down into the lobby, and pulling me out of the memory of Edward. It was so strange for me to think about him that way… for me to think that about _any_ guy in that manner. I never thought about kissing guys. _Well… until now._

Alice spotted me as soon as I stepped foot into the lobby. "Finally," she said, walking over to me.

I glanced down at my wristwatch. "Alice," I began, looking back up at her, annoyed. "It's 8:10 in the morning. I'm five minutes early."

"Did we say to meet up at 8:15?" she asked with a sly grin upon her face.

I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips at her. "Yes, crazy early morning person. I can't believe that you got me out of bed so early to do this. Actually, I can't believe you got me out of Washington to do this."

"Aw come on, Bella. It'll be fun. I promise," she said, hopping up and down in place.

"Uh-huh," I replied, convinced that I'd end up in the emergency room before noon.

I grumbled and complained the whole way down to the base of the slopes. Once we acquired the proper lift ticket for the day, we got into the ridiculously long line to rent our boots and skis. After thirty minutes a few different forms that practically asked for my entire medical history, we made it into the building. Then we got to wait some more – directly under a heater.

I started to sweat, instantly regretting the forty pounds of clothing it seemed I was wearing. I looked over at Alice, who was busy doodling on the back of one of the required forms for the rental. She looked completely at ease, as though she had been doing this for years.

Neither one of us had ever skied in our life. We're both what you would call 'indoor girls.' But if I knew Alice, she'd take right to skiing as if she had vacationed with her parents in Aspen since she was five years old. Hell, she even looked the part. The earmuffs she picked up at the gift shop at the Inn before we left only added to her ensemble.

She was the consummate ski bunny, clad in a cute pair of ruby red ski pants paired with a matching ski jacket that had cream panels accenting her slender waist. Her cream earmuffs, the kind that wrapped up from behind her head, paired with her red Oakley's only added the finishing touches to her outfit.

Finally reaching the end of the line, I gave one employee my shoe size, and told another how much I weighed before I was instructed to move to the next empty platform. It was beyond humiliating to stand upon the platform as it was, but when I stumbled around, and had trouble locking the clunky ski boots into the skis, I wanted to die. I pushed down and absolutely nothing happened.

The exasperated employee spotted the problem I seemed to be having, grabbed my leg and pushed down into the ski. It clicked right in. _Of course,_ I thought. _How much more humiliation do I have to endure today?_

"You got it miss?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered with an eye roll. "Now how do I get these ridiculous things off?"

Once I was freed from my skis, I tried to hop off of the platform without any serious bodily injury. _I'm going to kill myself once I'm on the mountain_, I thought.

Alice met up with me outside of the heated ski rental building, and I noted her boots were the exact same shade of red that her pants were. I looked down at myself again. Black was easy to match – that was exactly why I had gone with the black bib and jacket combo.

Alice threw her small skis and poles over her shoulder and walked out into the snow towards the base of the runs. "Come on Bella," she called over her shoulder.

I attached the loops of my poles to my skis and hoisted them up over my shoulder, but as soon as I walked two feet, my skis broke apart, and my poles went out to either side, nearly whacking a guy in the face. "I'm so sorry," I said, but he shot me a look.

_I'm already in trouble, and I haven't even strapped these death sticks to my feet yet_, I thought. Finally, I bundled everything up in front of me and stumbled awkwardly after

Alice, trying like hell to keep the mess in my arms together. I ended up dragging a pole behind me, and I nearly slipped on a patch of ice.

I didn't do things like this for a reason. I didn't go outside much to begin with, but especially not when the ground is covered with snow and melted slush. I've slipped too many times to count. And I most certainly don't participate in sports. My inner klutz rears her ugly head too much for me to willingly take part in any sort of sport-like activity.

Looking around, I noticed that many people were milling about, and a bright blue whir caught my attention from up on the mountain. I turned my head in the general direction of where I caught the fast blue streak and saw a few teenagers on snowboards and at least three very small children barreling down the steepest part of the mountain, in the middle directly under the lifts.

I glanced to my right, where the marked green trail ended and noticed the older crowd cautiously ending their runs, slow and in control. They obviously know a thing or two about this whole skiing thing. The kids flying down the middle of the mountain, on the other hand, had no fear. I had fear. Lots of it.

I glanced up at the middle trail again. I thought there was something about skiing from one side of the mountain to the other to stay in control. And I didn't think that kids were allowed to have poles. _Is it just my imagination, or is that kid using his poles to go faster?_

I cautiously looked over at Alice, who had positioned her skis and staked her poles in the snow. She looked like a professional skier_. How is it that neither one of us knows what the hell we're doing, yet she totally looks like she belongs here?_ _I'm completely on my own here, _I thought_. Great._

"You ready to get a practice run in before our class starts, Bella?" she asked me.

"Uh, do you really think that's such a good idea, Alice? I mean, I don't know what the hell I'm doing here."

"Come on scaredy cat. Just go side to side, and remember the pizza wedge," she said, as if I knew what the hell she was talking about.

"What?"

"If you want to slow down, turn parallel to the mountain and form a pizza wedge with your skis, silly." She stepped into her skis and they clicked into place right away. "Like this, see?" she asked, her skis forming a wide V, with the opening behind her.

"Right. Pizza wedge. Got it," I said.

"Alright, I'll start off in front of you and stop to see how you're doing, ok?"

"Sure, sure," I replied, knowing that this was going to be bad.

I threw my skis down and shoved my right pole into the snow by my right ski. The left refused to stay upright and fell over. I huffed and figured I'd just pick it up when I had my damn skis strapped to my feet. That is, if I could get my right one on. My left clicked into place with no problems. I leaned all of my weight on the one pole I still had in the snow and pushed down like the disgruntled employee had on the platform of shame.

Click. _Oh thank God_.

And then I realized my mistake.

I was not turned parallel to the mountain, I was facing up it. And then I found myself hurtling down the mountain at an alarmingly fast pace. I had no poles, as one was currently lying in the snow, and the other stayed jammed in place where I started.

I bent over, desperately trying to stop myself, when I passed up a red and white blur that was shouting at me.

"Alice! Oh God, Alice help me!"

"Oh God, Bella! Just fall – fall down!"

"I – oh lord help me, I can't!"

I flailed my arms about, trying to find purchase in the slick snow, but it wasn't helping. I looked between my ever spreading legs. They felt as if they were about to break off.

Oh God, no. Not a hot snowboarder. Please lord, if you have any sympathy for how clumsy I am, you will not make me crash into a hot snowboarder ass first.

_Shit._

Two strong hands clasped around my waist as I sent him flying backwards, with me following shortly after.

As soon as I regained the use of my legs and realized my skis were no longer attached to my feet, I rolled off of the poor guy and turned to assess the damage.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop and then I didn't have any – Edward?"

_Someone please kill me now._

"Hey, Bella. You okay?" he asked, standing up and offering his hand to pull me up. I watched in fascination as he picked up my skis that had somehow snapped free of my boots, and shoved them in the snow, forming a large X. He unstrapped one of his feet from his snowboard, and my mouth hung open for a moment. I said nothing, until he got a concerned look and started to move closer to my face.

I shook my head and blinked a few times. "Oh, umm. What did you say?"

"Bella, did you hit your head?"

I blindly reached up to feel the ends of my hair, now hanging loosely around my shoulders. "My head? No, Edward, I didn't hit my head. Why do you ask?"

He grinned at me and I realized I was sweating profusely. I could feel it above my lip, on my legs, and under my arms. Why had I worn three pairs of socks and these stupid glove liners? I wasn't in the Arctic circle for cripes' sake.

"You just look a bit dazed, is all. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head and bit my lower lip. Sweat was gathering in the cups of my bra.

"So do you want to meet up later, Bella? I thought we could grab a coffee or something this evening."

I nodded my head again. I knew if I spoke, I would just sound like a blubbering idiot, and that would not be the right response to Edward asking me out. Inside, I was squealing like a banshee and doing a victory dance.

He grinned at me once more before saying, "Ok, then. Well I'll call your room later, ok?"

I bit my lip and smiled before looking down. Widening my smile a bit, I looked up at him with just my eyes and said, "Alright, Edward," keeping my chin tucked into myself and the smile still in place.

He grinned at me again before reaching down and strapping his foot back into his board. He hopped once, to point himself down the mountain, before turning back towards me and giving me a short wave.

After he left, I looked up the mountain for Alice, but found the blue whir instead.

"Hey there, kid," the blue whir said, coming to an abrupt stop in front of me, brandishing my poles along with her own.

"Rosalie?" I asked in disbelief. She looked like a freaking supermodel, and I looked like Bridget Jones.

She raised both eyebrows at me and said, "Umm, Alice said you wiped out. Are you alright?"

I shook my head a bit and took a deep breath. "Yes, Rose, I'm fine. Sheesh, will everyone lay off already?"

She raised her arms in a defensive pose. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. You need help, or what?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. But then I thought of something. "Where the hell did Alice go? She sent you to check on me, you said?"

"Yeah, umm – Jasper caught up to her and took her out for a 'private lesson,'" she said, using air quotes. She rolled her eyes. I giggled.

Rose helped me get my skis back on, the right way this time. She led me down the small slope while I held onto her poles and felt like a kindergartener. When we finally reached the bottom, I was beyond relieved, and went to take my skis off for once and all.

"Hon – we have to go back up to the base of the mountain now. There's no where for you to go down here. We're gonna have to take this lift," she said, pointing towards the slushy line.

I groaned in defeat and looked at her, pleading with my eyes.

"You'll be fine, honey. Just stick next to me, alright?"

Getting through the line was an adventure. We were packed in like sardines next to all kinds of people, and all kinds of skiers. The snowboarders looked awesome, with their one free foot, and I vaguely wondered if it would have been easier to try that. At least I would have been able to detach myself in this line.

I was still looking at some of them in front of me when Rose whispered in my ear. "At least this is a two person lift. I hate riding the lifts with the snowboarders."

I looked at her with surprise. "Why?"

"They get in your way at the top. They always have their damn board in the way when you try to ski off of the little hill."

My panic increased. "There's a hill?"

"Like I said, don't worry," she said in a somewhat soothing voice.

I nodded blindly and was ushered forward in the line to wait for the chair.

"Turn and grab the pole, sweet cheeks," a burly lift worker yelled out.

"What?" I yelled over the hum of the motor.

"Pole! Turn to your left and grab the support pole!" he shouted.

I turned around and watched in horror as the lift chair swung around and scooped my legs out from under me. Luckily I grabbed the support pole in time, and managed to stay on the death trap.

The lift chairs hung from a very thin wire that drooped lowly between each support post, and even though they were suspended fifty feet above the ground, they flew by at fifty miles an hour.

Needless to say, the short ride up the mountain was terrifying. Rose tried to make small talk with me for the ten minutes the lift shut down, leaving us swinging in mid air over the everglades. She knocked her skis together a few times to get off some snow, but I didn't dare try. My boots and skis felt like they weighed eighty pounds, and I was afraid if I swung them too much that I'd fling myself right off of the lift.

The death contraption jolted forward once more, and I noticed we were nearing the end of the ride. I watched Rose gather her poles in her left hand, so I gathered mine in my right so that I wouldn't trip her up with them at least. As for me, I knew I was going down. There was no escaping it.

Rose scooted to the edge of her seat and I did the same, clinging onto the support pole in between us so that I wouldn't fall off of the lift just yet.

I glanced back up at Rosalie and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Point your skis up, Bella," she shouted.

"What?" I started to ask as I looked forward. There was a large sign telling me to point my ski tips up, and I realized a moment too late why I needed to do that. The hill that I watched Rose glide down was built up with a large pile of snow that my ski tips stuck into, pulling me off of my seat and making me flop out onto, knocking the wind out of me.

I heard the screech of the emergency brakes for the lift, and was glad that the next skier wasn't about to chop my head off. I was beyond humiliated when two absolutely gorgeous lift workers had to extricate me from the snow bank.

Once I regained my composure I looked at the horrified expression on Rosalie's face and mouthed the words "I'm done."

She grinned at me as the two cute guys handed me back my skis, and when I finally walked over to her, parting the small crowd that had gathered to watch the little show I had given them, she said, "Yeah, you're done. I kind of figured it was going to be a short day for you, so I made us both a spa appointment while Alice and her boy toy have a fun private lesson up on the mountain."

I dropped my skis and poles into the snow, and launched myself at her, hugging her tightly. "I think I love you, Rose."

She laughed and hugged my back. "I think I love you too, Bella. Only you could go butt first down the bunny slope, and then find a completely new way to bust it on a ski lift. That one was a first, I think."

After I turned in my ski and boot rentals for good, Rose and I made our way back to the Inn to get ready for a relaxing afternoon at the spa.

I took a quick shower and changed into some comfy sweats before heading down to Euphoria, the spa on location at the Mountain View Inn.

While waiting for Rose to join me, I thought about running into Edward – literally. _Why am I always making an ass out of myself when he's around?_

I mean, what's a girl gotta do to be cut some slack? Out of everyone I could have possibly run butt first into, it had to be him. The one guy I want.

_Wait, I want him?_

_Of course I do_, I told myself. _Who wouldn't want him? Gah – Edward is just… what? What is the appropriate term for what Edward is? _

_Oh who am I kidding_, I asked myself. _He's sex on legs._

I was thankfully brought out of my thoughts by Rosalie. "I'm starving," she exclaimed as she met up with me in the waiting area of Euphoria. "I hope we can eat while we get our massage."

"I don't think it works that way," I told her with a small laugh. "I mean, how relaxing would it be to lie on your stomach while stuffing your face?"

"Oh that sounds like heaven," Rosalie replied, surprising me. I thought I knew what the Roses of the world were like: Blonde, beautiful, and with absolutely no appetite or other stupid bodily functions. That would mean she was human. Much to my delight, Rose didn't fit into any preconceived stereotypes I had attempted to label her with.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading me up to the front counter. "Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan for a one o'clock appointment," she told the receptionist behind the large counter.

A few minutes later, we were laid out on two matching massage tables next to each other, and instead of having the little holes for us to stick our faces through, we got to face each other and talk.

We chit chatted a bit about school and our respective majors, and laughed at a few quirks of the teachers we had shared over the years before a comfortable silence fell between us during the massage.

I was practically dozing off at the wonderful things my masseuse was doing to my lower back when Rose broke the silence. "I know what you're doing," she said.

I smiled slyly, embarrassed at the fact that I nearly fell asleep. Thank goodness I hadn't – I would have drooled all over the table lying on my stomach.

I opened my eyes, but instead of finding a matching playful smile upon Rose's face, I found her expression serious. I instantly furrowed my brows. _Uh-oh, _I thought_. Not now, Rose. Anything but that. I'm not in the mood to bring him up just now._

Both masseuses finished up, and told us the technician for our next treatment was getting ready. We had about fifteen minutes of free time, so we sat up and got our robes on. Once we were comfortable, we sat across from each other.

"I think I can guess a bit about your history," she said, surprising me. I thought for sure she was going to just bombard me with the topic of Edward, and what happened between us not only at the bar, but since then. "I only say this because I think I know what happened to you, because it happened to me. It all boils down to one guy, right?"

I felt my eyes bug out of my head. How on earth could she possibly know that?

Lowering my eyes to the ground I heard myself say, "Yes, one guy." Raising them back up, I met hers, and was surprised to see the emotion in them. They were so open and full of understanding that I felt compelled to tell her everything. "One guy answers a lot of questions about me, actually."

She nodded, and I wasn't sure if it was in agreement, or if it was meant for me to continue. I figured we'd get to her story later, so I continued on with mine.

"I don't," I started, feeling stupid. "I mean, I haven't exactly…"

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it slowly. "Ok, so I was a late bloomer. I only kissed one boy before college – Seth. He was my next door neighbor growing up."

I explained to her how we would sometimes hang out in his backyard after school and how he was a year older than me. One day right after Seth graduated, we were sprawled out on his trampoline sharing a pair of ear buds and listening to some new indie band he had recently discovered. He suddenly leaned over and kissed me, and it was nice. It was a sweet kiss, and great for my first experience.

There was nothing wrong about it, but kissing him was just not what I had imagined a true kiss to be like. I told Rose that we made out once or twice, but it never went anywhere beyond first base, and he moved out East to go to college a few months later.

"But that was ok with me," I explained. "I never really cared one way or the other about boys, even Seth. I had Alice. We grew up together. See, Alice is my everything."

I could swear I saw Rose scowl, but before I knew it she was smiling at me, and telling me to continue. It was as though she knew how hard it was for me to tell her this part of my past.

"I never cared one way or another about guys, Rose," I said. She nodded, and again I wondered if she was agreeing with me. "But then last year, I took a lecture on Contemporary British Literature. It was a surprisingly big class, and I sat right down in front, because it was the first one I took that pertained directly to my major. Well, the very first day, this guy plopped down next to me," I said, suddenly embarrassed.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks when I said, "I kind of wanted him to sit next to me. I had seen him around campus before, and when I walked into the building that morning, I saw him talking to a group of his friends outside. I really wanted him to be in my class, but knowing it was an upper level English course, I didn't think he'd be in it."

"Why didn't you think he'd be in your class?" she asked, interrupting me.

"Umm…" I said, trailing off.

"Bella?" she questioned.

"Mike was a jock. I just didn't think jocks took any intellectual classes. I always pictured guys like Mike as eternal freshmen – taking inane basics, desperately trying to pass them. You know what I mean?"

She smirked. "Oh I know exactly what you mean," she said. But then her face grew serious once more. "Tell me about Mike."

"Mike. Well, what can I say, really? I thought he was cute of course, and when he sat next to me, I was glad that I would have something pretty to look at for the next three months on every Tuesday and Thursday," I said with a small laugh. Rose didn't find it very funny though, because she didn't join me.

I looked down at my intertwined fingers in my lap. "He talked to me that first day. Nobody had ever talked to me in class before, and here Mike Newton, captain of the Lacrosse team was talking to me," I said, looking back up at Rosalie's face.

"He was really nice to me, you know. We talked about all kinds of things at the beginning part of class for the next several weeks. One day last February, he found me sitting in this little secluded part of campus, back behind the music building. I used to go there four to five days a week before my afternoon classes began, before I could go home. It was a quiet place to read or study, and listening to the piano players practice was soothing to me.

"Anyway, Mike started joining me there a few times a week and we would sit together and talk or study. Well, I would study and Mike would listen to his iPod, but still – it was nice.

"One afternoon, he asked me back to his dorm room. He said he had forgotten his iPod and that his dorm wasn't far from our usual spot. Of course, I was beyond excited that he wanted to take me to his room. I was dying for him to kiss me, and I thought that he almost had the last time we had hung out.

"When we got to his room, it was exactly what I thought it would look like: a typical boy's college dorm room, complete with an Xbox, a million DVDs, and clothing strung out from one side to another. I stood by his doorway, and asked something silly, like if I had missed the recent tornado that had gone through when he suddenly kissed me. I was thrilled. And shocked. I mean, Mike could have any girl he wanted. I figured the only reason he was hanging out with me was so that I could tutor him for his big tests and help him out with his classes.

"We ended up on his bed, and I let him take my shirt off. Things progressed quickly and I had sort of… never been touched in that way. I told him that I didn't know what I was doing, and he said that it was 'okay, sweetheart. You're doing everything right, sweetheart.' He kept saying that over and over again, and he called me beautiful. Before I knew it, he was inside of me. It was over quickly though."

I looked down, ashamed.

"My first time was a lot like that, Bella," Rosalie said quietly.

Without looking back up at her I continued. "After it was over, it was really awkward getting dressed. But when I was leaving his room to get to my next class, he stood in his doorway, and looked both ways down the hall with a silly grin on his face. He pulled me to him and kissed me again, calling me beautiful before he said, 'See you at our spot tomorrow, sweetheart.'

"When I got there the next day, he wasn't there. And when I went to class on Thursday, he wasn't there, or so I thought. At the end of class, I spotted him sitting in the very back, talking and smiling at a girl. I waited for him by the exit at the bottom of the stairs, but he left at the top exit.

"He never talked to me again, and I realized that we had never been seen together in public. We were isolated behind the music building, and even that stupid kiss in his hallway was in private. I mean, he probably looked out into the hall to see if anyone could see me leaving his room. I can't even hear the word 'sweetheart' without feeling stupid."

"Don't feel stupid, Bella," Rose said to me. "It happens to a lot of girls. There are a lot of Mike Newtons out in the world, trust me."

"Yeah, but the thing was that it just seemed that I was alone in the whole thing. I told Alice what happened of course, and she said she understood. I just think she doesn't understand why I'm so guarded when it comes to men and sex. I wasn't expecting my first time to be magical and special and all of that bullshit, but I wasn't expecting it to be like it was in real life, either. It wasn't even the actual sex, that makes me so guarded about it now. It's the fact that he was one person when he was with me behind the music building – genuine and caring. And then, after I gave it up to him, nothing."

"Do you know why I fucked Emmett on the plane, Bella?" Rose suddenly asked, breaking me out of my inner turmoil.

I blinked a few times, feeling the tears that were about to spill over disappear in shock at her interruption. "Umm, no," I answered honestly.

"I had my own Mike Newton, Bella. My first boyfriend, Royce. He was a few years older than me, but he asked me out in high school. He was my first kiss. He was the one I lost my virginity to. See, I followed him to U Dub after I graduated, and he was finishing up college. We both originally lived in the dorms, but when he graduated, he got an apartment. He kept telling me that I was going to move in with him as soon as his internship was over, but then I found out that he was engaged to another woman, and that the reason I couldn't move in with him when he first got his apartment was because she had been living with him the whole time.

"Obviously I ended it, and I decided to come to Tahoe to get away from him," she continued. "When I saw Emmett on the plane, I decided to take my revenge out on Royce the asshole by fucking another guy – a hot guy at that. But then…" she trailed off, a strange look in her eyes. "Then, when we got here to Tahoe, I spent more time with Emmett, and he isn't anything I thought he was, Bella. And he most certainly isn't Royce.

"It's hard for me, Bella. I can't begin to tell you how hard it is to put my trust in him not to be just another Royce in my life, but I do trust him. He makes me feel safe, and wanted. And I think that I'm going to allow myself to feel that way, for once in my life."

I knew what she was getting at – Edward. I didn't know what to think about the way I was feeling about him. The night at the café, and then in the employee's lounge had been great. We were alone, but it was nice to be alone with him for our first kiss. And I was open with what happened between us to Alice. And to Rose for that matter, now that she knew my whole sordid history with men. Well, with the 'one guy.'

But I still didn't know what to think about Edward. He was fifty million times more better looking than Mike. He made me nervous when he looked at me. I couldn't seem to find my breath when he looked at me with his clear green eyes. A guy as good looking as Edward could have any girl he wanted, in my opinion. Why on earth would he want to spend any time with me? I could psyche myself out all day thinking like this, about how he might just be another Mike. But the one thing that got to me was how he may curse like a sailor and be beyond gorgeous, but I kept replaying that first kiss, and the one we shared a few nights ago in front of my suite. He was nervous. Really, truly, nervous. Maybe he _was_ different.

It was like a light bulb had turned on over my head. I saw what was happening with Alice. I knew it was the real deal between her and Jasper. I could see it in her face – a face I had known practically my whole life. But I could see what was happening to Rose as well. I didn't know her emotions. I didn't know her face. But I knew her words rang true, and they most certainly hit close to home.

I had new found respect and admiration for Rose. She wasn't the girl I met on the plane that fucked some guy for the hell of it anymore. Don't get me wrong, I was glad for her confidence booster then, but I felt something more important happening inside of me from the words she had just spoken.

"Thank you, Rose," I said quietly to her.

She smiled at me and replied, "Anytime, Bella. Ah, I see our next treatment is all ready."

She had a mischievous look on her face as a very large woman entered the room, pushing a tray with all kinds of torturous looking things perched upon it.

Upon closer inspection, I knew exactly what our next treatment would be. I looked from Rose to the lady who now stood in between us. She had on a long white button up dress with the name Helga sewn into the fabric. She looked more like Nurse Ratchet.

"Why exactly do I need this?" I asked Rose while Helga was setting up a few minutes later.

"Just come on," she said. "You'll never shave again, trust me. It's so much better."

I had to admit, I did hate shaving my bikini line, but I wasn't sure about this. But I didn't want to disappoint my new friend, even though I hated this "girly" crap.

"Oh alright," I said, as Helga prepared the wax.

I was told how to position myself by Helga, and then she spread the wax on one side of my bikini line. She smoothed down a strip of a gauzy, white material, and I braced myself. But instead of pulling it off right away, she stepped back and cracked her knuckles.

_Why on earth would she crack her knuckles?_

I looked up into her face, and noticed for the first time that Helga had a unibrow, and a mole that had several hairs sticking out of it on her chin. I realized that I was about to get waxed by a woman that didn't believe in removing her own unwanted hair.

I knew that I was in trouble, but I was not prepared for what happened next.

I was in Helga's house of pain. I instantly knew why Steve Carell shouted out "Kelly Clarkson" while getting waxed in "The 40 Year Old Virgin."

When Helga started gathering wax on a Popsicle stick and walking over to the other side of my table, I begged her to stop. "Just the one side is fine, I swear."

"I must do both sides," Helga responded in a thick German accent. "Once I have begun, I must finish my work."

"Yeah, Bella," Rose chirped in. "You gotta do both sides, or else you'd walk funny. It'd be the same thing as losing a pinky toe."

2 hours and 4 ice packs later, I was lying in my bed with a cool gelled eye mask on my face, sipping a Dr. Pepper the size of my head, and hoping that the three Advil I popped would kick in.

The phone rang, and I seriously hoped it was Rose checking up on me once again. I was going to let her have it. I was itching all over the place, and my crotch still felt like it was on fire.

"What?" I practically screamed into the receiver.

"Bella?" a timid voice asked.

_Ah shit._

"Edward, is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, umm is everything alright?" His voice was still quiet.

"Umm," I began, unsure of what to say. "Sure, everything is fine. How are you doing?" I smacked my face, hard. Then my eye mask fell off. "Shit," I said, putting it back on.

"Is this a bad time, Bella? I can call you back if you want," Edward said into the phone.

"No, no. Now is fine. I just had an… interesting day, that's all."

The line went quiet. "Edward?" I asked, unsure if we were still connected.

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just wondering if… if you wanted to meet me for a coffee we talked about earlier?"

I instantly relaxed. Maybe today hadn't been so bad after all. Well, today _had_ been bad, but maybe tonight would make up for it. "Sure, Edward. Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you there."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good," he said.

"Wait. Edward?"

"Yes, Bella," he said softly. I could nearly hear the smile in his voice.

"Umm," I said, biting my lip. I loved the way it sounded when he said my name as soft and sweet as he just had. "Where exactly are we meeting?"

"Oh," he replied. "Hmm. They're actually having a small thing up in the employee lounge penthouse tonight."

"I don't know about that, Edward," I started before he interrupted me.

"Well, it's for the employees still onsite after Christmas and their guests, see. There is supposed to be a small bar set up, and I know that they'll be serving coffee and stuff too. Do you want to go with me?"

He wanted me to be his guest. As in his _date_. I didn't know what to say, but heard myself respond, "Ok. I'll meet you there."

I found myself alone on the top floor outside of the door to the lounge fifteen minutes and four outfits later. I could hear a few people behind the closed door, and was wondering if Edward wanted me to just come inside to find him when the elevator dinged, signaling it had just arrived. He stepped out of the shiny doors and I had to draw in a sharp breath.

He looked fantastic. Beyond fantastic. I couldn't describe exactly what it was about him that was so wonderful, but at that moment I saw only Edward.

"Hey there," he said, coming right up to me.

His scent blew into my face a moment after he stopped before me, and I had to chastise myself for not responding to him when I regained my composure a moment later.

He grinned at me and opened the door to the lounge, allowing me to step in before him.

I walked through the doors and found a bit of a different scene before me than the first time he had brought me here. About ten to fifteen people milled about, drinks in hand, conversation abound.

I looked behind me, questioning Edward where he wanted me to go. To my surprise, instead of leading me to the bar, he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the coffee cart where a short, stout, pleasant woman was currently working behind an espresso machine.

"What can I get you, Edward?" she asked as he stepped in front of her. "The usual?"

"Yes please, Margie. And Bella here will have a…" he trailed off, looking at me for my answer.

"Umm, a latte?" I asked, looking toward Margie to see if she could make one or not.

She smiled at me. "Sure thing honey. Any flavoring?"

I bit my lip and looked at her cart properly, when I spotted the Hazelnut syrup, and pointed to it.

Edward smiled and Margie laughed. "Do you want an extra shot like Edward? Or is one enough?"

I looked back and forth between them turning towards Margie. "An extra shot sounds good," I answered, trying to hide the gigantic smile threatening to form on my lips.

After our lattes were made, and many thanks were given to Margie from both Edward and myself, we sat in the same overstuffed chairs by the wall of windows that we had sat in just last week.

We talked about my attempt at skiing earlier in the day, and instead of being completely mortified, Edward made me feel comfortable. He told me all about his first attempt at skiing as a child, and soon we were both laughing.

After the day I had endured, it was nice to simply sit here and be with him. I looked down at my watch and realized that we had been talking for over an hour. I also realized that besides me and Margie, Edward hadn't spoken with anyone else here. Turning toward him, I said, "Thanks for inviting me to come with you tonight, Edward. I've had a really good time, but I think that I should go now. I don't want to keep you from your friends."

He got a strange look on his face before smiling and looking around the room where the same people were still holding their drinks and talking among themselves. "I only want to be here with you, Bella," he said to me, looking directly into my eyes. Then he leaned towards me, over the arm of his chair. I found myself doing the same.

Instead of kissing me like I thought he was going to, he suddenly stood, grabbing my hand and standing me up next to him.

_Of course,_ I thought. _Why would he kiss me in front of these people – his colleagues? Maybe some of them are his buddies. _

_Stop it. Just stop it right now Bella,_ I thought to myself. _He's not Mike._

While I was berating myself, I hadn't noticed that Edward still had my hand. However, this was quickly brought to my attention when he pulled me in close to him and kissed me. Really kissed me.

I pulled away, shocked, looking around at the people around us. Some of them hadn't noticed, but the few that did smiled over at us. When my eyes landed on Margie, she had the biggest smile out of everyone, and gave me a discreet thumbs up. Edward must have seen it though, because he chuckled before pulling me toward the door, waving to people and saying goodnight to them, all while keeping my hand clasped securely in his own.

_Wow, he really wants people to know I'm with him,_ I thought to myself. _This is new, and unexpected…_

We made our way to the elevator and stepped through the double doors, still holding hands. I looked down at our intertwined fingers once he pressed the button to my floor with his other hand, and was in awe of how they looked together. He was holding me so firmly, and just as I was noticing that, he gave my hand a squeeze. I smiled down at them, afraid to look at his face just yet. I felt that our safe little bubble just may burst if I did.

The elevators opened to my floor and as we stepped off in silence, I heard a few girls laughing at the end of my hallway, walking towards us and the elevators behind us. I sighed, knowing the bubble had just burst, and went to drop his hand. He simply draped his now free arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side while the girls passed by.

I looked down at our feet while we finished our silent walk down to my room and noticed we were in step with each other. Then I noticed the wash of our jeans were a similar shade. I smiled again, this time at our feet.

When we finally reached my door, and looked up at his face and was surprised at his expression. So many emotions were playing behind his eyes, and I couldn't pinpoint a single one of them. He looked down into my eyes, darting his back and forth between my own, and I did the same.

I felt a slight buzz hanging in the air around us. A lump formed in my throat, and I hastily tried to swallow it down. He was coming closer to me and I simply stood there, rooted to the floor.

He kept his eyes trained on mine, but I felt my own flutter shut. My lips parted and I sucked a breath greedily, slightly swaying on my feet, but desperate to stay upright. I could sense how close he was at this point, and felt not only the heat radiating off of his body, but could hear his slow, steady breathing right in my face. I could feel the thump of my heart in my throat.

My tongue darted out to moisten my lips, and as soon as I pulled it back into my mouth, his lips made contact with my own.

The kiss started out slow and sweet – his lips opening and closing over my own, before he would withdraw and then plant his lips on my own once more.

He did this several times, never deepening the kiss. Before he pulled away again, I thought, _I need this. I can't be shy. I can't be meek anymore. _

I _wanted_ to kiss him.

So when he pulled away once more before placing his lips softly on my own once more, I stepped towards him, making him take a step back into the middle of the hallway.

Pushing myself up towards him, he met my lips halfway and my hands reached up to grab at his shoulders. I pulled him closer to me, opening my mouth wider to suck his lower lip between my own before releasing it again, kissing him the way he was kissing me. I went in again, only this time, he met me with as much force as I just had, and this time he pulled my top lip in between his before releasing it.

I opened my eyes to look at him, and found his eyes shut tight. The sight of him concentrating so intently on kissing me only spurred me on, and when he came back in again, I pushed my tongue into his mouth.

He gingerly caressed it with his own before beginning to nip and suck at my lips with his own once again. I pushed harder on his lips with my own, and was met with a small moan from Edward.

I pulled back to look into his face, and he took a step towards me as I took one back. He took another, and I found myself flush with my door. He leaned down as I continued to look into his eyes, and he kissed me as we looked at each other.

One of his hands found my left hip, and his lips moved smoothly over mine. My eyes closed when he increased the pressure upon my lips, and I opened my lips more, flicking my tongue out to taste his once more.

He moaned again, and I brought both of my hands up behind his neck. The small hairs at the nape of his neck tickled my wrists, and I started to smile against his lips when he suddenly moved down, kissing my neck just under my jaw line.

I heard a moan escape my own lips as he started to nip and suck on my sensitive skin. He pushed his body into my own, further pressing me into my door. He stepped between my legs while continuing to kiss my neck below my right ear, and I pulled on his hair, silently telling him to stay just where he was for a moment.

He pushed his leg up, brushing against the newly waxed area between my legs, and I found it very, very sensitive there. In a really, really good way.

When I moaned again, I kind of realized that we were making out in the hallway outside of my room. I released my grip on his hair, completely embarrassed that I was pulling on him so hard.

He pulled away, and his face was flushed, his lips parted, and he was panting - exactly like I was.

He blinked a few times, and it seemed like he was just as surprised as I was about my sudden attack.

"Uh, thanks for the coffee Edward. So I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, Bella. Of course I'll see you."

My eyes went wide. New Year's Eve meant one thing: Midnight. And midnight meant more kissing.

I tried like hell to suppress my squeal, but it came out as a muffled squawk.

Feeling the flush of my cheeks, I turned around and took my cardkey out of my front pocket to open my door. Once inside, I turned back towards him, willing my blush to go away. "Good night, Edward."

I looked up at his face to find a lopsided grin sat there. "Good night, Bella. See you tomorrow night."

I smiled back at him, my cheeks still aflame, before walking backwards into my room and shutting the door. Once inside, I turned around to put my back up against the door and slid down it, landing on my butt in a small heap in front of the door.

_I just attacked Edward on the other side of this door,_ I thought to myself, the heat once again rushing to my face despite the humongous grin that was currently playing on my kiss swollen lips.

"_Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, Bella. Of course I'll see you."_

Oh, was I in trouble.

**HammondGirl here! Hello my lovelies! So I come bearing another humongous chapter from me as a peace offering. Please take it instead of flaming me, alright? Alright.**

**Kim – we should have forced Bubba to listen to the commentary. "I'm just a sweaty guy, Bella." How much do you love that? It's made of epic wonderful.**

**So despite the fact that it took me a bit to write this chapter, we're still** **geniuses and this story is more amazing than we ever thought it could be, so please review for the love of Rob. KTHANXBYE**


	15. Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**Something**

**EPOV**

I was lying in my room staring through the window at the white, snow capped mountains that encompassed the view, and I was thinking of Bella.

I had been extraordinarily good about her. I really had. I'd done nothing, despite the fact that she had the sexiest legs and ass I'd ever seen in my life. Despite the fact that her lips were soft and supple and fucking perfect. Despite the fact that she was, without question, the sexiest woman I'd ever had the privilege of knowing. I didn't let myself think those thoughts.

When a fantasy about Bella would begin to encroach on my other musings, I would push it away. _Think of other things_, I would tell myself. I'd open my Macbook Pro and apply for jobs back home. I'd go to the bar with Jazz or Emmett, when they weren't with Alice and Rose, respectively.

I'd almost given in the night she and I had gone to the employee lounge the first time. We kissed briefly, but the feel of her pressed against my chest was indescribably amazing. I had dropped her off at her room and then returned to mine, contemplating how happy I was that it looked like she and I might actually have a chance, and then fell asleep.

But after last night…

Fuck all that shit.

I was nervous kissing her. Hell, I had been nervous all damn night. When she'd answered the phone all cranky and angry sounding, I thought I better let her be. But then she'd softened up a bit and her voice became silken when she'd agreed to meet me for coffee.

She had seemed genuinely surprised that I wanted to take her to a staff party. When she said something about not wanting to keep me from my friends, I tried hard not to look at her like she was fucking crazy. I wanted to see her. I wanted to be there _with her_. So I told her so, and I don't even think she realized it, but her eyes went wide for a split second. I didn't quite understand why an amazing woman like Bella would be surprised that I wanted to be with her, but I had to trust that I would find out one day.

I kissed her right then and there, in front of everyone. It was my way of telling them I was taken, and that my owner was one Bella Swan. I was painfully aware of how smitten I was. I was also painfully aware of how pathetic it might seem to some that I'd labeled myself as her property. But as they say, the truth hurts. And I didn't care. I would do what it takes to be with her. End of story.

We left the party and Bella didn't see it but Margie, my favorite barista, caught my eye as we left the room. She gave me the whole 'You Better Not Sleep With That Girl Yet or I'll Hunt You Down' look. For all intents and purposes, Margie was mine and Jazz's mother during the time we'd spent in Tahoe, and I, for one, was really going to miss her when we returned home.

We took the elevator and I held Bella to me, reveling in the scent that was emanating from her luxurious hair. When we arrived at her floor, I walked her to her door and we exchanged some cheese ball thank yous, but I meant every word I said. I thanked her for spending time with me, and then I grew a backbone and kissed her.

It was fucking amazing and I had to fight for control. When we parted, I figured I'd say goodnight and then go back to my room for another night of giving myself blue balls from refusing to help myself out. But then she pressed into me, flicking her tongue between my teeth and taking my lip into her mouth, I nearly lost all composure. She was fucking delicious. When we were pressed against her doorway, I was tempted … oh, so tempted. I wanted to growl in her ear that we should go inside. I wanted to slip my hand under her shirt and feel the smooth skin of her back. I wanted to do a lot of things, and when I found my leg between hers … let's just say it didn't help my resolve to leave.

But I had to.

So when we'd parted, I'd reminded her of New Year's Eve and gone on my way. By the time I stepped into the elevator, she had retreated into her room and I was smug.

She'd been just as into it as me.

That had to mean something. I mean, I already knew there was _something_ going on between us, but really, I didn't know my boundaries with her. I was walking on fucking eggshells … I couldn't explain why. I just knew I needed to take things at her pace, whatever that was.

When I returned to my room, I was intensely glad that Jasper and Emmett were busy. It left me alone with my thoughts. I turned the TV to one of the random music channels. Some intense classical piece was playing so I left it, turning the music up so that I could hear it over the shower I was about to take.

I grabbed a pair of clean boxers, an undershirt, and a clean towel before turning the water on. I disrobed, threw my clothes to the ground, and stepped in the water. As it ran down my back I took a deep breath and then ducked my head under the flow of warm water. I washed my hair and was standing there, midway through cleaning by body when Bella's scent assaulted me via my memory.

Bella's scent reminded me of Bella's hair.

Bella's hair reminded me of the way those wisps near the front always fell across her eyes.

Bella's eyes reminded me of the kiss in the hallway. Of pressing her against her room door. Of wanting to move inside to her room.

And in an instant, I felt myself harden. "Fuck," I muttered.

There was a reason I hadn't allowed myself to do this, to think these things. I had to keep serious control of myself if I wanted to let Bella lead the pacing of our burgeoning relationship.

But I couldn't stop myself.

I thought of Bella's smile and then of me kissing her, square on the lips. Her perfect tongue traced my bottom lip and then she allowed me take it into my mouth, and we let them tangle that way, together in such a small space.

I thought of Bella's body pressed against mine, the door the only reason we were still upright. I heard her moan and her breath catching, and then my own.

I stood there under the flow of water and gave in to my weakness.

I thought about Bella. Undressing Bella. Running my hands through her hair. Touching her. Tasting her. Feeling her skin against mine. My hand moved rhythmically as I felt myself growing harder and harder, seemingly by the second.

I thought of her pouty lips around the straw she'd used for her water at the Christmas dinner. Felt the vibrations of her moan against my lips.

Still, I grew harder.

The hot water ran down my body, and I could tell I was close.

And so I let it all go.

I thought of Bella and I together. I thought of seeing her naked form there, in front of me, soft and beautiful and all mine. I thought of the contrast of her dark hair against her pale skin. I thought of what it would feel like to be inside of her.

That was the final straw.

I came hard and groaned when I did. "Fuck," I whispered. My free hand slammed against the wall, helping me keep my balance. It had been a long time since my cock had seen any play, and there I was, standing in the shower and effectively exhausted.

I washed my body again and stepped out of the tub, drying off and dressing quickly.

When I fell into bed I dreamed of Bella, but it was nothing dirty – just me and her sitting in my favorite park off the Puget Sound. And this morning I was in bed, feeling myself get hard at the mere memory of my shower the night before.

I shook my head and thought of the most unsexy things I could. School lunch ladies. The scary German lady Jazz and I had seen walking around one of the local spas. The time the manager at the Inn had walked into said spa with only a towel wrapped around his waist. _Fucking disgusting_, I thought as the phone rang.

My erection was dead and gone as I answered the line. "Hello?"

"Edward?" Leah, the manager's assistant asked. "I know you're technically not an intern anymore, but can I beg you for a favor?"

I looked at the time. I literally had all day. I wanted to spend it with Bella, but I knew I'd have most of the evening with her, so I responded quickly. "Depends, Leah. What's up?"

She took a breath and then freaked out on me.

"Fuck, Edward. All the flowers for tonight's centerpieces are dead. Dead! How the hell does that even happen? I don't understand how the moron who ordered them didn't refrigerate them properly. They sat out all night on the fucking delivery dock under a damn heating lamp and now they are ugly as sin. I've called the florist downtown and they're going to try to get us another order in, but we really need someone to pick them up, and I really don't have time to go." Leah nearly sobbed at the end of her little diatribe.

"Under a _heating lamp_?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah, you know how the restaurant has a few for those crazy guests who want to eat outside in friggin' 20 degree weather? Well, I don't know how, but one of them was plugged in to one of the interior walls of the delivery dock and it basically fried the flowers. Who the hell doesn't know flowers have to stay chilled?" She paused and I heard her mutter, "Fucking idiots" under her breath.

I could hear the exasperation in her voice. "Sure, Leah," I said. "I'll go pick up the flowers. When are they going to be ready?"

She squealed in my ear. I pulled the phone away and then quickly returned it to its position between my shoulder and neck as she responded. "They'll be ready in about half and hour, and thank you so much, Edward. We'll give you something nice for doing us the favor. Call me when you get back with them." And with that, she hung up.

I stretched my arms behind my back and groaned as my muscles yelled at me for waking up so early. Then I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and ran a hand through my hair. It was particularly ridiculous that morning, but I just shrugged and moved to my closet to dress myself.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a fleece pullover. Then I slipped my high top Nike's on and grabbed my wallet and room key. When I arrived at the front desk, Leah ran around the counter, handed me a corporate Visa and the keys to one of the vans the Inn kept on site, and said thank you again. I smiled when I noticed her focus on Embry as he walked by. I knew they were dating, and it made me happy to see other people all fucking happy and sappy and in love.

The drive to the florist was rather intense. People were either leaving Tahoe or coming home so traffic was a bitch, and the snow and ice on the main thoroughfares was nasty, gray, and ugly. I found myself looking forward to returning home to the Pacific Northwest with all its green lushness. I knew, though, that Jazz and I would have to visit Tahoe regularly. We'd made entirely too many friends here not to.

I parked in front of _Always & Forever Florist_ and walked inside, making sure to check that I had the corporate credit card Leah had handed me. Thurston was working. "Hey man," I called out. I raised a hand in a gesture of hello.

"Hey, E, what up?" he asked. Thurston was an interesting kid with an interesting name. He was a couple years older than Jazz and me, slightly intimidating to look at as he was nearly as brawny as my brother, and the product of a wealthy family. After he had graduated from a university somewhere in Texas, he'd moved to Tahoe and decided he wanted to open a flower shop. When I'd asked him why, he'd merely smiled and replied, "I'm a romantic at heart man. Besides, I like to give my ladies flowers."

"Not much. Last minute emergency," I answered. "You know how we do at the MV Inn."

He laughed. "MV Inn. I got an invite to that New Year's party thing they are throwing tonight somehow and I don't even work there. Is that was Leah was freaking about? Some shit about centerpieces?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, man. Some shithead left the flowers the Inn ordered from you guys outside all fucking night, so they need you to replicate the order if you can."

"Yeah, I can get close. It'll be a few minutes. You need anything aside from the centerpieces?" he asked.

I bright idea came to me then. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do," I said. "Give me a single white calla lily, will you?" The research I'd done said that calla lilies stood for majestic beauty, which was definitely spot on for the fucking gorgeous girl I hoped was waiting for me back at the Inn.

He looked at me knowingly. "It finally happened, huh?" Thurston had been teasing me from the first night we'd met while playing darts at a local bar that I'd meet a girl in Tahoe.

"It did indeed, but shut the fuck up will you? I have things to do today," I joked. "Okay, not really, but still." I shot him a smile and he snorted at me.

Twenty minutes later I paid and he had me pull the van around the side entrance of his shop. We loaded the copious amount of flowers the Inn had re-ordered into the back of the van. When we were done I held out a hand. "Hey, man. Thanks. I don't think I'll see you before we leave."

"Ah, damn. You and Jazz going already, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Back to Washington we go. You've got my cell, right? Come visit. We'll show you a hell of a time."

We said our goodbyes and then I drove very carefully back to the Inn. As I started down the drive that led to the entrance, I called Leah and she had several of the waiters unload the flowers. I tossed the keys and the card to her and then walked to the café. I had another little something I wanted to do before heading back to my room.

I was on my way over when I ran into Emmett and Rose. "Hey," I said, raising a hand to them.

"Hey, little bro," he said. I noticed his hand was tightly gripping Rose's. She smiled at me and I noticed she looked more relaxed than I'd ever seen her. I hoped that was the result of my brother doing something right. "What are you up to?"

"I just put a fire out for the Inn and I'm going to run a quick personal errand around here, and then I'm going to relax and get ready for the party." I glanced at the wall clock above Em's head. It was nearly eleven.

He took a step toward the bar and grill at the end of the lobby. "We're grabbing some early lunch and then we're going to take a ride around town … you know, check things out. We'll come back in order to give my beauty time to get ready for tonight." He paused and looked at Rose. "Not that she needs to change a thing for this evening."

I snorted internally. It appeared that by monster big brother had finally found the one. Emmett never said shit like that. Not ever. "Well, you two lovebirds have fun," I began. "I'll see you tonight."

We parted ways and I headed to the café. Margie was standing there behind her kiosk with a smile on her face. "I was waiting for you, Eddie," she said.

I shook my head. "How did you know I was coming this morning, Margie?" I asked. This was one of the reasons Jazz and I considered her our Mom-Away-From-Home—she always knew what we were up to. Once, we'd gotten particularly shit faced and then had the brilliant idea to go to our spot by the lake … at night … in something like 5 degree weather without a jacket, because whiskey apparently made us less than intelligent. The next morning when we'd both realized we were sick, Margie had just stared at us from behind her kiosk, eyes squinted. "You should have known better," she'd said as she pointed her finger. To this day, we had no idea how she knew what we'd done.

Margie just pointed a finger at her temple and responded, "The usual? Double shot latte with Hazelnut?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

As she prepared the latte, she asked, "You going to the party tonight?"

Again, I nodded. "Are you, Margie? What kind of hot date would you bring? Maybe Robert Redford?" Her face flushed and I laughed lightly. "I'll take a croissant, too, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Eddie," she answered. She handed me the latte and placed a freshly made croissant into a small paper bag. "You have a good day, sweetie," she said and shooed me away so she could help the next person in line.

I walked through the halls and stepped onto the elevator, anxious to get upstairs. It seemed to move painfully slowly and when the doors opened, I was glad to get out of the small space. I walked down the hallway, the warmth of the latte heating the palm of my hand.

I was at her door in no time. I knocked and when she opened it, her eyebrows raised. I was a surprise. Good.

"Edward?" she asked as she pushed the door all the way open and leaned against one side of the frame.

"Bella," I said, mimicking her tone. I smiled as I handed her latte and croissant over. When she grabbed the cup from my hand, I caught her wrist and pulled her to me gently. When I pressed my lips to hers, feather-light, I felt her lips turn into a small smile. I pulled away and said, "Good Morning. I hope you enjoy that. I'll meet you downstairs for the party?"

She just smiled at me for a moment, like she'd forgotten what she wanted to say, and then she nodded once and said, "Yes." Then her voice grew quiet. "Thank you, Edward."

"No problem at all," I said. I smiled at her and backed away from the room. I didn't turn away from her until I saw her door close.

I took the elevator up to my floor and entered my room. For a few minutes I sat there on my bed, completely clueless and unsure of what to do. I looked over at the clock and saw that I still had plenty of time. I didn't want to watch television. I didn't want to listen to the radio or even see Jazz.

I wanted to hang out with Bella.

That girl had taken over my brain. It was like I couldn't focus on anything else. I sighed to myself and grinned. Yep, I was in love all right. It was official and probably had been for days. Suddenly, I needed to be busy doing something, anything.

I shoved the flower, still in its casing, into my mini-fridge. Then I stood up and pulled my jacket and shirt out of my closet, as well as my slacks. I pulled out the ironing board and set it up. The iron took a few minutes to get hot, but eventually it did. I'd ironed half of my shirt by the time I was interrupted.

Jasper burst into the room and in one second I jumped and dropped the iron. It fell on my hand. I yanked myself away from the metal and somehow managed to pick the iron back up so that it wouldn't burn my shirt. When I had placed it back on the ironing board in an upright position I looked at Jazz and said, "Thanks a lot, dickhead."

"What the fuck ever, Edward. It's called the dry cleaning service and it happens to be free. What are you doing ironing anyway, man?" He ducked as I threw my dirty shirt at him and we both cracked up. He flopped onto my bed and I was reminded of what we did in high school - ditched class and hid away in my room until Emmett got home.

I resumed ironing. "I had to do something, man. I don't want to stalk around Bella's room or anything."

He grinned. "So, I take it that's going well?" Jazz looked at me and I must have had a goofy grin on my face because he smirked. "I'm glad."

"She's amazing. What can I say?" My response was simple and true. I finished ironing my shirt and checked the lapel of my suit jacket. It looked good so I turned the iron off and stood it on the board to cool. As I hung my clothing back up, I glanced over at Jasper who was still stretched across my bed, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's up, man?"

He sat up. "So there's a strong possibility that I will not longer be taking up residence on your extremely comfortable couch, man."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded and a grin pulled up one side of his mouth. "Really."

"Well, congratulations, Jazz. Seriously, I'm happy for you." I paused and my eyes darted to the ground and then back to him. "I'll miss you though." It sounded sappy, but he was my brother for all intents and purposes.

A shit-eating grin appeared on his face as he crinkled his nose slightly at me. "Yeah … I'd miss me, too," he said. I reached for a pillow and threw it at him. This time, he couldn't get out of the way; I was too quick for him. "Asshole," he muttered. "So really though, you're not mad?"

I looked at him with incredulity and the sarcasm melted off of my voice when I spoke. "Yes, Jazz. I'm fucking mad that you are in love and happy and all that shit. I'm _angry_ that you and Alice are all meant to be or whatever." I paused. "Shut the fuck up, man. Of course I'm not mad."

He nodded. "I know … it's just fast, and I know it, but I can't tell her no, Edward. She's …" His voice fell off and he just looked at me. I nodded because I knew what he wanted to say.

She was his everything.

I could relate.

We were pulled from our bromance moment by a knock on my door. I walked over to it, and when I pulled it open, a bottle was shoved into my previously empty hands. Embry Call stood there with a grin. "Hey, Edward," he said.

"What's this for?" I asked him. I looked at the bottle he'd handed me. It was a bottle of Jameson's Whiskey.

"That," Embry started, "Is Leah's thank you gift for dealing with the flower fiasco this morning." He grinned and held up a six pack of Coke.

I laughed and Jasper snorted behind me. "I take it you want to partake, then?" I asked and moved backward, allowing him space to walk into the room.

"I do indeed," he said with a laugh. "I'm off for the rest of the day and tonight, Leah and I are planning to have a blast. I figured I could start the fun early."

Embry came in and took a seat on the sofa that was in my suite. I opened the whiskey and passed around three cups and thus commenced a lively conversation between the three of up that circled around cars, Tahoe, the Inn, girls, and sex. Before I knew it, it was five and Embry and Jasper were high-tailing it out of my room to go get ready.

I did a quick clean up of my room—threw the empty Coke cans away, gathered all my dirty clothes into the hamper I kept in my closet, and sort of made the bed. Then I stepped into the bathroom, disrobed, and took a shower. I needed to shave, so I made it quick. I had always had a weird thing about shaving in the shower and I never did it. I wrapped a towel around my waist, lathered up my jaw, and shaved quickly.

My hair was getting too long; in truth, I really needed to cut it, but I didn't have time. I hoped it wouldn't be too crazy this evening.

While I got dressed I wondered what Em and Jazz were going to wear. Jasper never dressed up and I had noticed that Alice was quite the fashion plate. I smirked, thinking about her making him stop dressing like a schlub. Emmett though … My brother knew how to clean up nice. But then again, so did I.

I let the towel fall from my waist as I chose a pair of clean boxers and pulled them on. Before I forgot, I grabbed my dirty towel and clothes from earlier and tossed them into the hamper. Then I grabbed my slacks, shirt, jacket, and tie from their respective places in the closet.

The jacket and pants were slate gray, and I'd had the suit tailored to fit impeccably. What can I say? That's just the way the Cullen men roll. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the slacks over my legs and then removed my shirt from its hanger. It was a deep brown and the guy who worked at the shop I'd bought the suit at had said it made for a nice "juxtaposition of color," whatever the hell that meant. I left the jacket on its hanger, lying on the bed, and slid my tie around my neck. It was olive green and brown and covered in a pattern of diagonal stripes. The colors were muted though, and almost melted into one another.

As I pulled it tight, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked damn good.

I found myself hoping Bella felt the same way.

I turned over my shoulder and walked to the bathroom where I attempted to put some kind of product in my hair to tame it slightly. It ended up looking pretty all right, thank God. The last thing I did was use a small amount of my cologne and then Jasper walked into my room. "Hey fucker, don't you know how to knock?" I asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Edward," he said. "You look pretty alright I guess," he said.

"Gee, thanks for the rousing compliment, Jazz," I said as I took one last glance in the mirror and then turned to face him.

When I finally saw him, both my eyebrows shot up. "Alice will approve," I said.

The jacket, vest, and pants he was wearing were all black. But underneath he wore a maroon shirt and tie, and a classic black fedora was balanced on his head. I had to give him two thumbs up.

"Thanks," he replied. "I thought I'd put some effort in."

"I don't know man … I mean, if I wasn't 100% straight …" I teased. I grabbed the small box that held the lily from the refrigerator.

He held up a hand as he laughed under his breath. "Hey now. You shut the fuck up with that. I don't want to hear it." He opened my door as we stepped into the hall. "Besides, I'd have to break your heart, you know. I'm all Alice's."

We laughed the whole way to the elevator.

As the doors opened on the first floor, the holiday music could be heard from down the hall. A slight vanilla scent was evident, as though Leah's cohorts had lit a million tea lights in the other room. As we neared the entrance Alice stepped into view and I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath.

She was wearing a dress that could only be described like origami. The pleats and folds overlapped each other, and in the middle of her chest they came up, forming a really interesting neckline. It was a sort of coffee color, and I noticed Jasper wasn't breathing. I pushed him lightly as she moved toward us and he snapped out of it.

"Hey there," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You look fantastic."

I smiled at him as he smiled at her. "Hey Alice. I like your dress."

She grinned. "It's a Badgley Mishka," she said matter-of-factly. I'm sure that should have meant something to my male mind, but I just grinned in response. "Bella wouldn't let me see what she's wearing, so I can't even give you a hint," she said, looking up at me.

"I think I'll go find her," I replied. As I was walking away, I heard Jasper murmuring, "You look beautiful, baby."

I walked into the ballroom and grinned. Leah and her cohorts had done a really great job. The band I'd booked months ago was already onstage and playing. They all wore solid black and I eyed the guitar the lead was playing. One of the reasons I'd gotten into entertainment management was because of my personal hobbies. I played guitar, dabbled with the piano, and played the drums. Jasper and I had spent countless evenings out by the lake on the Inn's property when the weather had been merely cool and not freezing playing.

The stage was traced with midnight blue velvet garland, and festive wreaths hung at increments around the perimeter of the room. The tablecloths were white, and in the center of each was a round mirror on which a small arrangement of the lilies I'd picked up stood in small, classic vases. I was correct about the vanilla scent; a few tea lights were scattered over the remaining surface area of the mirror, making for a soft, open atmosphere. The deep blue of the décor and the paleness of the flowers in the middle of all the tables were striking. I'd have to remember to tell Leah she'd done really well.

Rose and Emmett were at a table making googly eyes at each other. I smirked as I realized that in the span of three weeks, my brother, Jazz and I had all turned into sappy, mushy, lovesick fools. And we obviously loved every fucking minute.

I approached the table and nodded in Emmett's direction as I placed the box in front of a free chair. "Hey, bro," he said, a lazy smile on his lips. He traced his fingertips along Rose's shoulders and gently draped his muscular arm around her. I noticed she shivered slightly when he did so.

Her dress was a vibrant blue and her blonde locks hung in loose waves. Next to Emmett, in jet black from head to toe, she stood out. His jacket was already hanging around her chair and his sleeves were folded up to his elbows.

"Hey Em," I said. "Hey Rose. You look great. How's it going?"

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. "And I'm good. How are you, Edward?"

I grinned and said, "Waiting on Bella. Did you see her today?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but only for a second. I popped by her room to check on her after yesterday and she would only poke her head out of the door and rushed me away."

Bella was being damn secretive about her appearance for this evening. I was completely and totally fucking intrigued.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked. I knew Bella had run into me, ass first out on the mountain. One corner of my lips quirked upward as I remembered how flushed and nervous she had been when she'd realized it was me. So damn cute.

Emmett chuckled. "Rose put Bella through some cruel and unusual punishment, that's what."

I raised an eyebrow as Rose smacked him in the chest. "It wasn't cruel and unusual." She paused and looked reflective. "Helga's just a little …"

"Scary as fuck?" I completed her thought. Internally, I laughed a little at the idea of Bella in a spa with that frightening specimen of a woman. "Did you two have fun, at least?" I asked.

She nodded. "We … we had a really good talk."

When she looked at me, I felt as though I needed to glean something off the top of that statement, but I had no idea what it could be so I shoved the idea away. "Well, good." I cleared my throat. "I think I'm going to go get a drink. You guys need anything?"

They both gestured to the glasses that sat in front of them on the tables. "We're good," Emmett answered. I turned over my shoulder and had begun the walk to the bar when he called out again. "Hey, Edward!"

I turned my head toward him, stopping in my tracks. "Yeah?"

He smirked and said, "You look good, little brother. Someone knew what they were doing when they taught you how to dress."

Knowing he was attempting to refer to himself, I smirked right back. It was the Official Cullen Response, apparently. "Oh yeah? I'll let dad know you think so," I said with a laugh. I heard Emmett cracking up as I continued toward the bar.

Embry was standing behind it talking with Emily, one of the other waitresses. "Hey," I said to them both. I stepped just behind the bar, which gave me a view of the entire ballroom. "How's it going? You're not working are you, Emily?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Just back here to throw something away. You want me to make you a drink?"

"Yeah, give me a vodka tonic," I said with a smile. "Where's Leah?" I asked, turning toward Embry.

He rolled his eyes. "She's on her way. I just got a text from her saying her hair was "just fucking terrible" and she had to redo it." When he said it, he made quotation signs with his first two fingers. "She's going to walk in here and I'm not going to know what to do with myself, she'll be so smokin' hot." He paused and took a sip of the beer he was holding. "Where's your girl? Bella, right?"

I nodded. "I don't know. She'll be here soon, I hope," I said.

Emily, Embry, and I were standing around small talking with Leah got there. She was emphatic when she saw me. "Thank you so much, Edward. The flowers … they were perfect. You're really a lifesaver. I heard through the grapevine that …"

But I didn't hear anything else she said because it was at that moment that everything around me fell away.

Her long mahogany hair had been ironed perfectly straight, and I swore I could see her eyelashes, long and lush, from across the room.

Her lips were plump and pressed into a small grin, and her eyes were roving the room, looking for something. I smiled when I realized it was probably me.

I let my eyes traipse their way down her body.

She wore a deep red, knee length dress. It had a v-neck and gathered around her waist before splaying slightly as it went down her legs. It was made of some material that sort of shimmered in the light, and …

_Fuck. Me._ Her shoes.

A strap of red ribbon crossed the top of her foot and tied around her ankle to form a neat bow at the back of her leg, holding the stiletto heel in place.

As I took her entire look in, I felt my cock twitch. _Fucking A, am I going to be able to get through this night without jizzing my pants?_

Finally, she spotted me. I must have looked like an idiot, standing there slack jawed and wide eyed, because Embry swatted my arm. "Get your ass over there, man," he said, as he pushed me lightly.

I shook my head, as though that was going to stop me from gaping at the absolute beauty that was walking toward me. Suddenly, the flower that was waiting for her at the table seemed even more fitting. We met on the edge of the dance floor, somewhat near the stage.

"Hello, Edward," she said quietly. Her eyes fluttered to the floor, as if she was suddenly a bit self-conscious.

"Bella. You're … I mean, you look … I … Wow."

Her eyes made their way up my body then, and I saw that they sparkled.

"You look great, too," she replied.

Finally, I snapped out of it enough to pull her to me and plant a kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, I could see a faint blush cross her cheeks. "I … Thanks. Fuck, I'm never speechless, Bella. You look … you look amazing," I said.

"Thank you," she responded with a sly grin. It went straight to the building erection in my pants. I tried to think of the lunch ladies again. _Does she have any idea what she does to me? Jesus._

"We've got a table already. You want to head over?" I asked her. "I've got a little something for you."

Her eyebrows move toward the ceiling, and I placed my hand on the small of her back as I led her to the group. Alice and Jasper had arrived, and well before we got to the table, Alice had jumped from her seat and shouted out, "Isabella Marie Swan, you little minx! You were holding out on me!"

When we got to the table, Bella responded with, "That I have, Mary Alice. That I have." She and Alice both burst into laughter, and the night officially begun. Emmett called over a waiter and ordered hors d'oeuvres as I pulled a chair out for Bella to sit in. When I took the seat next to her, she tentatively placed her hand on my thigh. To show her that it was more than okay, I placed my arm around the back of her chair.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This is okay, right?" She looked me in the eye and her brown eyes were somehow even more disconcerting in the close proximity. Without looking, I grabbed the slender box that held the lily and handed it to her. "This is for you."

She eyed the box and whispered, "You … you want to give me this in front of everyone?" There was her worry about me showing my affections in front of other people again. I wondered what the hell that was all about but somehow, I knew that I had to let our relationship progress at the rate Bella was comfortable with. As long as we were together, I was happy. And though we hadn't had the big conversation, I knew we were together.

"Of course, Bella. If I could tell the whole damn world that I have feelings for you, I would. But, since that's not really an option, I'll settle for our little group and all the people here." I smiled and she visibly relaxed, which made my smile grow that much more.

She opened the box and her eyes lit up. "Edward, it's beautiful, really. What is it for?"

"You," I said simply. "Calla lilies signify magnificent beauty." I leaned in again and said, close to her ear, "And that is what you are." It sounded cheesy in my head, but I didn't care because the depth of Bella's eyes told me that it was something she needed to hear.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice nearly inaudible over the noise of the party.

I shook my head. "Anytime, Bella. Really."

The volume of the music had increased incrementally as more people had arrived, and as the appetizers were delivered the party had reached full swing.

"So, you guys leave soon," Jasper said to the girls.

Alice looked sad, but only for a moment. "Yes. God, I think I'm really going to miss Tahoe though."

Rose nodded and said, "It's really beautiful here." I noticed she seemed to be more comfortable and that made me genuinely happy. Again, I hoped Emmett was part of that. My brother looked like a total meathead, but he was sensitive and aware, so I knew she'd be treated well. Something told me I was stuck with Rose, but if I was honest, I was really okay with that. I glanced at Emmett then, and he gave me a look that said, "I have to talk to you later," so I nodded once as Bella spoke up.

"Tahoe's been really great." She moved her hand up and down my leg slightly and then smirked as she heard my breath catch. Bella looked at Alice and said, "I have to hand it to you, Ali – great choice."

We all began to graze on the appetizers and Emmett stood to get a round of drinks for the table. Conversation ebbed and flowed, and it seemed so natural that an outsider would probably swear that the six of us had known each other our whole lives. I had to admit … I really fucking loved it.

Bella had leaned her head lightly on my shoulder when the band began playing a song I loved. I immediately recognized the opening chords and I looked down at Bella and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

She pulled her head up, and her lips parted. After a moment, she said, "I … I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not a very good dancer."

I pushed my chair out. "Of course you are," I said as I stood. "I don't think I can let you out of this one," I finished.

I saw her swallow hard and I could tell she was nervous, but she stood nonetheless. I held her hand tightly as we made our way to the dance floor, and when we got to the middle of it I placed it on my shoulder. Firm but gently, I placed my hands on her hips. She hooked her hands behind my neck and looked into my eyes as the singer began.

We turned and moved through the crowd together, all the while looking into one another's eyes. Eventually, we found a place to stay somewhat stationary and simply turned to the music.

When the chorus began, so many thoughts were flowing through my mind.

"Let it be me," the lyrics said.

I wanted to pull Bella to me, and tell her that those four little words applied to her when it came to me. To be whatever she needed, whenever she needed it. I wanted to be the one who fulfilled her wishes, her wants, and her dreams.

Let it be me.

I wanted to be the one whom allowed her to let go of whatever hang ups she had from her past, and I wanted to be in her future.

Let it be me.

I wanted to hold her and kiss her, and show her everyday that she was loved and cared for and absolutely fucking amazing.

Let it be me.

I sighed then, because I knew I couldn't tell Bella all that I was thinking. Not yet. But I could tell her I loved her, maybe. Soon. The thought sent my heart beating fast. _I love her_, I thought to myself. It wasn't as though it was a brand new thought, but still, the impact was astonishing to me.

By the time the second verse started, she moved toward me with a determined look in her eye and laid her head on my chest. As the luscious scent of her shampoo infiltrated my nose I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight to me, and closed my eyes for a moment.

Bella Swan had done it.

She had broken through all the damned walls I had built up after Angela, and she had seen the real me. And I had seen the real her. I just fucking _knew_ I had. Damn, I was head over heels. I smiled into her hair as the song ended.

We returned to the table after one more song and I noticed that when we were no longer pressed against one another, Bella's bottom lip poked out slightly as she bit it. At least I wasn't the only one wishing we could spend the rest of the night that way.

The six of us were all slightly tipsy by the end of the night, and conversation covered every topic. At 11:55, the wait staff brought around flutes of champagne for the toast and we all stood up.

When the countdown started, I placed my flute on the table. I needed both hands.

By six, I'd pulled Bella against me, and she was looking up at me.

By three, I'd placed my right hand on her cheek.

By two, I'd place my left one on the other side of her face.

On one, I puller her chin gently upward and pressed my lips to hers, trying to convey the depth of my feelings for her. She almost instantly parted her lips, granting me access to her mouth and then took my bottom lip into it. She had to know how crazy that made me. I heard myself moan lowly.

I refused to move my hands, but I felt her free hand fist into the back of my hair and the sensation of her hands there, and of our bodies so close … I felt my erection forming again. _Damn_, I thought. _She's just so _… But I couldn't find an appropriate word for Bella. My Bella.

We parted finally, and I found myself out of breath. She traced a finger along my jaw and said, "It's going to be an amazing year."

I could only nod in response, and as I pressed my forehead to hers, Emmett interrupted our reverie. "Okay, guys. We're going to get out of here. We'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, us too," Alice said with a wicked grin. We all said our goodbyes, and as the four of them exited the room, I looked at Bella.

"What would you like to do, Bella?" I asked.

She stared at me for a moment.

"Bella?" I repeated.

The determined look I'd seen on her face before reappeared as she said, "Let's go to your room and … hang out."

I nodded and downed my champagne. I was suddenly nervous, as we headed out of the room and toward the elevator.

In silence, we rode up to the fourth floor, but this trip Bella was leaning against me as I leaned against the wall. She had one arm around me and the other was playing with the seam of my lapel. I intertwined our fingers as we walked to my room, and when we stepped inside she smiled as I took my jacket off. "It's cleaner than I thought it would be."

I laughed. "I try to not be a typical male, if you hadn't noticed," I replied.

She nodded and said, "I did."

She took a few tentative steps forward and I said, "Make yourself comfortable please."

"Is that a guitar?" she asked. I looked in the direction she was pointing. My acoustic was poking out of its place in my closet.

I nodded as I took my tie off. "Yeah, I play." She placed the flower atop my mini-fridge.

"Can I hear something?" She had her hands clasped in front of her and she looked so damn excited, there was no way I could say no.

"Sure," I said as I slipped my shoes off. I took a quick glance at her perfect feet in those fuck me pumps and had to swallow hard. I walked to the closet, grabbed the guitar, and took a seat next to her. Quietly, I strummed the chords to "Something" by The Beatles. It had been running through my head for days since I'd realized my feelings for Bella were growing, and it seemed fitting that I play it now.

I had closed my eyes and was just listening to my strumming when inexplicably the sound stopped. When I looked at the neck of my guitar, I saw that Bella's fingers were pressed against the strings, stopping them from vibrating. I looked at her and as she kept her eyes trained on mine, she gingerly grabbed my guitar. She only broke eye contact to lean it against the chair nearest us.

Then she kissed me softly.

I kissed her back, and before I knew what was happening, she was crawling into my lap and straddling me. This was further than we'd ever let things go before, and though I knew I was dying to let them go even further, I had to make sure this was what she really wanted. The last thing I needed was for her to freak the fuck out and run from me. I needed her.

When we parted, I whispered, "Bella, are you … are you certain?" A look of rejection passed through her eyes and I quickly spoke again as I caressed her cheek. "Oh God, baby, no. Please don't think I don't want you. There is nothing that could be fucking further from the truth. I want you, Bella, in every sense of the word. I just need to be sure you're completely okay with this, if we're going to…."

Softness appeared in her eyes and wordlessly, she stood in front of me between my legs.

She unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it out of my pants before pushing it open to reveal my chest. Painfully slow, she ran her hands over my muscled abdomen, and I felt my cock twitch. Bella brought her hands back up to push my shirt down over my shoulders.

"Bella, I have protection. Let me grab it …" I started, but she cut me off in a quiet voice.

"I'm on the pill," she said. "You … you don't have to." I was surprised, to say the least, but it was then that I noticed her hands were shaking.

"Bella, baby? Why are you shaking?" I asked as I took her hands in mine.

She looked at me for a second and then decision came into her eyes. Her voice was steady. "I'm not very experienced." Her voice shook a bit as she said, "I … am I doing this right?"

The look of vulnerability on her face was intense. I reached forward and pulled her to me so that her hands were resting on my shoulders. I kissed the skin just above the neckline of her dress and said, "You are perfect."

She stepped away from me and I let my hands fall to my knees.

And then, before my very eyes, with her hands still shaking, she reached behind her back to unzip the little red dress she was wearing. Bella stared into my eyes and slid the dress off of her shoulders one arm at a time. As it fell around her feet, I heard my breath catch.

She stood there in a black bra with matching panties. When I caught sight of those damned shoes, my erection was most assuredly present and accounted for. All I could think was, "Dear God, she's beautiful."

I stood, closing the gap between us. I kissed her, letting it build in intensity as her trembling hands groped for the button of my pants. I covered her hands with mine and stopped her. I whispered into the skin of her neck. "Bella, we're going to do exactly what you want. Do you hear me?" I pulled back just enough so that I could see her eyes. "You tell me what you want, baby. Please."

Her mouth fell open and her hands pulled away from my waist so I waited a moment, until she reached forward again to unbutton my pants, pushing them over my hips.

I lightly grabbed her elbow and led her to the bed. She sat down and untied her shoes. I waited, and when she pulled her legs onto the bed, I crawled over her to the other side of the mattress and pulled the blankets over us. Bella turned to me and kissed me with fervor. I heard myself groan, and she let herself fall back against the pillow so I followed her. We parted to catch our breath and my voice was rough as I said, "Tell me what you want, Bella."

She stared at me for a minute, her breathing heavy. When she spoke, her voice was strong and I was really fucking glad. "Take these off," she said, as she pulled at my boxers. As I did so, she shuffled around to remove her underwear and bra. The idea that I was lying in bed with Bella naked nearly made me roll my eyes in pleasure. "Come here," she said, as she turned to her side.

I moved closer to her and she knotted a hand in my hair, pulling me roughly in her direction. "Touch me," she whispered gruffly, just before kissing me hard.

I let my fingers glide over her skin, from her side to the splay of her hip. As our tongues twisted and moved together, she grabbed my hand and moved it further down. I could feel the heat resonating from between her legs.

I grazed her thighs and as I did so, I realized what 'cruel and unusual punishment' Bella had been dealt yesterday with Rose. She was bare, as in no hair. _Fuck me_.

Gently, I curved my fingers into her, and when I did I felt her body's reaction all over. She gasped into my mouth as I began to move my fingers slowly, manipulating her clit in the way that pulled the greatest response from her.

I moved my lips to her neck and she growled. "Fuck, Edward. Holy …"

Suddenly, I wondered if she'd ever had a real orgasm before. If she considered herself inexperienced …

I officially had a goal. I would give her the orgasm of her life.

I pressed my fingers back into her and moved them back and forth as I encircled her clit with my thumb. She was wet already, but the moisture seemed to double as she began to writhe against my hand. I looked at her face and watched as she took shallow gasps of air, her eyes fluttering and her lips parting.

I continued my hand's motions as I said, "Bella. Tell me what you want."

When she responded, "I want you inside of me," I nearly came on the fucking sheets.

She pushed me away until I was lying on my back and then she crawled over me, positioning her body just above my nearly painful erection. I could _feel_ the heat radiating from her, and I groaned as the scent of her arousal permeated the air around us.

"Bella … holy hell." I couldn't say anything else. The thought of what was about to happen had taken over my mind. I was officially a lust-driven guy, naked and in bed with his girl, who happened to be straddling him. My mind was on one track.

She pressed her finger over my lips and pressed one hand into my chest. Slowly, she lifted her body over me, and I quickly moved my hand to adjust my cock.

Tantalizingly slowly, painstakingly slowly, _deliciously_ slowly, she lowered herself on to me.

"Oh, fuck …" I whispered. My eyes snapped shut and when they opened, I saw Bella, her eyes hooded and her mouth slightly open in the shallow light of my room. Her eyes rolled back into her head and a low moan escaped her mouth.

When she began rocking back and forth on me, she growled. "Ungh …" she moaned, before her voice fell away as she continued to move. "God, Edward. You …" She had to catch her breath. "God, you feel so good."

I moaned in response. Words were not an option. I extended my hand and began to squeeze and manipulate her breasts. The feeling was amazing, and when she opened her eyes and asked me to sit up, I complied. She stopped her movement for a moment as she kissed me. Her hand slid through my hair to pull it, and I groaned against her lips. I felt her smile and I leaned back just enough that she could begin moving again.

She kept her hands in my hair but started writhing against me. Once again, her eyes rolled back in her head.

I noticed she wasn't breathing and found my voice again. "Bella, you have to breathe, baby," I said.

Her eyes popped open and they were wild. I could tell she was close. "What is it, Bella?" I asked, trying hard to not come right then and there.

"Can you … will you touch me? Again?" she asked.

I stared into her eyes as I moved my hand to where we were connected. Keeping my eyes on her, I placed my fingers on her right thigh and pressed my thumb to her clit. As soon as I touched her, she gasped and moaned, "Oh God."

Her movements were slow at first, but quickly moved from measured and calm to erratic. I felt the muscles in her thighs begin to quiver, and something unintelligible came out of her mouth. I was teetering on the edge of my own orgasm and praying I could last until she came.

_Fuck_, she felt so good.

A few minutes passed and then it happened. I could feel her walls clenching around me and she literally screamed my name. "Edward! Oh my God! Fuck!"

The mere sight of Bella losing control would have been enough to make me come hard and fast, but coupled with the sensation of being sheathed inside her, and the sweat that now coated our bodies … "Damn," I growled as my cock twitched hard inside her and I came. "Ungh …"

She was still quivering when I finished and she fell forward, lying on my chest, while I was still inside of her. "Edward," she whispered.

"I know," I whispered back.

She pressed herself up and moved to my side. One of her hands slid under the pillow there, but then she sat up quickly and began moving off of the bed, like she was going to leave. "No…" I said quietly. "Please, Bella. I don't want you to leave."

"You don't?" she asked, looking surprised—again—that I wanted her to stay.

"Bella, did you not hear me at the party? I want the world to know about us." I cocked my head to the left and decided to change the subject. "Do you want a t-shirt or something?" I asked.

"That would be great," Bella said quietly as she slid further into the covers, getting comfortable.

I sat up, kicking my legs over the side of the bed. Then I reached down and picked up her panties. As I handed them to her, I smiled and said, "Be right back."

I grabbed a clean pair of underwear from my drawer, completely aware that Bella's eyes were boring into my naked back, and pulled them on. I grabbed a gray t-shirt and walked back to the bed. As I handed it to her she sat up slowly, and I realized how tired she looked.

When she'd pulled her clothes on, I turned the lamp off and crawled into bed.

She lay there, facing the other wall with her back pressed firmly against my chest, and I thought about the last three weeks. I thought about the stupid fucking misunderstanding we'd had when we first met, and the way our friends had hooked up immediately. I thought about the first night we spent together, and then the second, and I remembered every moment of the party we had left just an hour ago. The way she looked tonight was the way she would be forever engrained in my mind, in those sexy ass shoes with that perfect dress…

She'd been still and silent for a while, and I thought I heard her breathing slow when I whispered, "Sleep, Bella. Sweet dreams." I leaned in close and said, "I love you." I knew she couldn't hear me, but still … to say it out loud was amazing.

I kissed her temple and curved my arm around her waist, and it was then that I finally fell asleep.

**A/N: AHELM here. Gah, that was a long chapter. I hope you loved every minute of it. **

**See, we told you to be patient, my pretties. HG and I are so in love with the characterizations in this story, I can't accurately describe it, but we hope you are too.**

**P.S. See this button? The one that says review? Click it. KThanks.**


	16. To Be Made Of Glass

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**To Be Made Of Glass**

**RPOV**

I looked over at my new friend and knew she really was in love. Granted, she was still unsure of her feelings on our spa day, but I knew she was figuring it out. That was – before Helga got a hold of her. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered her silly pleas to get Helga to stop. "_Just the one side is fine, I swear._" Looking at her now, at the way she was staring right into Edward's eyes, I knew Bella was going to be alright.

Emmett came up behind me, slipping his large arm around my waist and breaking me away from my thoughts. "Have I told you how fucking beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered as his breath hit my neck. "Maybe, but you could tell me again," I said as I turned in his arms.

"You're gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?" he asked with a large smile.

When I caught sight of his single, cute dimple, I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. He was so damn sexy and he didn't even know it. Everyone had gotten dressed up for the evening's festivities, but as I let my eyes travel up Emmett's body, I was awed by him. The way his black pants and dress shirt clung to the muscles I'd spent the last two weeks exploring made me squirm with anticipation.

When my eyes finally met his, the dimple and smile were gone. Emmett's signature smirk now resided in their place and damn if he didn't look sexy with it upon his full lips. I felt heat spread throughout my body, and couldn't have been more grateful that the countdown to midnight was finally upon us. I needed to fucking kiss him.

"Come here," he said, pulling me into his body.

I looked up at his face and melted under the intensity of his gaze. Emmett brought his left hand up to my cheek, and as the people around us counted down from ten signaling the start of the New Year, we simply stared into each others eyes.

As the countdown ended, I knew people were cheering around us, but everything melted away as Emmett lowered his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but quickly turned into something more as our kisses always did. He parted his lips, opening and closing them over my own, and when his tongue met mine, I had to hold onto him for support.

"Happy New Year, baby," he said as he pulled away from me. The smirk was back.

I gave him a smirk of my own and said, "Well, we'll see about that," and turned toward Alice. She had just disentangled herself from Jasper, so I made my way over to them, leaving Emmett behind.

"Happy New Year, Alice," I said as I gave her a quick hug. "Are you guys planning on sticking around?"

She shot me a devilish smile before she shook her head no. "Are you guys planning on staying?"

I looked over my shoulder to find Emmett walking up behind me. When I turned back towards Alice, her devilish smile reappeared.

"I take it that your answer is no?" she asked.

I bit my lip and returned her sly smile as Emmett's arm once again snaked around my waist. "Okay, guys. We're going to get out of here. We'll see you in the morning," he said to our friends. I shot a sly smile to Alice and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, us too," Alice said, winking at me. I laughed as she practically dragged Jasper from the banquet hall, but Emmett and I were right on their heels.

He led me to the elevators with his hand on the small of my back. As the elevator creaked up to the third floor, I thought about how my little revenge-induced trip to Tahoe had certainly turned into so much more than I thought possible.

I'd left Seattle a broken, shell of a person. Of course, meeting Alice and Bella changed all of that. We hit it off immediately, which was strange because I'd never had girlfriends before. After I met them on the plane though, they made me realize how life could be – fun-loving and carefree. _I left the plane an aggressive minx_, I thought with a smile.

Everything about this trip was an adventure. It was definitely something I could not have anticipated. Although it was scary, it was also exhilarating. The highlight of the entire trip had most definitely been when I met the man that was currently walking me to my room.

I could feel the heat from Emmett's body on my skin as we walked side by side. I glanced up at his beautiful face from my peripheral vision, and even though his head was facing forward, his eyes were trained on me.

For some reason, I felt flustered that he was watching me watch him. As we reached my suite, I retrieved my room key from my small clutch and opened the door. Emmett held it open for me as I walked through and set my purse down on the small table just inside the door. When I turned towards him to watch as he locked it, I noticed that the hair at the nape of his neck had a slight curl to it, and the small sliver of skin exposed there looked so pale next to the rich, dark fabric of his shirt.

When he finished, he turned and looked at me and I realized that I'd brought my hand up to my face and was unconsciously biting on my thumb nail. He smiled and said, "Don't chew on your nails, Rose."

Emmett sauntered forward and I leaned into the wall, suddenly intimidated by him. I was completely overwhelmed with my need for him, and the fact that I needed him in any capacity scared the shit out of me.

He stopped in front of me and I bit down on my lip hard before looking up at his face. When I caught sight of his dimples, I forgot how to breathe. The desire I'd never hidden from him bloomed to the surface as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had.

I put all of my conflicting emotions into the kiss as I pushed on his chest, forcing him against the wall behind us. Pain, anger, want, need, desire, and most of all confusion was pouring forth from me.

"Rose," he said against my lips as he pulled away from me. "Why can't we be more than this?" he asked.

I kept my eyes closed and reached up on my tiptoes to plant my lips firmly against his once more.

"I want more than sex, Rose," he whispered in between kisses.

I tried to just brush him off and continued kissing him, but I was definitely thinking about what he was trying to say.

He wanted more than sex, and I had to dig deep and ask myself what I wanted. I knew I wanted him – I always wanted him. That was how it began after all… Want. Lust. Sex.

But then again, the morning after he stayed in my room for the first time, I'd felt differently about just what it was that I wanted.

I pulled back and looked into Emmett's eyes. As he tightened his arms around my waist and gazed down at me, I felt safe in his arms. I had to admit that it was a new feeling – one that completely unnerved me.

I reached up and tried to kiss him again to shake myself. This kiss was different on my end. I started out slowly, moving my lips over his.

_Just let me do this my way_, I silently pleaded to him as he kissed me back gently.

I tried desperately to convey my ever-growing feelings for him through my actions, but I knew it wouldn't be long until he pulled away. It wouldn't be long until he left me, and I would be alone once again.

_Why though?_ I asked myself. _What is happening to me? Why do all of my relationships have to be so fucked up? _

But I knew it was inevitable. It was only a matter of time.

Emmett broke our kiss and tilted his head up to face the ceiling. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.

I pulled my arms from around his neck and walked into the bedroom. I stopped at the edge of the bed, defeated. I couldn't bring myself to turn and face him, so with my back turned towards him I brought my hand to my face to rub my aching head. I was going to have to tell him. I was going to have to explain why I was the way I was.

"I didn't have many friends in high school," I began with a heavy sigh. "I didn't really think too much of it. I had a decent family life and I kept myself busy with my studies and read books for fun.

"One day during my sophomore year, Royce King came up to me in the cafeteria. I was thrilled. Like I said, I didn't have many friends, and here was Royce King coming up to talk to me. He was a senior, and I thought he was perfect.

"I fell in love with him easily. He doted on me. I was his trophy girl, and I kind of liked it – at first. Well, needless to say, I gave him my virginity," I said quietly. My shoulders slumped forward as I thought about my first time.

"No girl should be treated like that," I whispered to myself, thinking not only about myself, but about Bella. I had to keep talking though. I had to move on – in more ways than one. Emmett needed to know about this, so I pulled myself together and continued.

"After I graduated, I followed Royce to U Dub. He was about to graduate and was busy meeting with advisors and professors that year, so I moved into the dorms to give him the space he needed. When he finally graduated, he started an internship with a large company in Seattle and moved into an apartment. He told me that I could move in as soon as his internship was over.

"Well, he kept pushing back my move-in date, and my patience was growing thin. I found out he was engaged to another woman, and the reason he kept making excuses about me moving in with him was because she had been living with him the whole time."

I heard Emmett push off from the wall and walk towards me. When he stopped behind me, he spun me around from my waist to face him. "When?" he asked with a clenched jaw.

I looked down at my feet. I thought I was hard on the inside – hard like glass. But the glass had cracked long ago and I was left broken.

A lone tear slid down my cheek as Emmett put one finger under my chin and tilted my head so that my eyes met his. "When did you find out Rosalie?" he asked again, his voice tender.

My lips quivered and I blinked back unshed tears as I looked into his eyes and said, "Right before I came here."

Emmett cupped my face in his hands and rubbed my tears away with his thumbs. He looked me in the eye and said, "An awful thing happened to you Rose, and I'm so sorry that it did. You're right, you know. No girl should ever be treated like that. It's wrong."

I looked up at his face, surprised that he had heard me as I whispered from across the room.

"Rosalie," he continued. "I… I never expected to…" he said, trailing off.

I tried to pull away from his hands, but he continued to cup my face, making me look at him. "I didn't expect for this to happen, but it did. And now I just… I just …" he said, trailing off and closing his eyes.

I realized that Emmett was rambling. He was fumbling over his words, and he had never done that before. I stepped out of his hold and looked down, suddenly nervous.

This was it. This was when he was probably going to say, _"Well I'm sorry that happened to you, but this was just a fling, so see ya later. Thanks for the fun…"_

I opened my mouth to say "just go," but nothing came out. I closed my eyes in defeat. I really didn't think I could survive this twice.

"I love you," Emmett said softly.

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter. My imagination and ears were playing tricks on me and I couldn't take it. My feet swayed beneath me and I slumped down onto the bed.

When I felt his hands on my face again, I opened my eyes to find Emmett kneeling in front of me. "I love you, Rosalie," he said.

Tears spilled down my face as I said, "Please don't. Don't say something like that unless you mean it – unless you'll stay."

"You have my heart, Rose. I'll go wherever you go, and I want you to go wherever I go. Move in with me when we get back home. Please say you'll move in with me, Rose," he pleaded with his words and eyes. "I need you."

I couldn't seem to catch my breath, and my eyes blurred with tears again.

He wiped them away and said, "I need you. Please, Rose. Please let me teach you what it's like to be loved. I love you. Please let me teach you how it's supposed to be," he said before pulling my face to his.

He kissed me softly, his lips moving with mine ever so slowly. As we kissed with our eyes locked on each others, I realized that Emmett was the next phase of my life. He was my home. My anchor. My everything… He was my future, and I wasn't scared to face it anymore.

Emmett sat up on his knees and pulled my body closer to his. I felt his hands trail around to the back of my dress, and the cool air of the room hit my skin as he unzipped it. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he pulled the dress down my arms and placed soft kisses along my shoulders. When he slipped off my heels and they hit the floor, he stood and pulled me up.

I looked up at his face as I unbuttoned his dress shirt and pushed it down his shoulders. He pushed my dress down my waist until it pooled at my feet. I reached for his belt buckle and pulled it loose from his pants, and he unbuttoned and unzipped them. As he pushed them down over his hips, I pulled my underwear down.

I couldn't wait to have his skin flush with my own, and as if he could read my mind, Emmett stepped towards me and guided me down toward the bed.

Once I was settled amongst the pillows and fluffy comforter, he leaned down to kiss me again. His heart beat heavily in his chest, and I could feel the vibration from it against my skin. My whole body tingled and ached for him, and as his lips moved slowly against my own, he entered me.

He moved slowly, without agenda. This was just about being connected to him. We looked into each other's eyes as he moved within me, and I felt like I was home.

I was overwhelmed with my need and love for him. As I realized that I did in fact need him, I let myself trust in that need. I also put my trust in him. I wasn't going to simply rely on myself anymore. I was going to let myself rely on Emmett and truly believe in him.

Emmett eyes conveyed his love for me, but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind them. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"You. I'm always thinking about you," he whispered before kissing me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he stilled inside of me.

"You," I answered honestly. "I love you, Emmett. I love you so much," I whispered, closing my eyes.

He brought his chest closer to mine, and I snaked my hands around his arms and clutched at his shoulders. As he kissed me, he began to move again. My lips moved hungrily over his, and I couldn't help but realize that I'd never felt this way before. I knew that being with Emmett was unlike anything I'd ever experienced, but this – the feelings that were bubbling up inside of me – this was a new experience to remember always. I'd never share this with another. It wasn't possible.

He moved within me, slow and strong; strong, but sure. His hands grasped at my shoulders, and I clutched as his and fell apart wrapped up in the man that I love.

As the heat radiated between us, I opened my eyes and realized that Emmett was what I wanted. This is what love was supposed to be like, and I would never know sadness again.

Emmett trembled above me as he came, and as he lay entwined and connected to me, he looked into my eyes. "I love you, Rosalie."

"I love you, Emmett."

**A/N's: Hi! HammondGirl here… For some reason this chapter just wouldn't come to me. When it finally did though, I was kind of blown away. I hope you guys like it & thanks for putting up with my delay! ;)**

**We kind of love reviews, so tell us what you think! Heck – tell us what you want to happen next… I'm not saying that we'll do what you want, but we want to know what you guys think is gonna happen with our favorite couples! ;) **


	17. The Right Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**The Right Man**

**AN: AHelm here. Hello there. **

**Enjoy. **

**EmPOV**

Rose was pressed against me, her frame curved into mine completely. As her arms tightened around my neck, I curled my arms further around her waist and somehow pulled her that much closer to me. Her tongue twisted languidly with mine as though we had all the time in the world, and I leaned back against the hotel van that we were standing near. I could hear that her breath was quickening, and I knew she was getting all hot and bothered right there in the god-damned parking lot. Unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about it.

We parted and she looked up at me, her beautiful eyes shining with the love I now knew she held for me. "Emmett," she whispered. "I've really got to get in there," she murmured and gestured half-heartedly with one thumb toward the airport behind her. "Our flight's in forty-five minutes."

I groaned, willing Little Emmett to just fucking listen for once. _Down boy_. "I know, baby. I'm going to miss you. I don't care if it's only a couple days until we see each other again."

Her lips curved into a beautiful smile and I felt myself stop breathing for just a second.

How did I deserve this amazing, wonderful, breathtaking woman?

I didn't know, but I was going to make sure she knew the way I felt for the rest of our lives. At the thought, I felt peace wash over me and it brought a slight smile to my lips.

"I'll walk you in," I said as I finally released her slender waist from my grip.

She shook her head. "No, I'll just want to kiss you again when we get to the gate. I'll end up missing my flight," she quietly replied, a girlish giggle escaping her lips.

I smiled to myself. Rose didn't giggle. I loved that I could make her.

"If you're sure …" I replied, letting my voice fall away as I stared at her, taking every detail in: Long eyelashes that curled so much that they nearly touched the skin above her eye. Full lips, tinged with a pale color from what was left of her lip gloss. Beautiful blonde ringlets cascading over her shoulders.

"I'm sure," she said. "Besides, I know Edward and Jasper are ready to go, and I've got the girls for the flight home, so I won't be alone," she answered.

I nodded and pulled her to me again, whispering fiercely in her ear. "I love you, baby."

Pulling minutely away from me, she whispered back, "I love you, too."

With that, she walked backward for a few steps, and then turned to head into the main entrance of the airport where Bella and Alice were waiting just inside the door.

I watched until I couldn't see her anymore and then turned back to the van. As I climbed into the backseat—Edward was driving—I sighed.

"I know the feeling," Jasper said, moping.

"Me, too," my brother mumbled.

We were pathetic.

I closed my eyes as we made the drive back to the hotel, and as Edward fiddled with the radio I let myself think about the last few days. New Year's Eve had been perfect—the party had been great, Rose had been her normal, beautiful self, and I'd gotten up the nerve to tell her that I loved her, truly and deeply.

When she'd told me her story, I listened in near silence, only commenting when I felt she needed me to.

But I can't lie.

I wanted to punch that motherfucker in the face.

Repeatedly.

All I knew was this–he had better not cross my path when we all arrived back in Seattle. I couldn't very well have a healthy relationship with Rose—one in which I could show her how it is to be doted on and truly loved, and cancel out the effects that bastard had had on her life—if I was in jail for kicking his ass.

I shook my head, erasing thoughts of the asshole that was Royce King. Rose deserved better. I would make sure she got it.

Who could have guessed that a quickie in a tiny ass airplane bathroom would end up like it had? She was perfect for me, and it was my goal to be that way for her. Needless to say, I would be ever grateful for this little last minute trip.

We drove in silence as the radio played some local ads, and I took in the scenery. The snow was still frozen on the ground and the air still crisp, clean, and cold. Edward, Jasper, and I were in thick, warm North Face jackets and boots with hats pulled down over our ears, and the heat in the van was turned up and in high gear. Tahoe was gorgeous, and I'd met my angel here.

I had a feeling I'd come back to Tahoe regularly. Maybe it could be my and Rose's spot.

I smiled at the thought.

The girls had boarded flight 1435 back to Seattle and we—the pathetic men that we'd become in their short absence—had a couple days before we returned home ourselves. I knew that I would be spending my last day getting things rolling for my return to work. My ad agency was about to blow up, and in the two weeks after I returned home I had not one, but five possibly career altering meetings scheduled—one for each day of the business week.

I needed to prep myself by doing a little research on the products we would possibly be marketing. Also, I needed to get some documents from the laptop that I'd brought with me to Tahoe but never opened; they needed to be edited and sent back to my three employees back in the office for printing. My final day in Tahoe would be busy and probably fly by, unlike tonight when I was certain I'd sit around like a bump on a fucking log while I missed my Rose.

I really didn't want to stew and mope. I figured I'd wait 'til we got back into our rooms to see if the guys wanted to go down to the bar and drink the night away, but, as it turned out Jasper beat me to it.

Edward parked the car and looked back at Jasper and I in the back seat. "So what are we doing for the rest of the time we're here?" he asked.

Jasper shrugged and looked from Edward to me, and then back to Edward. "I say we pass the time like we used to," he said with a grin.

I laughed under my breath. "Sounds good to me," I replied. "Eddie, you think you can get some Jack?"

"Fuck yes, I can," he said in response, and we all climbed out of the van. As we walked toward the Inn, he continued. "I'll stop in Leah's office and pick up a new bottle. You guys want to meet back up in my room?"

"Yeah, Man," Jasper answered. "Let me go pick up some grub from the café first."

We went our separate ways and agreed to meet up in twenty minutes in my brother's room.

I stepped into my room and my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open, and found a text message from Rose:

_We've boarded. I miss you already, and I'll see you soon._

I responded in kind and flipped my phone closed. In approximately two hours, my lady would be home and maybe contemplating packing her stuff up in order to move in with me. After I shoved it back into my jean pocket, I changed into a t-shirt and turned on my heel, eager to make it back to my brother's room. As I stepped off of the elevator onto his floor, Jasper came through the stairwell door carrying several bags, and we walked into Edward's suite together.

"Come on in," he said, and held the door open for us.

As soon as we were inside, Jasper laid out the spread he'd brought from the café. Hot wings, potato skins, chips and salsa, and even a couple slices of cheesecake for dessert lay across the mattress in various sized Styrofoam containers. Edward turned the television onto some digital music channel that was playing Alice in Chains, and then grabbed the bucket of ice he'd managed to bring to his room before Jazz and I arrived. As Edward settled into a chair placed at the room's solitary table, Jasper placed four cups in front of him and poured us each a tumbler of straight Jack.

Jasper waited until Edward was done pouring them and then walked over to me, where I sat at the head of the bed, to hand me my cup.

"The flight was two hours, right?" Edward asked, turning his phone over and over again in his hand.

I nodded. "Yeah. Two hours," I said, and took a sip from my glass. The alcohol burned its way down my throat. "Shit tastes good." I cleared my throat. "Why don't we try talking about something other than the girls for a while, huh? You know, since we're obviously …"

"Already missing them like fucking crazy? Yeah. I'm cool with that," Edward cut me off as he downed his glass. Ever since that evening when he'd been in such bad shape over Angela, he had an insanely high tolerance for a whiskey. He could almost drink the shit like it was water. I supposed that's what happened when you had over half a bottle in one sitting.

Jasper munched on a wing between his words. "What are you doing when you get home, Em?"

I grinned. "The company is going to be back in full swing. We've got a couple big contracts we're vying for, and if we get them, we'll secure our place in the market. It's going to be a big year for EMC Advertising."

"That's fucking great, bro," Edward said, pouring himself another glass. "The Inn's set Jazz and me up with some pretty sweet interviews back home, and I have to admit that I'm glad we'll be back in the Pacific Northwest. I miss Seattle like you wouldn't believe," he finished. Once he was done speaking, he grabbed the container of potato skins and started to chow down.

"You're not going to be bartending anymore?" I asked. How had I missed that memo?

Jasper took a sip of his drink and grinned. "I'm sure he won't quite _quit_ the bar, will you, Edward?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it _is_ good money and all, but …" His voice fell away. He downed a huge portion of the liquor that had previously been in his glass and the trademark Cullen crooked grin appeared on his face. "I … I think I'll talk to Bella. See if she's comfortable with it. I mean women don't exactly keep themselves at arm's length when you're the guy giving them their alcohol. If that would bother Bella, it's worth quitting for," he said as he took another sip from his glass.

That settled it.

I mean, I knew my brother had it as bad for Bella as I did for my Rose, but if he was willing to give up bartending without a second thought … It was just another tick mark on the "Bella's 'The One' for Eddie" list I was compiling in my head.

We talked typical guy bullshit for a while. Sports. Movies. Whatever. An hour went by, and by that time, about a third of the bottle of Jack was miraculously gone. As it was inevitable, our ladies came up.

"So, you're moving in with Alice?" Edward asked Jasper. I looked over at my pseudo-brother with interest. I hadn't heard this yet.

He nodded. "Yeah, she asked, and I can't say no. Besides, it's better than crashing on your couch, comfortable as it may be," he replied with a glance at my brother, and popped a chip piled high with salsa into his mouth.

"Does Bella know?" Edward asked simply.

Jasper stared at him for a second and then raised his eyebrows. "I don't know, but if she's really not cool with it, I'll figure something out."

"Of course she'll be fucking cool with it, retard. She loves Alice and wants her happy," my brother replied.

"Good point," Jasper answered, and I spoke up.

"I asked Rose to move in with me," I admitted.

"Whaaaaat?" Edward said, holding the 'a' sound out so that the word was about five seconds long. "The great Emmett Cullen asked a girl to move in with him?" He snickered to himself as he took a bite from the last potato skin.

I nodded and grabbed the remaining hot wings. Before I picked one up and started eating it, I responded aloud. "Yeah. Crazy huh?"

Edward shook his head. "I know Rosalie was it for you the minute I laid eyes on her."

"What about you and Bella?" Jasper asked, his voice slightly slurred.

Edward looked down and I recognized the small, happy grin on his lips. I hadn't seen it in such a long time, and I knew it was a good sign that it was back. "We're … I want to be with her, you know? She's got some sort of thing from her past that she's not ready to tell me yet, but fucking hell, I'd wait forever to find out." He paused and brought his head back up. "I can't believe we wasted a fucking week of the time we had here because of that damn mess at the bar the first night they were here."

"Dude, that shit was ugly," Jasper said. "You were both in a pretty bad place, I guess."

Edward nodded and downed yet another glass of whiskey in three large gulps. When he slammed his glass back onto the table, it was clear he was feeling the liquor, finally. I realized then that I was tipsy.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open to find another message from my Rose:

_I'm finally home. What are you guys doing? _

_Drinking Jack in Edward's room and talking about you three. _

I sent my response as Edward asked me a question. "You want another glass, Em?"

"Hell yeah. Let's drain that bitch," I said, pointing to the Jack Daniels bottle that was somehow only half full now.

"You got it," Edward said. He spilled a little of the liquor on the table and muttered, "Fuck" under his breath as my phone vibrated again. I opened it.

_I'm home, in my pajamas. In bed. _

_That's a pretty mental picture. _

_They're little pajamas. _

_Oh really. _

_Yes, really. _

_Fuck_ me. This woman was trying to kill me.

I needed to take a moment to formulate a response. I downed my most recent glass of liquor, stood, and walked over to Edward to have him give me a refill. Once he'd done so, I grabbed a fork from the bag Jasper had brought with him from the café and took a bite of one of the slices of cheesecake that sat on the bed.

_I want you. _

It was simple. But, when I received her response, I had to swallow hard after I read it.

_That makes two of us. I know exactly what I wish we were doing right now. _

Jasper and Edward were bullshitting about something–was it the latest SNL skit Andy Samberg had been involved in?—not ten feet away from me, and I could no longer focus on what they were saying.

_Do tell, Rose. _

I sent it and within moments, I received a response. This time when I opened it, I had to stop myself from groaning out loud.

_I want you inside of me. _

Fucking _shit_. I couldn't help myself. I had to respond with something … Little Emmett had already popped up to say hello.

_What else do you want?_

_Your mouth on me. _

I actually had to stifle a growl.

_Rose, you're killing me. _

She ignored that.

As I read her next response, I took a swig of my drink and felt Little Emmett beginning to stand at attention.

_I want my lips on your perfect cock. _

I could hear her silky voice whispering into my ear, and my cock twitched in my pants. "Shit," I mumbled, and glanced first at the clock, and then over at the now three-quarters empty bottle of liquor. As the night had worn on, Edward, Jasper, and I had started downing our drinks quickly, as usual, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before the bottle was empty and Jasper passed out. He was always the first to, but Edward and I would follow suit shortly after.

My mind was decidedly not in Tahoe. I quickly typed a response to her and pressed send:

_Rose, I'm tempted to go to the airport right now and jump on a plane._

Her response took a while and in that time, I downed the remainder of my glass. When Edward asked me if I wanted a refill, I shook my head and ate another bite of my cheesecake. Jasper was doing an impression of his dad, and Edward and I were both laughing when my phone vibrated again:

_I want you to fuck me senseless when you get home. But, I can wait. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?_

Fuck. Me. This woman was going to be the death of me.

I had to change the tone of these texts or I was going to blow a load in my pants.

_Rose, do you know how much I love you?_

_Yes, I do._

A moment passed and my phone vibrated as I received another text from her:

_Is that the signal that we should stop this little game? _

Ah, my Rose. She knew me so well.

_I think so. Not that I'm not enjoying it. _

_Okay, Emmett. I love you. Good night. _

_Good night. _

I shoved my phone in my pocket and decided how best to deal with the situation in my pants.

Good Man Jack was almost gone, and Jasper appeared to be nearly passed out in Edward's bed. I'd give him shit about that tomorrow, as usual. Edward had picked up his guitar and was aimlessly strumming it as he hummed.

"Eddie, let's split that and call it a night, okay?" I gestured to the nearly empty bottle and moved to stand up. My vision blurred momentarily and I realized that somehow, I was two steps away from being shit-faced.

I walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down, handing my glass to Edward as I did so. He split what was left evenly and looked at me, bleary-eyed. "Hey, Em?" he asked as he handed the liquor to me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's up, little brother?" I asked.

It was quiet for a second, the only sound coming from Jasper's even breathing.

Edward placed his guitar against the wall and looked at me, glass in hand. He took a sip and I watched as his closed his eyes as the alcohol slid smoothly down his throat. "You knew, didn't you? That Angela wasn't right for me?"

I nodded.

"I love her, man," he said to me.

Obviously, we were no longer talking about Angela. "I know," I replied.

He nodded and pursed his lips at me. "I'm really … She's so fucking amazing, dude. Everything I've ever wanted. I'm fucking lucky that I can call her my … whatever she is."

"Labels aren't necessary, you know? I mean you guys are obviously together…"

My brother squinted at me and leaned on his hand, his elbow on the arm of his chair. "I love her so much. And I'm fucking afraid to say it," he said, his voice strong.

"Why?" I'd been afraid to say it to my Rose, too, but I got over that shit and did it, and it was worth the risk.

I'd been afraid that I was just a vacation fuck for her. It would have made sense. I mean, obviously, when you join the god damned Mile High Club with a random stranger you're not contemplating a relationship with them, but once we started spending time together I felt something click deep inside of me.

Rose was more than a gorgeous shell. She was intelligent and witty, sweet and caring. She was thoughtful, and I felt as though she completed me somehow. And when I heard her story … When I heard of how broken she'd been, and realized she was giving me a chance to step in and be a real man for her …

I had to tell her. And I would never look back. From the instant I locked eyes with her on the plane just three weeks ago she was my world.

Edward sighed and downed his drink. I took the opportunity to do the same.

"I don't want to scare her off, you know? I mean, she's been treated pretty shitty … I don't know exactly what happened, but I can just tell. And I don't want to make her run from me."

I nodded, obviously understanding after the story Rose had told me about her past. "You have to let her get to the place where she can tell you, man," I advised. "She will. You just have to give it time."

Edward nodded. "I love her," he mumbled. "I think I'm going to bed, man. I'm fucking beat."

"Sure thing, Eddie," I said, and stood up, stretching my arms over my head as I did so. I walked to the other side of the mattress and shook Jasper's shoulder. "Jazz, we gotta get back to our rooms."

"Okay, I'm getting up," he mumbled.

"See you sometime tomorrow," I said to them both, and Jasper and I ambled our way down the hallway and then stepped into the elevator.

I arrived at my room and removed my jeans, tossing them across the chair that sat near my closet. I placed my phone in its charger and then grabbed my laptop from its hiding place in my luggage. After plugging it in to be sure it was operating on a full battery in the morning, I turned the lights off, closed the blinds, and threw myself on the bed. I yawned loudly, finally feeling the impact of my good friend Jack. Thankfully, Little Emmett was resting, because to be honest, I didn't think I would have had the energy for a little self-love if he hadn't calmed the fuck down. And having blue balls was a bitch.

I pulled the blanket around my chest and placed my hands behind my head and under my pillow, preparing for a long night of dreamless, semi-drunken rest. I would sleep in tomorrow morning, work through my to-do list, and pack up. Returning to Seattle would be amazing, especially since I knew Rose was mine.

I lay there, silently staring at the ceiling and I could feel unconsciousness creeping up on me. I yawned again, and when I was done, I whispered, "Good night, my Rose," and I was asleep before I could say anything else.

**AN: Tomorrow, I am seeing No Doubt and Paramore, so in honor of that, I must say, in the words of Hayley Williams and my beloved Rob: **

**Click this button right heeeeeeeeeere. Reviews are win. **


	18. I Tried To Hide It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**I Tried To Hide It**

**BPOV**

All of my shit was strewn from one side of the suite to the other, which was totally weird considering I hadn't spent enough time in my room to make that big of a mess. The only exception had been the evening Edward found me in all of my mope-induced-glory two weeks ago. Then again, the only thing I'd thrown around that day was chocolate wrappers – not the entire contents of my suitcase.

I grumbled as I bent down to pick up yet another piece of clothing off of the floor. As I tossed my shirt in the general direction of the open suitcase lying on the big, welcoming bed, I thought about how much I was going to miss it once I was back in Seattle; the pillow-top mattress, down comforter, and fluffy pillows definitely trumped my measly full-size back home.

Once I was satisfied that every article of clothing that I'd brought with me was piled around my suitcase, I started cramming it all in. Unfortunately, when I spotted my ski bib sliding off of the bed near the headboard I had to stop. It was going to have to go on the very bottom if I wanted it to fit, which meant I had to start all over again.

I blew my bangs out of my eyes and started throwing things out of it with a grimace when I spotted my new bikini. _Damn it_, I thought to myself. I hadn't gotten the chance to show Alice that I'd bought something risqué for our trip, but I did have to admit that I'd wowed her with the dress I wore to the New Year's Eve party.

The thought made me look down at the outfit I was currently wearing. _Definitely not wowing anyone in these ratty old things,_ I mused as I poked my finger through the hole in my favorite old pair of boxer shorts. I couldn't very well wear them – even if they _were_ green and navy plaid – on the plane. And my gray wife beater? It had definitely seen better days.

Though I was standing amidst a ton of clothing, the dirty pieces were mixed in with the clean. I put down the ski bib and started digging around in the massive pile I'd created until I found my last clean pair of blue jeans and my favorite t-shirt. After I got dressed, I got to work on stuffing the monstrous bib down into the bottom of my suitcase. I used the two small straps to keep it somewhat deflated before I started tossing the rest of my clothes on top of it.

The red dress I'd worn not forty-eight hours ago peeked out from the pile of clothes just out of my reach. With a wistful sigh, I rounded the corner of my bed and plopped down next to the giant mound. After I plucked the dress from the bottom of the heap, I shoved the rest of my shirts and jeans in the direction of my suitcase.

I sat there for a moment lost in my memories, finding the red silk incredibly smooth as I ran my hands over the fabric. Unfortunately, my thoughts were headed in a dangerous direction as I looked down at the elegant material. Before they got there, I stood and wadded the dress into a tight ball and walked back to the foot of the bed. After I stuffed it down into the left corner of my suitcase underneath my bib, I returned to my pile of clothes. _Out of sight, out of mind, right?_ I thought to myself.

Sorting through my belongings, I rationalized that my heavier clothing such as jeans and sweaters should go in first. But after a moment, I realized that I was standing still, a pair of folded jeans in my hands, simply staring down at my suitcase.

Luckily, the shrill ringtone of my phone broke through my reverie, effectively stopping the sudden urge I had to take out my dress and look at it once more. With a glance at the caller ID, however, I found that my luck had just run out.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively when I answered.

"You ready yet?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly," I started. I could practically hear her retort building through the line, so I continued. "I'm almost done though," I said, cringing as I waited for her to start yelling at me.

"Why aren't you ready? We're leaving in twenty minutes, you know," she said in an exasperated tone.

I stole a glance at my bed and rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm trying to cram all of the ridiculous ski gear that _someone_ insisted I bring back into my teeny-tiny suitcase. I'll be down in fifteen, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," she answered. "Make it a quick fifteen, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," I said before hanging up.

I didn't want to suffer the wrath of Alice, so I flew around the room, making sure that all of my belongings were somewhat together. My toiletries were already packed up and ready to go and my backpack held all of my airplane essentials. My iPod was fully charged, and I knew that my book of Sudoku puzzles was crammed down in there somewhere. More than likely, it was sitting on top of a certain plastic bag from the drugstore that I'd never gotten around to opening.

Everything seemed to be in order, so after I squatted down and checked under the bed one last time, I hastily finished stuffing my clothes into the suitcase. One quick sweep of the room after I zipped it up and placed it by the front door told me that I had, indeed, gotten everything. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and lugged my suitcase down to the end of the hall where I waited for the elevator to creep up to the third floor.

It arrived just as I was about to give up and take the stairs. I stepped through the open doors, and as I rode down, I couldn't help but think back to when Alice and I were planning this trip. She'd been so enthusiastic as we talked about what we'd do once we arrived, and dead set on finding a "vacation sex god," as she'd so eloquently put it.

The doors suddenly opened up to the lobby, catching me off guard. Then again, maybe I was still caught up thinking about her exciting adventure, for in the middle of the lobby stood Alice, locked together with Jasper at the lips.

_Figures_, I thought to myself. I'd pictured her waiting just outside the doors, one hand on her hip and the other brought up to her face so that she could count down the seconds. _She can't even see that I'm here on time!_ I screamed in my head.

I turned my suitcase around to push it in front of me as I stepped off of the elevator, and something to my immediate right caught my eye. Edward stood not five feet away, and as I turned toward him mid-step, my shoe caught on the forest green mat bearing the Mountain View Inn's logo.

"Jesus effin' Christ," I muttered under my breath as I stumbled into my suitcase. Luckily, it kept me upright.

"You alright?" Edward asked as he walked over to meet me in front of the lift.

I forced a smile in answer. I knew that I was bound to see him when I came downstairs, given that he was giving us a ride to the airport and all, but I hadn't seen him since I slinked out of his room yesterday morning. I was nervous to see him, and embarrassed that I'd just made an ass of myself, as usual. The blush rising through my cheeks was only making things worse.

"You didn't answer your phone last night when I called your room," he said.

I looked up at Edward, who was waiting for my reply. He was at least six inches taller than me, and though I felt like a monster towering over Alice, Edward made me feel meek and small, in more ways than one.

Truth be told, I'd been waiting for his call last night; I'd known, without a doubt, that it would be Edward on the other end of the line. My hand had been poised over the receiver, but as it continued to ring, I let my mind wander. I told myself that he was different, that he had really meant it when he'd asked me to stay the night with him, but it was hard for me to accept it.

Glancing up at the ceiling, I hoped that the small flecks embedded within the industrial tiled ceiling would inspire me while I desperately tried to come up with an excuse that hid the fact that I was just fucking terrified to talk to him. I'd been too afraid to find out that at the direction the call could have gone, so I simply didn't answer.

"Uh, umm…" I stuttered as my eyes found his again. "You must have just missed me. I went, uh…" I trailed off again, thinking.

_Shit_, I thought. _Can I say I was with Rose or Alice?_ It was our last night, so they were probably with Emmett and Jasper, respectively, and he probably knew that.

"I went down to the hot tub," I began, hoping that he bought it. He looked down at my face, and I knew that I had to continue with my lie. "My feet hurt from wearing those heels. You know how I can't usually walk without at least stumbling a bit. It's a wonder that I didn't break an ankle. But yeah, my feet… They were just killing me so I went down to soak them for a while."

_Shut up. Just shut up now. And for fuck's sake – why the hell am I bringing up the New Year's Eve party? _

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah, you uh, you didn't fall down once the other night. I was…" he said, trailing off while he brought his right hand up to rub the back of his neck.

After an awkward pause during which I looked down and absentmindedly scraped at the sticky residue left from the purchase sticker on my suitcase handle, Edward spoke again. "So are you gonna give me your cell number, or do I have to get it from Jasper?"

My head snapped back up and I had to force myself to breathe. "Uh, sure… Here," I said, fishing my phone out of my pocket and handing it over to him. "Why don't you just call yourself really quick and then we'll have each other's numbers. Mine will show up on your caller ID and yours will be my last number dialed."

He took the phone from my hand, and I watched as he punched his number into the keyboard and pressed send. A second later, I heard the unmistakable buzzing sound of a vibrating phone coming from his pocket as he handed me back my phone.

I caught the small smile on his lips, and my throat suddenly felt tight. _He really _is_ going to call me. He really _would_ have tracked me down through Alice and Jasper._

I didn't know how to react to the thought, but then again, I didn't know how to react to _anything_ when it came to Edward. All of my instincts were telling me one thing, but all of his actions and words told me another. I knew it was wrong of me to compare all men and all situations to the one from my past. But that was just it – I couldn't help it; it was the only thing I'd ever known.

"So is this your only bag?" he asked, bringing me out of my internal musings. He reached out for the handle of my suitcase as I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah, uh, I guess I'm a light packer, unlike Alice."

He laughed and nodded out toward the wide glass doors that led to the sally port just outside, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him when I noticed a bellman's cart filled with a matching set of Coach Luggage. Alice had been ecstatic when she found the set online a few months ago for half price, and even more excited when she'd actually gotten the chance to use it.

Our laughter eased the tension that had settled between us, so when Edward turned to me and asked, "Shall we?" I smiled up at him and nodded.

We walked over to where Alice and Jasper still stood, kissing for the whole world to see, and as I pulled on her shoulder trying to unglue her mouth from his, I said, "Our plane leaves in an hour and a half, you know."

She kept her arms up around his shoulders, but turned her face to mine as she said, "Oh, hey Bella! I didn't see you come down."

"You were a bit, umm, preoccupied. Are you ready to go now?" I asked as she looked back up into Jasper's eyes dreamily.

She sighed and said, "Well, I'm all packed if that's what you mean. I suppose we should get a move on. It takes about twenty minutes to get down the mountain."

"Yeah, I know," I said, pulling on her belt loop. "We've gotta go."

She reluctantly let her arms fall from Jasper's neck, but he caught her left hand and held it within his. "Has anyone seen Rose and Emmett?" he asked, looking between myself and Edward.

Just as I shook my head, the elevator chimed behind me and as I turned, Rose stepped out, adjusting her top. Emmett walked out right behind her, rubbing lipstick off of his bottom lip with a swipe of his hand.

I hid my smile as Edward said, "I'll just go get the van and pull it around front then," when they strolled up to join the group.

The two couples paired off quickly as Edward walked through the glass doors and out toward the parking lot. I stood there awkwardly by myself for a moment before I decided to step outside and breathe in the last bit of mountain air I could get before we left. As I spotted him walking toward a maroon van with the words "The Mountain View Inn" painted along the side, I couldn't lie to myself – I enjoyed the view as he walked away.

I cocked my head to the side and bit my lip as I watched him climb in and start the van. As he drove toward the sally port, I realized that I was the only one out here and that it would _look_ like I was watching him. And even though I was, I didn't necessarily want to get caught.

A sly smirk was affixed across his lips as he pulled up underneath the awning, and I fidgeted with the straps of my backpack as he shifted into park, killed the engine, and hopped down from the driver's seat. "Any particular place you want your suitcase to be?" he asked as walked over to the bellman's cart and began to pull it toward the rear of the van.

I noticed Rose's two bags sitting along the wall just behind where Alice's had been, so I walked over to grab them. "No, just throw it in there."

I stepped up behind Edward and noticed that he had placed my suitcase in first, propped up just behind the last seat of the van. He placed the larger of Alice's two suitcases in, just in front of mine, and after he had it where he wanted it, he turned to face me. I gave him a shy smile as I handed him Rosalie's bags, and he delivered one of his own as he took them from my grasp.

We worked in silence as he organized the bags and I slid my backpack off of my shoulders and placed it inside. I thought of a million things to say, but considering the last time we spoke in the lobby I had a horrible case of verbal diarrhea, I decided to remain quiet.

"That's the last of it," he said, placing Alice's makeup tote on top of her matching garment bag and turning toward me. "I guess I'll go tell everyone that we're all packed. Do you want to ride up front with me?"

I stepped back as he closed the two rear doors of the van and said, "Sure."

He smiled, and as my gaze fell upon his lips, I could feel my own tingle just as they did the last time he'd kissed me. _Should I kiss him now?_ I idly wondered.

Before I could act on my decision, his smile widened and I brought my eyes back up to his. "Be right back," he said, turning around and walking through the retracting glass doors.

I walked around the right side of the van, opened the passenger side door, and climbed in. I looked to my left and watched as Edward walked outside, quickly followed by the rest of the group.

Emmett slid the large backdoor directly behind my seat open, and he and Rosalie opted to climb in first and sit in the very back together. Edward slid into the seat on my right as Alice got in behind me, quickly followed by Jasper. They took the bench seat directly behind where Edward and I sat.

It was awkward ride as Edward wound his way down the mountain. Alice and Jasper giggled and kissed while Emmett and Rose were all over each other in the backseat. Edward remained quiet and I was unsure of whether to break the silence or not. Though I wanted to stare at his perfect face during the entire trip, I took in the view out of my window during the descent.

I could hear someone rustling around behind me and when I turned my head to the left, I caught Edward's eyes shift up to the rearview mirror. Rose let out a short laugh, causing him to smile. "What's so funny?" he asked in a playful tone.

I looked over my left shoulder to find both Jasper and Alice also turned around in their seats. Through them, I saw Rosalie smile as Emmett leaned forward and rested the length of his forearms along the bench seat in front of him. "I was just telling her a joke. Want to hear it?"

I saw Edward nod to him through the mirror, so I focused on Emmett as he spoke. "An attractive blonde," he began, turning his head and wagging his eyebrows at Rosalie, who giggled in turn.

Jasper reached back and smacked the back of Emmett's head. "Ouch," he said, rubbing where he'd been hit with his hand. "Don't get your panties in a twist, bro. Anyway, an attractive blonde walks up to the bar," Emmett said, and I felt myself tense in my seat. A bar joke was not exactly what I wanted to hear, especially since I'd made an ass out myself in one so recently.

"She oozed sex as she gestured to the barman, and he scampered over to her immediately," he continued with another wag of his eyebrows. As I saw a smile appear on Edward's face in my peripheral vision, I began to relax.

"When he stood across from her, she seductively signaled that he should bring his face closer to hers. When he did, she reached out to stroke his chin.

"'Are you the manager?' she asked. He shook his head, so the blonde asked, 'Can you get him for me? I need to speak with him,' as she ran her hand through his hair.

"'I'm afraid I can't,' the barman said, feeling himself grow harder by the minute. 'Is there anything _I_ can do for you?' he asked.

"'Why yes, there is. I need you to give him a message,' she breathed as she popped a couple of her fingers into his mouth, allowing him to suck on them gently. 'Tell him that there's no toilet paper in the ladies room.'"

As Rose began to giggle again, I felt a sly smile form on my lips until I caught sight of Alice's face. "That's disgusting, Emmett," she said as she turned herself back around in her seat, crossing her arms.

When she saw me struggling to contain my laughter, she stuck her tongue out at me. "Of course _you_ liked it," she said, tightening her grip across her chest.

Jasper leaned over and pried her left arm loose from her right, and as he closed his hand around hers, he looked up toward the driver's seat. I saw tiny laugh lines appear around his eyes as he caught Edward's reflection in the rearview mirror, and as I turned my head to investigate, I understood why.

Edward was practically shaking in his seat, trying to hold back his own laugh. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were cracking up by this point, and Edward and I couldn't help but join them.

As our laughter died down, I righted myself in my seat and realized that we were pulling up to the airport. The trip down the mountain had gone much faster than I'd anticipated, and as Edward pulled into the short term parking garage, I chanced a look in his direction. All traces of his previous smile and jubilant laughter were gone as he spotted a parking spot near the terminal check in.

He shifted into park and I swallowed thickly, biting my lower lip as I saw his brow furrow. When he looked up at my face, however, his scowl instantly disappeared, a heart-stopping smile now in place upon his perfect face. My breath caught in my throat, but before I could get wrapped up in the moment and stare unabashedly at him for all eternity, Jasper slid the door open behind me. The four backseat patrons piled out and walked toward the rear of the van while I sat there like a lump, glued to my seat.

Before I could react to the fact that we'd been left alone, the silence that surrounded us was interrupted as the two back doors were flung open. When Emmett asked Rose how many of the bags were hers, I blinked, pulling myself out of Edward's hypnotizing gaze. I reached blindly to my side to open my door, swinging my legs over the edge of the seat. Before I stepped out, I remembered that my seatbelt was still fastened.

I looked down as I unclasped it, thanking my lucky stars that I hadn't simply stepped out and been pulled back in. Edward let out a low chuckle anyway, obviously on to me, as he got out of the van. Unrestrained, I clambered my way down to the pavement. Instead of walking toward the back where everyone else had congregated, I turned and walked around the front of the van; it was the closest route to him.

I found him waiting for me by his door – he'd apparently had the same idea as I did – and launched myself at him without a word. I threw myself into his urgent kiss, not wanting the inevitable tears to come.

_This is it,_ I thought to myself. _This very well could be the last time you see him._

_Just kiss him, damn it. Stop talking to yourself Bella and kiss him…_

As I began to concentrate on moving my lips against his again, he broke the kiss. I looked down, not wanting him to see the hurt and disappointment in my eyes. His finger lightly traced along my jaw, and when he pulled my chin up, forcing me to meet his burning, all-consuming gaze, he whispered, "I'll miss you," before he brought his lips back to my own.

I kissed him back gently, not wanting to him to see how much I was hurting inside, aching for him really. He pulled back once more, and I had to look away when he asked, "Will you miss me?" nodding dumbly toward my feet in response as a lone tear leaked out of my right eye.

His hand still cupped my chin. _Stupid gravity,_ I thought, knowing that he felt my tears on his skin. "Let's get your things," he said, releasing his hold on me. I followed numbly behind him around back and reached past him to sling my backpack around my shoulders.

Edward set my suitcase down at my feet, extending its handle and wheeling it around Alice, who had her right arm wrapped firmly around Jasper's waist. Rosalie and Emmett had apparently ditched her bags by the rear passenger tire to lean against the closed sliding door, where they stood, making out. I couldn't bear to watch any mushy goodbyes between the two other couples, so I turned toward the large sliding glass doors of the main entrance to the terminal.

In my mind, I saw Mike as he leaned out of his dorm room. I could hear his voice, taunting me, in my ear. _"See you at our spot tomorrow, sweetheart."_

He'd all but shoved me out of his door that day, and though I knew that Edward would never do that, I had to protect myself. I had to be the one who left, the one who shoved.

Unshed tears rimmed my eyes and turned back to face him.

"Bye, Edward," I said dismally as I looked at him, perhaps for the last time. He looked a bit taken aback at my abrupt dismissal, but how much more of this could I possibly take? How much pain could I possibly inflict on myself by standing here staring at the one man I'd ever…?

_No, Bella,_ I scolded myself. _Don't fill in the blank. Don't say that word._ _Don't even_ think _it._

Edward looked down at the ground, breaking the strange hold he usually had over me. So I took my chance, walking five paces to my right where Alice was still standing holding onto Jasper, and grabbed her hand. The look on her face told me that, yes, she _had _been watching our curious parting of ways.

Though I knew she had a million questions bouncing around in that brain of hers, she didn't ask a single one as we walked toward the terminal entrance. When we walked through the glass doors, however, she caught hold of my right arm.

"Bella, wait." I couldn't bring myself to turn around and face her. "Rose needs to catch up," she said softly, dropping my arm to lightly touch my shoulder.

Nodding in response, I took the opportunity I'd been given to wipe away the few tears that had pushed their way through my tightly closed lids as I heard Rose run up behind me. "Sorry… I just couldn't seem to pry myself away from him," she said, and I could hear her sly grin as she spoke.

I tried desperately to make my lips form something resembling a smile instead of a grimace when I turned to face her, but it fell as soon as I saw her glowing face. She looked so… _alive,_ and I knew that I didn't. "That is one fuckhot man," she said with a wide smile as she led Alice and me toward the check-in counter for our airline.

I listened quietly to the animated conversation that Rosalie and Alice were having in front of me to keep my thoughts occupied as I waited my turn. After I retrieved my boarding pass and checked my suitcase with the attendant, Rose turned to me and said, "Come on Bella. Security is this way."

I trudged along behind my two chatty friends through the never ending security line, keeping my hands busy as I played with my ID. The line began to move a bit faster, and once we were through the metal detector and past the x-ray machine, Alice spotted our gate about twenty feet away on the left.

I plopped down in the first row of empty black leather seats, and Alice joined me as Rose strolled up to the counter at our gate. When I looked around, I watched as people bustled around the busy terminal, intent on making their way back to loved ones. A loud voice broke through on the overhead speakers, announcing that our flight would begin boarding in ten minutes, and I was glad for the distraction.

"Well, that was easy," Rose said, taking a seat on my left.

"Oh good," Alice piped in. "So you're sitting by us now?"

"Yeah – apparently the flight is only three quarters full, so it wasn't a big deal to switch up my seating assignment."

I looked over at Rose as she spoke with a genuine smile on my face. I really was happy that she was able to sit by us on the way home. I knew that it was only a two hour flight, but I also knew that I'd stay composed with Rose sitting next to me; she was quite possibly the strongest woman that I'd ever met. I could boo-hoo and mope all I wanted when I was home, safely locked in my room… _alone._

_Why do I put myself in these situations? Why do I have to put myself out there, only to be hurt in the end?_ _I should have known better,_ I thought miserably to myself.

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, and when I pulled it out I saw that I had a new text message from an unfamiliar number. Edward…

_I miss you. I wish you would have let me see you last night._

Like the coward I knew I was, I turned my phone off, not even pretending to _begin_ to know how to respond to him. _Perhaps he'd think we already boarded the plane,_ I thought, lying to myself.

A loud voice suddenly announced that it was, in fact, time to board the flight. I pulled myself out of the uncomfortable chair and followed numbly behind Alice and Rosalie for the second time in the last hour, taking the aisle seat that I was assigned to on the plane.

As I stowed my backpack underneath the reclined seat in front of me, Rose and Alice took out their cell phones and each began typing out a quick text message, and I couldn't help but feel infinitely worse about shutting mine off instead of responding to Edward. I knew that he was with the recipients of Alice and Rosalie's messages. He was bound to notice that even though I hadn't responded, it didn't stop everyone else from doing so.

After we were airborne, I couldn't help but feel that our short flight home would not be anywhere near as exciting as the flight down to Tahoe had been. If you asked Rosalie or Alice about it, I was sure they would tell you an entirely different story; they were busy planning a girl's get together in Seattle. To me, it just didn't feel the same way it had when we'd arrived in Tahoe.

My friends spoke quietly beside me with eager voices. Though I knew I wasn't necessarily being excluded from the conversation, I had no desire to join in, so I leaned down and retrieved my iPod from my backpack and shoved my ear buds in. With a sad sigh, I closed my eyes as the soft strains of one of my favorite songs transported me to somewhere other than the cramped cabin-full of recycled oxygen.

The image of Edward's smile flooded my vision. He invaded my thoughts, drowning out each and every other one I had. Edward made me feel things I'd never thought possible. Behind my closed eyes, I saw his face coming closer. I could hear his slow, steady breath in my ear…

"_Bella, tell me what you want," he said. His voice was low and husky as I writhed against his hand. _

"_I want you inside of me," I heard myself whisper. _

With a shudder, I opened my eyes and realized that I must have fallen asleep. I looked over to find both Rose and Alice listening to their iPods and flipping through fashion magazines, and I couldn't help but feel bad about being such a spoilsport. There were certainly no cold Tecates for us on _this _flight…

The "fasten seatbelts" sign turned on, accompanied by a loud ding, so I took out my left ear bud to listen to the announcement I knew was coming. The flight attendant spoke in an overly cheerful voice, proclaiming that we were beginning the descent into Seattle and that it was time to turn off our electronic devices.

Rosalie, Alice, and I each wrapped our headphones around our iPods and began to put them away. As I sat up in my chair, Rose turned her whole body in my direction, so I looked up at her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I was surprised at the serious tone of her voice and her concerned expression.

I nodded and smiled. "I guess I was just tired," I said, hoping my wavering voice didn't give me away.

She narrowed her eyes in response, but a male flight attendant walked by collecting our trash and spotted the iPod that Rosalie still held in her hands. She quickly glanced up at him and then back down to her lap. After she shot him a sly smile, she reached down to retrieve her purse, stowing the small blue device within.

I could feel the pressure in the cabin begin to change, and my ears popped as the altitude dropped. We both looked toward the window that Alice sat by, and sure enough, I could spot the lush green terrain and startlingly blue water surrounding the city I called home.

As soon as the plane touched down and the flight attendant announced that the passengers were free to turn on their phones, Rosalie immediately started texting, grinning like mad the entire time. Though I didn't have the courage to do the same, I smiled at Rose's expression as she sent and received several messages while we were ushered off of the plane.

Alice somehow ended up walking in front of me on the jet bridge. After she nearly shoulder checked a disgruntled businessman by accident, I decided to steer her as she walked slowly forward and texted Jasper at the same time. She was so engrossed in her conversation with him that she didn't realize that we had reached the baggage claim until an alarm sounded and our conveyor belt groaned as it sputtered to life.

I couldn't hold back my laughter when she looked up, dazed, as she took in her surroundings. "Oh," she said in surprise. She looked over at Rosalie, who had already retrieved her bags. "I guess we'll see you Sunday night, right?" she asked her with a knowing smirk upon her lips.

"Margaritas," Rose said, walking forward and surprising me with a big hug. "You're game, right Bella?" she asked me, pulling back and hugging Alice.

"Margaritas?" I asked.

"Yes," both she and Alice said in reply. "Lots of margaritas," Rose continued. "So I'll see you two cats on Sunday." After she gave us each one last hug, Rosalie left for home.

I spotted Alice's luggage as it came around the corner of the revolving conveyor belt, with my lone nondescript bag trailing pathetically after. I helped Alice pluck her bags and grabbed mine before leading her through the hustle and bustle of the airport out to the parking garage.

After we had our bags nestled away in Alice's trunk, she turned to me and asked if I wouldn't mind driving home. I happily agreed to and loped toward the driver's side door as she unlocked the doors. She handed me the keys after I climbed in, and as I pulled out of the garage, Alice let out a happy sigh and snapped her phone shut.

"Did you and Edward exchange numbers?" she asked, angling her body to face me.

I knew that she'd been waiting for the right moment to bring up everything that had happened between me and Edward. I wasn't sure that I had it in me to face any questions that were too difficult to answer, whether they came from my best friend _or_ myself, but this one was easy enough.

"Yes," I replied meekly.

She let out a low chuckle before asking, "Did you have a nice nap this afternoon?"

"It was an unexpected surprise," I said in reply, and couldn't hold back the small laugh that accompanied my answer. I should have known better than to think Alice would have asked me something she knew I wasn't fully ready to talk about.

"Well, you didn't talk in your sleep. I was a bit disappointed at first, and almost nudged you. That usually gets you worked up," she said, and I could see her sly grin in my peripheral vision. "But, I figured I'd let you sleep since you looked so peaceful."

Bits and pieces of my dream flashed through my head as though I was scrolling through a movie reel. I paused at certain cells, taking my time to study them. I examined his skin as it moved and stretched across his lean muscles and searched the expression in his eyes as he carefully molded his body to my own.

Alice's phone suddenly vibrated again, interrupting my concentration. A huge grin broke out on her face, and she was once again happily wrapped up in Jasper-land, continuing their reunion of sorts. As I pulled into our apartment complex and shifted into park, her fingers moved swiftly as she typed out her reply to him, a slight giggle escaping from her smiling lips.

I'd known Alice for as long as I could remember, and I knew, without a doubt, that this was the real thing for her. She was in love; I'd simply never seen her _this_ happy.

After we unloaded the trunk, Alice and I somehow managed to drag our bags up the stairs in one trip. Unfortunately, I knew that I was going to wake up with a wicked bruise on my calf tomorrow morning from pulling my suitcase up the very last step a bit too forcefully.

We literally threw our suitcases in the door once we flung it open, exhausted from our trek. Alice made a direct beeline for the couch, where she unceremoniously plopped down, clearly exhausted. I followed behind her, claiming the opposite end, where I sank into the soft cushions and pulled one knee up to my chest.

"Why is it that I'm exhausted now, when I'm finally home?" she asked after I'd made myself comfortable. "Shouldn't you technically be tired at the beginning of a vacation? I feel like I need a vacation from my vacation."

I turned to face her, stifling a small laugh. I was curious as to what she meant, and surprised by her choice of topic. We were finally home, safe in our little bubble where we never kept secrets from each other, and she said something that was completely unexpected. I had to hand it to her. If I predicted what Alice was going to say or do she usually did the complete opposite, and I fucking loved her for it.

"Think about it," she requested, catching my inquisitive gaze. "First you've got to decide on your destination. They you put it on a credit card that you _know_ is close to being maxed out. Sure, you know you shouldn't do it, but you think 'eh, I'll worry about it later,'" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. I could feel my smile forming as she continued.

"Then you have to figure out what to pack. And then," she said, her voice raising an octave, "then you have to cram all of it into a few small bags." She gestured toward the mountain of luggage heaped by the door. "We should have been worn out by the time we got to the resort, not home!"

"You know Alice?" I asked. "You have a point there… but you also have to take into account what you did while you were _at_ the resort," I said, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"I mean, I can't _believe_ I attempted to ski," I said quickly, realizing that I'd been the one to bring up the one subject I'd been trying to avoid when I'd alluded to our quote-unquote "extra-curricular" activities on vacation.

It was quiet for a moment, and I suddenly saw myself standing outside of the music building on campus, cold and alone, forever waiting on someone who would never come for me.

"I know what you're thinking," she finally said, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen between us. "And you're wrong, you know."

I looked up at my best friend and saw her clearly for the first time since we'd landed in Seattle. "He's not Mike. You know that, right?" she asked.

I nodded, hoping to God that she was right, and deep down, I really, truly wanted to believe her.

"Come on, Bells," she said, exasperated. I bit my lip and looked down at my folded hands. "Edward has it bad, and everyone can see it except for you. He's head over heels for you, and I can see it in your eyes when you hear his name that you are too."

I couldn't hide my smile from her – or from myself. As I looked up at her face, I could tell that my smile was one she was familiar with. I could tell that she recognized it for what it was as she studied my face. She looked satisfied with what she found there, almost smug.

Alice's phone vibrated on the couch cushion next to her, and as she flipped it open, her entire face lit up. I rose and walked toward my bedroom, pausing just outside of my door to watch her type. I recognized her smile as well. It was partly due to the fact that she knew that she'd gotten through to me, but it was also tinged with excitement – excitement about her own happiness with Jasper.

_I hope she knows that I'm happy for her too,_ I thought as I opened my door and shut it behind me. I slumped down, face first, onto my bed. Though I'd been complaining about coming home to my small, inferior mattress that very morning, at the moment, there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

My phone dug sharply into my right hip, so I snaked my arm between myself and the lumpy mattress to dig it out of my jeans pocket. As I glanced at the blank black screen, I decided that enough was enough, so I flipped over and held down the power button, waiting impatiently for the screen to light up.

I thought about everything we'd been through and everything that he'd said to me as the logo of my phone popped up. _He isn't Mike, Bella,_ I thought, and I knew I was right. He'd proven himself over and over again, and it was finally time to get over my own shit.

I didn't have any new messages, but that was to be expected. Scrolling through my menu, I opened up the last message that I'd received and hit reply.

_I miss you too._

**A/N's: HammondGirl once again… I know, I know – you all thought that I'd just… Oh hell, I don't know what you all thought I'd done. Given up? No. Not the case at all. It took me a while to get into an angsty enough place to write angsty Bella, and apparently, once I got there... Well, let's just say I went a tad overboard & had to dial it back a notch. Heh-heh…**

**So, AHelm & I still love these crazy characterizations of ours & we're still ridiculously excited about writing this story, so look out for more Tahoe to come, okay? Drop me a line & tell me what you thought about Bella. I'd love to hear your thoughts after spending so much time listening to hers! **


	19. Ladies' Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**Ladies' Night**

**AN: Hello there. AHelm here. **

**APOV**

We'd been home a couple days and things were finally feeling normal again. I was excited that Rose would be coming over tomorrow afternoon, and even more excited that the boys would be home soon as well. I felt that once they returned to the Pacific Northwest, life would be basically picture perfect.

I was walking around the grocery store, picking up a few things we needed. I knew Bella and I had a bottle of tequila and triple sec in our silly excuse for a liquor cabinet, but because none of us ladies really relished the idea of drinking either of them straight, a few provisions were needed. In my basket was a bottle of sweet and sour mix, Dr. Pepper in the event that my best friend decided she'd had enough alcohol for the evening, pretzels, chocolate chip cookies, and a bag of ice.

I went through the check out line, paid, and walked out to my car. After loading the groceries into the back seat, I pulled my phone out in order to call Bella. It rang twice before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey you, I'm on my way. Just wanted to let you know," I replied.

"Oh, okay, Alice. Thanks," she said.

"Alright, Bella. See you in a bit."

As I hung up the phone, I was happy to have reached a red light. My mind was definitely elsewhere.

I was so ridiculously happy with Jasper. He was everything I'd ever hoped for in one gorgeous package, and we were lucky that we'd hit it off from the very beginning. Our trip to Tahoe had done wonderful things for both Bella and myself – It brought Jasper to me, Rose and Emmett to us, and Edward to Bella. We all seemed to just fit together, like a family of sorts, and I smiled as I thought about the implications that would have for our futures. I could picture us spending holidays, birthdays, and other special occasions together, and the thought made me smile.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Bella was having some kind of issue with Edward; it was like she didn't believe he actually cared for her, which I found incredibly sad, because it was evident in his eyes that he truly did. He looked at her with such longing that it took everything within me not to shove them together and lock them in a room until they admitted they cared about each other.

I'd said something to her about it the night we got home, once she and I were alone.

Bella didn't think I could tell something had changed after New Year's Eve, but she was wrong. I knew she believed me to be so lost in Jasper and our newfound relationship that I'd missed out on some important things regarding her, but I deserved more credit than that. I understood though; when you're consumed by your own worries and fears, it becomes difficult to see much else, even if it is staring you in the face.

There had been some sort of shift between New Years Eve and everything before and after it. She'd never come out and said it aloud, but I assumed that she and Edward had slept together that evening, and if the adoration that was evident in his eyes that night at the party was any indicator, they _definitely_ had.

It hurt a little that Bella hadn't shared that information with me, but I knew her well, and I had to trust that she would come out with the information in time. Besides, I knew she still had some hang ups regarding that douche Mike; at the mere thought of him, I wanted to kick his ass. I trusted that she'd work through her issues in her own time. It seemed that Edward might be the man to help her through, and I felt certain that he would give her the time she needed to do so.

The light turned green, and I was still musing on my best friend's quieter-than-normal demeanor as I began to maneuver the car forward.

I hadn't yet approached her about Jasper moving in because she'd been so wrapped up in all of the things that were going on in that gorgeous head of hers. I didn't feel I'd really had the chance to say anything. I would remedy that when I got home so that she had a night to think on it before Rose came over.

Fifteen minutes later, I parked and awkwardly carried my bags up the stairs and into our apartment. Bella was on the couch and grabbed the ice from me as soon as I set foot inside and said, "Hey."

"Hello there. Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

She looked nervous, but she quickly nodded, raising her eyebrows as she did so. We made our way to the kitchen, and as she put the ice in the freezer, I began the work of putting the rest of our wares away. When I finished, Bella leaned against the counter, an expectant look upon her face. "What's up, Alice?" she queried.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Jasper and I are really happy," I began. She nodded, so I continued. "Well, I wanted to see what you thought about the possibility of him moving in here. We could split the rent and bills three ways, and he'd stay in my room."

She stared wide-eyed at me; I recognized Bella's 'deer-in-headlights' look.

"If you're really not comfortable with it, Bella, I'll tell him it is out of the question, but I figured it would be like killing two birds with one stone. If he doesn't move in here, he'll be living on the couch at Edward's, and I figured you guys could use your alone time…" My voice trailed off as I gauged her response.

Conflict was written all over her face, but she said, "Alice, I could never say no to that. I want my best friend happy, and I can see that Jasper's good for you."

It was quiet for a few seconds before I barreled into her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug. "Bella, you are my best friend, always. You know that, right? No guy will ever change that," I said fiercely.

She nodded against my shoulder, and when we parted, her eyes looks softer and her lips were formed into a small grin. "So is this move-in immediate, or will he wait a bit before bringing his stuff over?" she asked.

We moved back to the living room as we continued to talk about Jasper, and though I noticed that she steered clear of any topics that could relate directly back to her and Edward, I chose to not say anything. I figured that when Rose came over tomorrow evening, our conversation would naturally steer toward the boys anyway, considering they'd be arriving home that night.

As we spoke, I saw some quiet uncertainty in her eyes, so when we went our separate ways to go to bed, I grabbed her hand as I stepped into my bedroom. "I love you, Bella. Always, always."

She nodded and said, "I love you, too, Alice. Good night," and then shot me a meek smile before continuing down the hallway to her room.

*~*~*

The morning flew by and before I knew it, Rose was knocking on the door, waiting to be let in. I opened the door and she grinned. "What's up bitches?" she joked.

Bella called out from the kitchen, "Hey Rose!"

Her mood had improved markedly and that made me happy. She waved her right hand at Rose, and it was pretty comical because she was holding the oversized spoon she used to mix up the fresh salsa she'd just made.

"Come on in, lady!" I said to Rose.

She stepped inside and looked around. "This place is fabulous, you guys. Where'd you find it?"

"Alice has like, the magic touch or something. She found it in some obscure paper and we snagged it," Bella explained as she gave Rose a hug.

"Lucky gals," Rose said.

We showed her around, making stops at each bedroom, the bathroom, and finally the kitchen. "Shall I make a batch?" I asked, gesturing to the tequila that I'd pulled out just before Rose had arrived.

They both nodded, and Bella moved to the stereo and pressed shuffle on the six disc changer. As I measured out the ice and liquids, we could hear the machine shuffling around before it finally settled on a disc. Moments later, the _Demon Days_ album by Gorillaz began to filter through the speakers and we all nodded in approval.

I blended the first batch and poured it into three margarita glasses, shoving them across our counter, which Bella and Rose were sitting on the other side of, utilizing our bar stools. "Okay girls. Let me know how they taste," I requested.

Bella sipped hers and nodded as Rose announced, "Perfection."

"So what's been up, Rose?" I asked. "I mean, it's been a whole two days. Fill me in," I finished with a grin.

Rose's face softened, and her vibrant blue eyes grew impossibly brighter as her lips curved into a smile. "Well … don't think I'm crazy, okay?"

"Rose, come on," Bella admonished. "We couldn't if we tried." She sipped her drink and waited as Rose cleared her throat.

"Alright, so yesterday Emmett called me. Apparently he, Edward, and Jasper have been moping around Tahoe since we left, and he said he was taking advantage of a few minutes while they were all apart to ask me a question…" Rose's voice fell away.

The room was silent for a full minute until my curiosity got the better of me. "Oh my god, Rose, I'm going to throw something at you! What did he ask?" I exclaimed.

The smile that further lit up Rose's face spread from ear-to-ear as she quietly answered, "He asked if I wanted to move in with him. He said that he understood if it was too fast, but that after three weeks, he already knows I'm the one and that he would get it if I wanted to wait 'til the end of this coming semester."

My jaw dropped and I squealed as Bella took a long pull from her drink. I noticed it in the corner of my eye, and wondered if perhaps she felt as though she was being bombarded by happy couples from every side. I could easily see how that would be annoying, but I didn't see a way to make it better for her. As Rose spoke further about the possibilities that Emmett had mentioned, I realized something.

The look on her face – the one that screamed "I'm in love! And he loves me!" – was the one I wanted to see on Bella's face. I wanted to see her ecstatic and mind-blowingly happy, so that Mike the Douche and even that nasty son of a bitch Jacob Black disappeared from her memory. I wanted it so bad that my feelings must have appeared on my face in the form of a creased brow, because Bella asked, "What's wrong, Alice?"

"Oh, nothing," I replied. "Just thinking." As though it had been scheduled, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Jasper's name flashing on the face plate, and when I opened the message, I read:

_Hey baby. We're home. Heading to Edward's to crash. See you soon. Love you. _

I smiled and responded:

_Yay! So glad you're back, baby. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you, too. _

When I looked back at the girls, they were both grinning at me as though they'd caught me in the act of something. "Jasper." I shrugged and smiled.

Rose's phone rang and she looked at it and smiled. "I'll be right back," she said, and went to my bedroom to talk to Emmett.

"I'm so glad we met her," I mused. Bella nodded and uncertainty flashed in her eyes again. I leaned forward on the counter as I realized we were all through with our first round. "Bella, you're my best friend. You know Rose has no impact on that either, right?"

She nodded. "Oh, Alice, I know. I'm not worried about that…"

It was then that I noticed she was fiddling with her phone, and I willed Edward to call or text her in the next few minutes.

Rose returned and announced, "Emmett and I are going to get dinner tomorrow night."

The CD ended, and Bella walked over to turn the stereo off. "I think I'll see what's on TV," she said, and I began making the second batch of drinks for our girl's night in.

She was channel surfing and grumbling over the apparent lack of programming when Rose exclaimed, "Wait!"

I jerked my head up and saw that the television was tuned in to a rerun of an old nineties sitcom. I giggled. "You like … _Wings_? Seriously, Rose?"

She turned a very slight shade of pink. "It's my guilty pleasure," she admitted.

The blender drowned out all other noise for a moment, and then I poured the three of us our second drink. I brought mine and Bella's into the living room, handing hers off as she took a seat across the couch from me. Rose lounged over the chair that sat near us, and we left _Wings_ on for her until the show ended, all the while chatting and joking with each other.

"Let's put a movie in," I suggested. "We've got lots. Any ideas?" I looked around the room at our glasses, surprised to see that we would soon need another refill. Rose started spouting off movie possibilities and I pulled three of her first picks from our shelves as I headed to the kitchen to make another batch. _That was fast_, I thought to myself.

As I blended the third batch, surprised it was already so late, I snuck a glance at Bella. She was calm and relaxed, a small grin turning the corners of her lips up. Moments later, it happened.

Her phone must have vibrated in her pocket because she grabbed it and flipped it open. After a second, a smile that rivaled Rose's earlier one graced her face, and I instantly knew that Edward had just text messaged her. She stared at the small screen for a minute, that lively, ridiculously happy smile on her face all the while.

When she'd responded, she closed her phone and clasped it in her hands, and that smile remained on her face.

I over-blended the batch slightly because her smile had distracted me. That was all I needed to assuage my worries.

She would make things work with Edward. I knew she would. And that smile was all it took to confirm my belief.

*~*~*

We ended up watching _Moulin Rouge_, and by three AM, we'd made our way through five rounds of very potent margaritas. Bella was curled up in the corner of the couch, her head on the arm and her eyes almost closed. Throughout the evening, I'd seen her respond to a few more texts and I made a mental note to give Edward a big hug when I saw him next.

"You're staying right?" Bella asked, addressing Rosalie.

Our blonde friend nodded slowly, and she yawned. "Should I sleep out here or what?"

"If you want. I can give you some blankets and a pillow," I said.

She yawned again, this time stretching her arms over her head as she did so, and both Bella and I moved to sit up. I stood a little too quickly, and as the blood rushed to my head, I felt my tipsiness intensify. "Crap," I murmured.

"Yeah, me too," Bella said.

"Mm-hmm," Rose said. "Damn good margaritas, Alice."

I faked a bow, careful to keep from dipping too low in order to avoid the fuzziness I knew would overwhelm me if the blood rushed to my head again. "Thanks, ladies. I'll be right back with your blankets, Rose."

I walked down the hallway and stood in the linen closet, choosing a sheet, a blanket, and a pillow for Rose. As I debated between two different quilts, I heard Bella quietly ask, "Hey Rose? Do you think we can get together this week sometime? Just you and me?"

At first, I was jealous, but I bit that back quickly as I remembered my words to Bella earlier about the fact that no one would come between us. All that mattered was that Bella had someone to talk to about whatever she needed to let out. I hoped that one day, she would tell me, but if Rose was who she needed right now, I could live with that. Over all of that, it felt right that Bella go to Rose in confidence. During our time in Tahoe, the three of us had quickly bonded, forming a tight friendship in almost no time. It made sense that Rose would be our third.

I reentered the room as Rose quietly answered, "Of course, Bella. You pick the time and place."

I handed her the linens to make up the couch, and then we all said a quiet goodnight.

I crawled into bed as I considered Rose's response.

Something told me this conversation with Rose would be pivotal, and I knew that my best friend would be in good hands.

I was asleep in minutes.

**AN: Any guesses on what Bella wants to talk to Rose about? **

**Thanks for reading, everyone. We love you for it. **


	20. In Your Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**In your arms**

**JPOV**

Obviously, I hadn't pulled the thick curtains all the way together last night because the small sliver of light being allowed to peek through conveniently landed right across my closed eyes. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my face, but it didn't help – her scent still lingered there. I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

The girls had only been gone a day, but you'd have thought we we'd been separated from them for a year or more by the way the three of us had been acting. Though Emmett was one step away from looking for a way to dry hump his phone with each new message, I knew for a fact that he loved Rosalie. Edward was trying desperately to hide how happy he was, but couldn't; the two of us simply know him too well. He was a lovesick fool, and I couldn't blame him. I wasn't in much better shape.

Though it was technically still Saturday, it felt like Black Monday. D-Day was tomorrow – Departure Day that is – and I was sure as hell looking forward to getting the hell out of here. Not that I didn't love Tahoe, but I was ready to get back to Seattle. It was where the other half of my heart was. It was home.

After downing a few Tylenol and standing under a hot shower in an attempt to steam the liquor from my body, I went downstairs to set up the arrangements to ship the majority of my belongings home. Neither one of us had brought much with us when we'd arrived, but over the course of the last year, Edward and I had acquired a bunch of extra gear. We'd taken up rock climbing within the first month of arriving because there were simply too many places to explore on the mountain.

To climb properly, you needed a sturdy pair of climbing shoes, a reliable harness, webbing, plenty of spring loaded aluminum carabiners, and an endless supply of rope. As it that weren't enough extra crap to lug home, Edward and I had also both gotten sick of the gear provided free to us through the rental company. After the first two times we went boarding, we bought our own snowboards and boots, making it that much easier to manipulate and keep the adjustments to our liking.

So I was sending the cardboard boxes that littered my room home via UPS; it would be cheaper than paying the extra fines the airplane would likey charge me tomorrow.

_Tomorrow,_ I thought to myself. _I'd be so much closer to her by this time tomorrow… _

Downstairs, I met up with Edward in Mrs. Cope's office to sign the last of the paperwork and make sure that our transcripts from not only this last semester, but from our internship as well were being sent over to the University of Washington. Edward finished first and told me he'd meet up with me after I signed and dated the mountain of papers sitting in front of me.

As I was scrawling my John Hancock across the bottom line of the last document, I thought about the three interviews that Edward already had lined up in various hotels in the downtown area of Seattle. I hadn't been nearly as aggressive as he'd been, figuring everything would fall into place once the time was right.

Mrs. Cope turned her attention from her computer screen to me when I set my pen down and began to stand up. "Have you thought about applying with Patagonia? I think you'd make an excellent addition to the company," she said, lowering her reading glasses.

"Patagonia, as in the clothing store?" I asked, slumping back into my seat. I'd shopped at Patagonia for the last few years because they not only had the best gear and active wear for outdoor sports, but because they used only raw materials in their eco-friendly line. "Sure, I've heard of it. But I'm not really thinking about finding a job in retail, Mrs. Cope."

"Yes, Patagonia is a clothing company. But they're so much more than that, Jasper," she said, reaching down to retrieve a brochure from a drawer below her computer screen. "Here," she said, handing me the pamphlet, "Take a look at this."

I glanced down at the cover, and instead of finding a picture of the popular fleece jackets that Patagonia was known for, I found a pack of beautiful pronghorn looking out over the plains. The small caption said that the herd was photographed migrating from Grand Teton National Park in Wyoming. Beneath the photograph and caption, their mission statement was printed in bold, black letters: "Build the best product, cause no unnecessary harm, use business to inspire and implement solutions to the environmental crisis."

"Did you know that they have an Environmental Grant Program?" Mrs. Cope asked as I turned the page with interest. I shook my head as I started to read, and Mrs. Cope continued. "They protect different habitats with their donations, and they also co-founded the Conservation Alliance twenty years ago to encourage other companies to donate money to environmental organizations."

I looked up at her, and I knew she saw the list of questions forming in my eyes before I had the chance to ask them. "I think an old acquaintance of mine still works for their PR department. I'm going to call him later and drop your name into our conversation," she said with a wink. "That is, if you're interested in working for a company who's conscious of our environment…"

I smiled at her as I stood up from my seat. "Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I said as I extended my hand. She took it and shook it once, with a nice, firm grip. "Thank you so much."

~x~x~x~

Edward, Emmett, and I met up for dinner later on at the café, and we all agreed that one beer with dinner would have to suffice for the night. Still reeling from the amount of liquor we'd ingested the night before – our last "hoo-rah" as it was – we parted ways early to rest up and be ready for our flight tomorrow.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and I didn't mind that I'd forgotten to close my curtains again the previous evening. My view was spectacular, and it was something that I would sorely miss. Embry was kind enough to offer to drive us to the airport later that afternoon, and I couldn't help but note the difference from the last trip we'd taken down the mountain. Instead of being forlorn and put out about the day's departure, I could feel the excited buzz in the air around us.

Once we'd made it through the ridiculous line at Security, we were boarded and airborne shortly thereafter. Emmett had a small smirk on his face throughout the flight, no doubt remembering – in graphic detail no less – his plane ride down to Tahoe a few short weeks ago. He kept glancing down the aisle behind us toward the small bathroom, and was unable to hide his smile each time he did so. Edward drowned out the loud hum of the engine and the sound with his iPod; I could hear the melody of a familiar Beatles' song from my seat.

It was a relatively short flight, so I sat back and relaxed for the next few hours and thought about how much things had changed for the three of us.

Emmett had chosen the perfect time to tell the both of us that he'd asked Rose to move in with him the other night. I was happy for him, and knew that he was happy for Alice and me as well. Edward's quiet response when asked about his situation with Bella sealed the deal for me concerning his happiness. His signature grin was out in full effect that night, and as I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and spotted it again, I knew he was thinking about her.

When I looked out of the window and saw the bright lights of Seattle illuminate the dark, cloudy sky, I couldn't help but get excited. Our plane touched down, and as soon as the pilot allowed it, Emmett had his cell phone up to his ear. I pulled my own from my pocket, but found that I had no signal while Emmett did, as usual. It really was time to switch carriers. I'd have to ask him which one he used.

Though I didn't have enough bars to place a call to Alice, I knew my piece of shit phone would at least allow for a text message, so I sent off a quick one:

_Hey baby. We're home. Heading to Edward's to crash. See you soon. Love you. _

Within seconds, I was reading her reply:

_Yay! So glad you're back, baby. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you, too._

As soon as I put my phone away, Edward stood up on my right and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "God damn it!" he muttered beside me.

"What's the problem?" I asked. "Bad news?"

"Yes, it's fucking bad news. My phone is fucking dead. Fuck," he murmured, shoving his phone back into his pocket. I offered him the use of my phone, but he shook his head and said, "Nah, it's cool. My charger is tucked away in the glove box out in the parking garage. I can wait."

While we waited an extra twenty minutes at the baggage claim arguing with some old lady who swore up and down that Emmett's luggage was hers, I could tell that Edward was getting impatient beside me.

"You listen here young man," the woman said, looking up at Emmett, clearly not troubled about their height or age difference. "My extra dentures are in this here suitcase, and they're coming home with me. And you're not getting my fanny pack from Harrah's either. I've wanted to go to that casino for ten years, and it's my souvenir. Go back and get your own."

I had to stifle my laugh as the color drained from Emmett's face. After he regained his composure, he bent down and fingered the tags attached to the handle. "Look, lady," he began, biting back his temper; it wasn't working. His tone was less than friendly. "It says Emmett Cullen, and unless your name is Emmett Cullen, this suitcase ain't yours. Now fork it over."

The old woman huffed in anger before relinquishing her hold on his bag. We said our good-bye's to Emmett at the row of cabs lining the entrance to the terminal, and I hoped that we'd all be able to get together soon. The memory of when the six of us met up at the Inn's bar popped into my head, and I hoped that the next time would garner a different result. There still seemed to be some underlying tension between Edward and Bella, but I trusted that they'd work it out. I wanted things to be comfortable between the six of us, and hoped that by the time we were all together again, they would be.

Edward practically sprinted to his car once we parted ways with his brother, and I had to widen my stride to keep up with him. I thought things would be better once I stowed our luggage in his trunk, but when I climbed into the passenger side of the car, I found his tell-tale scowl firmly planted on his face.

"My charger isn't in here," he growled. I knew better than to respond, so I kept my mouth shut as he turned the engine over a bit too forcefully, the starter screeching in protest. Edward normally drove fast, but the man was on a fucking mission to get to his apartment. We made record time.

After he found an empty parking space in the nearly full lot, it didn't take long to make it into his apartment with only one suitcase a piece to hoist up the stairs. Edward walked through the living room – which would serve as my room for the next couple of days – toward his bedroom, and after hearing the sound of a zipper being hastily pulled open, I heard the unmistakable beep of his cell phone as it was plugged in to charge. A few seconds later, the sound Edward's phone made as an incoming message came through filled the silence.

He strode back out after a moment with a lazy smile, a pillow, and a blanket. I'd plopped down on the couch while he was in his room, and after he tossed the bedding my way, he took a seat at the bar lining the kitchen sink and swiveled in his barstool to face me. "I'm fucking wiped," he said.

I looked up at the digital clock on the DVD player. "Yeah, I'm gonna crash too," I responded after a yawn. He yawned in turn, and after a short wave, I was left to relax into the cushions of his comfy couch.

Rose, Bella, and Alice were supposedly having a girl's night in with what Alice described as an "endless supply of margaritas." I wasn't completely sure if she was still awake or not given how late it was, but I simply had to tell her goodnight. I pulled my phone from my pocket to send a quick message, but decided to call her instead. After two rings, she picked up and gave me a sleepy, "Hey."

"Hey baby, I just had to hear your voice before I went to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper," she replied, her voice thick with sleep. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Alice," I said, stretching out onto my make-shift bed. I looked around my friend's apartment, lit up by the soft glow of moonlight streaming in through the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. As I took in the details of the furniture scattered around Edward's living and dining rooms, I couldn't help but feel both relieved that I didn't have much to move into Alice's place, yet jealous of the things that Edward had managed to acquire over the last few years.

Though his furniture wasn't exactly brand new, it was still in great condition and very comfortable. His entertainment center usually housed all of the latest gadgets and gaming systems – the majority of which were currently in a cardboard box on a delivery truck – but his flat screen television still hung on the wall.

It wasn't surprising that Edward would have such nice things. He'd worked at Viceroy – an upscale bar that lies between downtown Seattle and the central business district – for a better part of a year before we moved to Tahoe. It was the type of bar where the local executives chose to have business meetings during their lunch hour, and where the women executives started flocking to for happy hour shortly after Edward began working there.

As I drifted off to sleep, I made a silent vow to myself that I'd find a job worth my salt.

~x~x~x~

My boxes arrived Thursday afternoon, shortly followed by Edward's, and I was all set to move my stuff over to Alice's place. Even though I couldn't complain about staying with Edward, I'd been counting down the hours until I was able to officially move in. On Saturday, Alice and Bella decided to go out and catch a movie. When I drove over to Edward's to pick up the last of my things that afternoon, he told me that he and Bella had a date that night. He had that dopey grin on his face again, and later that night, just before he came by to pick Bella up, I found the same one on her face.

The next morning, Alice and I were sitting at the kitchen table having coffee when Bella emerged from her room, obviously embarrassed to be in front of me in her pajamas, though that's exactly what Alice and I were dressed in. After pouring herself a mug, she grabbed the course catalog for the upcoming spring semester and plopped down across from us.

"I can't decide between these two courses, Alice," she began, thumbing through the pages of the thick catalog. "They both fulfill my requirements, and I'm interested in both of them, but I only need one."

"Well, who's teaching them?" Alice asked, leaning toward the catalog. "Oh, don't take this one," she said, pointing at an entry from the thick book. "That's the jerk who Rosalie was telling me about the other day. Apparently, he grades according to your bust measurements."

"But Rose wouldn't have a problem in that department," Bella said with a smile. I could tell she was teasing.

I was unsure of whether or not to interrupt their conversation, but my curiosity got the better of me. "Who's the Professor?" I asked.

Bella's face flushed when she looked up at me, and it was as if she'd forgotten I was in the room. "Professor Varner," she said meekly.

"Oh. Yeah, you don't want to take a class of his. I've heard all kinds of rumors about that guy. Who's the Professor for the other class you were thinking about?" I asked, and I noticed that she'd relaxed.

"Professor Goff?" she questioned. "I don't know her either, but I think I've heard good things about her classes."

I nodded. "I'd take that one. I've had a class with her before, and she's a pretty cool."

"Thanks, Jasper," she said as she stood from the table. I heard a phone buzz on the kitchen counter, and Bella turned and fished it out from the front pocket of her purse. As she walked toward her room, she scooped up her coffee mug and smiled when she flipped her phone open to read a message.

When she was no longer within hearing range, I looked over at Alice to find her smiling at me. "That was nice of you," she said.

I shrugged and said, "I was just trying to help." I paused, then said, "So…" She cocked her head to the side. "Did you get any details from their date?" I asked, nodding toward Bella's door.

Alice shook her head, and though her sweet smile still graced her lips, I could tell that Bella still hadn't offered any information regarding her and Edward's relationship. I knew that she was trying to let Bella come to her on her own terms, and I could only hope that that time came sooner rather than later.

~x~x~x~

On Monday morning, I drove over to Edward's to hang out with him for a while. He told me that he had an interview with one of the expensive, upscale resorts downtown the next day, and I told him that the girls had gone to register for the upcoming semester; I'd registered online before leaving Tahoe.

A lone box of mine that had somehow been shipped to Washington D.C. by mistake showed up while Edward and I were in the middle of a heated match of Lego Batman on the Wii. When the doorbell rang, breaking our concentration, we called it a draw and I took my box with me as I left. As I finished unpacking the very last of my things at my new apartment, Alice and Bella came in through the front door looking worse for wear.

They both plopped down at the kitchen table, each with a huge Styrofoam cup, and Alice smiled sweetly at me as she handed me a limeade – my favorite. I couldn't help but notice the scowl on Bella's face as she thumbed through the stack of papers in front of her, but when she huffed and blew her bangs out of her face, even Alice took notice of her mood. "Everything alright?" she asked her.

Bella grimaced in return and then proceeded to tell the two of us that while she and Alice had separated earlier on campus – Alice needed to speak to an advisor about her schedule while Bella hashed out her payment details at the registrar – she'd run into an old acquaintance. "So, just as I turned around to leave, who do I run into? None other than Jacob Black," she said, and Alice's eyes widened.

"Ew… What did that douche-bag want?" Alice asked, and I was surprised at the title she'd given him – Alice rarely cursed. They both had an obvious dislike for whoever this Jacob Black was.

"Ugh. It was so gross, Alice. He held the door open for me as I left, and I when I said 'Thank you,' he said, 'Why don't you come back to my apartment so you can repay the favor?'" The look of disgust was obvious on her face, and as I looked back and forth between her and Alice for what exactly was so offensive, Bella continued. "Then he said, 'You could work it off in bed,' and thrust his hips out at me. It was beyond disgusting."

I felt my fists clench under the table. I didn't want this guy near Alice or Bella. I found myself gnawing on the inside of my cheek to keep calm and to not get up and call Edward. He wouldn't take it half as lightly as I was, and I was sure that he couldn't but a damper on his temper if he knew what Jacob Black had suggested to Bella.

Alice wrinkled her nose as if she could rid the air of Bella's story, so I changed the subject to spare us all. "Edward said you two had a nice time this weekend."

Alice turned her head to stare at me, but when she saw that my attention was focused on Bella, she turned to look at her. What had started as a slow smile turned into that signature dopey grin that I'd been seeing much more of lately. "Yeah, we had a good time. We went to that little bistro that I love in Queen Anne. It was really nice."

She bit her lip and looked down at her folded hands, and Alice and I both noticed the faint blush that was slowly making its way up Bella's cheeks. "I think we're going out again in a few days when he's off. Alice," she said, turning to face her. "Do you think you could help me find something to wear? He said he was taking me to that new wine bar and restaurant downtown – Sip."

"Of course I can, Bella. Do you want to go down to University Village to shop tomorrow afternoon?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I've wanted to go back to that little boutique where I bought my dress," Bella said with a wistful smile on her face.

Alice nodded, and I noticed that she was trying to contain the huge smile threatening to break free at any moment. I knew that she was beyond happy that Bella was finally opening up to her. She'd been a trooper and taken it in stride, knowing full well that Bella would come to her on her own time, but I knew that it had gotten to her.

Bella was just like Edward in that way. He had to come to terms with his breakup with Angela on his own, and when he did, I'd been there for him. Edward tended to swim in self-doubt when left to his own devices, and was actually quite sensitive, though he'd never admit to it.

A vision of Edward, sitting on the floor of his apartment staring blankly at the wall with only a fifth of Jack left in his bottle quickly flashed before my eyes, but as I looked over at Bella, I knew that it would never happen again. I could see it on Bella's face; it was plain as day that she was in love with Edward, and the altercation she'd had with whoever the hell Jacob Black was seemed to only solidify her feelings toward him. She was a completely different girl from the one who had made a scene at the bar back in Tahoe last month.

It wasn't only Bella that I'd sensed the change in, either. Though I was drunk and on the verge of passing out toward the end of our guy's night back in Tahoe last week, I'd overheard Edward tell his brother that he was in love with her. A part of me knew that his outburst was definitely influenced by the amount of alcohol we'd all ingested that night, but a bigger part of me knew it was true – he really did love her. I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice with the mere mention of Bella's name.

Sometime later that afternoon, when I was printing off a few copies of my newest resume – which Alice had tweaked for me – my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, and was a bit confused for a moment as a deep voice on the other end of the line asked, "Jasper Whitlock?"

After confirming who I was, he went on to say, "This is Jules Banner from Patagonia. My old work colleague Nancy Cope called me earlier this week and gave me your name and number. And let's just say that in the ten years I've known her, she's never recommended one of her interns to me. You must have made quite the impression on her, young man."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that Mrs. Cope had actually spoken with this man on my behalf. As I shook my head back and forth in disbelief, I realized that I'd left Mr. Banner hanging. "Well, that's… I don't know what to say about that, sir. I really enjoyed working with Mrs. Cope."

"Do you think you could come down to our downtown corporate office on Wednesday morning, Mr. Whitlock?" he asked.

"Of course, and thank you so much for calling, Mr. Banner," I said, still in shock.

"See you then," he replied, and then the line went dead.

That evening as I lay in bed, Alice slid under the covers and nuzzled into my side. "What has you smiling tonight?" she asked, reaching up to outline my lips with her finger.

I hadn't realized that I'd been smiling, but couldn't help but quickly compile a list as to why I was. I'd unpacked my last box a few days ago, and it was official: I lived here. I had an interview with a company that I was ridiculously enthusiastic about working for. Bella, whom I'd grown fond of as not only a roommate, but as my best friend's girlfriend, had come to some sort of realization today, and looked happier than ever. That of course made Alice happy, which in turn, made me happy.

I'd had the feeling that everything would fall into place, and as I began to realize that it had, Alice snuggled up closer to me. I looked down at her face. "You're so beautiful," I whispered to her. "I love you so much. You're the reason that I'm smiling. It's you. It's always you."

I lifted myself up, placing my weight on my elbows, and I drew her hands up over her head, entwining my fingers within hers. As I leaned down to kiss her soft, full lips, I didn't close my eyes and neither did she.

I was home.

**A/N's: Surprise, it's HammondGirl again! I didn't disappear on you! **

**We're so glad that you've all stuck with us throughout this story – it's been so fun to tell! Thanks so much for all of your support & kind words. (Hint, hint…)**


	21. Sometimes It Rains Inside My Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**A/N's: I just wanted to take this moment to say thank you to my co-author AHizelm for a multitude of things, including beta'ing all of my chapters. I'd also like to take this opportunity to say something to my readers before they delve into this chapter: Thank you so much for supporting this story and for each and every kind word you've sent my way. It really means the world to me.**

**HammondGirl**

**Sometimes It Rains Inside My Head  
**

**BPOV**

A faint buzzing noise broke me from my unnatural slumber, but I dutifully ignored it and squeezed my eyes shut against the early morning light. When it buzzed again – right in my damn ear, mind you – my nostrils flared and I gritted my teeth, which was a mistake; a _big_ mistake. You'd think by my age, I'd be smart enough to _not_ drown myself in margaritas... You'd be wrong.

I simply couldn't help myself last night.

It was never my intention to drink away my insecurities or sorrows, but when both Alice and Rosalie had received text messages the moment the guys landed in Seattle and I hadn't… Well, you could say that I went a bit overboard with the deliciously numbing tequila concoctions.

My phone buzzed one more time, so I gave up on ignoring it and flipped the cover open. The brightly lit screen made me groan and flinch away, which in turn, caused the dull throbbing behind my eyes to manifest into a full-on headache. But when I looked back and realized that Edward's message from last night was still on display this morning, the smile it had caused upon its arrival came back in full force. With a content sigh, I reread his message:

_Hello, beautiful, we're home. Phone was dead – sorry for the delayed message. I miss you. See you soon?_

My smile stayed firmly in place when I found that my wake-up call was a brand new text message from Edward:

_Good morning, beautiful. I can't wait to hear your voice. Call me later? I was thinking we could go out this weekend. Where do you want to go? Just name the place and we're there._

The smell of a fresh pot of coffee wafted into my room and I hoped that I hadn't woken Alice up, but I knew better – she was a morning person and would have already been awake; besides that, my phone was set on vibrate. When I heard a muted voice say, "Morning," from the living room, I remembered that Rosalie had stayed over, which, in turn, reminded me that Alice and I were getting a new roommate very soon.

I'd be lying if I didn't say Alice's announcement that Jasper was moving in _hadn't_ taken me by surprise. In all honesty, it had thrown me for a loop. It wasn't that I _wasn't_ happy for her – nothing could be further from the truth. It was just that when Rosalie had also announced that she'd be moving in with Emmett, it seemed that everyone around me was getting everything they wanted conveniently gift-wrapped with a shiny little bow on top.

Unfortunately, that just wasn't the case for me, even though my feelings for Edward were definite and strong; so strong they scared me half to death. I honestly didn't know how to deal with them. Rosalie and Alice both made it seem so easy, as though falling in love was the simplest and most natural thing in the world.

And then there was me.

I knew it was stupid to act the way I'd been acting. I could tell that Edward felt… Well, I _thought _I knew – for the most part, that is – how he felt. But then again, I'd been here before with Mike. It was all too easy for me to contradict everything I thought I knew because him.

Looking down at the new text I'd just received from Edward, I made a silent vow to myself to give him the benefit of the doubt and put Mike out of my head… for now.

~*~*~

Over the next few days, Alice and I made the necessary preparations to welcome Jasper into our home on Thursday. We cleaned out the hall closet, cleared out space in Alice's dresser and overflowing closet, and made room for him in the kitchen in case he had a bunch of cool gadgets; I was eternally optimistic that we were gaining some sort of culinary expert as a roommate.

By Friday, I'd finally plucked up enough courage to call Edward. Granted, it took two whole minutes to actually press "send" once him name was highlighted on my screen, but I'd finally pushed the little green button. "Bella?" he asked, picking up on the very first ring; I could sense the excitement in his voice. He'd hardly given me a moment to find my voice when he said, "Hello? Are you there?"

I laughed into the receiver, and the sound of my giggle actually made me relax. "Yes, I'm here," I began tentatively. "I was just calling to see if you'd decided where you were taking me this weekend. That is, if you still want to go out..."

Edward replied so quickly and with so much enthusiasm, I didn't have the chance to second-guess myself any longer. "Of course I still want to go out. Where do _you_ want to go, the Space Needle?" Before I had the opportunity to answer, he continued by saying, "I know it's cheesy, but a bunch of Seattle residents have never been, thinking it's just a tourist attraction." I couldn't help but bite my lip and grin into the phone; Edward sounded like a kid in a candy store. "Or we could go out to eat. What do you think?" he asked, going quiet after he did so.

"Well, I told you the other day that I've been thinking about what I wanted to do," I began. We'd been communicating via text message for the better part of the week, but I still hadn't made up my mind about what I wanted to do or where I wanted him to take me. "I think I've finally decided," I said.

"And?" he prompted after I didn't immediately continue. I knew the suspense was killing him, and I couldn't help but be a bit smug about it; he really did seem to be genuinely excited about the prospect of seeing each other this weekend.

"Well, there's this little Bistro in Queen Anne that Alice and I used to eat at all the time, but we've been so busy lately that we haven't been in ages. It's close to the Needle, which is right next to the Experience Music Project and Science Fiction Museums. I thought maybe we could check one of those out, because you're right, I've never been to either because they're usually so crowded with tourists."

I paused and waited for his reply, but when he hadn't spoken for a few moments, my voice wavered as I said, "I just figured that it's cold, being January and all, and if we went in the later part of the day it might not be so busy. What do you think?"

"I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow at six."

I smiled into the phone and I was sure he could hear it in my voice when I said, "I'll see you then. Bye, Edward."

The next morning, my nervous energy was affecting the entire household. When Alice informed Jasper that she was taking me out that afternoon to catch the latest chick-flick, it was news to me, but I couldn't blame her – I'd been pacing back and forth in front of the clock for the better part of an hour. Though I was grateful for the distraction of watching the numbers slowly tick by, I couldn't help but be embarrassed that I'd been so wound up. I shot her a nervous smile in thanks which she happily returned.

The movie proved to be a perfect distraction. Instead of wringing my hands and worrying about my evening, I spent a few blissful, stress-free hours laughing and having fun with my best friend. In all actuality, I shouldn't have been surprised; Alice always seemed to know exactly what I needed, and I simply couldn't imagine my life without her in it.

On the drive home, my phone buzzed, and when I retrieved it from my purse, I was pleased to find a message from Edward:

_Hey, beautiful. Hope you & Alice had a fun time at the movies. I'll see you at six. Wear that beautiful smile of yours for me, okay?_

My lips curved up into an involuntary grin that stayed firmly planted on my face as I got ready. It was one of those smiles that hurt your cheeks after a while, but I just couldn't seem to stop. When I asked Alice's opinion on whether to wear a pair of skinny jeans or a skirt for my date with Edward – a reason in it of itself to keep my smile intact – I found that it must be infectious: Alice couldn't stop smiling either as she steered me toward the right outfit.

As I pulled on my ratty old sneakers, I spotted my coat from the corner of my eye. I stood up and smoothed down the legs of my jeans before walking over to retrieve it from the closet when the doorbell rang. My eyes snapped from the closet to my alarm clock at breakneck speed, and I was shocked to find that it was six o'clock… _Exactly_ six o'clock. I couldn't help but wonder if it was possible that Edward had been just as anxious to see me as I had been to see him all day.

Jasper opened the front door and I pushed my thoughts aside when I heard Edward's muted greeting to him. As I gave myself on last glance in the mirror, I spotted Alice's knowing smile reflected back to me from where she sat on my bed, watching me. "What?" I asked as I dabbed on a bit of tinted lip balm.

Her smile widened and I realized that it _was_ of the contagious variety; there was no denying the fact that I was grinning again. I pocketed the lip balm and turned around to find that Alice had stood up. With a slight shake of her head and her smile still in place, she walked out into the living room; I followed behind her, trying to rein in my excitement, but failing miserably. Though I was incredibly eager to see him after being apart for over a week, the idea of Edward standing here, in Seattle, in my apartment no less was a bit overwhelming.

As I stepped around the corner, I bit down into my lip – hard. Edward's bold, confident grin reassured my anxious nerves, and as I took in his appearance, my courage reappeared; I returned his grin with an excited smile of my own. He looked every bit as good as I remembered, if not better. His dark button-down shirt was pushed up around his left hip, allowing the sliver of skin there to show through when he tucked his hand into his jeans pocket.

I was sure he didn't realize it, but he was wearing the exact same outfit he'd worn when he'd invited me to join him for coffee back at the Inn. The memories of that night flooded my brain; I could practically feel the scruff of Edward's five o'clock shadow scrape across my lips and the way his chest felt underneath my palms as I pushed him up against the wall outside of my suite.

Edward quirked his brow at me as though he knew what I was thinking, and I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he was hoping for a repeat performance as I draped my coat over my arm and grabbed my purse. Thankfully, we were outside and walking down the stairs toward the parking lot before I could get too nervous. With his hand on the small of my back, Edward leaned down and whispered, "You look beautiful tonight, Bella," in my ear as he led me toward his car.

I looked up at his face as we stopped in front of the passenger door and realized that his hand still rested on the curve of my back. He was close enough for his smell to permeate the air around us. I whispered, "Thank you," not able to summon the courage to tell him what I was really thinking: That I couldn't open my eyes wide enough to drink in the sight of him, that I felt the desperate need to reach up on my tiptoes and close the distance between our lips, or how I felt more alive just by simply being near him.

Instead of saying any of those things, though, I watched Edward lean down to open my door for me while remaining mute. I couldn't peel my eyes off of him as he circled the front end of his car, or when he slid down into the driver's seat. My eyes felt magnetized to his every move, and when his hand curved around the stick shift, I fixated on how the muscles in his forearm contracted when he shifted into gear. Every single shift change let me wanting to squirm in my seat, so I made myself clamp down into a rigid position to avoid doing so.

Unfortunately, Edward noticed my stiff posture as we drove toward Queen Anne. I tried to sink down into my seat, nervous that he'd think that I wasn't enjoying being in his presence, when honestly, nothing could have been further from the truth. As I gave him the directions to the Bistro, I made sure to smile every time Edward glanced in my direction. When he smiled back, I finally relaxed completely.

Luckily, I didn't have any problems acting like my usual self throughout dinner. It was no secret that I loved to eat, and because we were at one of my favorite restaurants, it was far from difficult to feel at ease. We walked the short distance to the two Museums I'd suggested we visit after our meal, and I was pleased to find that it had turned out to be the perfect venue to cap off our evening; each new exhibit we feasted our eyes on provided a new topic of effortless conversation.

When the overhead speaker announced that both Museums were closing for the evening, Edward and I walked outside and into the crisp, cool air of Seattle. Night had fallen all around us, and the inevitable January fog had rolled in while we'd been indoors. Somewhere up above me, a faint glow was being cast, so I looked up at the sky to discover its source. The Space Needle's bright lights had somehow managed to cut through the hazy sky. "Wow," I murmured. "That's so beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Edward whispered. My head turned toward the sound of his voice, and when I found his eyes, they were glued to mine. He took a slow step forward then leaned down until his lips touched my own. His kiss was slow, tentative at first, but I when I instantly melted at his touch, he gave in and took what I offered.

He pulled back a moment later to leave me panting, my breath rising in billows of steam around my face. When I looked up to meet his eyes, I found that they were still looking into mine.

~*~*~

"'_We can dance, we can dance… Everybody look at your hands_!'"

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked Alice. We were on our way to the University, and because I'd been dragging ass all morning, my sneaky little best friend decided to blast one of my favorite songs for no other reason than to make me smile; it had worked. _My friend is a genius_, I thought absently to myself as I watched her weave in and out of the typical Monday morning traffic.

She shrugged in answer to my question then belted out, "'_We can dance, and sing!'_"

I'd originally intended to register for my classes online, but I knew that I needed to pay a visit to the registrar's office regarding my payment arrangements for the upcoming semester. After spending the five hundred dollars my parents had so generously given me for tuition… in Tahoe, I thanked my lucky stars when I'd found out that there was a payment plan. I could pay half of this semesters' tuition now and wouldn't have to worry about the other half until the time came… which just so happened to be during Spring Break… of my senior year.

_You are so screwed, Bella._

Alice had agreed to come with me, spouting off some bull about having to talk to an advisor about her schedule. I knew better. Alice had planned out her entire college schedule the summer before our freshman year. She had only accompanied me because I'd asked her to, and I couldn't have been more grateful.

_If only she'd come with me to the registrar's office, too… _

When I'd first walked through the doors, I'd been discouraged by the mass of people standing in front of the counter labeled "Tuition Inquiries and Payments," but was pleased to find that we moved through the velvet-roped line much quicker than I thought possible. Just before I was called up to the next available clerk, I pulled out my checkbook, still nervous to find out what portion of my tuition they expected me to pay right away. As it turned out though, I was only required to fork over a third of the total before classes began, and I couldn't have been more thrilled that there would still be enough money left over in my account to pay for things like food when the check I'd just written cleared.

Happy with how the majority of things in my life seemed to be falling into place, I'd just reached for the door when it was pulled open from the outside. I looked up to find Jacob Black holding it propped open for me. Alice and I had met him during a frat party during our freshman year and I'd run in to him from time to time over the last few years. He flirted and teased whenever we saw each other, and even though I wasn't interested, I didn't want to be mean, so I played along.

Luckily, our impromptu meetings were few and far between, and I'd been able to avoid him for several months. So when I walked through the door, I said, "Thanks, Jake," with a smile. After all, he was a nice guy… for the most part.

He turned toward me instead of going inside of the building and we walked a short distance to avoid the influx of traffic in front of the main entrance before I turned to face him. "Fancy meeting you here," he said, returning the smile I'd given him. "Of course, it seems like the entire student body is on campus today."

"Right?" I said, watching the horde of people walking in and out of the door he'd opened for me. "I might have gotten bowled over if you hadn't opened the door for me," I joked. "Thanks again."

Jacob looked down at me, a curious expression on his face. "You're welcome, _Bella_." The way he'd said my name had made me uncomfortable, so I bit down on my lip and took a small step away from him. He sauntered forward as he said, "Why don't you come back to my apartment so you can repay the favor, sweetheart?"

I took another step back and plastered a fake smile on my face so he couldn't see how nervous he was making me. "Don't be silly, Jake. Don't you, uh, have to…" I began, scrambling to put my thoughts together. During my pause, he stepped even closer toward me. "Weren't you going into the registrar's office to get ready for next semester?" I asked, starting to panic.

"That can wait until after you repay my favor. You could work it off in bed." He reached out and stroked my cheek; I instantly recoiled, cringing at his touch.

Just then, a group of people walked past us. I gathered my strength and said, "Go to hell, Jake." It came out softer than I'd intended it to, and my voice had wavered as I'd spoken, but a few people in the crowd turned to look at us just as I'd hoped they would, so I walked away, confident that he wouldn't dare follow me.

On the ride home, Alice was still just as chipper and enthusiastic about singing along to the songs on our favorite playlist. When she noticed that I hadn't joined her, Alice frowned, turned down the volume, and asked what was wrong. I smiled and waved it off, explaining away my sullen mood because of the "huge" check I'd had to make out a few minutes before. For a moment, I was sure she'd seen through my excuse, but thankfully, she let it drop.

I knew it was wrong to not tell her about what had just happened… _and_ about other things. I couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but I'd been apprehensive about talking to her lately. I'd left her in the dark when it came to everything that was going on in my life, and it wasn't fair to her… or me. Normally, I told Alice every boring little detail, wanting to share absolutely everything with her. The only conclusion I could come up with on why it was I'd been intentionally shutting my best friend out was that I hadn't wanted to detract from all of the positive things happening in her life lately.

Looking over at her cheerful face, I decided that now would be the perfect time to begin to open up to her once again. I opened my mouth, unsure of where or how to initiate the conversation, then finally decided to start from the beginning. "Alice—"

"Hey," she interrupted, putting on her blinker and changing lanes. "I'm dying of thirst and there's a drive-through with my name on it right over there. Do you want a drink, too?" Swallowing my disappointment, I smiled and nodded. Perhaps it wasn't the right time after all.

Alice grinned back then proceeded to order a humongous Dr. Pepper for me, a Cherry Limeade for herself, and a regular Limeade for Jasper.

I was slowly but surely warming up to my new roommate. I'd been embarrassed yesterday when I'd wandered into the kitchen after waking up, forgetting the fact that I was still in my pajamas. But when he'd helped as I pored through U Dub's course catalog, I realized that I was beginning to really like him; I could see exactly why Alice had fallen for him and why he and Edward were so close.

As we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment, I thought about the date Edward had asked me on yesterday just after Jasper had helped me. I promised myself that I would tell Alice all about how he wanted to take me to Sip – the new wine bar and restaurant that had recently opened downtown – on Friday, as soon as we went inside.

But of course, when we walked in, Jasper was home – a term which I was finding myself more and more comfortable saying in conjuncture with his name – and though I was excited to tell Alice about my date, I wasn't necessarily thrilled at the prospect of telling her in front of Jasper. So I plopped down at the kitchen table with my Dr. Pepper and tuition payment receipt and watched as my best friend handed her boyfriend his Limeade. Jasper's entire face lit up, and I had to bite back my smile and look down; it was all I could manage to not literally say, "Aww," at how cute they were with each other.

Unfortunately, when I looked down and saw my receipt, it reminded me of what had happened just after I'd paid. "Everything alright?" Jasper asked, breaking through my memory; I must have had a scowl or some other unhappy look upon my face. I decided rather than hiding anything from Alice anymore, I should tell her, _and_ Jasper, what had happened between Jacob and me, though I toned down my fear and unease regarding the situation somewhat. Apparently I hadn't done that good of a job, because I could easily see that Jasper was trying desperately not to show how enraged he was.

_Crap_, I thought to myself. _This_ _is not good; not good at all. What if he tells Edward?_ _He'll overreact for sure._

"Edward said you two had a nice time this weekend," Jasper said, breaking the silence as well as changing the subject. I could have kissed him. Blushing at the thought, I bit my lip and looked down at my hands. I told them both how Edward and I had had a great time on our date, and that he was going to take me out again in a few days; in turn, I was sparked with a sudden idea. Thanking Jasper internally once more, I turned toward Alice and said, "Do you think you could help me find something to wear?"

Alice happily agreed and suggested that we go shopping at University Village the very next afternoon. Her choice was perfect, and I couldn't hold back the sly smile that emerged on my face. "I've wanted to go back to that little boutique where I bought my dress," I said. What I failed to tell her was that I hadn't been able to get the dress I'd worn on New Year's Eve _or_ the events that had taken place later on that night – where my dress had ended up on the floor – out of my mind.

She'd know soon enough.

~*~*~

Edward had told me that he had an interview at an upscale resort downtown on Tuesday afternoon a few days before, so I texted him while I was out with Alice to wish him good luck. I hoped that he was having as good a day as I was with my best friend, even though I knew that job interviews could be taxing. But Edward was undeniably charismatic, and I knew that he probably had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Apparently, neither had I when it came to my fears and worries about letting Alice in. We talked and talked all day while we shopped, ate, and generally had a blast around the whole of Seattle. She oohed and aahed at all of the fun, exciting memories that I found myself reminiscing over. We felt as though we were teenagers again, gushing about our boys, and by the end of the day, I couldn't remember what it was I'd been so concerned about. But I did know one thing: I'd never shut Alice out of my life again.

That evening, Alice, Jasper, and I were gathered around the television watching the DVD Alice and I had picked up earlier that afternoon when Rosalie texted me. We'd made plans to meet up and talk at some point this week, and she asked if it would be okay if we met up the next afternoon. She was supposed to be moved completely out of her dorm room by this weekend, so I suggested that we pack while I told her about everything that had happened since we'd gotten back to Seattle.

I came over a little after one o'clock, and we began to pack. I had no idea that you could cram that much stuff into a twelve by fourteen foot space, but considering the fact that Rose had lived there for nearly three years, I could see that she'd utilized every last inch of the room to its utmost potential. We worked all afternoon, only pausing to get food, and when we were too exhausted to continue, we found that we'd hardly made a dent in what needed to be done.

We were sitting on her bed, making a list of the things that had already been packed and what was still left when her phone buzzed. "Emmett?" I inquired, assuming that he'd text messaged her.

"Uh, no," she said after she'd checked the message. The way she stowed her phone at the bottom of her purse quickly after was strange; she must have caught my puzzled expression, because she laughed and explained, "It was a message saying I have a new email. I'm not cheating on Emmett or anything."

I laughed with her then said, "I'd go crazy if my phone buzzed with each new email."

"Tell me about it," she said. I keep meaning to log on to disable that function, but I've just been so busy, what with getting ready to move out and everything." She looked around her half-packed dorm with a wistful look that seemed almost… homesick.

"Hey," I said softly, catching her attention. "I'm sure you're gonna love your new place. It's gotta be bigger than this place at least… right?" I joked.

She laughed and said, "Oh, it's definitely bigger than this little room. And it's not that I'm _not_ excited about moving in with Emmett. I am. It's just that, well… this place has been my home for so long that it's just hard to imagine leaving it for something new."

"I can relate to being afraid of something new, trust me."

"How's everything going?" she asked.

"Well, if you're asking about how I like having a new roommate, I can honestly tell you that I like it so far. Jasper is… I don't know. It's kind of cool having him around, know what I mean?" I looked around her single room and laughed. "No, I guess you don't."

"I think I know what you're trying to say," Rose said with a chuckle. "But… what about other things… like you and Alice?"

A smile stretched across my lips at the mention of her name. "We talked all day yesterday. And because we hadn't talked in so long, I literally couldn't shut up!"

Rose smiled in return, but then her expression turned thoughtful. "I know she's your best friend and all, but Bella…" She paused and it seemed like she was trying to gather her thoughts.

When she began again, she looked right into my eyes. "I was just like you, you know, and it got me absolutely nowhere. I let myself get completely wrapped up in only Royce, and when that ended, I relied only on myself, Bella. When I realized that I not only loved Emmett, but really, truly needed him, I put my trust in him. You can't let yourself get to the point where you bottle everything up. Eventually, the pressure will become too much and you'll explode because of it."

"I know that, Rose," I said, looking down at my hands. "Trust me, I know. And I know that's what I've been doing lately. But things are changing…" I said, trailing off.

Though I'd been ecstatic that I'd finally opened up to Alice the day before, Rose was right. Alice couldn't be the absolute end-all and be-all of who I let in; and I knew that I couldn't ever allow myself to bottle everything up inside of me ever again. I couldn't simply rely on myself anymore, but as I let her words sink in, I realized that I hadn't been. I'd been depending on Edward more than anyone else lately, including myself; and he'd been there for me, every step of the way.

"Well, change can be scary," Rose said, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. She must have been aware that our subject matter was a bit heavy, so she took the conversation in a different direction. "Do you think there's gonna be room for my stuff in Emmett's apartment? For all of it?" She gestured toward the boxes and piles of things still waiting to be packed that littered the small room.

Glancing to my left, I picked up the first thing I saw and said, "Well, I'm sure there's room for this—" I looked down at the calendar I'd picked up and stopped mid-sentence. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked, holding up the calendar emblazoned with a small picture of the cast of _Wings_ for Rose to see.

Her eyes went wide. "Give me that!" she demanded, lunging for it.

"No way," I said, jumping off of the bed and ducking behind the box Rose had last packed. Something about the lettering across a small shiny object caught my eye from inside the open box, so I pulled it out, allowing her to take the calendar from my grasp. "Oh… My… God… Rosalie Hale, tell me that this is not an official membership pin to the Joe and Brian Hackett fan club." I held up the small silver airplane wings as evidence. "I mean, I knew you were a fan and all, but seriously? An official membership pin?"

She blushed scarlet and swiped the wings from my hand. I looked down into the box, and to my absolute delight, found three more sets of wings and a notebook entitled, "Sandpiper Air," in decorative detail. "I have a feeling there's a bit more to 'It's my guilty pleasure.'" Her phone buzzed once more, so I said, "And what's up with all of the emails you're getting? Fess up."

"Well, I'm kind of the president of the Hackett fan club on Facebook." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh so what?" she said, apparently giving up as she plopped back down on her bed. "So I like _Wings_. Sue me."

A smirk graced my lips as I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. With a reassuring pat on the leg, I turned toward her and asked, "Does, uh, Emmett know you… like _Wings_?"

"I sort of haven't told him yet. How do you think he's going to take it?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be _just_ fine with it," I said, trying desperately to hold back the huge smile threatening to overtake my face at any moment.

"Shut up," Rose said, swatting me. Her smile faded when she looked out of the window perched above her bed. "You'd better get going. Looks like there's gonna be a big storm tonight."

I glanced out of the window and couldn't deny that the sky seemed to be changing by the second. With hugs and promises to meet up soon, we said our goodbyes and then I left. On the drive back to my apartment, I began thinking about how lucky I was to have not just one, but several great people in my life; they had each brought something – that unique quality that was definitively _theirs_ – to our individual friendships, and I simply couldn't remember how I'd gotten on without any of them before.

But I had to admit, there was one thing that was bothering me: I just couldn't seem to get the _Wings_ theme song out of my head.

~*~*~

An hour later, I was pleased that the song had been replaced. Of course, the music from _Terminator_ wasn't much better, but I couldn't find the will to complain too much. John Conner was kicking butt, and I was most certainly being entertained.

And then the power went out.

_Way to put all of your eggs in one basket there_, I thought to myself.

"Uh, Alice," I said meekly. I'd been watching the movie with both her and Jasper, but they hadn't reacted to the power outage yet.

"Bella?" she asked. I could tell immediately that she'd just woken up. "Is the movie over?"

"Not exactly," I said, but my voice was drowned out by the loud crack of thunder that reverberated around our apartment.

"Holy shit," Jasper exclaimed. "That was loud." He glanced around the dark apartment then said, "So, do we have any candles?"

Alice and I each retrieved a small stash of candles from our respective bedrooms and placed them around the apartment. When we settled back on the couch once they had all been lit, I curled up under a blanket and watched the flame of one of the candles flicker in and out for a few moments. Alice snuggled back up to Jasper on their side of the couch, and I couldn't help but notice that she looked happier than I'd seen her in… years, really, and when we'd talked yesterday, I could tell that she truly _was_. The way she was looking at Jasper now only reaffirmed that notion for me, and I couldn't help but compare her expression to the one I'd seen on Rosalie's face earlier that day as she'd talked about Emmett.

I loved that I'd been able to spend so much time with my friends as of late, but I sat back and recalled the events of the past few days, unfortunately, my run-in with Jacob came to mind. Although I tried to block him from my thoughts, the look on his face as he'd walked toward me flooded my mind. I could hear his voice with perfect clarity when I thought about what he'd said to me that afternoon: _"Why don't you come back to my apartment so you can repay the favor, sweetheart?"_

_Sweetheart…_

_Had he really said that?_ I asked myself incredulously. But I knew without a doubt that he had. It was strange that his words hadn't automatically conjured up memories and thoughts of Mike at the time. What else was odd was the fact that Mike and Jake were linked now due to the fact that I felt as though I should tell Edward about… both of them, really.

_What should I say, though?_ I wondered.

The answer to that question hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd kept so much about so many things from him at this point that I knew I needed to open up… about all of it. I'd been bottling everything up since we'd met, and that wasn't fair – not to me, and most certainly not to Edward. There were so many things that I wished to say to him suddenly: I wanted to tell him about how I felt New Year's Eve when I first spotted him, and how I'd felt every time he'd looked at me that night. I wanted to tell him how he'd made me feel when we'd made love in his room after the party.

Edward needed to know that how I'd been feeling that I'd been floating on cloud nine every second of every day lately was because of him. He needed to know that he was all I could want and more, and that I hoped I could be the same for him.

Even though I knew I was going to see him the very next day, my revelation had left me restless. I needed to see him, and there was simply no way that I could wait a moment longer. "Alice," I said, "I, uh… I kind of need to talk to Edward."

She smiled over at me and muttered something that sounded unnervingly like, "Took you long enough," before she tossed me her cell phone.

I caught it in mid-air and said, "I really can't do this over the phone. I think that I need to go over there."

She immediately disentangled herself from Jasper and sat up. "You can't go over there right now, Bella. Have you failed to notice the torrential downpour outside?"

"Alice," I said, looking at her. She opened her mouth to protest, but when her eyes met mine, I said, "I have to."

What seemed like seconds later, I was barreling out of the parking lot with my windshield wipers squeaking across the wet glass at an absurd speed. The windows fogged up as I turned out onto the street, so I switched the air conditioner knob toward defrost and used my hand to wipe a large circle of the windshield clear, though it didn't really do any good. The street lights that usually lit up the street were on, but the rain was coming down in such heavy sheets that I only noticed small yellow pockets of light every now and then.

I was trembling by the time I pulled up to the parking lot of Edward's apartment, and it wasn't just because I'd been drenched through as I ran out to my truck, nor because the heater had failed to warm me up in any way.

I was scared.

I hated driving in the rain, and though that in of itself had been a nerve-racking experience, it had nothing to do with my gut-wrenching fear. I was scared to face him now, to tell him. And I was terrified of what his reaction to my confession was going to be.

As I sat in my truck, looking at his door, one of the belts beneath the hood began to squeal, like it always did when it rained, and instead of annoying me as it usually did, it acted as a catapult. Before I'd even decided to react, my fingers were pulling my truck keys from the ignition and I was walking across the pavement toward Edward.

Halfway to his door, I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and let myself glance back at the dry, familiar interior of my truck for a second before I refocused on my intended target. The rain had soaked me through to the bone, and I suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed under the harsh glare of the lone orange floodlight perched on the corner of his building. It occurred to me then that it was the only source of light coming from the many windows of the building.

_Perhaps the floodlight runs off of a generator_, I idly thought.

I could have slapped myself. Here I was, wondering about a security light after I'd had an epiphany of sorts and driven through hurricane-like weather to share it with Edward. Before I could talk myself out of continuing or lose my nerve altogether, I walked up to his door and stood before it for a moment. My hand came up from my side, where I'd been unconsciously clenching my shirt into a small ball, and formed a fist that weakly rapped on his door.

My teeth bit into my lip and I held my breath in anticipation. _What if he's not home?_ I asked myself, but I heard a faint noise from somewhere inside of his apartment. A moment later, he was standing in his doorway, looking down at my face. "Bella?" he asked, clearly surprised to see me.

I bit into my lip even harder at the sight of him. He was wearing a pair of sleep pants that were slung low on his hips, and his hair was sticking up in wild disarray.

Every possible starting sentence that I'd come up with on the way over suddenly left my head and I felt tongue-tied. Edward ran his hand through his hair, and I knew that my time was up; I needed to say something, anything.

"I heard you that night," a strangled voice said; I was surprised to recognize it as my own. "I heard you," I repeated. "I love you, too."


	22. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. Or Edward – Or Robert – Damn it.**

**Home**

**EPOV**

Bella.

That girl was at the forefront of my mind. I was always thinking of her, constantly checking my phone for something – a missed call, a text, whatever – from her. I wondered what she was doing. It wasn't a surprise, though. I'd come to terms with the fact that I _needed_ Bella what seemed like ages ago.

Returning home to the gorgeous greens of the Pacific Northwest had been fucking awesome. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it. The guy who had sublet my apartment while I was gone had fortunately been able to move out on time and have my apartment cleaned, so Jazz and I were literally able to walk in and throw ourselves on the couch for a night of mindless television when we'd returned. But I was spent after our trip, so I'd crawled into bed, picked up my phone from my nightstand where it was charging, and opened a new text message to send Bella a note:

_Hello, beautiful. We're home. Phone was dead – sorry for the delayed message. I miss you. See you soon? _

I wondered if I would hear back from her. Her delayed response to my initial text and the loss I thought I saw in her eyes the day the girls had left from Tahoe had worried me for the last two days. I'd been a bit of a fucking wreck, wondering if she'd decided that I wasn't worth a real relationship, post-vacation.

It didn't help that once we'd finally been able to get together after I returned, she seemed to be keeping me at arm's length for some reason. It was like she wanted to stay closed off and I didn't understand why, but by the end of the evening, she'd loosened up, and I'd gotten to see my beautiful, happy Bella again.

It was fucking fantastic.

She was perfect and sweet and innocent and sexy. New Year's Eve had been life altering for me; sleeping with Bella was amazing, and it had only cemented the fact that I loved her. It didn't matter that she was somewhat inexperienced. The girl was a vixen, and she had no fucking clue, which only made her sexier.

Of course, she also had issues she wasn't fucking telling me about and it was making me batshit crazy. That much was clear, but I didn't want to push her into talking about something she wasn't comfortable with, as badly as I wanted to know.

I thought about her long dark hair and the way her bangs fell across her forehead as she tucked them behind her ear. Her eyelashes were crazy long and naturally curly. Bella's lips were full and so damned sexy, and her eyes were gorgeous. She was thin, but she had curves in all the right places: a light flair to her hips, a narrow waist, and perfect breasts. I remembered the feel of her soft skin under my fingertips and the way she'd whispered what she'd wanted:

"_I want you inside of me."_

Fuck me. The mere memory made my body twitch.

But over all of her amazing physical attributes, she was smart and funny. She was sweet. She was caring. I could remember her smile and the surprise that had registered on her face after I'd kissed her in front of all my co-workers at the Inn. I also remembered whispering that I loved her in her ear after we'd made love. Every cell in my body wanted to know whether she'd heard me but I couldn't very well ask, "So, Bella, did you hear me when I whispered sweet nothings in your ear?"

I sighed and flopped into my recliner as I looked around. Jasper had been living on my couch a long-ass time and the quiet was relatively disconcerting, although the crazy storm outside was a constant presence in my auditory senses. It had been so long since I'd actually lived on my own – I didn't count the time at the Inn, because the only thing I really ever did in my room was sleep – and it was something I had to try pretty damned hard to get accustomed to again. But, he and Alice were like this picture of fucking domestic bliss. He was really enjoying living with her, and though it meant he definitely saw Bella more than I did, I was truly happy for him.

Rose and Emmett had stuck it out as well. I could see it in my brother's eyes that he had every intention of proposing one day, probably sooner rather than later, and I was happy for him, too. Our parents would love Rose and we both knew it. I wondered when he'd make the big introduction.

When I thought about my and Bella's relationship, I wondered where _we_ were headed.

I really fucking couldn't picture my life without her in it anymore, but she'd remained distant except for a few incidences where it seemed she'd let her guard down for a while. A few days after we'd arrived home, we'd gone to dinner and I'd gotten to see that goddamned gorgeous smile she had – the one that made her eyes light up and spread from ear to ear. She'd laughed and laughed that evening and told me she had plans with Rose in a few days time.

That made me happy just because I wondered how Alice's newfound relationship would impact my Bella; it looked like she was dealing with it well, but it made me glad to see she would be able to spend some time with Rose.

Part of me also wondered if she was feeling any kind of pressure to take our relationship to the next level, whatever that was. Rose and Emmett, and Jasper and Alice moving in together had, at first, seemed fucking crazy and too fast, but when I took a step back and looked at my brother and best friend, I knew it was just how they worked. Jasper was an all-or-nothing kind of guy, and Emmett, once he'd set his mind to something, was unstoppable. All of his former trophy girlfriends had never challenged him mentally, and I knew that was the main draw for him to Rosalie. She could call him on his shit _and_ make his heart stop with a smile. They were perfect for each other.

In spite of all of that, I didn't want to rush things with Bella and me. I mean, hell, I wasn't even sure what was going on between us. I knew she liked me, and her sweet response to my text that evening had been a sign that perhaps she was moving out of uncertainty and into comfort at the idea of us being together. She still hadn't told me about her past, but I felt certain that there was some douche-bag involved whose ass I would want to kick once she did.

As I sat there in my recliner, enjoying the light show the storm was putting on outside, I flipped open my phone and read her text from Sunday night when we'd returned home. She had responded quickly, and hers were the last words I thought of before I fell asleep that evening.

The smile on my lips as I pictured her beautiful face – her mouth a small grin and her eyes bright and wide – was not something I could have stopped if I wanted to.

I thought about this ridiculous journey she and I had been down. I shook my head as I remembered the first night we'd met, and I was so glad we'd moved beyond it.

For the first time in weeks, I thought of Angela and how fucking broken I was after her. When I told Bella about her, she'd looked at me in such understanding that in hindsight, it made me really sad. The look of recognition of the negative impact that break-up had had on me could only mean that she'd been that hurt. Again, thoughts of wanting to cause physical harm to the asshole that had done that to her crossed my mind, but they were quickly replaced with contentment over the fact that Bella was my new lease on relationships in general. I didn't care that we'd had a rough start; I would fucking be whatever she needed me to be, even if it meant standing at arm's length until she came to terms with whatever was going on internally.

I sighed loudly and stared into space thinking of my Bella.

"So damned beautiful," I muttered to myself as I stood to walk to my kitchen, tugging at the waist of my pajama pants as I moved. I hadn't bothered to get dressed that day – I wasn't working, and my only plans for the day had been to relax and play a little guitar. My hair was probably standing on end, but I couldn't have cared less. Once I arrived in the kitchen, I opened a Coke and sipped it as I considered turning on some music but decided against it.

After a few more sips, I walked back to my room and picked up my guitar, settling it on my knee as I took my seat in the recliner again. With my free hand, I took one more drink of my soda and placed it on the coffee table in front of me and finally began to strum the song I'd played the night that Bella and I had made love. I sang softly to myself, Harrison's words really fucking poignant as I thought about _her_.

"Something in the way she moves… attracts me like no other lover…"

The song was so fucking fitting; I idly wondered if Bella knew I thought of her every time I sang it. I'd listened to it – basically on repeat – for the entirety of our trip home, thoughts of Bella running rampant through my mind.

After I ran through George Harrison's masterpiece as I sat there in my apartment, I started playing random melodies as they came to mind. I had just grabbed a pen to make a few notes on what I'd played when there was a knock at my door. I placed my guitar on the floor, strings up, and stood, stretching my arms above my head as I walked across my living room and to the doorway. I assumed it was Jasper, stopping in to pick up something he'd forgotten, and I was ready to tease him for coming all that way in the crazy ass weather, but when I opened the door, I was proven wrong.

Bella stood there, looking absolutely fucking gorgeous.

And… flushed.

And soaking wet from the rain.

In response, I stood there, frozen like a goddamn idiot as she looked at me. Finally, I ran my hand through my hair, about to insist that she come inside, when she said words that made my jaw drop.

"I heard you that night," she said. "I heard you. I love you, too."

Instantly, without my even thinking about it, I reached for her, pulling her toward me and into my apartment. The rain was coming down in sheets. I wrapped my arms around her, not giving a shit about the fact that she was cold and wet, and leaving splotches on my chest and pants.

She loved me.

Nothing else mattered.

I pulled her a few steps inside the entryway, closing the door before whispering in her ear. "I've wanted to know whether you heard me or not all this time," I said, my voice fervent as I breathed her in.

"Well… I did," she said, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was everything I'd wanted to hear, and while I still couldn't make sense of the fact that she'd held me at a distance on and off since we'd met, I didn't care. I just wanted to be there, in that moment with her, both of our histories and whatever the fuck else be damned.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers, tasting her again. Our kiss when we'd gone out on Friday had been fantastic, but the feeling of her mouth on mine, of her body contoured against mine, all paired with the fact that she'd heard me that night was almost too much. I found my breathing becoming uneven quicker than I'd like to admit, and when we pulled away from each other, I kept my eyes closed for a moment, focusing on the precise way it felt to stand there with her like that.

Then, in typical Bella fashion, she remarked, "This place is nice."

This time, my laugh was louder, and I said, "Yeah. I like it a lot. Are you alright?" She was shivering, and although I knew the air conditioner wasn't running, I didn't want her to get sick.

She looked up into my eyes and I smiled at her. "I'm a little chilly," she admitted before pausing. A look of uncertainty flickered in her eyes, but was replaced with what could only be labeled as resolve when she said, "Can I sit down? I need to tell you something. A lot of things, actually."

"Of course, Bella. You don't even have to ask. Do you want a sweatshirt or something to change into?" I asked her, but I had ulterior motives. After all of this time, I knew Bella loved me, but I was suddenly worried about whatever it was she had to tell me. I wondered if it would overwhelm me. I wondered if she would want me to remain calm or freak the fuck out or what. As a result, taking a second away from her to take a breather before coming back to her story seemed like a good idea.

She answered me, cutting off my internal questioning. "Yeah, if you really don't mind…"

Her gaze fell to the floor as her voice trailed off, and I lifted my thumb and finger to her chin, making her look me in the eye again. "I don't," I replied, pausing for effect. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll bring you something; you can change in my bathroom."

She nodded, and as I watched her move toward my couch, I slipped away to my room. Once there, I pulled out my old UW sweatshirt and couldn't help the idiotic grin that was plastered on my face at the thought of her wearing my clothes.

And the fact that she loved me.

_God, you're such a chick, Cullen_, I thought to myself, but even my self-flagellation did nothing to lessen my smile as I returned to Bella, who was sitting on my couch with a look of absolute determination on her face.

I handed her the sweatshirt and pointed her in the direction of my bathroom. Once she had closed the door, I picked up my guitar and moved it out of the way so that she could stretch out if she wanted, and then took a seat on my chair. Anxiety was sitting in my stomach like a goddamn weight, making me uncomfortable, but when she returned from the bathroom wearing my old, gray sweatshirt, I shoved it all away, prepared to listen to anything she had to say.

She sat on my sofa and leaned forward so that her elbows were on her knees, and then she started to speak. "There was this guy, Mike. He was an asshole. He was the only guy I'd ever slept with before you, and he used me. I was his dirty little secret. He made me feel unworthy of a real relationship, and that's why I tried to leave the night… on New Year's Eve. I felt like I had to leave when he was done with me."

My jaw fell open and I could hardly control my thoughts. I didn't know the guy, but that hardly mattered. The resignation in her tone was proof that this asshole had twisted her self-worth until it had broken, and I was seething. _That motherfucking bastard. If I ever see him I will personally shove my foot so far up his ass that…_

But then she started talking again and I focused on her words. I moved to sit near her on the couch.

"And a couple days ago, I was on campus dealing with registration, and this creep Jake tried to put the moves on me. It was so damned disgusting. I thought about a conversation Rose and I had this week, where she told me that I had to let go and let you be what I needed you to be in my life. She said I needed to learn to trust, and I realized she was right. You could be my Emmett or my Jasper." She sighed and looked up at me, her eyes serious. "I know that I'm laying a lot on you right now, but what I really needed to say was that even though Mike fucked me over, I know it's not your fault. I want you to know that I want to be with you, and only you. I need you. I'm sorry for pushing you away like I have been. I see clearly now."

Bella took a breath and looked me in the eye. "You're not Mike _or_ Jake. You never have been, and you never will be."

I let her words hang in the air for a moment before I said anything. "Bella, I'm really fucking sorry. Any guy that treats a girl the way Mike treated you is a bastard who deserves an ass kicking, and about that Jake guy... The thought of him even trying to touch you makes me want to punch him in the face, and I'm sorry for his actions, too." I paused and moved from my seat into a kneeling position before her. She sat up straight and I put my hands over her knees. "You're right, though. I'd never hide you away. I wanted the world to fucking know we were together in Tahoe. The same holds true here at home."

She stared at me, her brown eyes burning with an emotion I hadn't seen in them before. I took her in. She was so beautiful, and as I looked at her, her eyes fell to my chest and then slowly made their way back to my face.

"You leaned over and whispered that you loved me in my ear when you thought I was asleep," she said in a quiet voice. I nodded, and she continued. "That was so brave, Edward, whether you think so or not." Bella sighed and said, "I'm sorry it has taken me so long to tell you that I love you, too."

Before the words left her lips, I was shaking my head at her, my eyes wide and focused on her face. "No, Bella. Don't apologize. Just… don't fucking do that. You needed time to process things; I get that. I love you, Bella. _So_ fucking much. Don't apologize for anything." I moved closer to her, walking forward on my knees. I felt my arms wrap around her upper body as I pulled her into my chest. Her inner thighs grazed my sides, and I felt her arms wrap around my waist. We held each other that way for a long time; long enough that my knees were hurting from staying in one position for too long, but I didn't give a fuck.

The air was thick with emotion and intention and healing. I felt the final scars I'd been left with in Angela's absence become smaller, almost invisible. Bella relaxed more and more as time went on, and I hoped that the injuries she'd been living with thanks to assholes like Mike and Jacob were being massaged away as well.

I loved her. She loved me.

Those simple words were on repeat in my mind as I let my arms fall slack from around her body. She slipped her hands up my stomach and chest until they were on either side of my face. "I love you," she said simply and then she kissed me again.

Her lips were soft and pliable as they moved against mine, and as we kissed, I moved to her side, lifting my body so that I was next to her on the couch. Gingerly, I pulled her to me, and slowly, she made her way into my lap. Bella straddled me, her hands never leaving my face or hair, and as our tongues and lips pressed back and forth between us, something released in me: Every ounce of paranoia, every bit of uncertainty, every tiny bit of pain that had ever impacted me over my past relationships. All of it flew far away from me, and all that fucking mattered was Bella, the moment we were in, and our future.

We would make it; I was absolutely certain. If we had made it this far, I knew we could handle anything: our histories, our idiosyncrasies, our goals for the future.

Everything.

And I would make sure she knew I loved her every goddamned day, forever.

**AN: There we have it. They are home, happy, and finally understand one another fully. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story, and the way that Bella and Edward found their happily ever after. **

**If you've read and reviewed at all along the way, it was and is truly appreciated. Thank you. - - ahizelm & HammondGirl**


End file.
